Crushed!
by lady of arabia
Summary: An accident when hunting leaves Sam in a wheelchair. Dean will stop at nothing to help his little brother walk again but there's no such thing as a quick fix, even for them. Lots of OC's/Angst/Humor/hurt No slash. To be continued.....
1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn't help but hear the loud crash from outside and knew immediately that his brother was in trouble.

"Sam!" Dean turned around, sam had been just behind him seconds ago. They had been about to leave, their job was done.

The old wooden house shook ominously and a cloud of dust escaped from the front door. Dean didn't waste a second. Running for the open doorway, he was stopped in his tracks. He looked up and could see straight up to the dawning sky. Part of the roof had collapsed inwards and on its descent it had taken most of the first floor with it.

Dean felt his breath quicken, sam would have been in its' path. Oh Jesus!

There was debris everywhere and Dean stumbled and slid on wood, bricks and plaster as he hurried forward calling his brothers name. He couldnt see Sam anywhere and then with a shock, he realised why. Dean's eyes widened when he arrived at the kitchen. most of the ground floor had gone in this spot and a gaping hole revealed the cellar below.

Dean glanced down but still couldn't see Sam. "Sammy! Answer me!" He felt his heart jump in his throat as he thought of all of the possibilities; Sam hurt, or worse. Finally he heard a slight cough and the sound of movement from below.

"Sam?! Sammy! I'm coming!" he yelled, relieved to know his little brother was still alive. If he was hurt he could cope, but...he didnt let his thoughts finish his sentence.

Dean skirted round the hole as fast as he could and made his way toward the cellar door. It was locked. Taking a pace back he threw all of his weight into a right legged kick which splintered the wooden frame and left the door hanging on one hinge. Half of the wooden steps had been destroyed by the collapse and he had to jump the last six foot to the packed earth ground below.

He took in the scene around him, the dark basement covered the length of the whole house and it was now filled with rubble and the remains of the roof. Dean could see the full moon in the sky overhead. He paused a moment when he considered that somewhere under the mountain of wood, plaster and brick was his little brother.

"Sam!" He yelled as he gingerly stepped over timbers, furniture and floorboards. He hesitated and looked down, he could be stepping on him right now, the thought with a clench to his chest. Christ, he prayed. There's no way Sam would get through this unscathed but he pleaded silently that he wouldn't be too badly hurt. He had to focus, he slapped himself mentally. Sam needed him strong, not panic stricken He'd be no good to his brother if he couldn't pull himself together!

"Sam, where are you?" he tried once more.

Finally a voice thick with pain responded. "Dean?"

It was barely audible but it was enough for Dean. His head snapped over to the left as he considered where it had come from. "Call out again, Sam...I can't see you."

"Over here, I'm pinned down... near the wall...shit!"

Dean, could find him then. He made his way over to the wall, vaulting over a huge bedroom dresser. By the wall he could see there was a lot of debris. God, he thought, it was going to be a bitch to get his brother out! He still couldn't see Sam. There was a large wooden beam which he guessed was part of the roof, blocking the path. On top of that there was a bed and more rubble. Dean looked frantically around the area of the obstruction then finally he made out a foot. His brothers.

"Sam!" Dean called wide eyed. Shit, the beam was trapping him. Dean would have to climb over the top to get to his brother. "I'm coming Sam, hang in there!"

The beam was massive, the width of the room and possibly the worst thing to have fallen on someone. At various points it was covered in furniture, more timbers and also piles of rubble. He found a point that was relatively bare and scrambled over, doubling back the way he had come. He was moving with more speed and confidence...he was almost there.

Finally he could see Sam. He raced over to him and was on his knees by his side in a second. "I'm here sam."

He looked all around his brother. How the hell had he survived this?!

As Sam had fallen through the floor, he had landed on piles of destroyed wooden flooring and brick and the rest of the house had come down on him. He was lying awkwardly on his back on piles of rubble, his face and arms a bevvy of cuts and bruises. He had managed to shield his head from the worst of the falling masonry but that was about all. The lower half of his body was totally obscured from view, disappearing into a wall of mangled furniture and building materials. Dean tried to control his expression...he couldn't let sam see any fear.

He looked down.

Sam looked up at him and half laughed, it came out like a huff and the sound was as familiar to Dean as his own voice. It was as though he couldn't believe the mess he'd gotten himself in.

"Jeez Sam, I leave you alone for five seconds! What the hell?! Can you move?!"

Sam half smiled. "Dean, I have half a house on me! Wha...you think?"

Dean frowned and removed his jacket. He quickly bundled it up and and raising his brothers head carefully with one hand, he slid it underneath him. He took a second to smooth thehair from Sam's brow. There was some blood in the front and it came away onto Dean's hand. "I'll get you out...don't worry." Dean looked in the direction of where Sam's legs should be. "But, I dunno whether I can do it alone."

Looking back at Sam he could see a small amount of confusion, maybe even shock. Like for the first time ever he had realised that Dean wasn't some sort of superhero.

Dean felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest and it was clawing at him but he had to be honest. Even if he could free Sam, would he be able to get him out of the house? Would Sam be able to make it back to the Impala? Dean didn't think so. The thought was hard for him to stomach, but he was gonna have to call the fire brigade and an ambulance. He tried to look as in control as possible as he reached into the pocket of his .jeans and removed his cell phone. He flipped it open and felt his heart sink as he saw that there was no signal.

"Damn!" he closed it and sighed.

Sam didn't say anything...he was watching his older brother like he used to when they were kids. Dean couldn't bear to see the utter faith in Sam's eyes, faith that Dean would do what he could to save his baby brother.

Damn! he thought to himself. It was possible that there would be a signal if he went outside but that would mean leaving Sam and he couldn't do that. If any more of the roof caved in, Dean would have to protect him. He couldn't leave him helpless and alone, even if it was only for ten minutes. No, he'd have to try to free him and then see if he could get him out.

He leant down and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You in pain?"

Sam shook his head.

Dean nodded at him silently then stood up. As he rolled up his shirt sleeves he took in the mountain of work he would have to do. He took a breath, this was his brother, there was no other option, it was down to Dean as always and he wouldn't let Sam down, not while there was still breath in his body.

Dean moved quickly and once he had built up some momentum he had shifted a lot of the smaller objects on the top. He took glances over at his brother andsaw that his eyes were heavy. He couldn't risk letting him slip into unconsciousness so Dean was talking to him. Trying to think of anything to say that would get a response from Sam and keep him awake.

"You remember when we were kids and you used to want me to read you bedtime stories?" Dean said through clenched teeth as he overturned the old queen sized bed. He glanced at Sam who had his right arm over his eyes. Dean reached him in two paces and pulled the arm away. Sam was still awake. Dean put a hand to his face. his thumb rubbing Sam's temple. "Stay with me ok?"

Sam nodded at him, and his jaw clenched. "You wouldn't read the stories, said they were for kids..." he laughed slightly at the memory. Dean, satisfied Sam was still with it stood up and returned to the task at hand. "You used to read me Playboy...said I'd learn more."

"Yeah, shows what I know, you're still a loser when it comes to women."

Dean stopped what he was doing as he heard a rumble up ahead. He shot the roof a glance. With lightening speed he turned and grabbed a large table nearby and hauled it bodily to where Sam lay and stood it over his head. Ducking underneath he cradled Sam's head in his arms and placed his body on top of his brothers. There was a small whistling sound and a crash as another timber fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. It clipped the end of the solid table which absorbed the impact.

Dean sighed inwardly with relief and looked down at Sam. "You ok? " he said with a frown, checking him over.

"Yeah man, thanks." it was as if the shock of the beam falling had revived him somewhat and he appeared more lucid. He didn't seem to be in any discomfort and was reassured by Dean's presence.

Dean nodded and got up, he moved the table to one side slightly so he coould keep an eye on Sam but kept it within easy reach should he need it again.

There wasn't much left to do and in another ten minutes he had the beam uncovered totally. He had worked up a sweat and was covered in dust. His breath was coming in sharp bursts with the effort and the worst was yet to come. He looked at the beam. It was probably the central support from the roof and it was heavy enough to have gone through two floors of a house. How the hell was he going to lift it?

He looked around, but couldn't see anything strong enough to use as a prop. He considered going back to the car for the jack but then he faced leaving Sam again. No, it was brute force or nothing he thought grimly. He would have to stand at the end and lift it from there, which would be the point where it would be lighter. That was more than nine feet from Sam. If he could get it off the ground then he wouldn't be able to help his brother out.

He knelt down next to Sam to conserve his strength and rest for a second. He looked over to where the beam lay over his brothers thighs. "If i can lift it...think you can get yourself out from under there?"

Sam nodded, "I don't think anything's broken. I can do it."

Dean took a deep breath and sat for a second. "We're only gonna get one shot at this and I won't be able to hold it for long so...do what you can ok?"

Sam smiled and Dean clamped a big bruised hand to his shoulder. "Ok."

Dean stood up and walked slowly over to the end of the beam. He was trying to brace himself mentally, failure was not an option, after all of this, he couldn't let Sam down now.

Bending down, he braced his forearms to the underside of the beam and looked over at his brother. Sam couldn't hold his own weight and was sat up but resting heavily on his arms, which were bent at the elbow. He certainly wasn't strong enough to make any effort to help Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and tensed his muscles. He gave it all he had and the beam moved barely an inch.

Shit, he thought standing up straight once more. He couldn't look over at Sam. He focused on the object in front of him. His heart was pounding and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He wiped his hands on his dirty jeans and bent once more. Making sure that he had a firm hold he felt as though every muscle in his body were standing to attention as if ready for battle and waiting for the command. He gave it all he had and felt the effort start with his thigh muscles as he straightened his legs. His biceps pulled and lengthened as gravity heaved at the beam braced in his arms. He fought the pull and felt the effort pay off. He only needed to give Sam a foot or two of space and he would be able to move away.His neck muscles began to bunch and he could feel the veins become engorged with blood. He felt slightly faint as the blood rushed from his head to benefit his limbs and heart. Only a few more seconds he thought. He struggled to look to his right, but Sam was still there.

"Sam...c'mon, I can't hold it much longer."

Sam's face was white as he looked over at his brother, he looked like a kid again. what the hell?

His eyes must have conveyed his thoughts and Sam came to his senses.

"Dean...I can't!"

"What...dude?!" Dean managed through gritted teeth.

"I can't move...I can't move my legs..."Sam looked at them in shock and Dean's brain threatened to explode along with the rest of his body. He didn't have a conscious thought, his body did what it always did, it went into automatic. He was so used to protecting Sam that he no longer had to give it any consideration, it's like somehow it had been programmed at birth to withstand anything to protect his little brother.

He didn't know where he found the strength but he felt his knees bend slightly as he held the beam steady. Ducking slightly, he shifted his weight until he could get his right shoulder under it. His feet slid on the rubble beneath his feet. He knew he wouldn't fall, wouldn't let go, he'd kill himself before he dropped this back on his brother.

Taking a few deep breaths to keep his lungs going he quickly straightened his legs and started to move to his right. The beam would pivot until could move it far enough away and drop it. His legs were shaking and he could feel sweat pooling in the small of his back.

As if he didn't have enough to think about he heard an ominous groan from up above him as the house shifted with the emerging sun.

The fact that his efforts could be for nothing if there was another cave in, lit a fire under his ass and he managed to move the necessary distance in seconds.

Sam was free and with a big roar he let go of the beam and swung his body away in time to avoid it's downward path. He was panting heavily and every part of his body hurt, but there was no time for him to think about it. He turned around and threw himself onto Sam shielding his body as bricks, wood and tiles fell around them. There was nothing too heavy although a few thuds of bricks to Dean's shoulders would give him a nice collection of bruises the following day.

Everything was silent finally and he took a moment to just lay still and recover his breathing. He rolled off Sam and lay next to him on his back. He closed his eyes in an effort to regain a vision that didn't have spots swirling in front of him. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts before he faced Sam. He needed to stay strong, positive and upbeat. If Sam knew he was scared for even a second then he'd lose the plot. No, he was going to get him through this...no matter what.

He sat up and turned to his little brother. Sam was lying flat and staring straight up at the sky.

Dean's voice was firm and he made no effort to touch or comfort his brother, it wasn't his way and any change in his character at this point was going to freak Sam out more. "Tell me Sammy."

Sam still didn't look at him but he could see his jaw clench. He shook his head slightly.

"Look at me." He saw a tear escape from one of Sam's eyes but he didn't look at him. Dean raised up onto his haunches next to Sam. His face was calm and impassive. "Sam...I said, look at me."

Finally Sam turned to face him and Dean felt his resolve wobble lightly. He wanted to grab his little brother in a big hug, hell, he wanted to be hurt instead of him. What good would it do him though? He was scared and hurt and he wanted and needed someone to believe it would all work out.

"Listen. I'm gonna get you some help, I'm gonna get you out of here and you'll get fixed up ok?" Sam didn't look convinced.

Finally conceding something, Dean reached down and grabbed one of Sam's hands in his own. "Trust me Sam, I've never let you down yet ok? Whatever happens we can deal. Together." He felt Sam's hand clench his.

Dean sniffed quickly and let go. All business now he grabbed for his phone, there was still no signal.

"I'm gonna have to leave you here ok? I won't be gone long, just enough time to get some help out here, then I'll come straight back, we'll wait it out together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this was just a little one shot, a bit of a mean one admittedly...I don't know why but this is the second time I've crushed poor Sam and I've also squashed Dean a bit too!

Anyway...I may write some more but for now I just wanted to do a bit of badass Dean!!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG you're a bunch of demanding wenches!! LOL

So you like a bit of strong Dean, a bit of limping Sam...I'll deliver as long as you're reading...so here's the next part. I will always consider ideas... Anyway here ya go, just a little sweetner...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked around him in something verging on panic...

He'd not dared go more than half a mile from the house. He'd left Sam hurt and scared in the basement and he had no options. He'd tried to keep him as well covered as he could but he couldn't afford to be gone for too long. He was surrounded by woods and he still had no signal on his cell. He was panting, dirty and at a loss with how to deal with this. He'd been put to the test before as a brother, but this was some serious crap. He had to get help.

As if out of nowhere he heard that familiar voice in his head. His Dad. He stopped, braced his hands on his knees and took a breath.

_Be strong son...rule number one...look after Sammy._

Shit, he thought... I'm trying here Dad; I just hauled ten times my body weight!

He knew what the response to that would be...try godamn harder! He stood up straight and looked up, hands on hips. The sun was rising in the sky and he could feel the heat on his tortured body. Would the signal be better if he were higher up? Worth a shot.

He walked over to a redwood. He thought it was about thirty feet tall, it could work.

He stood at the bottom looking up, he'd climbed some trees when he was a kid...this was in a league of its own.

_Suck it up Winchester! Dad would do it!_

He made sure the cell was secure in his pocket then he took off his shirt. He tore it into strips and wrapped them around his already bruised and swollen hands. They were aching like crazy but he was detached from the pain...adrenaline had always been his best friend...never let him down.

With an agility he never knew he had, he began to climb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't see the sun but he could feel the heat of it bursting through the table that Dean had put over him. He'd baricaded him a mini fortress, like the ones they used to make out of motel chairs and bedsheets when they were kids. In a weird way he felt protected because Dean had put it there but at the same time he'd never felt so vulnerable in his life.

He tried to quell the panic inside him and hoped that Dean would be back soon. Things were better when Dean was there, he could be a real pain in the ass but was the best person to have by your side in a crisis. With him gone Sam felt more alone than he'd ever felt in his life.

He tried not to think of the fact that he was missing more than just his brother...he couldn't help himself though. He felt the panic rise when he considered the unfamiliar numbness that was the lower half of his body. He couldn't feel anything below his waist and he was terrified.

He tried to focus...but his breathing was coming in heavy bursts...he thought his lungs would explode.

He knew he was having a panic attack and that it wasn't life threatening, but he was struggling with every breath.

Shit...he'd fucked up!

He closed his eyes and tried to focus...on anything but where he was and what was happening. He thought of Dean and how he wouldn't let him down and then inevitably he thought of his Dad. He felt his eyes flood as he almost heard that familiar voice in his head.

_...nothing to be scared of son...Me and Dean, we'll always look out for you...no matter what..._

He let out a slight sob and then took a deep breath filliing his lungs with much needed oxygen.

C'mon Sam...he thought...you've been in some tight spots before. Things were always ok then and they will be again. He had faith in Dean and knew he'd get him out of this but it was what came after that worried him.

Is this how it ends for me? he thought...He always knew Dean would get a warriors death but to end up getting crippled by a house? That sucked even by his standards.

Some random part of his brain thought of the Wizard of Oz and the Wicked Witch...he was from Kansas but c'mon?! If Dean knew what he were thinking he'd have torn him a new one!

The thought bolstered his spirits and he regained some calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean clicked the phone shut and braced himself against the branch as he slipped it back in his pocket. Their fate was in the hands of a higher power than himself. He'd gotten two small lines on his cell and it was just enough for him to text their co-ordinates to Bobby. The message had been registered sent and he'd marked it SOS, with two words "Sam dying". It may not strictly be the truth but he didn't have time for details and it was the fastest way he knew to get his urgency across.

He looked down and his head swam again...he shook himself for his stupidity, all it needed was for him to fall out of a freakin' tree!

He began a slow descent...he thought about what faced him when he got back to the house and tried to focus his mind on what he would say to Sam.

Christ, if he were in that position what would he want anyone saying?! He knew he had to be strong and to focus Sam's mind on the positive but Dean was struggling himself. He'd seen the damage that had wrecked that house. He was surprised Sam had lived through it...would that have been preferable? Not for Dean, he'd take his brother any way he came but if it was him down there right now...he'd be putting a bullet through his brain.

What would he do, if Sam was crippled? What would Sam do? He wanted to bury his head in his hands and take the thoughts away but he couldn't, he was hafway down the tree and would have to think this thing through before he went back in there and screwed Sam up for life!

He knew that he would hate to see his brother that way but he also knew that he would travel to the ends of the Earth to find someone to fix him. No matter what it took, he decided, Sam would be ok. He would see to that. No way his little brother was going to wind up like that.

Dean dropped the last eight feet, bending his sore knees to cushion the fall. With a stronger resolve he began to run back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean got back to the house and every ounce of his being wanted to go straight down to his brother and see that he was safe. Some sixth sense told him that Sam was ok but that he needed him. He couldn't go in there though...not yet.

He sat on the wet ground and pulled his knees up to his shoulders. He needed to take a moment...regain his composure before he went in.

He put his hands to his face and tried to rub some life into it...but there was nothing. He'd aged ten years in the last couple of hours and he needed to find himself. The Dean that Sam expected to see coming to get him...not the Dean that sat there now silently fighting back the tears.

All his life, it was like Dean had had this alter-ego. There was the Dean that everyone saw, the one that did the fighting...the one that played the women. Then there was the other Dean, the one only he and Sam knew existed. That Dean felt fear, he felt pain and he could love. But it was a Dean that had been kept under lock and key for so many years, even he barely knew he existed.

Now, once again, he fought him back and urged "regular" Dean to the fore. He was the one that could deal.

Like he had physically punched himself Dean's head snapped back up and with no hesitation he got up and marched into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean made his way back down to the cellar as fast as he could and could almost hear Sam's sigh of relief before he reached him.

He pulled away all the furniture he had propped up around him and was relieved to see nothing else had fallen.

When he saw Sam he gave him his best smile. "What did I tell you? Do I deliver or do I deliver?!"

Sam tried to smile but was obviously finding it difficult.

Dean was serious for a second. He made a space for himself and sat down next to Sam. " I got a message through to Bobby. He won't let us down. "

Sam nodded but just lay there. Dean was at a loss.

"I'm scared." Sam said finally.

Dean turned his head slightly and closed his eyes. Shit, trust Sam.

Dean cleared his throat. "I know you are man, I'm sorry I had to leave. I swear though, I won't leave you again."

Sam smiled weakly. "I know that...but that's not why I'm scared."

Dean looked down at him. He didn't have anything reassuring to say,all he had was his physical presence. He unwrapped the cloth from his right hand. There was a little blood on it and some blisters but he didn't think Sam would care.

He held his hand out and Sam took hold of it, with a look that said he knew Dean would think he was a wuss but that he didn't care.

Dean stared straight ahead and seemed to lose himself for a second. "Ya know, I remember the day Mom and Dad brought you back from the hospital?"

"You do?" Sam looked shocked.

"Yeah, I can't say I was too happy to have a new kid on the block. I was kicking up a fit. Then Dad sat me down and had a chat with me. "

"About what?"

Dean smirked..."Responsibility boy!" He did in an impersonation of John that made Sam laugh despite himself. "Man...I was three and a half! and he's telling me about responsibility! He just said, you got a baby brother now...you have to look out for him, that's your job now. He was just saying it then, like parents do...but I was so proud...like I had some imporant role in life. " He could sense Sam was looking at him but he wouldn't meet his gaze. "They came back from the hospital and I was the first one that got to hold you."

"You were?"

"Sure, they trusted me with you then and ever since. I remember just lookin' down at your little ugly scrunched up face and vowing that I'd look out for you forever."

"You can't have thought that at that age Dean...I don't even remember being three."

"Cos you never had a little brother...little brother. See you were the biggest thing to ever happen in my life. But to you, I've just always been there. You don't know any different, but I do. I remember a time when you didn't exist."

"Dean?"

Dean snapped out of it...Christ what was that?! "So you see, you were always a pain in my ass, right from the start."

Sam could see right through him and he knew that but, what the hell?

"Look, all I'm saying Sammy is that it'll be ok. I've been there for you since the day you were born. Everything will be fine. Believe it." he squeezed on Sam's hand for emphasis and saw the look of hope on his face.

Dean coudn't consider for a moment that he would be wrong. No questions...he'd make sure Sam was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat in the waiting room looking at the clock yet again. Only five minutes had passed. He couldn't cope with this...he wasn't used to sitting around and waiting. The thought that they were cutting his brother up just feet away from where he was sitting was too much.

He heard a door swing open and he looked up. He almost cried in relief. He stood up.

Bobby walked toward him and caught him in a bear hug that seemed to engulf him.

Dean could smell the familiar scent of gun oil and leather, it was like having Dad back and he was comforted

"How is he?" Bobby asked. "What happened?"

Dean collapsed back into the chair he'd been sitting in and his head went into his hands. Bobby placed a hand on his back and rubbed it absent-mindedly as he took a seat next to him.

"Oh God, I don't know Bobby, one minute he was there...the next, he was gone." He looked at the man with a tear streaked face. Bobby was frowning. "Sam broke his back."

"What?!"

Dean's head went back to his hands and he rubbed at his face. "They're trying to fix him up but...they don't know if he'll walk again." It was the first time he'd said the words out loud and his heart plummeted. He felt bile in his throat. "Oh God!"

Bobby took Dean's arm and turned him toward him, pulling him into a hug. "C'mon Dean, let it out son...God alone knows, you can't do this in front of Sam."

Dean's fisted hands clung to the older man and he was unashamed to find his body was wracked by sobs.

Bobby held him for what seemed like an eternity. Like he was a kid once more, Dean eventually fell into an exhausted sleep. Bobby looked down at him sleeping. He should have been at peace but even resting, Dean looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

There was always some drama with the Winchesters, something new to come and kick them in the ass, the older man thought to himself as he looked at Dean's torn up hands. They did a job where people died and got hurt, but this was just unfair. He thought of Sam, always wanting to help everyone, always seeing the good in people. He didn't deserve this. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_May as well get some sleep too, while I can._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr Winchester?"

Bobby was the first to waken, he saw a Doctor stood next to them and slapped Dean's arm. Dean shot upright like he'd suddenly remembered where he was. He blinked his eyes hard but was already on his feet to face the female surgeon. Her badge said her name was Doctor Kendall.

She was younger than he'd expected and attractive in a plain way. He searched her face looking for any indication of what she was going to tell them.

"Is my brother ok?" he asked a little harshly.

She removed the cap from her head and smiled a little, "He's fine, we put the screws in his back and fused the damaged vertebrae together. There were no complications. He's in recovery but he'll be out of it for the next couple of hours."

Dean glanced at Bobby, who took the hint. Bobby addressed the Doctor, "Is Sam going to walk again? Be straight with us."

She sighed and looked Dean in the eye "The odds are about 95 percent against him. "

Dean frowned. "So there is a chance?" He was willing to grasp at any small amount of hope at this moment in time.

"To be honest, we won't know more until he wakes up. He's young, he's strong but I have to tell you, it would be pretty unlikely."

She looked surprised when Dean smiled faintly."Yeah, well I deal with the unlikely every day...So what happens now?"

She looked more comfortable now that they were talking in facts. "Well, he'll be awake in two to three hours, then you can go see him. He's wearing a brace at the moment and he'll have to wear that for a month, then we'll transfer him."

"Huh?"

"To somewhere where he can learn to adapt."

Dean shook his head and blinked. No freakin' way! He wasn't even going to go down that road.

Bobby put a hand to his shoulder and spoke again. "If you don't mind Doc, we'd like to speak to Sam when he wakes up...can you make sure no one else tells him anything?"

She smiled, "Of course." Then looking at Dean again. "Do you want someone to look at your hands? They must be painful. The paramedics on the helicopter told us what you did..."

Dean's face remained impassive. "I'm ok. Really."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ok, your brother's in recovery on the 3rd floor. You can go see him, but you may want to get cleaned up first." She looked slightly embarrassed. "I'll be around later if you have any questions. I really am sorry." She turned to leave with the two of them watching her retreat.

Bobby looked at Dean. He looked like hell. He was covered in dirt, blood and dust.

"C'mon, the lady's right, we need to get you cleaned up, get some things for Sam. I towed the Impala to a motel, it's not too far away."

Dean nodded absent-mindedly and followed Bobby out of the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had showered, changed and collected some of his and Sam's things together and made his way back to the hospital. It had been a balm to see the Impala again after what felt like forever. It was the one thing in his life that had always been a constant and just being in its presence had a soothing effect.

Bobby wasn't with him. They'd had a talk at the motel about what should happen next. Bobby said that he would stay and find some way to swindle the Insurance as their real names had been given. At least it was one less thing for Dean to worry about. Dean had no idea what to say to Sam when he awoke. Bobby, as ever was full of wisdom. "No point beating around the bush, you gotta tell him straight. Don't give him any false hope, it won't help him none."

"Bobby, there's no freakin' way I'm just gonna let this happen." Dean had exploded.

"I know that and I'm sure Sam does...if there's a way to help Sam we'll find it but if there isn't...you can't do that to him."

Dean knew he was right, but he hated to admit it. What if he couldn't find some way to help Sam? He couldn't think like that, but he also knew that he would have to let Sam know it was ok if this was his life now.

He groaned inwardly as he parked the car, grabbed his duffle and made his way inside.

On the third floor he stopped at the reception desk. The woman behind it was a huge black woman with the biggest boobs Dean thought he could ever remember seeing. The name badge said Althea.

"I'm here to see Sam Winchester."

"Family?" She said with no smile.

His eyes widened at her lack of bedside manner. "Yeah, I'm it."

"Follow me." She waddled off down the corridor and Dean followed with the duffle bag over his shoulder.

They got to room 312 and she opened the door. There was a younger nurse just leaving, a petite blonde. For once Dean's eyes didn't follow the girl, they were focused on Sam.

Dean slowly walked in and dropped the bag to the floor with a thud.

Althea seemed unperturbed and went over to the bed talking over her shoulder. "He's still under sedation, he'll be out another hour or so. He'll be groggy when he wakes up, you may not get much out of him. "

Dean approached the bed. It was huge. Sam actually looked small lying in it. He was sleeping and had a tube going down his throat. There was a monitor showing his heartbeat and blood pressure. Sam's chest was bare but there was a cast covering it up to the top of his ribs. Dean took a deep breath...it'd always been him in hospital before, he'd never been on this side of things and he hated it worse than being the one who was sick!

The nurse left and closed the door. Dean took the chair from against the wall and pulled it closer to the bed. He couldn't bear to see Sam like this and he was glad he would have some time to get his thoughts together. He tried to remember Sam more animated, fidgeting and acting up. Would he be like that again? Would he ever see the moronic waddle, or wrestle with his brother again? The thoughts depressed him so he put them to one side. Whatever happened Sam was still Sam and that's what he had to focus on. He remembered the vow he'd made all those years ago and made the same again. He wouldn't leave Sam's side, he would be there for him every step of the way. He smirked to himself at his choice of phrase and settled down to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to take forever but eventually Dean could see Sam's eyelids flutter slightly. Dean had been holding on to one of his hands and he felt the large fingers twitch. He stood up and leaned over his brother. He wanted his face to be the first thing Sam saw, he knew he would be freaked when he woke up.

Eventually, his eyes flipped open suddenly. His pupils were huge and he stared at Dean but didn't see him. He started to gag and his hand went to his throat.

"Nurse!" Dean shouted. He shouted louder a second time as he tried to hold Sam's arms down. Christ, he shouldn't be but Sam was still strong as hell, must be the drugs he thought as he heard the door fly open. The two nurses came rushing in and pushed him to one side.

The big black woman who had been so terse to Dean earlier was now a different person. She held Sam's shoulders down and looked into his eyes.

"Sam. My name's Althea, do you know where you are?" Sam nodded briefly, but the blood pressure monitor shot up, it's beep creating a frantic staccato that mirrored Dean's heartbeat.

"You've had an operation Sam, we had to put a tube in your throat but I'm going to take it out now. First you have to calm down for me ok?"

Sam was struggling to get up...fighting the panic that was obviously clawing at him.

Althea turned to the small blonde. "We'll have to sedate him. He's going to hurt himself." She barked.

The younger nurse reached to adjust the IV.

"Wait!" Dean shouted. He'd been still long enough. "I can calm him down...you don't have to drug him." He went over to his brother. Althea was still pushing at his shoulders so he gently moved her hands away. He put a calloused hand to Sam's cheek and made his gaze meet Dean's "Sammy!" He said in the voice he used when Sam was being an ass. "I'm here, you're ok...but you have to calm down for me" Sam's eyes were glazed. "Listen to my voice Sam. " He was more gentle now and soothing. "You can do this, just listen to me...I'm here, I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ok?" His fingers were combing through Sam's hair like their mother used to do to Dean when he had a bad dream. "Just you and me ok little brother? Don't be scared." Dean could hear the frantic beeping slow gradually and he knew it was working. "That's it Sammy, just focus on me...don't think about anything else. I gotcha Ok?" He stayed that way just shushing Sam and stroking his hair for a couple of minutes.

He could hear Althea on the other side of the bed. "BP's back to normal...heart rate steady." She exhaled heavily. "Boy, you got the magic touch!"

Dean wasn't paying any attention, he was just willing all his strength into Sam, trying to keep his face as cool as possible. In actual fact, he felt like he was going to have a coronary himself. Jesus!

"Sam, this lady's gonna take that tube out now, ok? But I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam nodded and Dean smiled at him, taking his hand away but keeping it on Sam's forearm.

"Right," The nurse said. "When I tell you to Sam, I want you to take a deep breath and then exhale really hard. It's gonna be a bit sore but it's not going to hurt."

Sam nodded and she gave him the go. As he exhaled the tube came out and he coughed.

"Go page Dr Kendall and tell her Sam's awake." Althea told the other nurse. She looked back at Sam and smiled the sweetest smile, freaking Dean out even more...she obviously reserved all her good humour for her patients. "We're just gonna get the Doctor to come look at you, Sam, make sure everything's ok."

Sam looked at her,"Water?" he croaked.

"No water, I can get some ice though...gimme a sec." She shot Dean a glance that almost made him flinch and left them alone.

Dean looked at his little brother and tried to look reassuring. "Hey, you did good."

Sam's throat was raw and he could barely speak. "Wha...did they do to me?"

Dean's stomach spasmed...he felt an actual physical pain. Oh god this was it. None of this showed on his face however. "They put some screws or something in your back, to fix the bones."

Sam looked at him with eyes filling up with tears. Dean was trying his best but he could feel that he could lose it at any second. "Didn't work did it Dean?"

Dean choked slightly and he couldn't be strong any more. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"No man, it didn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Kendall had been in to check that Sam was stable, but Sam hadn't wanted to talk any more. As soon as she was gone, he went mercifully to sleep. Bobby had been and gone. He'd told Dean that he'd managed to sort out the insurance and had been to see the hospital administrator. He asked Dean if he wanted anything but he couldn't think of anything.

It was getting late and Dean was exhausted...he wanted to sleep but he was incapable of switching off his mind. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that refused to go. He didn't think he would ever eat again. How do you get over something like this? he thought to himself. He'd basically told Sam his life was over and now Dean had to find a way to rebuild it from scratch. He didn't know if he could...he felt such a failure already.

The door opened and he turned to see who it was. Oh god.

"Can I have a word?" Althea said.

Dean reluctantly got up and followed her outside. He felt like he was being called to the Principles office.

"I realise that's your brother but I can't let you stay here all night. There are visiting times."

Dean smirked. "I don't need a time to visit my brother."

"In my hospital, you do. We have other patients and staff to think about. This isn't a motel."

God she was harsh! "Believe me, I know what a motel looks like, but I ain't going anywhere!"

She squared up to him. "You have my sympathy, really, but if you force me to, I will call security."

Dean smiled."You do that. No problem, and once I'm done kicking their asses I'll be back in about five minutes!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Lady, seriously, I'm not here to create a problem or to disrupt anyone's lives...but that guy in there, " he gestured with a thumb at the door "...he's the only home I got right now and he needs me. So, I'll say it again...I'm not going anywhere! As long as he's stuck in that bed, you're stuck with me. So why don't we just make a little effort and try to get along?"

Althea knew when she was beaten. With an evil glare and a big sigh she turned on her heel and stomped off.

Laughing to himself, Dean opened the door. _Who was she kidding? She loved him already!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi girls!! LOL, loving the reviews and the ideas. You seem a bit split on whether you want Sam to walk again or not... I really want to deliver on this one but the last chapter left me a bit drained!

So I kinda like some of the OC's I created and wondered what Dean and Sam would get up to stuck in hospital for a month and I just went with it.

I've done Dean as vulnerable, strong, macho and badass so far in this story so I'm going with one of my favourite sides...funny Dean. Couldn't resist. It's not the easiest to do but if you watch Hollywood Babylon enough...you kind of get the idea so this is how it continues...there will be more angst coming...! It seems to be a bit of a change but stick with it cos it's all leading somewhere!! ;-))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean swaggered down the corridor clutching his purchases. Getting to the desk, he sucked in a breath through his teeth and gave his best smile.

"Good morning Althea. Can I just say...I like those scrubs the best...the blue brings out your eyes."

"Dean Winchester, that better not be any more nasty magazines and beer in that bag! So help me God."

Dean leaned on the counter and winked at her "C'mon, why don't you just admit that you want me and put both of us out of our misery?!"

"I swear you'll be the death of me...you may have charmed the rest of the women in this hospital, but you know I won't take any of your crap."

"Don't sell me short, it's not just the women Althea...you should see the way Martin in Admin looks at me!" With a wink he pushed himself away from the counter and made his way to Sam's room.

The door was open and the blonde nurse was in there tucking a fresh sheet around his brother.

Dean dropped his bag onto a chair and took off his jacket. Sam had been transfered from recovery and was in a private room in a ward used for long term stays. The whole room had completely transformed in the last three weeks. It no longer looked like a hospital room but more like a dorm room. Dean had long since made them put a camp bed in there for him and he'd moved all of their belongings in there to make Sam feel at home. Wherever that may be. Althea had gone mad about the Metallica poster but he'd won that battle, he was still working on the Foozball machine but he doubted she'd concede on that one! Worth a shot though!

"Debbie, when are you going to give me a sponge bath?" He grinned, hopping onto the bed next to Sam.

"You shouldn't sit on the bed, you know Althea hates it."

He tutted and shrugged. "And what she doesn't know won't kill her right?"

At that moment Althea walked past the door and without missing a step or glancing inside she yelled. "Dean take off those damn boots! I won't tell you again."

Sam and Debbie both laughed as Dean bolted off the bed and sat in the chair. He wouldn't admit it but sometimes Althea scared the crap out of him. "What?!" he said to them. "Oh bite me."

Debbie looked at her watch. "Ok, my shift's over. I gotta go." She frowned at Sam "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam huffed and opened his arms "I'm not heading anywhere!"

Dean was flicking through a magazine. "You're not coming back later? It's Tuesday ya know."

Debbie sighed "Dean, your last poker night almost got me suspended! And I lost half a paycheck!"

Dean put down the magazine. "Don't exaggerate, it wasn't that bad!"

"You brought a stripper Dean!"

"Exotic dancer." He corrected.

"Whatever! I'm no longer allowed to work nights because of you...and it pays extra."

"You only wanted to work nights to be with me and Wonder Boy over here. And besides, no one ever saw the geriatric ward so alive!"

"Dean, she has a good point." Sam tried not to laugh...Dean was driving everyone crazy but none of them could help but love the excitment he brought to the place. Even Althea on occasion. "You gotta go easy. Trevor says he's been told to call the cops if you pull anything crazy tonight."

Dean gave him a dismissive gesture. "Trevor won't do that...we're buds...besides, he owes me two hundred bucks!" He raised his eyebrows to emphasise the point.

Debbie sighed dramatically "Well, i can't come anyway, because I have a date!"

Dean narrowed his eyes..."With Raoul?"

Sam grinned...Dean knew everyone, "Dude, who the hell's Raoul?!"

Dean looked at him like he was retarded. "He's the pot washer in the canteen." He looked at Debbie "Totally has the hots for you !"

Debbie shook her head, Dean would try the patience of a Saint. "No, it's not Raoul the pot washer! It's just some guy!"

"I think she's trying to make you jealous Sammy...offering bed baths to other men behind your back...you can get arrested for that ya know?!"

She wasn't going to get anything serious out of him so she gave up. "Bite me Dean...Bye Sam!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

Sam looked over at Dean who was back reading the magazine. "Dude, what are you reading?"

Dean glanced up. "Vogue" he said simply like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell? Since when do you read Vogue?"

"I don't read it Dude, I look at the pictures, Althea's all over me for the porn...so I thought, what the hell?"

Sam frowned. "Vogue is porn to you?"

Dean grinned and stood up sliding back onto the bed shoulder to shoulder with Sam. "Man, check it out...the Olsen twins!" He was so busy grinning to himself he didn't notice the look Sam was giving him.

"The Olsen's??"

Dean looked up in shock. "Dude, don't tell me you wouldn't?! C'mon...me, you Mary-Kate and Ashley? Huh?!" He laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knew every inch of the hospital by now and almost every employee. He knew where all the camera's were and he also knew who worked which shift in advance. It was like a new full time job...he was the hospital social director.

When he'd first moved in it had been tough without a doubt. Keeping Sam going was eating him up. Bobby was busy looking into a way to help Sam and had hit the road a long time ago and Dean had been left holding the bag. He'd tried the best he could but Sam had been so despondent it was killing all of his love for life.

He decided one day sitting in the grounds on his own that if he got depressed then Sam had no chance. His attitude changed then and there. There wasn't much he was good at that counted in the real world so he decided to work wih the skills he had. He'd scoped out the place over two days, decided who made the decisions and who would cut them some slack. He'd gone to work charming the pants off everyone he came into contact with and soon Sam had more visitors than he could manage. Old ladies brought them home cooked food so they didn't have to have the canteen crap, kids drew pictures for him and there was even a biker who was visiting a buddy that smuggled in some JD occasionally. Life was as sweet as he could make it and there was so much going on Sam didn't have time to think about anything else.

That was until the nightmares started, he thought grimly. Everyone who saw Sam in the daytime saw him upbeat and coping but Dean and some of the night staff had seen him at his worst. Dean had had them bring the camp bed in but more often than not, he would have to share with Sam...it was the only way to get him to sleep. No one ever said anything and Sam never mentioned it to the shrink that came by once a day.

If they'd been close as brothers before...they were insepeperable now.

Dean shrugged the thoughts away and brought the Impala to a halt. He was late for poker night...he knew Sam and the boys would be well into the game by now and he had to get in there quick...it was Althea's night off but he knew she had spies everywhere.

He twisted in the seat and spoke to his passengers. "Ok, so remember what I said, we have to be quick. Follow my lead and you'll be fine."

They nodded in unison and he rolled his eyes.

_Man, I can't believe I'm doin' this!_

He led them round the back of the building and gestured for them to duck under the security camera. He knocked three times on the delivery door and it opened quickly. Raoul stood there with his mouth wide open as he looked at Dean and his companions. Dean smiled in a 'Dude I'm Matlock!' way. "Is everything ready?!"

"Man you're ten kinds of crazy!"

Dean took that as a yes, "I know man!" He gestured to his guests and he led them to the service stairs. When they got to the fourth floor where their room was, he peeked around the door and saw Trevor outside Sam's room giving him the thumbs up.

He waved a hand and made his way calmly to Sam's room.

Walking in, he saw the usual crowd of guys...they were all long term patients, most of them had cancer and other depressing illnesses that Dean had never wanted to contemplate before...when he had gotten to know them though, they were all just regular guys, who liked regular guy stuff.

They were all sat around Sam's bed playing cards and joking. Sam looked at Dean as he walked in. "Dude, where have you been? "

Dean nonchalantly took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm a busy guy what can I say?" He made a show of looking round the room. "Didn't they send up the food?"

Ralph, a middle aged accountant with prostate cancer looked up at him. "I thought you were connected Dean? All we've had is meatloaf and some grapes...where's the real food?"

Dean grinned at him and coughed delicately into his hand. He looked at Sam and winked..."Someone's asking for food and drink in here Trevor!" He called.

The door opened and every mouth in the room fell open.

"Oh Dean, you didn't?!" Sam said softly.

Dean grinned "I so did!"

In walked three waitresses from Hooters carrying trays of high colesterol food and beer. They were wearing the tight orange shorts and the white vests and little else. Dean sat back with a satisfied grin as they began to serve the eager clients in their pj's. Sam groaned considering the trouble that Dean was getting them into.

"Which one's Sammy?" asked one buxom redhead. Dean grinned and pointed at Sam.

"But you said he was twelve?!"

Dean grimaced and tried to think fast..."He has a hormone imbalance...it's tragic." he shook his head for effect.

The party was soon in full swing, everyone on the floor was there, and it was all going well. Even Sam was enjoying himself which made all the effort and bribery worthwhile.

Dean was happy for the first time in weeks and he was enjoying being the pimp daddy version of Patch Adams when the door opened and Trevor the security guard came in. "Althea's coming! Get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper.

Dean jumped up and started to try to hide the evidence as all the wheelchairs and zimmer frames shuttled out. It was easy to hide beer but three top-heavy waitresses from Hooters?! Even he wasn't that good!

As the hair rose on the back of his neck he knew without a doubt that Althea was within striking distance. He gave Sam what he hoped was a reassuring look and made for the door.

She was striding towards him in her civvies.

"Althea, what brings you here on your night off? Can't stay away from me?!"

He'd imagined a face full of fury and damnation...like a demon on heat. What he saw shocked him. She looked gray. He frowned. What the hell?!

She stopped in front of him and waved a hand. "I don't care what you've been up to this time Dean. I need you in the ER. "

His frown deepened.

"It's Debbie, she's hurt and she's asking for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh you girls are going to HATE me for this chapter...I've done humour, angst, bonding and everything...but this is what you really really all wanted!!

Drop whatever it is you're doing and sit back with some sexy rocking anthems and enjoy some Winchester porn. You wanted them topless...do I deliver.? What do you think?! You want dean caring? Badass?! Like Sam all angsty and helpless?! LOL that's here too!! If you don't review this chapter it's only cos you're getting busy with your power shower!!

The post-coital cigarette's on me! ;-))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean didn't bother with the elevator but ran down the stairs two at a time. It took him seconds to reach the ground floor where the emergency room was located. It was strange that only a month ago none of these people meant anything to him, now after spending so much time with them they were like family. He was never very understanding when it came to people hurting members of his family and Debbie was no exception.

He marched over to the exam area and saw Dr Kendall talking to a cop. He went straight to her.

"Jen, what's happened?"

The Doctor nodded at the cop and took Dean's arm, pulling him to one side. "I have no idea...she walked in a half hour ago, all torn up...we can't get any sense out of her, all we got was your name. We figure maybe she'll respond to you. You know, like Sam does."

Dean frowned, "Where is she?" She nodded over to one of the examination rooms.

"She's gonna be ok, she's been drugged and pretty banged up but nothing too bad. She's refused all treatment though...I mean, she's one of ours Dean, everyone's pretty shaken up by it. Oh and just to warn you, we had to restrain her. I'm sorry but we had no choice, you'll see what I mean when you go in there."

Dean's face revealed nothing as he made his way over to the examination room.He could hear the screaming before he got to the door. He walked in and saw Debbie thrashing about wildly on the bed, her back arching and a gutteral scream emerging from her torn mouth.

_Christ!_

There was a nurse and an orderly with her and he nodded at them to leave. They knew not to question him. He closed the door behind them and locked it.

He went over to the bed, she was raging. Dean could have thought he was dealing with a possession but he knew this was just the work of a psycho. She had rope burns on her neck and had taken one hell of a beating. Dean swore that whoever did this to her was going to get the biggest ass kicking of his soon to be short life. She'd seen Sam through some dark moments over the last few weeks and he'd make sure he returned the favour.

Without hesitation he unbuckled the retraints on her wrists. She rolled off the other side of the bed and made a dash for it, but Dean caught her before she could get to the door. He pinned her arms to her sides with his own from behind like a vice. Her feet were off the floor and were kicking at Deans shins. He put his mouth to her ear trying not to get a broken nose in the process. "Debbie, don't fight me..."He grimaced as she bucked wildly against him. He pulled her tighter to him and went over to the wall and pushed her against it, bracing himself behind her so she couldn't thrash around so much. She made a couple of feeble atempts to kick him but she was starting to tire.

He loosened his grip on her slightly. "C'mon, just breathe" he whispered in her ear. He started to take some deep breaths, urging her to follow him. "Atta girl..." She was starting to relax, so he carried on...encouraging her and trying to soothe her with his words "It's ok, you're safe now...no one can get you here..." Finally her head rolled back onto his shoulder and she went limp.

_God he was getting good at this..._

Keeping a strong hold on her with his left arm he bent down and caught her behind the knees with his right and hoisted her up against him. He carried her over to a chair and sat down with her in his lap.

He brushed her long blonde hair from her face and cupped her chin in his hand.

_Holy cow, how does someone do this to a young girl?_

He felt a familiar rage build inside him. He'd soon find out, he thought. Dean hadn't been hunting since Sam got hurt and he was spoiling for a fight.

Despite the violence within him, his voice was soft. "Debbie? Hey. " He shrugged his shoulder slightly to try and jolt her out of the faint. "C'mon, wake up...it's Dean."

Her mouth opened slightly and a trickle of blood escaped, enraging him even more. He jostled her again. "Debbie, I need to know who did this to you." After a few seconds he was about to ask again when her eyes opened and a small hand moved up to his head. She pulled him toward her. Her mouth went to his ear and she whispered a few words to him.

He straightened back up and looked down at her. He said everything he needed to say with one look and she knew he'd take care of it.

Picking her up again, he felt her arms snake around his neck. He went to the door, unlocked it awkwardly and opened it with an elbow.

As he stepped out, he saw everyone watching him, but he ignored them and motioned to Jen with a lift of his chin. She dashed over and followed him back into the room.

He placed Debbie down on the bed and looked at the Doctor. "Tell Sam I'm going out for a while."

"Dean...don't do anything stupid. One Winchester laid up in hospital is bad enough."

He flashed her a smile. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam knew something was going on and it was killing him. He'd sent out his spies and was waiting to find out what was happening. He hated feeling so powerless but instead of panic he was feeling anger and resentment. He knew Dean better than anyone and he felt in his gut that Dean was on the warpath. Alone.

Sam closed his eyes and threw an arm over them. This was the way it was going to be, Dean going off to do what he did best and little brother getting left behind. The thought filled him with despair knowing that he'd never be there to look out for Dean. That he'd never again feel the thrill of a good fight. His hand clenched into a fist and he threw it against the wall behind him. He still couldn't believe that this was it for him, it was all over.

There was a cough at the door and Sam turned to see a young patient called Jonas stood there in his robe. "You ok man?" he frowned in concern.

Sam ignored the question. "What's happening?"

Jonas shook his head and exhaled. "Whoah, it's some freaky shit down there, you're not gonna like this dude." Jonas's main cancer treatment involved getting stoned on the roof. Sam suddenly wished he'd picked Ralph to spy for him.

Sam clenched his teeth. "Just tell me."

"Debbie's been attacked. Someone drugged her and beat her up...she was like totally flipping out in the ER. They couldn't do anything...she wouldn't let anyone near her. Then, your brother locked himself in with her and does that weird Jedi mind trick thing he does with chicks and she's like totally chilled now. Man, I gotta get him to teach me that!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Where's Dean now?"

"I dunno, I was up on the fire escape though...ya know chillin...and I saw him roar off in the Batmobile."

Sam was furious, Debbie, who'd always been there for him, was hurt. Dean wasn't the only one who could deal with this. He wasn't taking this one lying down, literally. "Jonas, I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure dude."

"I want you to go to Malik in maintenance and tell him to bring me a hacksaw..." Sam was thinking fast. "Get him to bring Gerry with him..."

"What the...?"

"...and get me a wheelchair. Now Jonas!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Impala screeched to a halt by the sidewalk at an awkward angle and for once Dean didn't care, he was pumped and filled with rage. He slammed the door shut and went to the trunk, propping his arsenal open with his shotgun.

Thinking for a second he snatched up his .45 and tucked it into his belt. He looped a length of rope over his right shoulder and picked up his hunting knife. At the last minute, he saw a glint in the bottom and paused.

_Huh, knuckle dusters...it's been a while..._

Slamming the trunk shut he looked at the house that was just across the road and grimaced. It was a dump. The thought of Debbie in there was enough to make him want to puke. He wouldn't though...he had better things to do.

He made his way slowly around the perimeter, ducking the windows and checking how many people were inside. It looked like the guy was alone and Dean was actually disappointed. He could have taken on an army right now.

He palmed his gun and went round the back. One kick was all it took to make the backdoor firewood. He didn't miss a beat as he entered the stinking mess of a kitchen. His gun was in front of him as he made his way into the hall. He saw the guy running for the front door. He probably thought Dean was a bookie or a drug dealer. Nah, he was worse.

"Take one more step and I swear to God, you'll be dead before you hit the ground!" Dean growled.

The guy froze and put his hands up. He was still holding a bong. Freakin' loser, thought Dean, better to die quick than go through what I have in store.

Dean approached him but not too near as to give him an advantage. "You got a cellar?" He saw the guy nod. "Ok, let's go!"

The guy was shaking with fear as he passed Dean, watching the gun the whole time. He led the way back to the kitchen and opened a door to the left. Old wooden steps led into a dark cold basement, like thousands of others he'd been in. This one had a slight twist though, in the middle was a chair bolted to the floor. The back was high and there was a bloodied rope hanging uselessly from it. Debbie's blood, Dean thought with a grimace.

"You like to torture girls?" He asked the guy.

His eyes widened in fear as he realised finally what Dean was about. He had no answer that Dean would listen to and he knew that in his gut.

Dean gestured to the chair with his head. "Take a seat... Wanna know how it feels?"

The guy hesitated and without a second thought Dean swung the gun up and pistol whipped him on the side of the head. The guy went down like a sack of shit and Dean kicked him. He'd hardly broken a sweat. He holstered the gun and grabbed the guy by the shoulders dumping his ass in the chair. He wound the rope tightly around the guys neck...not too tight though, he didn't want him to die too fast. Reaching for his own rope, he secured his arms and legs to the chair too. Now he was sure he wasn't going anywhere, Dean could start having some fun.

He met the man's terrified gaze and slowly removed his jacket, dumping it on the ground. He rolled his head like a boxer and felt the thrill of adrenaline warming him. He put on the knuckle dusters and made a fist.

"Ready for some pain bitch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I tell you Sam it ain't gonna work." Malik said in his thick Middle Eastern accent.

"Trust me" Sam said. "It'll work!"

"If I cut you, Althea'll kill me!"

"Dude, you're a war veteran and you're scared of a woman?"

Malik glanced up at and gave him a 'hell yeah' look.

Sam was lying on the bed raised on his elbows and Malik was attempting to saw the cast off his body.

"Man I'm gonna get the sack for this."

"I won't let that happen, just goddamn move already!"

Gerry also looked nervous as he stood guard at the door. Jonas was unaffected by the entire thing and was sitting in the wheelchair reading Dean's 'Busty Blondes' mag.

It seemed to take forever to saw through the plaster and Sam groaned inwardly...he was almost there, but he was more than frustrated now...he wanted to get out of this thing so badly he could taste it. He pushed Malik's hand away in exasperation and lay back down. He grabbed at the jagged edges of the cast with his big hands and pulled. His biceps bulged and he grimaced but the plaster gave and with a crack it split right down both sides. He threw his head back and sighed, like it was the first time he'd taken a breath since the accident.

Malik and Gerry exchanged glances and even Jonas looked impressed. "Dude! You got a rack bigger than this chick!" he exclaimed holding up the magazine for emphasis.

Sam ignored him and sat up. He pointed to the closet. "Jonas, get me some clothes."

Jonas rolled his eyes and opened the closet pulling out a pair of jeans and holding them up.

"Please...I know you've only seen me lying down but do you really think I'm that short?! They're Dean's! The ones on the left."

Jonas dumped the jeans and tee-shirt he picked on the edge of the bed and without needing to be asked he began to dress Sam. He'd been ill most of his life and nothing about sick beds embarrassed him in the slightest.

He put some trainers on him but secretly thought Dean's biker boots were way cooler. Dean was his idol.

Finally he was done, he grabbed Sam's legs and swung them over the side of the bed.

"Guys?" he nodded to Malik and Gerry, who looked really unhappy with the whole thing.

Sam put his arms around their shoulders and they took a leg each hauling him off the bed into the chair.

They all stood back and looked at him for a moment, not sure what to expect and thinking dean should be here for this.

Sam sat for a second and considered the feeling, ok he was still sitting but he was out of bed finally and it felt awesome.

He looked at them and grinned. They all breathed an audible sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wasn't the only one feeling relieved to release all of his pent up frustration. Dean was getting his rocks off. Big time!

He was done with the knuckle dusters and decided some flesh on flesh contact would be better.

He was taking wild swings, blood spattering his face as he thought of everything that had happened in the last month.

Sam, Debbie. everything. Hell why stop there?

He swung a right...that's for Dad.

A left...Mom.

Feeling inspired, he went for a headbutt...that one was for Jess!

Some part of his brain knew the guy was long gone, but even when he was alive to Dean he'd been no more than a piece of meat, like he was Rocky in a slaughter house. He smirked, liked the comparison.

Finally exhausted, he staggered back and looked at the mangled mess he'd left and felt nothing. Well, not nothing...he'd gotten rid of a monster and he didn't feel usless any more. Not a bad nights work!

He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood, so were his clothes. He wasn't going to get this son of a bitch's blood on his car...that was for sure! Stretching his aching arms he pulled his tee-shirt off and turned it inside out, using it to wipe the blood from his body. He looked around the cellar.

Ah, what the hell, he thought, this was the only house on the block. Let's light this bitch up!

Ten minutes later, Dean was stood in the back yard, shirtless, sweaty, bloody and satisfied as he watched the house go up in flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL...Feeling it yet?? I sure as hell am! phew!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was sat on the edge of his bed facing Sam. He was in his chair, bent forward with his arms resting on his knees casually. It was his new signature pose, Dean hated to admit it but it suited him. They were both feeling pretty depressed, they'd come to a crossroad and they had to decide together which way to turn. The repurcussions of the events two nights before had been pretty major and it was time to move on.

When Dean had returned to the hospital that night he'd snuck in the back way to their room, not wanting anyone to see the state he was in. Those concerns screeched to a halt however, when he saw Sam's empty bed. He'd gone tearing out of the room, but no one was around. Jogging down the corridor he ran into Jonas. "Where's my brother?"

Jonas looked slightly worried by Dean's wild look. "On the third floor. He went to see Debbie." Dean had run down the stairs, past obstetrics straight to the recovery department. He had found Sam by Debbie's bedside, she was sleeping and Sam was just sat watching over her.

They'd gone out into the corridor and Dean had gone ballistic and demanded to know what happened. Sam had explained calmly and with no remorse.

Just as they were about to get into it, Althea had turned up. "Boys, my office now."

They'd both silently followed her, knowing that arguing was useless. In her small office she closed the door and went to her chair. Dean looked around but there was nowhere for him to sit, he stood to attention in front of her desk like an army grunt about to face a court martial.

"I know you two pretty well by now, so I know it's pointless asking you Sam who helped you commit such an act of stupidity. I have my suspicions but I think by now, that if you asked most of the people in here to jump off a cliff they'd do it. To say I'm disappointed is a massive understatement. I want you to get your ass to x-ray right now, they're waiting for you. If you have hurt yourself in any way, I swear on my eyes that I will kill you myself. Now go."

Sam looked at Dean who nodded at him and moved to open the door so he could leave. He knew Althea wasn't finished with him yet. He closed the door after Sam had gone and turned back to the desk. He held his hands clasped in front of him but knew he couldn't hide the fact that beneath his jacket he was shirtless and covered in soot.

She stared at him without saying anything for a moment, like she was trying to find the words. Finally, "I've been in this job thirty years Dean and I have never come across someone who's caused such a disruption to the running of a facility, and you're not even a patient! You've turned this place into your own personal playground. I've given out more disciplinaries this month than the whole of last year."

She sighed and Dean looked down at his feet. "I've also never seen a better rate of recovery in the patients on your floor." Dean's head snapped up and he frowned at her. She shrugged like she couldn't believe it herself. "I got terminal patients who've made it out of bed for the first time in weeks to come and hang out with you and Sam. I've had two people cancel a 'do not resusitate order' because of you. I can't believe that I'm saying this but you've done more for morale in this hospital than anyone I've ever known."

Dean's eyebrows shot up..._was he dreaming?_

She continued. "I don't think I've known anyone give up so much for another human being. I know I've given you a hard time because you're the biggest pain in the butt I ever met, but Sam's lucky to have you. I don't know what you got up to tonight and I really don't want to know but I can imagine it has something to do with Debbie. Whatever happened I think it's wise if you took Sam and go."

Dean didn't now what to say but agreed it was time to go considering the events of the night.

Althea continued and pushed an envelope across the desk. "There's a rehab facility in the next state. I gave them a call and they said they'd take Sam." Dean started to object and she raised a hand to stop him. "Before you go getting your panties in a twist. I told them already you come as a double act. They didn't like it one bit but I got Dr Kendall to have a word with them and they've agreed to take you on too, so help them God." She watched Dean take the envelope like it was about to explode and he turned to leave. As he opened the door she said "Dean, one last thing..." he turned to face her. "You tell anyone what I just said and I'll kick your ass. I have a reputation to think about."

Despite everything he chuckled as he left the room.

Now, Dean sat facing his brother and they both glanced at the envelope between them on the coffee table. "You wanna open it or should I? Dean asked.

Sam glanced at him and made a reach for it. He tore it open with a sigh and his mouth turned downwards in surprise. "Doesn't look too bad." He flicked through the brochure then frowned.

Dean got up and stood behind him. He looked at the photos of people going through physical exercises and being strapped to things. His hand rubbed at his face. This so wasn't Sam and he didn't think he'd have the stomach to watch his little brother go through that. It wasn't his choice to make though. He controlled his expression and sat back down.

"Dude, if you wanna go then you know I'm with you 100 percent."

Sam threw the brochure back onto the table. "What's the alternative Dean?"

Dean frowned, like it was obvious. "We just carry on as normal. Ya know, hunting."

Sam gestured at himself "This isn't normal Dean! I can't go hunting...not like this."

Dean was not fazed at all. "Maybe not like before but you have other skills. You were the computer geek before all of this anyway. That hasn't changed."

"Yeah, and who's going to watch your back? What if you get into trouble?"

"Dude, when am I _ever_ in trouble?"

"Does the word Djinn mean anything to you? How about Burkittsville, remember that? You get into crap all the time. I can't help you now Dean, if something happened to you..."

"Sam, it won't. I was hunting on my own before and I did fine. If it helps I won't take so many risks, I'll be careful."

"That's bull and you know it Dean. You can't help yourself. I don't want to be sat in some motel room worrying about you and not being able to do anything about it."

"That's sweet Sammy really, but you're worrying about something that may never happen. There are other hunters that work alone...look at Bobby."

"Right back atcha with Gordon. Look what happened to him!"

Dean didn't tell Sam but each night he would call Bobby and check in with him. He still hadn't found any way to help his brother but he hadn't stopped looking. Dean was desperate get back in the Impala and start looking for himself. He had to convince Sam though, he had to be comfortable with the choice that they made. He couldn't have him going straight back to the beginning. Sam needed to find some self-worth and Dean was convinced that hunting was the way forward.

"Gordon was a whack job...there's no comparison. Look, I honestly think that hitting the road would be better therapy than that." He pointed to the brochure again. "Look, it'll be tough, there's no doubt, but you can keep your fitness up and it'll be a bigger buzz than another six months of lying about and playing freakin' wheelchair basketball...I mean, c'mon dude! You never played in your life, why start now?!"

Sam had to laugh at him "Shit man, I hate it when you're right."

"Damn straight, I'm always right. So what d'ya say?"

"Ok, we'll go back to hunting. But I swear, you have to look out for yourself. Promise me."

Dean was elated. He felt something in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. "Dude, whatever it takes, you got it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wasted no time in getting things moving. He sought out Jen and they went to the canteen.

"You're sure about this Dean?"

"Look, it's Sam's decision, I swear, I didn't push him into this. I think it'd be good for him."

"Road tripping?"

Dean smiled "Yeah!"

"Do you know what you're getting into?"

"Jen, I spent the last month looking after that guy...hell, the last twenty five years...he's in safe hands. Besides, Sam's getting stronger all the time. He doesn't need anyone looking after him. He'll do fine. "

She gave a smile. "We're all gonna miss you, you know that right?"

Dean was serious for a second. "Yeah, us too. We haven't had much stability in our lives, this is the nearest thing to a home I think I've had since Sam was born." She frowned at him and Dean stood up abruptly. "Well, that's just about the most depressing thing I think I've ever said. Excuse me while I go and shoot myself."

She watched as he marched away. Sighing, she tried not to think of what it would be like when they were gone. She thought she may just want to shoot herself too.

Word spread like wildfire that Sam and Dean were going the next day and soon everyone was stopping by their room. Rather than let everyone get maudlin and depressed at the situation, Dean took control and headed out in the Impala to get provisions. He tried not to think about the following day. In some ways the last few weeks had been the worst of his life. He'd been verging on despair on more than one occasion and Sam had too but everyone had pulled together to get them through it. It was going to be tough to have to say goodbye, particularly for Sam who hadn't even been outside, let alone the real world for so long. He was secretly terrified that Sam couldn't cope but he also knew that he was stronger than Dean gave him credit for. He'd deal, in the way he always had when it came to loss. He'd mope, but he'd get on with the job at hand. Dean had called Bobby and had asked him for a case. Bobby understood and said he'd have something for them by tomorrow morning. He knew it wouldn't be anything too taxing, Bobby would start them off small, wait for Sam's confidence to return.

Dean didn't even try to hide the beer, what was Althea going to do to him now? She'd practically called him a Saint...he had it in the bag. He got back to the room and everyone was in high spirits. They all cheered when Dean walked in with a gurney piled like a buffet table at the Playboy Mansion. Ok, so there were no Hooters waitresses this time but Dean didn't think they'd care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Sam and Dean were both silent. Dean threw some clothes on the bed for Sam and went to go shower. Even though he wasn't at full strength Dean never helped his brother unless he needed him to. Sam was working out the best way to get about by himself and Dean respected that.

They were trying to delay their departure but it was no good, all too soon it was time to go. Dean had loaded up the Impala with all their stuff. He'd put most of their things in Jonas's room, who was happy to have a new Batcave as he called it. He went back to fetch Sam and was shocked that no one was around. _Where were they all? _

"You ready to go?" He said to Sam.

Sam leaned forward to put his jacket on. "Where is everyone?"

"I dunno, it's kinda freaky." Dean frowned.

Jonas appeared at the door. "Hey guys, Althea wants to see you. C'mon"

He led them to the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. The doors pinged open and they saw that everyone was there in the canteen to see them off. All the Doctors, nurses, canteen and janitorial staff were there, even the ones Dean had gotten suspended. There was a banner saying 'Good luck' and even a cake. Dean rarely felt embarrassed or shy but he did right then. Sam laughed and wheeled off, Dean following slowly behind.

Althea was stood at the front. "We all wanted to say a proper goodbye to our most popular patient and his pain in the ass brother. So, we clubbed together and we got you these. Jen stepped forward and handed Sam a small flat package, leaning down, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I couldn't fix you." She whispered to him. He smiled at her. "It's ok, really." Opening the paper bag he saw miniature plates, the exact replica of the Impala's.

"They're for your new Batmobile." Jonas said.

"And for when Sam's busy breaking hearts," said Althea, "we didn't want you to get lonely Dean."

Malik moved from the back of the group carrying a blow up doll dressed in a Hooters uniform.

Dean took it from him "Ya know, you guys are hilarious!" he said with mock sarcasm.

Althea came up to them both and handed them a box each. She spoke so that only they could hear her. "These are the real presents." she said. "So you'll never forget us. Don't open them now. Save it for later"

"Althea, believe me we won't forget." said Sam. She hugged them both quickly.

Dean wasn't good at this kind of stuff and looked at Sam a little helplessly. Sam sighed and shifted slightly. "Thanks guys, for everything...I, I mean, we couldn't have got through this without you. You've all been amazing."

All the ladies were going all gooey and Dean rolled his eyes.

"There's just one last thing." said Althea, wiping a tear from her eye. They frowned at her and she turned around. "We have a pool going so we gotta know...what the hell is it that you boys do for a living?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another and laughed.

Malik and Gerry carried forward a whiteboard covered with possibilities and the odds.

"Seriously, guys, how long has this been going on for?" Sam asked.

"Too long" Malik answered.

Dean looked at the board and laughed harder. "Gigolo?!"

"Yeah, that was more for you Dean." Jen answered.

"International men of mystery?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, dude like James Bond." Jonas answered.

"Ok, what are the other choices..."Dean read out loud. "Stunt men?" He frowned at Sam "I kinda like that one...Undercover cops...ok...hitmen...cool...wait...who put underwear models?!"

"That was me."Althea answered.

Dean smirked "You wish!"

"So c'mon man...tell us..." Jonas pleaded.

Dean looked at Sam "Shall we put them out of their misery?" Sam shrugged.

Dean looked at them all "Sorry guys but you're all wrong. Sam and me, we're Ghostbusters."

They all visibly deflated.

"Boy, can you take nothing seriously?"

"Cool..." whispered Jonas.

They all started to scatter, muttering to one another. Sam laughed at his confused expression.

Dean hoisted the blow up doll onto his shoulder "C'mon Sammy, let's get going..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to have kept you waiting, but it's a delicate business sending Baby off to war on wheels!

Right girls...I know you want to know how Sam's going to cope with his new disability and life on the road and this is what this chapter is about. There may be one burning question that you have...it's answered at the beginning of this chapter, this is rated T. I have tried my best to deal with this delicately and with a little humour, so I hope that you appreciate that. If you are of a "nervous" disposition...or you have issues with your blood pressure, then maybe you should skip this chapter altogether. You've been warned!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up like he always did; feeling whole for a couple of seconds and then remembering with a shock, who he was now.

He took a deep breath, and felt a watchful gaze on him. Glancing to his right he saw Dean sitting on the edge of his bed smiling at him. He was dressed and had put a fresh coffee on the bedside table.

"Sleep well?" Dean said to him.

Sam frowned trying to decipher Dean's mood. "Yeah."

"Mary -Kate or Ashley?"

"Huh?!"

Dean laughed out loud "In case you didn't realise Sammy, you just made a tent in the bed sheets that six boyscouts could sleep under!"

Sam looked down with a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Shit...Dean was right!

Dean nodded at him with a grin and went to the bathroom. Returning seconds later he threw a towel at Sam's head and picked up the remote. He flicked through some channels until he got to some porn. Putting the remote out of Sam's grasp. He turned around "I'll give you a half hour to deal with that." he pointed at Sam's crotch for emphasis. "Then we're going out to celebrate"

Sam's hands went defensively to his groin. "Dean?!"

"Seriously, if little Sammy's still going strong then I think it's a reason to party."

"No way!"

"Sammy...you wait... boner parties will soon be bigger than Bar Mitsvah's!"

With a big grin Dean hooked the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and left the motel room.

Sam collapsed back against the pillows and sighed. Dean was impossible sometimes but he knew that he meant well. Christ, this was a new development that he wasn't entirely unhappy about. What the hell did he do now though? It's not like he was aware of what was going on down there. The usual moves wouldn't work.

He crooked his left arm behind his head and looked at the TV. Dean had left it on a movie about two American girls backpacking around Asia and getting dirty in Bangkok. He'd actually seen this one before. He liked the part with the ping pong balls the best, but that wasn't for a while. At the moment though Rachel and Sandy were lying on the beach, rubbing oil into one another. He lowered the bedsheet and ran his right hand down his chest. It felt good. He'd developed more sensitivity in his upper body since the accident, like it was trying to compensate for the loss of sensation elsewhere.

He continued to stroke his chest gently and evened out his breathing closing his eyes as he heard Sandy moan in ecstasy. It didn't feel the same as before, but he could still feel that familiar tingle in his abdomen and the thump of the blood in his veins as it rushed to where the action was. He continued to stroke himself gently from his neck all the way down to navel, tracing lines over his ribs and around his pectorals. It took a bit of time but eventually his breathing became more rapid as his body told him he was getting closer. Finally his hand went lower and he had the strangest sensation that he was doing this to someone else. The thought almost stopped him, his hand jumping back of its own accord. It was too late though, he knew he had to deal with this once and for all and get used to it.

Just as Sandy and Rachel dove into the sea with a squeal for a skinny dip, Sam realised he wasn't a totally broken man after all. He leaned back and sighed in satisfaction and relief. Ok so, it wasn't the same as before but at least he knew he could still perform. He'd just have to learn how to switch it on and off, like he was thirteen all over again.

Yet another challenge, but one that he was more than ready to tackle head on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been in the bar for a little while and it was within five minutes of the motel but he still went back for Sam, knowing that he hated going into places on his own now. It was barely eleven but what the hell.

They took a table and ordered beers from a busty waitress.

"So...? " Dean grinned.

Sam blushed. "Dean!"

"C'mon man you gotta be stoked! It's like freakin' Christmas!"

Sam frowned at him as the waitress put the beers on the table.

Dean raised his bottle and with a sigh Sam clinked his against it. "Here's to my little brother and his very big boner!"

Sam glanced around him with a scowl "Do ya wanna say that a bit louder Dude?? I think there's someone in Mexico that didn't hear you!"

"Chill out Sam, I'm just proud." He smiled "So what was it that did it?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I dunno, but it was kinda helped along by some backpackers."

Dean gasped. "Rachel and Sandy?...man I _love_ that movie! The ping pong balls...huh?!"

"It's great Dean, but I think we should stop talking about my genitals for five minutes and start thinking about this case."

Dean groaned "Ok, so what have we got?"

Sam turned around and grabbed his laptop and a newspaper article. "There have been three reported deaths in town so far...all by the old rail road. The last victim was Julie Randall, she was just fifteen. She'd left school to walk home. It wasn't her usual route, no one knows why she went that way. She was found the next day by a dog walker."

"What happened to her?"

"The article doesn't say. It's either too disturbing or the authorities don't know."

"Bobby must have had a reason to think there's something to it. Do we know about the other victims?"

"No, not yet, but I'll get on that now. You should head over to the coroners office."

Dean smiled. "Look at you being all masterful, you sex machine."

"Bite me Dean." Sam looked at the watch that Althea had given him, it was identical to the one Dean now wore. "You better get going, I'll head back to the motel."

"Need a lift?"

Sam finished his beer "No, I'm good. I'll speak to you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's phone bleeped and vibrated a little pointlessly in his jean pocket. He grabbed it and flipped it open without taking his eyes off the computer screen. He didn't need to check the display to know who it was.

"Hey."

"Well that was just disgusting man. I'm glad you weren't there to see that."

Sam frowned and stopped what he was doing. "What happened?"

"They don't have a clue. They think the girl was hit by a train, only problem is..."

"There are no trains using that line." Sam finished for him.

"Bingo! Same for the other victims. You find anything?"

"Nothing to connect them, first one was Brian Harland, middle aged local businessman. Second victim was Wilson Baker, a mechanic. There's no connection. None of them had any reason to go to an old railway line in the middle of nowhere. Maybe you should speak to the families."

"I'm outside Julie Randall's house right now." Sam heard him sigh. " I don't wanna go in. You're so much better at the family of the victim crap."

"I know it's hard man, but somewhere inside you there's a sensitive person screaming to be let out. Just imagine what I'd say if I was there and go with it."

"Yeah, whatever. "

Sam flipped the phone shut as Dean hung up. He imagined Dean willing himself up some bereaved persons driveway. It was true that Dean wasn't at his best when dealing with those kinds of situations but he'd get through it. Together they'd made up for one anothers weaknesses.Now that Sam was no longer able to do the legwork, he guessed he had to prepare Dean a little to compensate. Sam huffed to himself as he tapped on the keyboard. They were finding out each day that there were all sorts of unforseen consequences to Sam's injury. It had affected everything. They couldn't stay in just any motel, they couldn't eat at any diner they chose. Sam wasn't able to visit most crime scenes or play the FBI agent, it sucked and he couldn't deny it but he also had to admit that he owed Dean for what he'd gone through for him. Dean loved the life and Sam knew that it had gone past the point where they could be apart. Sam was determined to find a way to make this work and hoped that he didn't go crazy in the meantime.

He had an idea. Forgetting about the case for a second he opened up a search engine and began to type.

Dean returned a little later and Sam had finished on the laptop. He was on the floor between the two beds doing sit ups. Dean threw his jacket down and crashed on his bed exhausted. Sam paused for a second. "You ok?"

Dean had an arm thrown over his eyes. "Man that was awful!"

"I can imagine...did they tell you anything?"

"They have no idea what she was doing down there, she was just a regular girl. No reason for anyone to hurt her."

Sam continued to do the sit ups. "There's always a reason. We just don't know what it is yet. I just started going into local history on the net but didn't find much. I'll hit the library tomorrow." He collapsed onto his back and rubbed his flat stomach. With a sigh he flipped over and started with the push ups.

Dean knew the routine so well now as Sam did it every night. He sometimes joined him but he wasn't so anal about it as Sam. He did five hundred of each in sets of a hundred. Before the accident it could be twice that but he was still trying to work up to his previous fitness. Afterwards Sam was always shattered and would usually crash out. It was the only time he ever needed any help from Dean, who always provided it without ever being asked. Dean was surprised at how well Sam coped. He'd found that his attitude toward his little brother hadn't changed at all. He didn't feel more or less protective of him. Sure, he wanted him to walk again but he didn't think of him as an invalid either. Perhaps the time at the hospital had softened him a little although he wouldn't admit to that under torture. He looked at the watch on his left wrist and smiled to himself slightly.

In under ten minutes Sam had done the push ups and had made it to six hundred. He was panting heavily with his head resting on his crossed arms.

Dean got up and stepped over him. He made sure that the wheelchair was locked, then reaching down he turned Sam over and grabbed him under the arms. He hauled him over to the chair and sat him down. It wasn't easy because of his height but Dean was getting his new daily work out and had the muscle tone to prove it. He popped his brothers feet onto the foot rests and Sam leant forward.Getting a bottle of cold water from the fridge Dean handed it to his brother who started to throw it down his neck thirstily.

Dean turned in surprise when there was a knock at the door. Frowning he went to check the spy hole and threw Sam a grin over his shoulder.

Dean opened the door. "Bobby!"

The older man laughed and hugged Dean.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know how it is...I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

Dean let him pass and he walked into the room and straight over to Sam. He hadn't seen Sam since the accident but he had no reaction to seeing him as he was now. His hug was a little tighter than before though. "How are you son?"

"I'm good. It's great to see you Bobby."

A little later, Sam and Bobby were sat around the small table in the room. Dean had gone out for food. Sam was going over his research with Bobby and had paused.

"Did you come here to see if we were coping?" Sam smiled at him to show there was no bad feeling.

"Nah, I know you can handle things but I also figured an extra pair of hands can't hurt. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong, it's tough but Dean's there and working helps."

"Don't feel like you're missing out none?"

Sam smiled again but there was sadness there. "I'd be lying if I said no."

"I know kid, it must be tough seeing Dean go solo but he needs you more than you know. Even if you didn't help him with huntin' at all he'd be lost without you."

"I know that Bobby, I just feel so frustrated. Just being stuck here all the time."

"Who says you have to be? You need to test yourself more. I don't mean puttin' yourself in harms way, just getting out...seeing people."

"Yeah? I never saw a crippled hunter before...I don't think there's a precedent for this."

"And I never saw a Winchester back down from a challenge. You've been dealt a tough hand but only you can play it. You have to make this work for you Sam or you'll go stir crazy. Believe me, I saw plenty of it when I got back from 'Nam. My best buddy wound up the same as you. He let the frustration and bitterness get the better of him, ended up eating a bullet."

"God, I'm sorry Bobby. Trust me, I won't be going down that road."

"And you wanna know why? Because Dean wouldn't let you and neither will I."

They were interrupted by the phone buzzing. Sam grabbed it off the table.

"There's been another killing. I'm heading over to the railroad now. We gotta step up our game Sam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew, that was the toughest chapter yet, I had no idea it would be this hard to carry the story on. I don't know if you guys will like it! The hunt will continue and hopefully I'll have an easier time of it. The theme isn't wholly new to me as I did my university thesis on the loss of masculinity in crippled Vietnam vets (don't ask!!) There's two main challenges; going from combattant to feeling useless and wandering if you'll ever be able to pleasure a woman again (the answer Sam, is YES!!) I'm certain you got the little 'in-jokes' and if you don't know what women do with ping pong balls in Bangkok then you're far too young for me to tell you!!

Just want to say thanks to Molly and Katrina for putting up with my madness the last couple of days (weeks...)

Thank you for the reviews...they keep me going.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Bobby headed over to the railroad in Bobby's truck.

The line had been dismantled long ago in town, but out here in the woods some of the tracks remained. Now, beside one area that remained intact they found a cluster of squad cars and the coroners van.

Sam could spot Dean's figure in the distance as Bobby came to a halt by the Impala. Dean walked slowly toward them and Sam wound his window down.

Dean looked tired as he rested an arm on Sam's window. He exhaled heavily. "Same exact deal as the other three. Vic's a housewife, forty three years old. She's in pieces man, it's grim."

"Anyone know what she was doing out here?"

"Zip, she was still wearing her nightdress. Spoke to her husband and he didn't even notice she was gone."

"Any EMF?"

"Can't get through, I'll have to wait a little."

Bobby butted in, "I can't believe there's no history of any other killin's there's gotta be some reason this has all started up now. Look, we can't go to the library until morning. Sam, why don't you stay here with Dean and check it out and I'll go over the research again."

"Yeah ok."

Dean went to get his chair from the back as Sam opened his door. The Impala was the perfect height for him and it took seconds to get in and out of but Bobby's truck was higher up. As ever, there was no need to say anything to Dean, without any fuss he reached in and let Sam hook an arm around his shoulders to steady himself. When he was settled Bobby drove off and they made their way over to the Impala. They didn't bother getting in, the night was mild and there seemed little point. Dean took a seat on the hood and propped one foot onto the fender. Sam leant forward as usual.

"I don't get it Dean, I mean there has to be a connection here somewhere. People don't just decide to get up in the middle of the night and come down here."

" I don't know man, this whole case is screwed to hell. It's like something's controlling them which could mean a possession, but then what the hell is it with the ghost train?"

Sam huffed "Yeah, that's gotta be a first, even for us. I mean, there's a legend that people still see Abe Lincoln's funeral train on the anniversary of his death, but apart from that I don't know of much lore on ghost trains. There's plenty about ghost ships; The Marie Celeste, The Flying Dutchman..."

He looked up and saw Dean staring at him with raised eyebrows. "You are _such_ a dork."

"You're always saying that, but it's a good job one of us is." He heard a sound and glanced over to the tracks. "They're leaving, we can go check it out."

Dean went to the trunk of the Impala and grabbed two flashlights, guns and his EMF reader. He handed a shotgun to Sam who laid it across his lap, tucking the proferred torch under one leg.

"C'mon Ironside, let's go."

Sam scowled at his brothers retreating back and pushed forward.

The tracks when they came to them were little more than ruins, a lot of the sleepers had been scavenged and used elsewhere and the remaining tracks were broken up. Nothing solid would have made a journey through there, that was for sure. Dean switched on the EMF and started to try to get a reading. Sam saw a trail of blood that travelled at least twenty feet away from them. He could only imagine how the victims body looked.

He heard the familiar buzz as the EMF reader started going frantic.

"Oh yeah, we got something here alright." Dean smiled. He turned in a slow circle as he tried to see where the reading was strongest. There was a sudden gust of wind, and Dean shielded his face as dust was blown into it. Sam heard a loud roar and out of nowhere a huge turn of the century steam train began ploughing down the tracks. It was heading right for his brother. Sam didn't have to think twice and quickly moved toward Dean. He thanked God quickly for his long reach as his hand grabbed a fistful of Dean's jacket yanking him off the tracks as the train was about to hit him. They both fell backwards with the force of Sam's action. They rolled a couple of times and came to a halt eight feet from the tracks. Sam recovered quickly and leaned up on his elbows watching the phantom train disappear as quickly as it had come. He looked over at Dean who was flat on his back, breathing heavily. "What the...?!" He exclaimed.

"You ok man?" Sam asked.

"Just about. Good reflexes there little bro. Thanks." he stood up with a grimace and dusted himself off. He looked around him and spotted Sam's chair nearby. He grabbed it with one hand and set it behind his brother. Looking around he located the shotguns but the EMF and the flashlights had seen better days. He recovered their mangled remains and stuffed them in his pockets.

They made their way back to the Impala. By the time Dean had put their things in the truck, Sam was in the car. He threw his chair in the backseat and moved round to the drivers side. Sliding in next to his brother, he put the key in the ignition.

Glancing across at Sam with a wink, he said "Feels great to get back in the saddle doesn't it?"

Sam laughed "Yeah, it really does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to the motel they told Bobby what had happened.

"Well that's a new one!"

"Tell me about it." Replied Dean "You come up with anything Bobby? We're losing time on this one."

"I did find something a little interesting. Could be somethin' and nothin'. Vandalism at the local cemetary last week. One day before the body count started."

"Too much of a coincidence."Sam said. "Did it say what kind of vandalism?"

"Nope. I guess we'll have to find out."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. What d'ya say we get a couple of hours shut eye and get on this first thing?" Dean was already yawning, pulling off his jacket he collapsed onto his bed.

Bobby collected his things together and went to leave. "I got a room down the way...I'll see you guys in a few hours." He winked at Sam and left.

With Bobby gone, Sam went to brush his teeth and wash the dirt off himself. When he came back into the room Dean was standing in front of the mirror with his rolled up tee in his hand. He had his back to the mirror and was frowning over his shoulder. Sam leaned over to have a look.

"Jesus Dean, why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?"

"It's just scratches Sam, no big deal." He turned away from the mirror and sat on the edge of the bed wearily.

"Turn around, lemme see." With a sigh at his unresponsive older brother Sam grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around slightly.

The bruises were already coming up yellow across his shoulders and there were big black patches where the blood vessels had burst under the skin. The scratches weren't too bad as he'd been wearing his jacket. There wasn't much you could do about it but it had to be sore as hell Sam thought.

He went to the bathroom and dampened a towel, grabbing some antiseptic cream from his bag he went back to the bed.

"Lie down."

Dean groaned. "Don't fuss Sam...it's fine." Nevertheless he lay down and flipped onto his stomach.

"Stop whining Dean and let me look out for you for a change. Just get some sleep."

Sam wiped at Dean's back with the towel to take up some of the blood. He began rubbing the cream into Dean's back and saw the tension eventually melt away from his bruised shoulders. His breathing evened out and grew heavy, Sam realised he'd fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Sam wiped his hands on the towel and frowned at his brothers back. He wondered, not for the first time if they were taking on too much. It had only been a few days and Dean was already hurt. Sure, Sam had gotten to him in time or else it would have been much worse. That didn't bear thinking about. He went back to the table and opened up the laptop. He didn't sleep too well at the best of times now. This case had him anxious, but in a good way. Dean had been right. despite the risks he had to admit that he lived for this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Dean had dropped Sam off at the library and he and Bobby went to check out the cemetary. The librarian had been more than helpful. It wasn't often that women of a certain age ever denied Sam anything, but now, they could never resist. He didn't know whether he liked the fact that he brought out the maternal instinct in women. He hated to think that girls his own age would look at him like that. Christ, he'd never get laid again!

He pushed the thoughts to one side and focused at the job in hand. He was totally absorbed in what he was doing when the phone beeped quietly on the table next to him. He flipped it open and offered a whispered greeting.

"So, just finished at the cemetary, someone had some fun that's for sure." Dean said. Sam could hear from his voice that he was walking quickly.

"Yeah?" Sam whispered glancing over his shoulder.

"A few graves and stones were messed with, some ritual stuff was found. Can't say for sure if it was focused or just kids messing."

"I have something here Dean, a local legend. It took a bot of digging but apparently in eighteen ninety nine, there was a local man who was suspected of using black magic. The locals were scared of him and so one night a few of them got themselves a friendly little lynchmob going."

"Don't ya just love a good lynching?"

Sam ignored him and continued. "There's not much here, I guess it was covered up a little but they ended up tying him to the railroad tracks and...well you can guess the rest."

"So, he's back and he's pissed?"

"I would think so."

"Dude got a name?"

"Raceme Rambeaux."

Sam could almost imagine Dean stopping in his tracks. He knew his brother well enough to know what was coming next. "What like Stallone?"

And there it was. Sam's head fell onto his crossed arms as the phone left his ear. He took a deep breath, counting to ten and held it to him once more. Dean was so predictable it was scary. "No Dean, like the poet!"

"There's a poet called Rambo? How do you know this crap dude?!"

"I think you're missing the point Dean." Sam was getting exasperated and struggling to keep his voice low. "This guy's killing people and we have to stop him!"

"Well I'm guessing that the grave desecration started all this. So he must be buried here right. All we have to do is salt and burn his ass."

"Uh-uh Dean. The body was never recovered. No bones."

"What the hell Sam? Gimme something to work with!"

"I'm trying Dean..."

"Ok, I got another stop to make then I'm coming to pick you up."

Sam flipped the phone shut with a sigh and returned to his books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean returned to the Impala with Bobby and briefly gave him the facts as they climbed inside. He knew that they needed to solve this case but this was the first time he'd had Bobby on his own since he'd turned up. He sat back in the drivers seat but made no move to start the engine.

Bobby looked across at him, Dean had on his shades and Bobby couldn't read his expression but he knew what he wanted from him.

Bobby exhaled. "I'm sorry Dean, I haven't found anything. Not yet, but I haven't stopped looking. We'll find a way to help Sam yet."

Dean grasped the steering wheel in both hands, his knuckles were white. "I swear, I have to help him. He'd do it for me...it's been weeks now. The longer we leave it, the weaker his muscles get from not using them. We don't have the time to hold off on this."

"Dean, I know it's frustrating but I been everywhere, I've seen Voodoo _and_ Hoodoo priests, I checked out healers, mediums and they're all either cranks or say it can't be done. I even went to see Missouri."

Dean took off the glasses and looked at him. "You did? What did she say?"

"She said all she saw was Sam helping people and making a difference. Then she tore me a new one for asking why it mattered whether or not he was sitting down when he did it." Bobby sighed. "We'll just keep looking but you have to be realistic Dean...accidents happen, Sam got hurt and you might not be able to fix it this time. It's ok, you can't be God, you're just one man. You need to focus on helping your brother to adapt, it'll do more good in the long run."

"I know what you're saying Bobby but he's only twenty five."

"Dean, I'll just say this once and you better listen good. Stop talking like Sam's life is over. He's still Sam, he just can't walk. It's not the be all and end all. Face it and leave the rest to me." Bobby sat back and Dean knew the conversation was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading guys...as long as you enjoy it I'll carry on writing. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Bobby returned to the motel. They had collected Sam earlier, dropping him off at their room as he said he had something to do. They had gone to re-interview all of the victims families and thought that they may be onto something. They didn't have much time to waste. Whatever it was doing this seemed to be doing its thing at night, they only had a few hours left. They had brought food and sodas and were looking forward to a well earned break before what promised to be a long night.

When Dean knocked on the door, he heard Sam. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"You'll have to pick the lock...I'm busy."

Dean frowned at Bobby and got out his lock picking tools. In seconds he had the door opened. When he walked in he saw Sam sitting on his bed surrounded by boxes. He put his bags down on his bed but Sam didn't look up.

"What the hell's all this?"

"Surveillance equipment. I ordered it online."

"Ok, weirdo. Why?!"

Sam turned to him with a sigh, "So we can stay in touch."

"Ever hear of phones?"

Sam tutted, "Not like that. Ok, so if you have to go into a crime scene that I can't get into then I got this camera that you can clip to your jacket. I can link it to my laptop and see what you see. Next time, you have to speak to a victims relatives and I can't be there, you can wear this in your ear and I can tell you what to say. Likewise, if I find something out that can help you, and you can't answer your cell then I can just tell you straight away."

Dean still looked a little freaked out. "So you'll just be like this voice in my head, telling me what to do?"

"Yeah, most people have a conscience Dean. You'll just have me."

Bobby sniggered. "That's good thinkin' Sam. Makes sense."

Dean raised an eyebrow. He wasn't too sure but if Sam thought it would work then who was he to argue?

Sam took a break as Dean handed him a burger. "So you guys find anything?"

"Yeah maybe."Dean said around a mouthful of food.

Bobby shoved him lightly and handed him a napkin "Ain't you got no manners boy? Don't talk with your mouth full."

Dean's eyes widened and he frowned but took the napkin.

Bobby continued for him. "All the victims had nightmares the nights leading up to their deaths. Not about the train but about the witch doctor, Raceme. Only of course they didn't think it was relevant. Now we know that the families the victims belong to have been in this town since before eighteen ninety nine. I'm guessin' that they were descendents of the people who killed him."

Sam hadn't touched his food, he was absorbed in what Bobby was saying. "Why those people though? Why would they be chosen?"

"I have a theory on that too. I reckon they were vulnerable...Brian Harland had a drink problem, Wilson Baker was in debt up to his eyeballs. The last one Patty Hewitt was being treated for depression. I guess poor Julie Randall was just unlucky cos she was so young. They were all open to being controlled, nevertheless it's some strong magic that works from beyond the grave."

Sam's frown deepened. "If that is what's happening." He grabbed for some notes that he'd made at the library. "Raceme's body was never found. They all thought that he'd vanished or been taken by animals. What if neither is true?"

"What d'ya mean?" Dean asked, suddenly joining in the conversation.

"It's conceivable that there was someone to recover his remains. He could have his own descendents. Now, someone's sufficiently pissed off that they decided to pick up where this guy left off. Decide to pay off his debts. It would explain the cemetary being desecrated, someone wants to get things started again. It was a full moon last week. It's a long shot...I'll look into his genealogy and see if I can come up with anything."

"Yeah, good idea..." Dean stood up and took his laptop before he could open it. "Just eat something first ok? You're no good to anyone if you're starved to death."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean like he was six again, but he unwrapped the burger and started to eat, while Dean brought up the search engine he needed.

Bobby sat back and watched them with something akin to fatherly pride. He didn't know why he was so worried. They may act like they wanted to kill each other half the time but as long as they had one another, they'd be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just an hour later with their heads locked together they had a direct descendent of Raceme Rambeaux. Jerome Marchand had been in town for less than six months, coming from his original home of New Orleans.

"It's a bit of a stretch, I mean, why would he care about some lynching from a hundred years ago?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he doesn't, maybe he's just into all this black magic...he brings his ancestor back from the dead and it's Raceme who's killing them on his own." Sam replied.

"Well, either way, we gotta stop this tonight. You boys should go tail Marchand and I'll go back to the tracks and make sure no one else gets hurt."

Dean looked a little pensive for a moment but said nothing. He didn't want Sam going with him but he knew that to tell him that would be cruel. He couldn't leave him on his own while he and Bobby went to finish this thing, after all he'd put a lot of this together himself. He deserved to join in.

Bobby went to get ready for the night ahead leaving Sam and Dean to do their own prep work. Sam showed Dean how to use the camera and the mike. The earpiece was tiny and couldn't be seen, Sam would be able to talk to him directly. Dean had a small microphone that he could either clip to his wrist or his lapel. Dean stepped outside to the parking lot so they could test it briefly.

"Ok, testing...you getting me Dean?"

"Soundcheck for Ms Minelli."

"Dean!"

"Keep it in your shorts Sammy...Jeez, not so loud!"

"Ok, try the camera..." Sam grabbed his laptop and Dean's crotch filled the screen. He rolled his eyes. "C'mon man take this seriously."

"Hey, how do I look?" He held the camera to his face and puckered his lips. "This could come in handy for cruising chicks..."

"Yeah, I'll make you a star on You Tube!"

"Huh?"

"Just get back in here moron."

Dean was all business as Sam put the final adjustments to his gear and Dean checked all his guns. He made sure that everything was fully loaded and clean. He knew his guns never jammed but tonight he wasn't taking any risks. Bobby knocked on their door and told them that he was going.

"You boys ready?"

Sam cast Dean a sideways glance. "As we'll ever be."

"Ok, good luck. Keep in touch...see ya later for beer and a cool down."

They heard the engine of his truck growl as he pulled out of the lot. Dean turned to his brother. "You ok with this."

Sam kept himself busy loading up his things. His mouth turned downwards but he didn't look at Dean. "Sure."

Dean could tell he was nervous and didn't have to state the obvious. Sam knew Dean would look out for him. Dean tried to put himself in his brothers position and knew that he'd be shitting himself. He couldn't help but admire his guts. As soon as it all kicked off, he knew Sam would let instinct take over as he always did. He was well trained and knew how to handle himself but this was a whole new ball game. How he reacted to tonight would have consequences, possibly for the rest of his life.

They got into the Impala and headed to Marchand's home. It was in a rough area of town. It was simple clapboard and had once been white, with some kind of garden. It had seen better days and had the creepy air to it that the boys had long been used to.

"You got everything?" Sam asked him.

"Dude..."

"Just checking."

Dean opened the drivers door and stepped out into the warm night air. He'd removed his jacket for ease of movement and was wired up and ready to rock and roll. He made his way to the house in a circuitous route. Sam watched from the car as Dean vaulted the fence at the side of the house and disappeared from view. He turned to the laptop. He could hear Dean panting slightly and the camera moved erratically giving Sam slight motion sickness as he watched the screen. He saw that there were lights on in the house but they disappeared from view as Sam imagined Dean ducking under the window.

"He's in there, I can't get a good view without being seen." He unhooked the camera which shook violently as he held it up to the window.

Sam squinted at the screen. "He's moving around. Looks like he's getting ready to leave."

"Shit."

"Stay where you are Dean...don't move." Security lights snapped on on the front porch and Sam ducked down as Marchand emerged. He clambered into an old blue Ford in the overgrown driveway and reversed out. "Ok, Dean, he's heading North, get your ass back here."

He heard Dean take a breath as his body swung back over the high fence. He sprinted back to the Impala and jumped in. Without wasting a second, he gunned the engine and took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was sat in his truck watching the tracks and waiting for something to happen. He'd been doing this for long enough to have a sixth sense about hunting. He knew that they were going to see some action tonight and he was ready for whatever was thrown his way. He knew in his gut that Sam and Dean were too. He'd been watching them quietly for the last two days and he knew they could cope now. He'd been worried about them hunting with Sam in a wheelchair but as always they had proved him wrong. Their bond was stronger than ever and it was as if they spoke to one another silently. They didn't realise they were doing it but Bobby could tell. Dean had always acted instinctively when it came to Sam. Sam had been more of a loner, keeping to himself but he had come to trust Dean as though he were an extension of his own body. They moved around one another effortlessly and it was impressive to watch as an outsider.

He sipped at his coffee and felt a moment of regret that he'd never had kids of his own. John had never truly realised how lucky he was, he'd died for his boys but in the end had never really lived for them. He and Bobby had rowed about it so many times. Over the years, he would force John to let them stay with him the odd few weeks so they would have some sort of normality. He'd spent hours with Dean in the salvage yard, teaching him how to rebuild wrecks. He'd seen that warrior spirit even when he was as young as nine. His determination and willingness to hunt had been a little scary in a kid so young, but he also knew he had a soft side, especially when it came to his brother. Sam, meanwhile was like the sun that brightened everyone's day. He would always be locked in the house going through Bobby's books and they would sit together at night talking while Dean impassively oiled guns or carburetta's nearby. They were like two halves of one whole and he couldn't imagine his life without them in it.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a rustle of trees around him. The hair on the back of his neck told him something was coming. He ditched the flask of coffee and picked up his shotgun, getting out of the truck and bracing himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean followed the Ford at a safe distance, it was leading them out of town.

"Think he's heading to the tracks?" Dean asked Sam.

"Maybe...soon find out."

The car veered down a dirt track and Dean paused for a minute leaving the engine running. It was too dangerous to follow straight behind, he'd make them right away.

After a couple of tense minutes, he swerved the Impala onto the track. There was woodland on either side and he had the headlights dipped so was leaning forward trying to make out where he was going. He could vaguely see ridges where tires had passed in front of them. Soon he could see they came to an abrupt halt. They must be close.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check this out." Dean adjusted the earpiece and looked at his brother. "You got my back?"

Sam nodded at him and opened his laptop up.

Dean got out of the car and made sure his pistol was secure in his belt. He grabbed his shotgun which had been on the seat between them next to Sam's and moved off silently.

Sam watched the screen and felt slightly nauseous again. He couldn't help but wish he was at Dean's side but he also knew this was the next best thing.

He heard his brothers voice in his ear, giving him a whispered commentary. "I can't see the car yet, but the tracks definately stop here. He can't be far." Dean had ducked out of sight into the trees. His breathing was steadier and Sam could see only darkness on the screen. He could see Dean in his minds eye though, sat on his haunches, controlling his breathing and scanning the terrain, just how their Dad had taught them. "Dude, this is like that movie."

Sam sighed...Dean didn't stay serious for long, like he had a circuit breaker in his head that told him to make a wise crack when he was stressed. "What movie?"

"That one with Denzel in it."

"The Bone Collector?" Again, Sam could read Dean's mind but he'd actually considered the comparison himself if truth be told.

He heard Dean on the move again and shadows moved back and forth on the screen. "You do realise that makes you Angelina Jolie?"

"I can live with that, she's hot...wait...we got something here, a cabin. You seeing this?"

Sam squinted at the screen and frowned, it was little more than a lean to. Another hunting cabin like hundreds more in these woods. He could make out the Ford parked in front. There was no light coming from the cabin, probably had no electricity. "Be careful Dean. It's a big clearing. He's got the advantage."

"Chill Denzel, I got it covered." Sam watched as the trees and the cabin moved away to the left as Dean wound slowly around the perimeter to his right. He saw the rear of the cabin at a distance and leaned forward. There was light flickering inside. "He's lit candles Dean, could be an altar." Sam leaned back to the rear of the Impala and grabbed a book, flicking to a marked page. "If he is summoning Raceme then he's using some powerful magic. The altar would need to be destroyed. He may have some of Raceme's remains there too."

"Gross."

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly dealing with your average guy...if you find the remains then burn them. You got salt?"

"Dude, I'm a professional!"

"Just askin' Dean."

"What about this Marchand guy? If he's summoning Rambo then how do we stop him?"

Sam sighed "Hate to say it Dean, he's human but if he's our guy you have to waste him. Watch your back...these guys are strong ok?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. I'm moving in for a closer look."

Sam's heart started to thud as he thought of Dean out there alone. He hated this with a passion, but what else could he do? He had to be Dean's eyes and ears and Dean would have to be his legs. He had to suck it up and get on with the job at hand.

He sat back and waited and wondered how Bobby was getting on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby didn't need to be a psychic to know when he was in the presence of evil. He'd started in 'Nam as a boy and seen enough horrors to last a lifetime just there. He was atuned to his instincts and although he was getting on in years and less agile as before, he felt what all soldiers felt; a healthy dose of fear mixed with resignation and adrenaline.

He glanced either side of him and saw a movement in the corner of his eye. His head snapped round and he shouldered his weapon. He saw a figure emerge from a copse of trees barefoot and wearing a nightgown. Christ she couldn't have been more than twelve. She was walking without fear towards the tracks He felt a moment of disbelief replaced by reflex, palming the shotgun he started running towards her as he heard the roar of a train engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can see the altar...he's a full on whack job Sammy. There's all sorts of crap in there. It's sick!"

"Dean..."

"I know, don't worry, I'll be fine. Remember what Dad used to say...?"

"...Attack fast and hard...don't give em a chance to respond." Sam exhaled. Easier said than done when it was Dean out there on his own.

Sam couldn't see much on the screen as Dean launched his assault. All he could do was hear what was going on. His head went back on the seat and he closed his eyes as he tried to imagine Dean going into battle. He heard the smash of glass and a gunshot. His head snapped back up but he said nothing...he wanted Dean to be able to focus. He didn't want to distract him in any way. He heard more glass smashing. He tried to picture himself in Dean's place, he'd use the barrel of the gun to clear the shards of glass then go in. He'd probably just throw himself in randomly but pictured Dean doing a shoulder roll. That was more his style. He could hear Dean grunt and then the tustle of bodies. The camera went dead and he couldn't keep quiet any longer."Dean!"

Dean was grappling and he could hear a groan and a thud. He had lost the mental image now and his mind was a whir of panic. "Dean!!" He pressed a finger to the earpiece uselessly. He felt a surge of panic...Christ, how had they ever thought that they could pull this off?

"Shit." He heard eventually.

"Dean?! You ok?"

"Damn, that's one fast dude! Sammy, I'm ok but he's slipped me...he's heading your way, I don't care what you do but get the hell out of there! I got the altar!"

_To hell with that!_

Sam literally flung the laptop into the backseat and grabbed his shotgun. Opening the glove compartment he retrieved his Beretta which he always kept there now. Finally he reached into the back and pulled out the car jack which Dean left there since it no longer fit in the trunk. Sliding across the front seat he paused for one second then gunned the engine. He jabbed the barrel of the shotgun onto the clutch threw the car into gear and jammed the jack between the gas and the seat. The Impala responded immediately and gunned forward. It took some concentration to shift gears and move the shotgun but he kept the wheel steady with his left hand.

He saw Marchand emerge from the trees at a run. He was caught like a rabbit in the Impala's headlights. Sam didn't flinch as he ploughed into him. Marchand was thrown onto the hood where he remained stunned for a second until Sam removed both of his props and pulled on the handbrake. The Impala came to a halt in a cloud of dust and Marchand was thrown onto the ground.

Sam knew he was hurt but not gone for good. Without a moments hesitation he took a mental image in his head of where the killer was lying and threw open the door of the Impala. He launched himself onto the ground and lying on his side he steadied the Beretta and fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby wasn't as fast as he used to be and even though the girl was young she was moving without fear into the path of the oncoming locomotive.. Bobby tried to ignore the tightening in his chest as he pumped with his arms willing his old body forwards. He was within seconds of reaching her and knew that it was too late. Without any fear, he bent his knees and threw himself forwards onto her. They would both be dead in seconds but he knew he didn't have it in him to stand by and watch as the little girl met her maker alone. Covering her small body with his own he lowered his head and awaited the inevitable.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Bobby tentatively raised his head and squinted. The train was gone and the wind was dying down. It was as though nothing had happened. He looked at the small girl underneath him, she was unconscious. He checked her pulse and it was steady. She'd be ok.

Bobby lay flat on his back, his breath coming in heavy rasps. Suddenly he looked up at the stars in the sky and laughed out loud.

_Goddamn it, his boys had done it again!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had heard the gunshots and fled the burning cabin in panic thinking only of his brother. He ran blindly through the trees, gaining some scratches but paying no attention as his legs pumped harder, gaining momentum. If he'd gotten his brother hurt he'd never forgive himself.

He emerged from the woods and the first thing he saw was Marchand's bloody body lying in the road. He stopped in his tracks and looked around him.

_Wait, did I leave the Impala there?_

Confused, he moved slowly toward his car. When he got closer he saw Sam lying on the ground, half in and out of the drivers side. He had his pistol in his hand.

"Hey Dean."

Dean looked down at him with a furrowed brow. A lot of things were beyond him, but his mind had to be deceiving him surely?

"Dude, did you drive?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"What the hell?!" he turned to look at the body then whipped back to Sam.

_My baby brother just killed the guy that whupped my ass?_

Suddenly Dean laughed out loud, holding a hand to his ribs.

Sam looked at him in confusion. "Wanna stop laughing at me and help me up?"

"Dude, I'm not laughing at you! I just can't believe what a badass you are. You rock!"

Sam had to laugh..."Yeah, well, someone had to save your ass."

"Hey, I totally had a plan." Dean said reaching down and grabbing Sam under the arms. He couldn't ever remember a time when he had been so surprised and so proud of Sam.

_The Winchesters were back in business!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had spoken to Bobby who had taken the girl to the hospital becoming something of a local hero as far as the cops were concerened. Sam and Dean had waited for him in their room and had a couple of beers. They laughed about the night's events. Dean had told Bobby on the phone what Sam had done and he hadn't seemed as surprised as Dean. All in all it had been a succesful hunt and they were both in high spirits.

Bobby came back finally and they recounted their stories again, with Bobby assuring him that the girl would be fine. Dean was covered in dirt and sweat having buried Marchand in the woods, but he didn't care, he was too happy.

He looked at Sam and shook his head silently. He always secretly thought of Sam as his sidekick but tonight and in the last month Sam had proved time and again that he was a legend in his own right. He'd emerged from under Dean's shadow in circumstances that most people couldn't even contemplate.

Dean could feel himself choking up so he went to take a shower, leaving them to it.

Bobby patted Sam on the shoulder and they clinked bottles. "You did us proud Sam Winchester."

Sam blushed. "Yeah, well..."

"No, this is all you Sam...it's a tough enough job at the best of times but you've amazed us both and that's not something to be taken lightly."

"Please, I'm just glad to be back in it. I don't want to be seen as different. Ok, so I'm happy but I don't want this to be a big deal every time."

"No, you're right. But just let me say one last thing."

"What's that Bobby?"

"Wherever your Daddy is right now...he's gotta be so proud of you."

Sam drank his beer and tried to control his emotions. "Thanks. It means alot for you to say that."

Dean emerged from the shower and Bobby decided it was time to leave. They both objected but he was resolute. "I ain't seen the salvage yard in weeks. I need some R and R. Stay off the road a little while." He looked pointedly at Dean. "Not for too long though."

"I'll see you out." Sam offered, leaving Dean time to dress.

Sam spent a few moments with Bobby as he checked out and collected his things together. Like Dean he felt that his presence was reassuring. He wished that they could stay a team but also knew that was impossible. He'd already said goodbye to Dean. When he got to his truck, Bobby turned to Sam. "The last thing I wanna do is patronise you son, but you're amazing. You know I'm always on the end of the phone right?"

"Sure, I know that." They hugged and Bobby got into his truck and with a final wave he left.

Sam sat for a second and sighed. He'd miss Bobby, like he always did, but it was true that he'd always been there during their darkest hours. They would see each other again soon, he had no doubt of that.

Going back to the room he was surprised to see Dean still wearing his towel. He was sat on the edge of his bed holding Sam's closed phone in his hand. Sam frowned at Dean's expression.

"Dean?"

"Your phone rang, while you were with Bobby." He offered tonelessly by way of explanation. Sam wasn't getting it.

"Who was it?"

"It was Jen."Dean sighed looking at Sam. "She got you an appointment with one of the best spinal surgeons in the country. It's in New York State next week."

Sam was confused. "That's good though right?"

Dean looked at him, there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry man, there's more. It's Jonas, he died this morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't ask me where I come up with this stuff. I am drained yet again! I hope you like independent Sam and the way the story's going. It's the end of the hunt but not the end of the line for Sam and Dean. I have the next couple of chapters lined up in my head...keep the reviews coming if you like it...it really does spur me on!!


	10. Chapter 10

Dean looked across at his brother sat in the passenger seat and sighed inwardly. Sam hadn't said anything in hours, just sat staring out the window. It had been tough on both of them but they hadn't hesitated in going to Jonas's funeral. They'd seen some old friends and shared a few drinks but it was pointless trying to pretend otherwise, a person close to them was gone and Sam was gutted. He'd tried to cheer him up but Sam seemed to retreat in on himself at times locking others out, even Dean.

Dean had coped in the way he knew how. He'd gotten wasted and won big on a poker game. Sam had been stunned when he'd donated all the money to Cancer research but knew that even if he hated to admit it, Dean was more sensitive now than he'd ever been. It was time to move on though and Dean was ready. They'd lost people before but he knew that wasn't all that was eating at Sam. He had a Doctors appointment to go to that could make or break him. Literally. He knew what hinged on this and Dean wished he could reassure him but he had nothing. Bobby had been on the phone to them and had tried to be positive but otherwise everything had been quiet. They'd made a joint decision after the accident not to mention aything to anyone. They'd avoided all roadhouses and other hunters like the plague. The last thing they needed was word getting out about Sam's plight. They'd have every Vamp and renegade in the States out for them, baying for their blood if it became public knowledge that one of them was out of action.

They had reached Schenectady where the hospital was. Dean hated the idea of it and the name even less: Sunnyview. What the hell was so sunny about what people like Sam went through each day? He knew that it was a necessary evil. He still hoped that Bobby would come through but if there was some way medically that Sam could be helped then he was all for it. The appointment wasn't for another two days but Sam had to go in the following day for more x-rays and tests. Dean knew that he had to find some way to distract his brother until then. As he pulled into a motel lot he wondered absent-mindedly if there was a Hooters in town.

Dean glanced at Sam and frowned, he was lying back with his eyes closed, he knew he wasn't sleeping. With a sigh he pulled the Impala up to the front office and got out of the car. Summer had hit New York in a big way and Dean was loving the heat. He'd ditched his leather jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his grey tee.

He opened the door to the office. It was just one desk and looked the same as any motel. He rang the bell a couple of times. There was no answer, but he was in no rush. He turned to a rack of pamphlets showing local attractions. He flicked through them and reached behind him to ring the bell once more.

"Ok! Keep your shirt on...I'm coming already!" A woman dashed in from a back room and halted abruptly as she saw the guy standing with his back to her. Her words caught in his throat when he turned around taking off his shades.

She found her voice, and smiled a little. "Can I help you?"

Dean looked her over. _Man, could she help him?! _He couldn't though...he had to focus on Sam. He couldn't help but appreciate a good looking woman though. She had the most amazing blue eyes Dean had ever seen and he was slightly hypnotised for a second.

"Yeah...er?"

"Bonnie."

Dean frowned. "Like Tyler?"

"Actually yeah, what can I say? My mom loved eighties power ballads."

Dean raised his eyebrows "Don't we all." He shook himself mentally and glanced briefly toward the car where Sam was leaning on the open window, his chin resting on his arm. "Have you got a twin room on the ground floor with a bath?"

"Pretty demanding eh? Lemme see." She looked down at the book on the desk running her finger down the page. "You're in luck. Number 8 is free. She reached under the counter and retrieved the key as Dean removed his wallet from his back pocket and put a Visa card on the desk. She took the card. "Gonna be staying with us long Mr...err Serpico?" She said the last with a slight frown.

"Dean, please," he gestured over his shoulder. "That's my brother Sam. We'll be staying a week, maybe more."

She smiled at him "Good. Room 8 is just over there to your right, there's a space for your car out front."

"Thanks Bonnie, I'll see ya soon."

Dean grabbed the key and went outside glancing back at her briefly to see if she was checking him out. She so was.

Driving the Impala up to the room, he cut the engine. "C'mon Sam, it's gonna be a long enough day as it is. You gotta talk to me, it's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm just distracted."

"I know, listen, why don't I ditch our things and we'll go for a few beers."

"I don't feel like having a drink."

Dean sighed, he wanted to slap his brother sometimes. "Yeah, well I do so you're coming with me. I'm not letting you sit in a motel room watching Highway to Heaven all afternoon!"

Dean got out and opened the door to the room. He threw their things onto the beds and locked the door. He went back to the car and opened Sam's door. "I'm not gonna be able to drive back so we'll have to go on foot. Don't gimme that look, you know what I mean!" Dean dumped his chair on the tarmac and watched as Sam reluctantly clambered out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning they were both awake early. They got dressed silently, both thinking about what the day held. They wouldn't know the results for a couple of days but going back to a hospital and going through more tests was down heartening. Sam had finally turned a corner but now it felt like they were back to square one. To be given hope and run the risk that it could be snatched away again, was tearing them both up.

Dean drove Sam to the Sunnyview Rehabilitation Hospital. It looked quite inviting as far as these places went thought Dean absently. He locked the car and followed Sam inside. Once they had announced their arrival, Sam was taken for x-rays, leaving Dean fidgeting in a waiting room.

He had read all the Home and Garden magazines he could stomach and even wheelchair brochures. After almost ninety minutes a Doctor approached Dean.

"Dean I presume?"

Dean dumped the magazine and stood up shaking the Doctors hand.

"I'm Dr Matthews. Your brother's in my office. You want to come join us?"

"Sure." Dean replied gruffly following him down a corridor. The guy was old enough to be reassuring and he could see that he would be a popular choice to have in a place like this.

They got to the office and Dean saw Sam sat in front of the desk. Dr Matthews didn't take a seat and didn't offer Dean one.

"You ok?" Dean mouthed to Sam who nodded.

"I just have to check general motor responses and do an overall physical then you're done for the day. Can you hop onto the bed Sam?"

Dean's muscles had had some serious workouts since the accident. Sam hated having his brother help him out but he wouldn't let anyone else near him. At least with Dean he never felt embarrassed and knew he wouldn't feel so much of a kid. Dean knew this was why Sam wanted him with him for things like this. Dean bent down and picked Sam up bodily, placing him onto the examination bed. The effort barely showed as he went over to the desk and took a seat.

Dr Matthews began by taking Sam's blood pressure and then his reflexes.

"Did you always have this upper body strength?"

"Yeah, the chicks go crazy for it Doc." Dean butted in, Sam scowled across at him and he shrugged 'what?!' he mouthed silently.

"Yes, well...I'm sure they do. I'm sure it comes in handy now too."

Soon enough he was done and Dean went to go lift Sam off the bed again.

"I'm going to go over everything and I'll meet up with you again tomorrow," he looked at his schedule lying on the desk. "Say three o'clock?"

Sam looked at his brother. "That soon?"

The Doctor smiled benignly "In my world I don't think it helps to keep people waiting with things like this."

"Guess not." Shrugged Dean.

They returned to the motel and Sam went to go have a bath. Dean was starving as ever and wondered where the best place was to go get food. Maybe he should ask the front desk, he thought casually.

He shouted to Sam to tell him he was going out and wandered over to the office.

Bonnie was sat back in a chair with her flip-flopped feet crossed on the desk. She was watching an old portable TV and laughing at something. She looked up when he walked in and abruptly sat up, dropping some of the diet coke she was holding into her lap. She fumbled a little and wiped at her bare legs with the back of her hand. Dean smiled to himself. _Cute._

"Hey Bonnie...watcha watching?"

She looked a little embarrassed. "Just an old re-run."

He smiled a little suspiciously and leaned over the counter to look. He laughed. "CHiPs? Man, I loved that show when I was a kid!"

"Really?" she looked a little more comfortable.

"Ponch was so cool, and those bikes... Totally."

She laughed at him. "So what do ya need Dean? Extra pillow? More towels?"

"Nah, just wanted to know where to go eat. We're sick of being cooped up."

She eyed him, sizing him up. "Lemme guess...somewhere laid back, low cost, big portions and hot waitresses...oh and no stairs!"

Dean leaned a hip on the counter. "Am I that easy to read?"

"A little. There's Chipshots...it's a sports bar, only a couple of miles away. I have a card here somewhere." She found it and handed it to him.

"Thanks, sounds good." He considered asking her to join them but knew Sam would hate the idea. Not that he was unfriendly but he just couldn't cope with strangers when he was this tense. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I should get back." He turned to leave grimacing. So not cool.

When he got back to the room. Sam was lying on the bed wrapped in a towel enjoying the air con. Dean brooked no argument and insisted they go out. He needed to get out of the room or he'd go crazy. His mood improved in the presence of people and if he cheered up then he could cheer Sam up.

The Sports Bar was cool, just his type of place, but Sam didn't seem to enthused.

"I know you're worried about tomorrow but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Sam looked at him and Dean felt the same winded feeling in his stomach that he always did when he couldn't take Sam's hurt away. "I know man, sometimes I just think it would be easier to get on with things. Not try to fix it but just deal. Then I wouldn't have to think that there may be a chance."

"I can't begin to know how you feel Sam, but whatever happens we know we can cope either way. We're good."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, you're always there right?...I don't need the speech again Dean. I know already."

Dean laughed "Humour me, what else do I have to do but lecture you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Dean was woken by the phone ringing. He checked the display. He looked at Sam sleeping and quickly stepped into his jeans and slipped outside.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hi Dean, how are you both?"

"We're ok, Sam's a little stressed but he's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will son. Listen Dean, I need a favour."

"Anything Bobby."

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important, I know you have better things to do today, but since you're there can you break into a PO Box for me? There's a letter inside and I just need to know what's in it. It's a small town about two hours from where you are."

Dean looked at his watch, it was barely eight. He had plenty of time. "Sure, no problem." Dean memorised the address and went inside to tell Sam. He hated to leave him but he couldn't deny Bobby something small like this when he'd done so much for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean looked at his watch again and for the first time ever he cursed the Impala. Shit, he'd screwed up!

He'd gotten to the PO Box without incident and had broken in to get the envelope. He'd called Bobby and read out the random co-ordinates to him. They seemed to be what he was looking for and he thanked Dean.

On the way back he'd been listening to the radio and heard about an accident on the Interstate. Deciding not to take risks he had taken the smaller back roads. Now, the car had broken down and he was in the middle of nowhere.

The sun was strong on his grease and dirt stained body as he went back to his tool kit.

He'd called Sam to tell him what was happening. Sam had understood but Dean could tell that he was nervous about going to the hospital alone and he couldn't ask him to postpone. He thought of Sam getting bad news and not being there for him. He was so angry with himself, the car, everything.

He slammed down the wrench and wiped an arm over his sweating brow. Even if he got this thing fixed now and put his foot on it, he wouldn't get there in time and he knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat outside the room in the sun and looked toward the road. Dean wasn't going to make it. He said he'd get there as soon as he could and Sam could tell he was furious with himself. He tried to reassure him that it was ok, but Sam had to admit that he wasn't ok with going through this alone. He exhaled and made his way over to the front office. The door was heavy and he struggled to open it. A young woman shot forward and opened it stepping out into the sun.

"Thanks." he said "Bonnie, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You need something?"

"A cab actually, do you have any numbers?"

"Sure, where you going?"

"Er, Sunnyview? It's a hospital."

"Sure I know it. Where's Dean?"

Sam shrugged "Held up somewhere."

"Gimme a sec to grab my keys, and I'll take you." She was already turning around to grab her bag.

"Honestly that's fine. I don't want to put you out."

She laughed, and walked outside locking the door behind her. "It's not a problem, the place is dead. C'mon, my car's over there."

She unlocked the front passenger seat and Sam got in. She loaded up the chair and got in next to him."

She could tell that he was tense so didn't offer any conversation. He'd talk if he wanted to.

They reached the hospital without conversation but it hadn't been awkward at all.

Sam got out and she glanced down at him. "You want me to come back for you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Dean 'll be back soon. Thanks again."

She watched as he moved toward the low building like he was going to receive a death sentence.

xxxxxx

Doctor Matthews had been ready to see him straight away and Sam was almost sorry. He could bear to wait now.

"Your brother not here?"

"No, he couldn't make it."

"Ok, just to let you know Sam, I don't tend to beat around the bush, most of my patients appreciate that. "

Sam exhaled. "Yeah, I can understand. So what's the verdict?"

He leaned his arms on the desk and looked Sam in the eye. "I'm sorry Sam, but I don't think you're a viable candidate for surgery."

Sam nodded but felt his heart plummet.

"I've looked over everything and consulted some collegues and it's just not worth it. The risks far outweigh any possible benefits."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Sure, but as a Doctor I gotta be straight with you. We can cut you up and stick you in a cast again but it's not gonna do a lot of good, it could even make things worse and reduce the mobility you have now."

Sam took a second and wiped at his eyes. "God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, look this is tough but it's not the end of the world. There's a lot of research out there, in your lifetime we'll more than likely find a cure. In the meantime, I take part in various trials you might want to consider being part of."

Sam shook his head and sniffed. "I can't think that far ahead. You're sure though? There's really no chance?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but no."

Sam didn't want to stick around any longer. He went outside and halted in the parking lot. He rested his arms on his knees and hung his head. Oh God, he wished Dean were here. He felt nauseous and lightheaded. He didn't want to be alone right now. He made a grab for his phone but knew better. Dean was already beating himself up about this and didn't need Sam calling him in tears when there was nothing he could do about it. Sam dropped the phone onto the ground and his head went to his hands. He started to cry silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie watched as the Impala screeched to a halt in front of their room. Dean jumped out and without closing the Impala he ran to their room and burst through the door.

She left the office and went over. He came out. He was covered in oil, and he had a frantic look about him.

"You seen Sam?!"

"No, I drove him to the hospital earlier, he hasn't been back. What's going on?"

"I'm a freakin moron, that's what's going on! Sam's gone missing." He was pacing in circles trying to think. "He's not at the hospital, not here. I found his phone in the parking lot. Where the hell is he?!"

"Dean, you need to calm down. What happened at the hospital?"

"The freakin' Doctor told him he'd never walk again! Oh God!"

"Where would he go? A bar? Think..."

"He doesn't even know this town...I have no idea."

"We can split up and go look for him. Gimme your cell number. I'll take downtown...you do a grid around the hospital. Ok? Dean...?"

He exhaled "Yeah, ok." He reeled off his cell number and jumped back in the Impala.

He was roaring through traffic his eyes scouring each sidewalk and park. He'd had a couple of near misses but he didn't care. He would kill himself if Sam was hurt. He hoped to God he hadn't done anything stupid.

He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket and he grabbed it. "You find him?!"

"Yeah, I found him."

"Where the hell is he? Is he ok?!"

"Dean, I don't know what those Doctors said to Sam but I see him and he's walking."

"What the...?"

"I swear, unless Sam has an identical twin, he just walked into a bar right in front of me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews so far...so this chapter was a set up for the story that follows. I'm sure some of you can guess ;-))

Don't be too hard on Bonnie...who can resist Dean really? I needed an OC to work with on this and I promise, she'll come through!

An apology now for DarkSupernatural: First I cripple Sam, make the Impala a manual and then cripple that too...forgive me!


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are you?!"

"That bar, Chipshots. I'm parked outside."

"Listen to me. I'll be there in ten minutes, keep an eye on Sam. But Bonnie, whatever you do, don't go near him."

"Dean..?"

"Don't ask me why, but just trust me." He flipped his phone shut and slammed his foot on the gas.

He swerved in and out of cars dangerously. His heart was racing. Sam was up to his neck in it yet again and it was Dean's fault. He never should have left Sam. If he had been there to watch out for him, nothing would have happened. It was useless to waste time beating himself up about it, he had to get to his brother and find out what the hell he was dealing with. He thought of the options but considering Sam's weakened mental and physical state, he knew there was only one real possibility. The thought terrified him and spurred him on faster.

When he hit downtown the congestion thickened and he was caught in a snarl of traffic. There was nowhere for him to go. He hit the steering wheel in frustration. His phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Dean, he's got some moves! He's leaving with a girl."

"Where they heading?" Dean glanced behind him and hit the horn.

"I don't know...hang on," Dean heard the slam of her car door.

"Be careful!"

Dean kept the phone to his ear and managed to inch the car forward slightly. He turned the wheel with his left palm and swung the Impala onto the sidewalk. A couple of pedestrians scattered but he didn't care.

"Sam's taking the girl down an alleyway..."

"Bonnie...don't follow him!" Godammit he thought as she hung up. Sam wasn't the only one hitting the back alleys. Without slowing Dean pulled a hard right turn and swung the Impala into his own alleyway. He screeched to a halt nudging a dumpster slightly. A drunk homeless guy shouted "Hey!" from behind it.

Dean looked out of the window. The space was too tight to open the door. Frowning to himself he wound the window down. Since he was a kid he'd wanted to be in a situation where he had to do this and imagined how cool it would be, now he was too desperate to care. As he gripped the roof of the Impala he swung his body round and pulled himself out of the window. He paused for a second on the rim and then swung his legs down onto the ground. There was no Daisy Duke to haul out after him but it still felt pretty hot. He grabbed his wallet and gave the shocked homeless guy a twenty dollar bill. "There's another twenty for you if you make sure no one touches my car."

The man said nothing but took the bill and watched Dean edge back round the car and pop open the trunk. When the lid went down, he saw Dean put an old gun into the back of his pants, covering it with a grease stained tee-shirt. He shoved a hip flask in his pocket and shot off at a sprint.

xxxxx

Dean was a good runner. He'd always had speed and agility but stamina was more Sam's thing. When it came to anything, sex, hunting, drinking...Dean had always hit it hard and fast. His legs pounded the sidewalk and he developed a stitch in his side but he refused to slow down, thinking of Sam. He was two blocks away and he was weaving in between people as he got nearer to the bar. With a quick look he bolted across the road bringing a car to a screeching halt. The driver wasn't impressed but it didn't slow him down.

He finally got to Chipshots and stopped. He was panting heavily and knew he had to control his breathing. He grabbed his cell and found Bonnie's number. He hit the green button. No answer...he left it ringing and glanced around him looking for her or any alleys. He tried to block out the noise all around him and wandered what Molly's ring tone was. It was no good. He passed the bar at a jog, and within seconds he found an alley. He stopped in his tracks and blinked at what he saw. _Holy crap!_

It was late afternoon and still broad daylight but his little brother was pressing some girl up against a wall and was kissing her neck. The woman had her legs around his waist and was obviously aroused. Dean had seen a lot but this was a new one. He thought he might go blind as Sam reached down and opened his fly with one hand. Dean noticed Bonnie on the ground. She had a graze on her head but she was coming to. She saw Dean and he held a finger to his lips. He moved slowly forward removing the Colt from his waistband and levelled it at Sam's back.

"Put the Skank on the ground and step away."

Sam stopped what he was doing and the woman looked over his shoulder in shock when she saw Dean and the gun. Sam eventually removed himself from her and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground. He turned around slowly as Dean gestured for the girl to leave.

"Dean, Dean, Dean...when are you going to let me have any fun?"

"You call balling a hooker in an alleyway fun?" Dean raised one eyebrow and shrugged. "Maybe for me, but never my brother...you're not Sam though are ya?"

The eyes flicked black for an instant and Dean groaned inwardly as his suspicions were confirmed. "Sammy boy's in here with me and believe me, he was loving every second of it. It feels good for him to be a real man again."

"Sam's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Really?! Cos when I found him, he was crying like a baby and thinking of the best way to kill himself."

"You're lying! Sam wouldn't do that. Never."

"Whatever you say Batman. you're always right."

"Damn straight."

Dean grabbed his hip flask and went to throw some Holy water onto Sam. He wasn't quick enough...Sam's reflexes were too good. With a flick of his wrist he sent a small knife whistling through the air. It tore into Dean's side and lodged below his ribs. Dean dropped to one knee and howled in pain giving Sam the chance to flee on foot.

Bonnie was on him in a second. "Jesus, Dean...are you ok?"

He groaned and shifted. Looking down he didn't hesitate and yanked the knife out of his side with a grunt. He'd been hurt worse but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. "I'll be fine. You ok?"

"Yeah, Sam hit me. What the hell's going on?"

"No time for that now. I need a favour." He handed her his keys. I left the Impala in an alley by a video store six blocks from here. Can you take it back to the motel? I can't afford to have it towed."

"You need to get fixed up!" She exclaimed, but he was already on his feet.

"Please, I'll meet you back there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had scoured every street and side road downtown until long after it got dark but he had lost him. Dean had also lost a lot of blood and was feeling light-headed. He needed to get back to the motel. He was no good to Sam if he was hurt. He had to get cleaned up and head back out.

He walked the last mile to the motel and was relieved to see the Impala where it was usually parked. Bonnie had come through...he made a mental note that he owed her twenty bucks.

He was exhausted. Between trying to fix the Impala, trying to get to Sam, running three miles and getting stabbed, he'd had just about had enough. When it came to Sam though...he knew he was like the Duracell Bunny, he'd keep going all night if that's what it took. He was about to pick the lock on the door as he didn't have a key when it opened. Bonnie stood in front of him and pulled him inside gently.

"You didn't find him?"

"No..."He desperately wanted to sit down but knew that if he did, there was a real danger he may never get up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bonnie said quietly.

Dean thought for a second. "Can you sew?"

She looked confused for a second then her eyes went to the blood on his shirt. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't have time to go to a hospital and it won't stop bleeding. It's easier than it looks."

She was a little stunned. "Sure, but I'll make you a deal. I patch you up without heaving and you tell me what's going on."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Ok, you deserve that much." He pointed to his open duffle bag. "There's a brown leather kit in there and some whiskey too. I'm gonna take a shower."

She watched him go to the bathroom, the door was slightly ajar. She finally moved to the bag. What the hell had she gotten into and who were these guys? She didn't know the answer to either of those questions, but she'd soon find out. Something told her she could trust Dean though. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes but she also knew that he genuinely cared for his brother.

She heard the water stop running and sat on the edge of the bed nervously. She hadn't done anything like this before and she didn't want to screw up. She looked up as the bathroom door opened fully, letting out steam. _Holy shit! He's just gonna wear a towel?!_

Dean didn't notice her frown as he held a hand towel to the puncture wound in his side. She reminded herself to get maintenance to check the air conditioning. _It's freakin' hot in here_. She wiped her brow and stood up passing him quickly. "I'll just go wash my hands." she muttered. She leaned on the sink and took a deep breath, christ! She looked into the mirror. She could do this... She washed her hands and went back to the bedroom. Dean had put his jeans on but his chest was still bare. It was almost worse, she thought. He had his legs crossed at the ankle and was swigging whiskey straight from the bottle. She sat on the edge of the bed. He put a hand over hers. "You ok? Your head hurt?"

He had no idea! "I'm fine. Really. Ok, tell me what to do."

He took the towel away, the hole was about two inches wide and was steadily oozing blood. He poured some whiskey onto it and grimaced clamping the towel back onto it. She was comforted by the calm way he was dealing with it and her heart rate began to settle. "It's easy, you just have to pull the edges together and just sew 'em up. Try to keep the stitches small and not to let it pucker or it'll get infected."

"You seem a little too at ease with all of this."

"Me and Sam are used to patching each other up...we need to be. Don't worry, you won't hurt me. I won't scream." He laughed and held up the bottle. "I'm a good patient, as long as I have my medecine."

"She reached for the first aid kit and snapped on some surgical gloves awkwardly. "So...this morning Sam's paralyzed and now he's walking. What the hell's going on?" She glanced at him briefly and then picked up the hooked needle and threaded it with some difficulty.

"It's a long story, but we're hunters. Only we kinda hunt things that most people don't know exist."

"Like what?"

She was trying to keep him talking as a distraction to them both. She bent down and started working thankful of the gloves. She didn't think she'd be able to concentrate on much if her hands were bare.

"Anything unexplainable. Supernatural stuff. That wasn't Sam back there, he was possessed by something."

She was trying not to flinch as she put the needle in. She wanted this over as soon as possible. For both of them. "What was possessing him?" She couldn't believe she was having this conversation but she also knew what she'd seen.

"A demon. It takes over your body, that's why Sam can walk."

"So when you find him what can you do?"

"Exorcise it back to Hell." He sighed

"And then Sam's back to normal?"

"Yeah, that's the problem." He didn't want to think about the irony that in order to save his brother he was condemning him to life in a wheelchair.

"You gotta do it though right? You can't leave him like that." She was gaining more confidence with each stitch and was actually feeling relatively relaxed.

"No I guess not. Just gotta find him first."

"All done." She sat up as he looked down.

"Wow, that's pretty good. Better than Sam could do. You're a natural."

She smiled unashamedly pleased at the compliment. "I did a couple of first aid classes. Never covered anything like this though. Let me get some gauze on it." She took off the bloody gloves with a snap and reached for the bandages. "So how do you find him?"

"I got a police scanner in the car...I'll just drive around and look for him. Hope that something turns up...knowing him, the cops will be onto him at some point."

"Wait, this has happened before?"

"Believe it or not, yeah. The Boy Blunder's always getting himself into things."

"Can I ask how he got hurt?"

Dean had never spoken to anyone about that day,not even Sam. Like they had some unspoken agreement not to mention it ever again. No point in going over what was in the past. "Just a dumb accident. We were dealing with a spirit in an old house. Sam fell through the floor."

"I'm sorry."

He sensed she was done and sat up looking down. He didn't feel any pain, she'd done a good job. Their heads were close as they both checked the dressing. He looked at her. "Thanks...I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

She stared into his green eyes and felt her heart thump wildly once more. She couldn't speak. One of his hands reached up to her face and he pulled her lightly towards him. She'd imagined a lot over the last couple of days what this moment would feel like. Either she lacked imagination or she'd underestimated him. Reality far exceeded her expectations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sat as usual in the office watching the TV. She never usually stayed at the motel so late. Dean had long gone and she was trying to focus on the screen and keep her thoughts away from him and Sam. Was she stupid for getting involved? She knew that a lot of people may think so but she believed everything Dean had said. It had been a hell of a day and his revelations had been the icing on the cake. She knew in her gut that he was telling her the truth.

She glanced up and saw a figure emerge from the shadows. She sat up immediately switching off the TV and grabbing her cell in one movement. She hunkered under the counter, her knees pulled up to her chest and dialled Dean's number.

Dean answered on the first ring and shut down the police scanner. "Bonnie, what is it?"

"He's here." She whispered.

Dean placed the phone in his lap as he pulled a handbrake turn in the middle of the road. Snatching his phone back up he shot back in the direction of the motel. "Did he see you?"

He heard an explosion over the earpiece. "Bonnie!" The phone went dead in his hand.

"Shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew...A Dean heavy chapter that I hope you girls will enjoy! It took a while mainly due to the cold showers I had to keep taking! I hope you're still liking Bonnie and the thought of Dean as Bo Duke LOL

Thanks for the reviews...sorry for not getting back to you all individually but there were a lot and I have a day job too!xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Dean tried to call Bonnie again but there was no answer. He hoped to hell he could get back to the motel in time. He had tried to prepare her for this possible eventuality but he couldn't help but think what would happen if he screwed up. If Sam hurt her and Dean managed to save him then he knew Sam would never forgive himself. Would Dean be able to forgive him? No question, he had to get them both through this unscathed. He didn't care what happened to himself, he just knew Sam couldn't deal with much more and he'd be damned if he would let him kill someone on top of everything else. He tried not to think about what would happen after the exorcism. Would Sam thank him? Dean considered the thought that if it were him instead of his brother, he might prefer to be evil and whole. Not Sam though, he'd have to see that he was better off as he had been before. He tried to remain calm as he pushed the Impala to it's limit.

Bonnie was stood against the back wall of the office staring at Sam who was stood in the destroyed doorway. It was dark inside but she could still see the evil intent in his eyes. She glanced at the desk as her phone rang. The strains of Bonnie Tyler filled the room and Sam laughed.

"Holding out for a hero? How cute. Don't worry, he's on his way and if I know Dean, he'll have you juicy in the gusset in no time. Such a show off."

She didn't have a clue what to say. She went with instinct. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cos it's fun...messing with the boys is like a hobby for everyone downstairs. We could just kill them but this is so much better. When I found out about Sammy, it was too good to resist. They torture themselves more than any of us could, it's really pathetic."

"So, what about me, I'm bait...?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but I like you...I woulda come back anyway." He winked at her. "I know you have a thing for Dean but believe me, Sam's not the little brother in every way."

"You're disgusting."

"Nah, just horny."

Sam stepped into the room and looked up. He laughed again. "Devil's trap? Jesus, Dean needs to get out more and learn some new tricks."

He edged around the devil's trap Dean had spray painted on the ceiling and moved slowly towards her. "C'mon Bonnie, what d'ya say we have a little fun before Dean gets here? I'll show you a good time."

"Bite me." She turned around suddenly and hit the fire alarm. The buzzer sounded and the sprinklers erupted. Water rained down on them both and started to hiss off the screaming demon. Sam fell to the ground making sounds like a wounded animal. Bonnie jumped over the counter and started running. Sam made a grab for one of her ankles as she passed, his hand like a vice around the narrow bone. She fell to the ground with a thud and a splash. He was still screaming but dragging her towards him. Kicking out with her bare feet she managed to connect with his face. It wasn't enough to release his grip on her. She was on her back now and he was pulling her towards him his hands moving up her bare legs to her waist. Fisting her hand she threw a right hook that caught him on the jaw. He wasn't hurt but released her enough so that she could roll out from under him. She managed to get to her feet, sliding slightly on the wet tiles. She eventually made it to the open doorway. Her feet got cut on broken glass but she ignored that as she took a big gulp of fresh air.

As she got out to the parking lot the Impala screeched to a halt in front of her. Dean looked at her caught in the headlights. She was dripping wet, her shorts and vest clinging to her, she was barefoot and panting. He jumped out of the car and grabbed her shoulders. "You ok?! He hurt you?"

She looked at him, calming down in his presence. "No, I'm ok. He's in there."

"You got rid of all the other guests like I told you?"

"Yeah and I called the fire department too. We should be alone."

"Good girl. Now go to our room and wait for me there."

xxxxx

Dean grabbed the Colt and made for the office. Sam was lying on his arched back screaming. Dean didn't hesitate. He went over to him and hit him on the temple with the butt of the gun. He was knocked out instantly. Dean hated hurting Sam in any way but he had no choice. He hunkered down and rolled Sam onto his shoulders. His side hurt like hell but he made it onto his feet. He carried Sam over to their room which he had prepared earlier.

Dean hadn't been certain Sam would come back to the motel but he knew he couldn't take any risks with Bonnie's life either. He had to make sure that he had every base covered this time. He knew what Sam was capable of when he was possessed and this time he was determined to be one step ahead.

By the time he got back to the room he was dripping wet and his tee was clinging to him with holy water and perspiration. The wound in his side had opened up and was oozing blood once more. He ignored the pain, adrenaline had numbed him again. He wanted this over with. Bonnie helped him get Sam into a strong chair and Dean started to tie him up. He had sprayed another devil's trap on the ceiling in the room. He'd apologised to Bonnie for the damage but she'd told him she was pretty sure she was quitting the motel business once this was all over, making him laugh.

Dean took a breath. He needed to calm down. He looked at Bonnie who was looking slightly the worse for wear. She'd gone back briefly to shut down the alarm system and everything was quiet again. He went to her and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, needing to feel reassured. "God, how do you deal with this kind of stuff all the time?!"

Dean smirked into her hair. "I been doing this so long I have no idea, alcohol helps though."

She laughed into his chest and looked up. "It'll be ok you know? Sam wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but it's me that has to hurt him. I hate this."

She patted his ass and tried to give him a strong smile. "Suck it up. Let's get this over with."

He kissed her quickly, she was pretty damn cool. "Right, you sure you wanna stick around? This can get pretty rough?"

"I'm ok. I wanna make sure Sam's alright. And you."

"He'll say some pretty nasty things...you've seen The Exorcist?"

"Believe me, I've been on the receiving end of his tongue already. It's fine, I know it's not him talking."

"They lie too. He's gonna say whatever it takes to get me to stop."

She didn't need to be told, she could read between the lines and now knew why Dean let her sit in on this. He needed someone to make sure he didn't cave and stop the ritual. "I won't let you, don't worry."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. He returned seconds later with a bucket of holy water. Standing in front of Sam he threw it at him. The effect was instantaneous as Sam's head snapped up and his black eyes bore a hole through Dean. He growled but Dean didn't flinch, he'd been through this before.

He grabbed the book he needed and opened it to the marked page. The chair in front of him rocked as Sam tried to get free. Dean didn't want to give him a chance to destroy the trap. He started to read with some difficulty, this was usually Sam's gig and it was something else that didn't come naturally to Dean.

"You won't do this Dean..."Sam said in a sing song voice.

He raised his eyebrows in a 'watch me' way, but didn't stop.

"Wanna know why? Because I can be the brother you really want. I can ride shotgun, cruise the chicks and party hard. No more boring Sam."

That made Dean stop. "My brother isn't boring."

"Huh? You aren't sick of constantly watching out for the doofus? Gettin' him out of trouble? Hauling his crippled ass all over the States?"

"Screw you!"

"Awww so sweet. You really do love the guy. So how ya gonna feel when I'm gone and Sam's just a gimp riddled with STD's?! I been riding him pretty hard ya know. These arms are amazing...I coulda been flipping cars all afternoon!"

"You're sick, you know that? I'll accept him in any way, but never like this." Bonnie was stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. She was encouraging him to continue. He knew she was right, but couldn't get the thought of Sam's broken body out of his mind. What if he came out of this worse? What the hell would they do then?

The decision was made for him. With a flick of his head Sam sent Bonnie flying against the door. Dean saw her hit the ground hard. "Bonnie!" He turned back to the demon."Son of a bitch!" Dean continued to read. It would be over soon.

"Don't do it Dean...if this doesn't kill him, he'll take his own life anyway!"

Dean's head was pounding, he could sense Bonnie behind him, she was ok and letting him know silently. His mouth was getting dry and his eyes were swimming. As well as reading he was chanting 'demon's lie' repeatedly in his head.

Finally Bonnie and Dean shielded their faces as Sam's head went back and black smoke erupted from his open mouth.

xxxxxxxx

"Is that it?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Dean threw down the book and rushed over to Sam, kneeling down to untie him. "Sam? Sammy!" He shouted at his unresponsive brother who had gone from raging to worryingly limp in seconds. As soon as Dean took the ropes away, Sam fell towards him. Dean caught him up and held his head. _Shit this was not good!_

"Sammy, don't do this to me...not now...not after everything we've been through!"

Dean came to his senses and hauled Sam off the chair and lay him on the wet floor. Stroking Sam's face he felt a pain in his gut that had nothing to do with the knife wound. "Oh God what have I done?"

Bonnie knelt at Dean's side and moved his hand. She put a finger to Sam's throat. She looked at Dean briefly and lay her head on Sam's chest.

She sat up wide eyed, she couldn't look at the man next to her. "Dean, he's gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drumroll I know you guys probably hate me right now! What have I done to Baby this time? ARGHHHH!! LOL...this has taken off in a way i never anticipated and I'm just going with my twisted mind.

Believe me chap 13 will be a corker...Thanks as ever for reviewing!!


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sat stunned for a second on his knees beside his brother. The baby brother he'd vowed to protect with his own life and had as good as killed. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, he heard noises but they meant nothing to him. He was empty...he'd spent almost his entire life looking out for Sam and now it was over, he may as well be dead too. He tried to make his mind work but there was nothing but despair, he felt no need to cry, no need to scream and knew with certainty that he would be dead by morning too. He had no life on his own. The pain he felt was palpable, he'd just about been able to cope with Sam's injury, but how did he deal with this? There was no way.

He snapped out of it for a second. Bonnie was shaking him. She gripped his shoulders and slapped him hard across the face.

"Dean Godammit. Don't fucking choke on us now!" He looked at her blankly. "Do you know CPR?" She almost shouted at him. He nodded dumbly.

She had taken control. Reaching down she grabbed Sam's shirt in two small hands and tore it open. Buttons flew across the room and she ignored them. She reached for his face tilting his head back. Opening his mouth she put her finger inside to make sure the airway wasn't blocked. "I'll breathe, you pump his chest. He still has colour to his skin, it's not too late... Dean!"

He suddenly felt his own heart restart as he considered it may not actually be over. He'd done basic first aid but had picked up a lot of skills at the hospital when he had been living there with Sam. He watched as Bonnie gripped Sam's nose between a thumb and forefinger and blew two breaths into his open mouth. Dean had watched the Doctors and nurses try to revive lost causes before, they'd always had defibrilators though. Sam just had him. Dean made a fist with his right hand and raised it above his head, he found Sam's thorax with his left hand and had a mental image of where his heart was. With lightening speed he brought his fist down on Sam's left pectoral. Interlacing his fingers and locking his arms, he placed them over his brothers heart and pumped his chest five times. "Breathe!"

Bonnie breathed hard into Sam's mouth twice more and put a cheek to his mouth, she saw his chest fall but felt no breath on her face. "Again!"

Dean was getting into a rhythm now and willed his life force into his brother with every awesome push. He heard a crack and knew he'd broken a rib but he didn't care. He'd save Sam if he had to break every rib he had. "C'mon Sammy, come back...don't do this to me!"

He looked at Bonnie and she did her bit. They carried on for what seemed like forever and Dean was starting to lose hope again. Sam was heading for more ressurections than Jesus...could he get another shot?! Bonnie wouldn't let him give up though and was barking at him like a drill Sergeant.

She had her cheek to Sam's face again. "Wait!" She grabbed Dean's arm "I feel something." She shoved Dean away and put her ear to Sam's chest. Checking the pulse in his neck to be sure she turned to Dean. "He has a pulse. It's light but it's there, he's breathing too."

Dean put his shaking hands to his thighs and exhaled heavily with his head lowered.

"We need to get paramedics here now. We can't lose him again." She said.

Dean's head shot up. "Sunnyview's ten minutes away, I can get there in five. Grab his legs."

Dean grabbed Sam's arms and together they lifted him. Dean was too weak by now to lift him alone and didn't want to throw Sam over his shoulder and risk a punctured lung on top of everything else. Together they got Sam to the Impala and Bonnie managed to open the back door. Dean held his brother as she slid inside. Dean got him laid out in the back and Bonnie sat with his head cradled in her lap and one hand on his exposed chest, feeling for his heartbeat.

xxxxxxxxx

Dean drove like he was possessed himself, it was the middle of the night and traffic was thankfully non-existent. He ignored red lights and gunned the engine. He didn't care if the cops caught him...hell, if the four horsemen of the Apocalypse tried to stop him right now, they'd have a fight on their hands. Bobby had told him more than once that he was just one man, that he couldn't save the world single-handedly. There was no way Bobby could ever undo all of the training John had instilled in him since he was four. He couldn't live without his brother and he'd die trying to save him. It was his destiny and he accepted it without question.

It took four and a half minutes to get to Sunnyview. It didn't have an ER but he knew that they had everything necessary to deal with emergency care, after all with the injuries they dealt with, people needed resucitating all the time. He screeched to a halt outside the main door and beeped the horn once continuously. Jumping out he went to the doors, they were locked. He banged a furious fist against them and started yelling. Soon a Security Guard appeared. He frowned at Dean through the windows. Dean knew what he must look like and tried to calm down. He gestured at the car. "I need help!" He shouted through the door. "My brother's a patient here! He stopped breathing."

The Security guard hurried forward and opened the door with a big bundle of keys. "Are there Doctors on duty?" Dean panted.

"Only Dr Matthews." The guard frowned.

Dean looked up at the sky and thanked God for one small break. "Get him! Please, we don't have time to waste. You got a gurney, wheelchair? Anything?"

The Guard didn't answer fast enough for Dean. _Screw it._

He went to the car and opened the door on Bonnie's side. He wasn't drained any more. Just one last effort was all it took. Bonnie hopped out and he grabbed Sam lifting him out of the car. He managed to get him into his arms which was no small thing. With a grunt he made his way inside.

Dr Matthews had come to see what the commotion was about and when he saw the unlikely trio stood in reception he ran to get a gurney, bringing it over to a relieved Dean.

"Sam? What happened?!" He looked quickly at Dean and unhooked his stethoscope from round his neck, placing it on Sam's chest.

"It's a long story, he stopped breathing but we managed to get him back." Bonnie offered.

The Doctor nodded and started to push the gurney towards the elevator. Bonnie and Dean followed behind leaving a trail of water and bloody footprints in their wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat again in yet another waiting room and was thankful once more that he wasn't alone. When he was in battle he was fearless but in situations like this, he'd always needed someone. Usually Sam, sometimes Bobby but in their absence Bonnie made a surprisingly awesome substitute. They sat together on the sofa. Dean had had the wound in his side stapled by a none too happy night shift nurse and Bonnie's feet had been bandaged. She was tucked into his good side and even though he was holding her, he found her presence comforting. She'd been shy around him at first but she'd shocked him with her strength in the crisis they had just endured. If he'd been alone, Sam would be dead now. She hadn't let that happen and he couldn't think of any way to thank her enough. Despite all the bad luck he and Sam had been subject to in the last few weeks he was constantly stunned at the way strangers were willing to sacrifice their time and efforts in helping them.

They hadn't been told anything but Sam was alive and that was all that mattered to Dean. He tried not to think about Sam wanting to commit suicide and what mood he would be in when he came to. Dean had been ready to throw himself on his own sword when he thought Sam dead. He knew what it was like better than anyone, but Sam was stronger than that, he'd proven that during the last hunt. He knew that they'd avoided talking about the issues for too long, pretending that they didn't exist. Dean wasn't good with one-to-ones, had always considered them a bit gay. He refused to let this lie now though. If Sam was having suicidal thoughts then he vowed he was going to pull him out of them.

Dr Matthews walked in and Dean sat up. Bonnie who had been sleeping sat up too and rubbed at her eyes. "How is he Doc?"

"He's ok...we have him on a heart monitor and he's doing well. Want to tell me what happened?" He took a seat opposite them. Bonnie shot Dean a glance. He'd made lying and deceit a full time job but he was dealing with Sam's well-being and this was hard. Dr Matthews continued. "I did a full physical on Sam two days ago and despite the spinal injury he was a healthy specimen, there was no reason for his heart to pack in. Tell me straight Dean, did he do this to himself? I can do a tox screen and find out, it's no skin off my nose but I have to know."

"No. He didn't do this." Dean was struggling.

Bonnie spoke up. "This is all my fault." She exhaled. "I work in the motel where they're staying. I have this psycho ex that's been stalking me. He came to work tonight and attacked me. Dean tried to stop him and got stabbed, Sam got into it with him and my ex hit him a couple of times. I guess he broke one of his ribs or something but he just went like that." She snapped her fingers and brushed a tear away. "We let the guy get away, we had to help Sam. We called the cops from the car and we're making a statement at the station later. I'm sorry about all of this really. Are you sure he'll be ok?"

Dr Matthews eyed her for a second, like her story was as likely as aliens building the Pyramids. "He'll pull through. I took a couple more x-rays to be sure, apart from the broken rib no more damage has been done."

Dean sighed audibly and stood up. He offered the Doctor his hand and he went to shake it. "I owe you Doc, thank you. Really."

"Well, you acted quickly...when the heart stops you have seconds to react, it doesn't take long for lack of oxygen to damage the brain."

"Can we go see him?"

"He's sleeping now. I'd leave it a little while. In a few hours, sure."

Dr Matthews turned to leave and Bonnie stood up a little shakily next to Dean. He looked at her wearily. "Stalker ex?"

She shrugged "All I could come up with on short notice."

He smiled "You learn fast. Come here."

She went to him and he enveloped her in his arms. "I don't know what to say, I lost it back there and you held it together."

"You don't have to say anything. You _could_ help me look for a new job though."

He laughed and it felt strange, it was something he definately didn't think he would be doing that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie had driven the Impala back to the motel to collect their stuff. Dean had offered to go with her to try to explain everything to the owners but she'd refused, said she would take care of it. She'd told Dean he could stay at her apartment until Sam was better. Dean sat back, he'd changed into clean clothes he had stashed in the car, she was incredible. He thought with regret that he and Sam would have to move on leaving yet another mess in their wake, not to mention one of the coolest chicks Dean had ever met.

He stood up as he saw Sam stir. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge. Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean tried not to choke up but he was so relieved it was unbelievable.

"Hey Sam, how d'ya feel?"

"Like someone broke my freakin' ribs!"

Dean had to laugh at him. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It was a bit of an awkward situation. You remember anything?"

Sam glanced at him and sighed. "A little. I don't think I want to know most of it. I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No dude, I made sure of that. We do have to talk though."

Sam frowned at him "What's up?"

Dean exhaled. "Ya know I'm not one for heart to hearts Sam but I'm gonna ask you a question and I want an honest answer. No bullshit."

Sam shifted slightly holding onto his side. "Sure."

Dean didn't really know how to broach this. This wasn't his style and he hated it. He decided to tackle it head on. He looked Sam in the eye. "Do you want to die? The demon said you were planning to kill yourself. I'm not gonna get mad Sam, no matter what you say, but I need to know."

"Yeah. I did."

Dean was shocked by his honesty. "Did? As in you don't now?"

Sam huffed. "When I went to see the Doctor and he told me I wouldn't walk again. I dunno, I just thought my life was over anyway. Yeah, I wanted to die."

"Man I shoulda been there, I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing you could do. Dean you can't fix this. You can't fix me. You have to stop beating yourself up about it."

Dean was taken aback. "Sam, where's this coming from? The last few days, you've been so down it's been unreal."

"I know...it's been rough, everything with the hunt, Jonas. I couldn't deal." He smiled. "I think I can now."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dude, you been touched by an Angel?!"

Sam laughed, "Maybe."

"C'mon man you're freaking me out. I've been sitting here all night thinking of ways to stop you from killing yourself and now you wake up and you go all Pollyanna on my ass. I can't keep up!"

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you Dean."

"This is me...I can believe a lot."

"Ok. It was Dad."

"Huh?"

"I saw Dad. He spoke to me."

Dean stood up and started pacing. "You're kidding me?...Like the whole light at the end of the tunnel deal?"

Sam smiled again. "Pretty much. I don't know what to tell ya Dean. It was incredible. He was just there ya know?"

Dean turned to him. "What did he say?"

"That it wasn't my time. Kinda corny for him but whatever. He said we had work to do...that we had to stick together."

"Anything else?"

"He said that I'd walk again Dean. For real. Said I had to stay positive."

Dean had no response to that...he didn't know what to believe but if it pulled Sam through he couldn't care less. "He say anything about me?"

Sam laughed. "That he knew you were a badass from day one...just never realised how much!"

Dean laughed "Sounds like him." Whether he believed it or not, he was secretly pleased.

"He said something else."

"Yeah? Shock me Sammy."

"He said Bonnie reminded him of Mom at that age."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girls (and maybe boys) I may have crippled Sam...did you honestly think I had the guts to kill him?! What would Dean do without him?!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and are relieved...I will write more (Taking forever to download ghostfacers!!) I am always receptive to ideas...esp on Bonnie.

Take care

D

xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I wasn't sure how to continue after Sam's near death experience. He's finally coping and it's all good but things can't be too easy on the guys! Darksupernatural wrote that this story had more ups and downs than a trampoline so I decided to keep the boys bouncing! There's always been an episode that I wanted to see on the show and I thought that given Sam's injury that this would be a good way of moving the story on. As always, there's nudity and hotness from both guys and I have had the best time writing it!! LOL I hope that you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat up pulling Bonnie with him. She was straddling his naked lap and he was loving it. He brushed the hair away from her neck and began to kiss it hungrily. Her fingers ran through his own hair as his hands cupped her bare ass before moving slowly upwards to trace delicate lines on her back. She shuddered in his arms, her back was her most sensitive spot and he knew this would send her wild. She let out a shaky sigh and bit his shoulder gently. He carried on running loose fingers all over her, she liked it rough sometimes, especially in the mornings but at nightime she liked it more gentle. The fingers in his hair suddenly made a fist around a lock and pulled his face away from her neck. She devoured his mouth with her own her nails biting into the flesh of his shoulder. She was going to crazy town and he was happy that he was the one driving her there.

This was the first night he'd spent away from Sam in a long time and part of him felt guilty whilst another more primitive side was determined to enjoy it.

The sound of 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' filled the air and Dean groaned. He couldn't leave it though and he knew it, if his brother needed him he had to be there. He tore his mouth from Bonnie's and fumbled for his cell phone on the nightstand with his left hand. She began to kiss his neck as he flipped it open. "Yeah?" He answered distractedly, running his right hand over her ribs.

"Hey Dean."

Dean stopped what he was doing. "Bobby, hi..." He pulled Bonnie off his lap with an apologetic look. He had to take this call, it was Bobby after all. Christ! He loved the guy but hearing his voice during sex was like taking a cold shower. Dean's ardour cooled and he collapsed back onto the pillows opening out an arm so Bonnie could join him, she curled into him and he rubbed her back.

"What's up?"

"How's Sam?"

"He's good, yeah, going to collect him from the hospital tomorrow."

"Great news, listen, I just got a call from Ellen and wanted to give you a heads up." Dean frowned up at the ceiling. This wasn't sounding good and he grimaced inwardly. What now?! "Listen, word's out about Sam. She heard some hunters talkin', she didn't believe it, said she'd know if something happened to Sam but they said they got it from a demon. So she called me and tore me a new one!"

Dean closed his eyes. "Christ...we just can't seem to win here Bobby. What can we do?"

He heard a sigh on the line. "Nothin' ya can do son. Do what you're doing already and watch out for ya brother. Ya better leave town though...you're gonna have everything supernatural on your ass. I'll try to do some damage control but ya know how it is."

Dean glanced at Bonnie "Thanks man, I appreciate the warning."

"You look after yourselves and call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"Everything ok?" She asked him.

He kissed the top of her head absent-mindedly. He'd have to tell her that he and Sam were leaving town but he wanted to delay it until tomorrow. He didn't want to think about leaving but they both knew that it was inevitable. Dean's life was on the road with Sam and that's the way it had to be until... until what? Dean thought about it for a second. When would their quest end? When all evil was gone? Like that would ever happen! Would it be over when Sam was walking again or when they both dropped dead of old age? Dean had no idea but he knew that for right now he didn't want to be anywhere else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke slowly and knew immediately that something was wrong. Very wrong. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and his first thoughts were of Sam. Had something happened to him?

No, it was something else...with a shock he realised what it was.

His eyes suddenly flew open and he looked aroound him.

_What the...? Holy shit! No...freakin'... way!!_

With a surge of panic that already had his heart pounding wildly, Dean threw back the covers and went to leap from the bed.

xxxxx

As if they were linked by more than just DNA Sam woke at the exact same instant across town.

The best part of Sam's day was when he just woke up. It was the only time that he never felt different and could remember what his body felt like before the accident. He kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation, his hand wandering beneath the sheets.

In an instant he was awake and alert. His eyes snapped open and he sat up like a shot.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!?_

xxxxx

Dean fell to the ground with a thud. He was lying awkwardly on his side, trying to make sense of what was happening to him. He couldn't feel his legs and it was like a living nightmare. He lay there a second trying to take this all in. He began to panic slightly and could recall that was Sam's first real reaction. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

He had to focus...God, what did he do? His hand went to the bed as he tried to pull himself up but he couldn't, his body was unresponsive, he had no co-ordination at all. He'd always been proud of his strength and agility and now he had nothing.

He'd never asked Sam what this felt like and he had to say that it sucked ass big time. He remembered leaving Sam in the cellar after the accident and could now imagine how terrified he must have felt. Dean was in shock, he had never felt this vulnerable in his life. He was lying on the floor and couldn't get up by himself. Such a simple act, and he couldn't do it. He felt useless and knew that he needed help. He turned onto his stomach and placed his hands on the floor pulling himself along. If he could reach the nightstand and get his cell, he might be ok.

xxxxx

Sam shot out of bed, stumbling slightly.. He looked down at himself in shock. To be standing up again after so long felt strange. The feeling of carpet under his bare feet felt weird in a nice way and he felt tall. Really tall. He reached down and felt along his naked midsection. Bending slightly he stroked a hand along his thighs.

He was lost in the moment...sensations that he'd only been able to dream about were flooding back to him and he forgot himself for an instant.

He was brought crashing back to reality when he saw two small arms snake around his waist. There was a light touch of lips on his shoulder blade.

"Morning baby."

Sam turned around so violently that he knocked Bonnie to the ground. She landed on her ass with a thud. Sam's hands flew to his eyes as he realised she was naked. "Dean?! What the hell was that?!"

Sam spun round and went to the mirror. His hand lowered slowly. Staring him in the face was his brother. His very naked and aroused brother.

_Oh God..._

Sam's heart was pounding. Bonnie got up and was coming near him. He shielded his eyes and started to back away.

"Dean? What's gotten into you?"

Sam was trying to think fast and realised with a shock that if he was here then Dean must be in his body. He looked around trying to locate some clothes. He saw Dean's jeans lying on the floor and struggled to get his feet into them, raising one leg he fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. He couldn't get used to moving around on foot, it was like learning to walk all over again. Hell, he thought if this was tough to get used to then he wondered how Dean was coping with suddenly having half of his body paralyzed. He had to get to him...he'd be freaking out.

"Where are you going?"

"I...er..."Oh God, it was Dean's voice coming out of his mouth! He coughed...he'd never noticed how deep Dean's voice was. "I gotta get Dean, I mean...Sam."

"He's not getting released til later.What's the rush?"

Sam checked his pocket, the car keys were there. He pulled on a tee shirt and ran for the door. "I'll er, see ya later!"

Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed and frowned as she heard Dean swear as he fell down the stairs. She'd spent practically a week living with Dean and this was a new side to him. Shaking her head she got up to make coffee.

xxxxx

Over the last few weeks Dean had had to manhandle his brother enough times. Sam was by no means a small guy and Dean had gotten bigger and more muscular as a result. It hadn't been an unhappy consequence for him. He now realised with a pang that to Sam it felt like he was carrying a dead weight all the time, not just a temporary burden, but a very real and very heavy dead weight. No wonder Sam had gotten such huge arms too. Christ, just getting in and out of bed must take a Herculean effort. Dean was still struggling forwards and thinking about what Sam was doing. He better be careful...if he got one mark on Dean's body or car, he'd kill him!

He was about to reach the nightstand when the door opened. It was Sam's nurse. Oh God!

She rushed over to him. "Sam? Are you ok?!"

Dean's head collapsed onto his arms and he sighed. It came out as one of Sam's irritating huffs and he frowned. Weird.

The nurse was checking him over, her hands moving all over his body. Dean was used to strange women touching him but this felt like an invasion and he slapped her hand away.

"Hey!" The voice sounded high pitched to him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sam. I just have to check you're ok."

He swatted her again. "Why don't you go fondle one of the other patients woman! And pass me my phone, I need to call my brother!"

"Sam? This isn't like you. Just don't move, I'll go and get the hoist, get you back into bed.

Dean started to object but she was gone. Crap, he had to get off this floor, he couldn't bear the thought of being winched off it by Florence Nightingale on heat. He wondered for the millionth time where Sam was. He better get his ass here soon or Dean would tear him a new one.

xxxxx

Sam stalled the Impala for the fourth time as he struggled to work the pedals...it had been easier to drive with a shotgun and a car jack! He was trying to find his way to the hospital but he had no idea where Bonnie's apartment was as he'd never been there. Suddenly he passed their old motel and could get his bearings, he noticed that the office was surrounded by scaffolding and there was a painters van parked outside. He shifted in the drivers seat and looked down as he popped the clutch._ God, Dean's legs were short!_

Within ten minutes he got to Sunnyview. He locked the car up and jogged to the entrance. He walked in and punched the elevator button, which was now at waist height. He tapped his foot impatiently and the doors opened. He got in and was followed by a young blonde candy striper.

"Which floor?" He asked.

She smiled at him and leaned across him to push the button for two. Her breast brushed Sam's arm. She looked up at him and he frowned. She stepped behind him as he pushed for three. He glanced back at her nervously and caught her staring at his ass. Christ! She was shameless. He saw this happen to Dean all the time and he seemed to like it but Sam felt a little violated. She got off at her floor with one last glance over her shoulder, like she was mentally undressing him. Sam stabbed at the button with wide eyes.

He could hear the arguing before he reached his room. It was strange to hear his voice coming from somewhere else, like a dream.

"And I said bite me! Get your damn hands off me." Sam heard himself say...or was it Dean...God, this was weird.

"Come on Sam, you've always been a good patient...we just want to help you."

"Don't patronise me! I'm not a kid!"

Sam rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. He could see himself lying on the floor and it made his head swim. Two nurses were trying to get him into a hoist and Dean was fighting them.

Sam coughed and they all looked up. Dean's eyes widened slightly but he recovered quickly. "Well hello gorgeous, you certainly took your freakin' time!"

xxxxx

Sam walked in on shaky legs. He smiled at the man and woman. "It's ok, I got it. Please."

They looked at one another and the female nurse cast Dean a frown. He stuck out his tongue. He hadn't done that since he was five but he felt surprisingly childish in his present predicament and couldn't help himself. They both left the room and Sam closed the door behind them. he turned around.

"Dude!" They both said in unison and did a double take.

"What the hell's going on Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at himself. Sam was standing with his arms open. It was so weird to see his brothers mannerisms on his body. He shook himself.

"How the hell should I know? Are you gonna stand there all day? Help me the hell up. This isn't easy!"

"You don't have to tell me Dean. I know!"

Sam stepped forward and grabbed Dean under the arms. It was the most unusual sensation. He pulled and got him off the ground a little but then couldn't get him up all the way. "What the hell? Christ I'm heavy! I gotta go on a diet."

"Tell me about it Sasquatch, I been lifting your sorry ass half the time. Bend your freakin' knees and take all the weight in your shoulders. I got awesome shoulders."

Sam did as he said and it worked. He managed to get Dean verticle and sat him with some difficulty on the edge of the bed.

Dean hated the feeling and wandered again how Sam dealt with feeling so needy. It was horrible and made him feel less of a man. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here and figure this thing out."

Sam paused. "Great and where do we start?"

"Oh I dunno...maybe go to the video store and rent out 'Freaky Friday'? Get a clue Sammy, research!" Dean pointed a finger at him. "And before you say it, I know I'm older but I'm calling Lohan!"

Sam rolled his eyes. He was about to respond when there was a light knock on the door, without either of them answering, it opened. Bonnie walked in.

Sam looked at Dean nervously. Dean shrugged and shook his head, he brushed at the fringe that went into his eyes. _Freakin stupid long hair!_

"Hey boys."

"Er...hey Bonnie. Whatcha doin' here."

Dean grimaced. Sam made him sound like a spaz!

"Well you left in such a hurry this morning I didn't get to say a proper hello."

Dean watched them through narrowed eyes from the bed. She sidled up to Sam who winced slightly. She grabbed his ass and he jumped. "You were amazing last night." She whispered but Dean still heard.

"Thanks." He said. She frowned at him like he had two heads, or rather that 'Sam' did. She ignored him and stood on tiptoe to kiss who she thought was Dean. "Woah woah woah!" He said waving his arms! "Get your hands of my brother!"

She stopped and looked slowly between the two of them. She knew something was going on but couldn't make it out. "Ok, first you and now Sam? Why are you both acting so strangely?!"

Sam looked at Dean. "Knock yourself out man...I can't even explain this to myself!"

Dean sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "It's me. Dean." She cocked her head at him and frowned. "I'm Dean, he's Sam, and this is all screwed to hell!"

"Huh? Is this a joke?"

"I wish." Dean answered. "We swapped bodies and before you ask, I have no idea how or why!"

She stepped away from Sam slightly, edging towards the wall. "That's not possible." She looked at Sam. Then back again at Dean as if trying to read him.

"Ok, want me to prove it? Your middle name is Eleanor, you're a Capricorn, you use coconut shampoo and have Trojan condoms and a sex toy you don't think anyone knows about in your nightstand."

She looked again at Sam. "It's pretty sick to consider but either of you could know those things."

"Yeah that is sick." Dean was thinking fast. "Come here." She hesitated. "C'mon. I won't bite...not right now anyway." She moved slowly towards the bed. "Avert your eyes Sammy, actually no. You might actually learn something!"

Sam frowned. Bonnie was within Dean's longer reach. He leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him. He put one hand to her neck and bent her back over his lap. His lips moved over hers and he kissed her hard. She was shocked and her hands were in fists on his, or was it Sam's shoulders?

Sam watched wide eyed from the door staring in shock. Oh God! This was so not cool! He had to admit somewhat reluctantly though that he _was_ looking pretty hot!

Bonnie responded and her lips parted. Her hands relaxed and one of them went into Sam's long dark hair. She was moaning slightly. Dean eventually released her mouth but still held her to him. Her eyes slowly opened. "Oh Dean!" Grabbing him by the hair again she pulled his mouth to hers once more and went for round two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LOL. Well, we already knew Bonnie was one lucky bitch but now?? Has she got a rabbits foot we don't know about?!**

**I hope you like what I did with this. I think the boys are going to learn so much about one another. I know you'll have lots of questions ie is this what John meant about Sam walking again? Will Dean offer to stay in Sam's body so he's ok? You're getting nothing from me! You'll just have to stay posted. Ok, I'm off to (finally) watch Ghostfacers!! Love ya**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I wanted the boys to really learn more about one another so I went with the following. It's still rated T but be warned that there's _alot_ of sexual content in this chapter (LOL) it's pretty clean though and mostly implied. Anyway...I hope that you enjoy it, appreciate what a tough choice Bonnie has, and have a little laugh too!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean struggled to get out of the passenger side of the Impala. Sam always made it look so easy, he had a natural grace that came with spending twenty five years with the longest freakin legs in the world. Dean couldn't get used to having to lug himself around and he was a disaster already. Sam caught him before he could fall and he shoved him away angrily."I got it..."

Sam stood back, he knew better than to argue with his brother but he felt frustrated watching him struggle. He wanted to help him but knew that it would make Dean feel worse. He knew how it felt to have people stare so he turned away to open the door to their motel room. They hadn't been able to go to Bonnie's because of the stairs and also for the fact that she was more than a little freaked out.

Dean sat and looked malisciously at his new enemy and best friend; Sam's wheelchair. He'd managed to haul his legs out of the car, but now for the hard part. Dean couldn't believe that he was scared. He wasn't fearful of much in life but here he was, a grown man scared to get out of a damn car. He braced his right hand on the seat and wondered again how the hell Sam coped with doing this each and every time. Gripping the roof of ther Impala with his left hand he swung out. He sat back exhausted. Sam had always had the stamina but Dean realised with a shock that it must be something inherent in his mindset rather than a physical attribute. It was strange, but thinking of his brother he realised that it was true. Just because Sam was in Dean's body, it didn't mean he automatically became a badass. Dean certainly wouldn't be turning into a bleeding heart overnight he thought.

He went to the room and Sam was already on the laptop. The room was drab and grey reflecting Dean's mood. No wonder Sam struggled to keep his spirits up. Life in a wheelchair sucked!

"Ok, so any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I got an idea. Soon as this thing is over I'm gonna move heaven and Earth to get you out of this thing. Man, I don't know how you do it!"

Sam shrugged. "They say to really know a person you gotta walk a mile in their shoes. So to speak. It's tough, I know."

"I had a healthy respect for you before Sam but now...geez."

"If it helps, you never made me feel any different. I mean, I can see how difficult that is now. It's hard to sit back and watch someone you care about struggle, but you never made me feel awkward."

"Cos you always just seemed to be able to deal with all the moving about."

"That's only because I had no choice. It's a humbling experience and you just have to accept it for however long this lasts and cope in any way you can."

He sat forward and frowned. It was Sam's pose and he found himself adopting it naturally. "Wait a second. Dude, that's it!"

"What?"

Dean looked at him. "Macho Dean Winchester finds himself in a wheelchair, having heart to hearts with his brother. It's not like me to get all brooding dude."

"Get to the point Dean."

"Seems to me someone wanted to teach me a lesson in humility, bring me down a peg or two."

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow. It _did_ feel cool. He pointed a finger. "The Trickster!"

"Bingo! Man, I wish he'd stop screwing with us, it's not enough he kills me, now he cripples me too!."

"Ok, so how do we find him?"

"Beats me, I would say I'll call Bobby but we've given him enough heart attacks to last a lifetime. We'll just have to deal with it ourselves."

"Look, we'll find him...we have to. We can't stay like this."

"What the hell are _you_ bitchin' about? Man, you should be stoked. You got the good end of the deal; brains _and_ killer looks. Me? I'm just a gimp with a bad attitude and an eighth grade education!"

Sam laughed. "At least you'll always have your sense of humour Dean."

"Yeah? We'll see who's laughing, when I go to the barber shop and get a buzz cut!"

"You wouldn't...?!"

"Don't tempt me Sam."

There was a knock on the door and they heard Bonnie "It's me." Dean instinctively wanted to go open it but it was Sam who got up. Bonnie walked in carrying coffees and breakfast. She skirted warily around Sam and went to the small corner table where she put the coffees down. Dean was watching her wondering how she was going to react. She was pretty cool but this was wacky even by their standards. He leant forward admiring her, she was wearing a denim mini skirt and she looked so hot. He exhaled. She turned finally and looked at him. Her eyes cast downwards and she frowned."Happy to see me Dean?" He followed her gaze and slapped a hand down onto his crotch.

"Jesus Sammy, how do you switch this thing off?!"

Sam laughed at him remembering his own embarrassing experiences. "I usually think about Althea."

"Ok...good..."Dean shrugged after a moment "It's working..." He pointed a finger at Bonnie. "Just, don't bend over or anything."

She ignored him and grabbed two of the coffees. "I'm so confused...who do I give the black coffee to?"

Dean raised his hand and she passed him a cup. She looked at Sam. "Vanilla half caf?" He nodded.

"Pansy." Dean muttered under his breath. Sam had taken a gulp and had foam on his nose. God, his brother made him look such a moron!

xxxxx

They'd eaten breakfast and Dean found that he had little appetite. Sam polished off most of the donuts. Dean watched him with a smile, it was pretty gross, he _was_ a pig. Sam got up with a sigh. "I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower, I've been dying to take a shower for weeks."

Dean didn't even want to contemplate the thought of a bath but couldn't begrudge Sam such a simple pleasure after so long. "Knock yourself out man...but don't go fiddling with little Dean, that's just too weird!"

"Eww Dean!"

Sam went into the bathroom and locked the door. Bonnie was sat at the table with her legs crossed, one foot swinging idly with a sandal hooked on the toe. He moved towards her and she eyed him thoughtfully. "So." He said

"What?"

"C'mon, you know."

"No idea Dean."

"Which do you prefer?"

She feigned ignorance but he could see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "C'mon Dean..."

"Nah, I wanna know...would you rather be in there with Junior getting all wet and soapy, or sat here talking to me? I mean, Sam's ok to look at but there's no comparison."

She laughed. "Tough call. You are one hot piece of ass...but, I don't know, I kinda like the funny. And you do have skills."

"Yeah, I'll have Sam popping wheelies in no time. So, you're saying you like me cos of my personality?" She shrugged and he raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's a first. You're pretty twisted you know that?."

"I guess. I dunno, don't get me wrong, this is really weird, if I was with Sam right now, it'd be nice. But it's all about the chemistry."

"How d'ya mean?"

"I'm attracted to you in some way that bypasses all of this."

"Even the fact that I look like Sam and can't walk? That's what you're saying?"

"Is it weird for you that I still want you like this?"

He shrugged. "Do you think of my brother in that way? Be honest!"

"Nope. Never."

"Then I guess I can live with that. Not that there's gonna be any monkey business. Not like this."

"I dunno, still looks like the important things work to me." She was serious for a second. "What does it feel like?"

He huffed and leaned forward. "It's not my body, literally. But I can tell that even if it was, it still wouldn't feel like it. Does that make sense?"

"A little."

"I mean, it's like my body just stops here. It's pretty horrible. I feel bad for Sam having to live like this."

"Dean, are you getting sensitive? Wow, I hate to say it but I think you've grown as a person already." She sniggered. "How do you feel? Do you have a headache? Do you need to lie down?"

"You think you're so funny."

She got up and sat on his lap. "I think I'm hysterical. Oh my God! look at these arms!"

"Control yourself woman."

xxxxx

Sam emerged from his shower refreshed and feeling amazing. He had to admit it felt good to feel complete again. He felt a pang of regret that it wouldn't last but he knew that he would have to go back into his own body soon. He couldn't do that to Dean. Being in a wheelchair was tough at the best of times and he couldn't inflict that on someone he cared about, not intentionally. No, he would have to find some way to fix this. He grabbed some of Dean's cologne and dabbed it on his face. _What the hell _. He'd deal with the trickster he thought winking into the mirror. But it couldn't hurt to enjoy himself just a little first though.

When he stepped back into the room, he stopped dead. Bonnie was sat on Dean's lap, and they were making out frantically. "Guys?!" They stopped for a second. She was looking at him innocently over Dean's shoulder. Dean glanced around at him. "Dude!" Sam almost barked "That is wrong on so many levels! Bonnie, I'm surprised at you!"

"What? You prefer I make out with you?"

His arms flew open "Who says you have to make out with anyone?!" He was almost shouting "What are you? Animals?!" He was struggling to take this in. He understood why Dean had kissed her at the hospital but this was just plain weird. His brother was gimped out and still a hit with the girls. This was too much, Sam's head was going to explode with the injustice of it!

"Dude, I'm doing you a favour...you should be pleased! And stop pouting...it makes me look gay!"

"I should be pleased? Enlighten me"

"Bonnie's taking little Sammy for a test drive. I know you're dying to know if you still can. Here's the chance to find out."

Sam shook his head trying to see Dean's logic. "So you're just ok with this Dean? You're gonna have sex with your girlfriend. As me. In a wheelchair."

"What can I say? I like a challenge!"

"Yeah, well, two can play at that game. I'll leave you two degenerates to it. I'm going out. Just, please...be gentle with me."

"Where you going?!"

"To damage your liver and find out how it feels to walk into a bar with this face." He grinned as he opened the door.

He'd already slammed it behind him but could still hear the shout. "You better freakin' wear a rubber!!"

xxxxx

Dean had been joking before. The thought of actually going through with full on sex as his brother was too much to contemplate even for him. He felt different in every way now and was finding that the new found vulnerability he felt hadn't affected his libido but had affected his reaction to it. He usually classed sex as sport and Dean was always the winner. Now, he still wanted Bonnie but felt nervous of her reaction to him. Sam hadn't been with a woman since the accident and now Dean knew why.

He shrugged as he pulled Bonnie to him. It was frustrating as hell to be so clueless. He'd been having sex since he was fifteen and he was good at it. He didn't think he'd feel much of a man if he couldn't perform. Ok, so if his usual gymnastics wouldn't work then he'd just have to improvise.

He took her over to the bed and she frowned at him questioningly. He turned her to sit on the edge and then quickly reached down and grabbed her ankles pulling her towards him. "Close your eyes." He said. She did as she was told and leaned back half on and half off his lap. Dean bent down and lifted her tee shirt, kissing her gently on the stomach. She gasped slightly as his head moved lower.

xxxxx

Sam parked the Impala by the kerb and took a deep breath. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew that he needed to have some fun or he'd go crazy. He'd spent over a month in two different hospitals and had rarely been out of various motels. When he was possessed he hadn't been aware of what he was doing so that didn't count. No, he deserved this. He took another deep breath and opened the door. He paused outside the bar and removed his shades. He popped them in the top of his tee shirt and opened the door.

It was a little after lunch so there weren't many people in there, but there was a decent crowd. Sam had always been the shy one around women and had always been a little jealous of Dean's confidence. Now, he felt his inhibitions start to disappear as he paused in the doorway and several eyes turned to him. He let himself enjoy the feeling and tried to shrug aside the geeky part of himself. He knew that he had skills, they were just different to Dean's. Sam liked sex to mean something and always left the girl satisfied. Dean, he had the women drooling from the start whether he left them satisfied, who knew, but they weren't complaining. He tried to channel his brothers renegade spirit. He practiced the smirk. Not bad.

He walked over to the bar and felt the swagger, like he was pure sex on legs. The bar tender was Sam's age; a sultry redhead, she was wearing a crop top and had a tattoo snaking up her ribcage. She wasn't his usual type but that was the point. "What can I get you?" She offered him a radiant smile and Sam tried not to choke as he sat on the barstool.

"Beer." She turned around and got a beer from the fridge. She popped off the cap with an opener attached to a chain on her jeans. She set it down with a wink. _Christ! Dean had it so easy!_

He took a swig and tried desperately to find something to say. Dean always had a line, and it would take him all of five minutes to get her star sign, mothers maiden name and bra size. He decided to keep it simple. "I'm Sam." He'd thought of using his brothers name but didn't want any woman shouting that during sex with him, this was going to be hard enough as it was.

"I'm Jenna. You're not from around here are you? I would have remembered seeing you before."

Sam shrugged, "No, just passing through...I'm on a road trip with my brother."

"If your next words are 'he's my identical twin' then you got yourself a party!"

Sam laughed, she was funny. A slut, but funny. "Nah, sorry, he's my kid brother, a bit of a nerd."

"Aw shame. Still, at least mom and dad got it right once."

Sam had never had a woman talk to him like this before and although it was disconcerting, he was liking the feeling. "So, what is there to do around here?"

She shrugged "Not much...museums mainly. There is a theme park though."

Sam frowned, he didn't remember that. "Really?"

She leaned on the counter, "Yeah, you're looking at it. Best ride of your life."

Sam felt his heart rate shoot up and lifted the beer bottle to his lips with a shaky hand.

xxxxx

Sam had spent the next four hours chatting to Jenna at the bar. Once her shift was over she drove Sam to her place. His head was swimming, he'd obviously not gotten Dean's ability to consume large amounts of alcohol along with his appetite for food. He was glad though, as he was feeling less nervous and self-conscious. He tried to imagine Dean's moves and felt an unusual surge of adrenaline hit his bloodstream. Dean always said it was his best friend and now Sam knew why. He suddenly felt capable of taking on the world. Christ, his brother _was_ an animal!

He glanced across at Jenna and could feel the blood drain from his head and hit his loins. He looked out the window trying to picture Althea and sighed inwardly with relief when he realised he wasn't about to embarrass himself.

They got to her apartment and she led him up the stairs by the hand. She opened the door and grabbing him by his shirt front she dragged him inside. She pulled him to her and began to kiss him savagely. Sam wasn't used to this but instinct and adrenaline took over. He bent down and picked her up. It felt so good to have a woman in his arms again. His mouth never left hers as he looked for the bedroom. He couldn't see it. _Screw it!_

He went into the kitchen and set her down. He cleared the breakfast counter with one sweep of his arm, he broke her blender but he thought she might forgive him after what he was about to do to her. Grabbing her under the arms he popped her onto the counter, and stood between her legs. He ripped his tee shirt off, God, it felt good to feel powerful again. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. It was Dean's hands that removed her clothes, like they could do it without conscious thought. Her bra popped open with a snap of his fingers and he paused for a second to look at her. _Wow_.

Reaching down, she unbuttoned his fly and straddled him once more.

xxxxx

"Holy cow!!" Bonnie collapsed back onto the pillows. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that and why haven't we been doing it all week?!"

Dean laughed, her face was red and glistening with sweat. He'd never had a woman scream like that before and he felt a surge of pride. "I have no idea...it's weird, like some instinct or something. Maybe Sam does it all the time."

"If that was the case he wouldn't be single. Believe me!"

Dean lay next to her and put his arms around her. "Sam's had a hard life. Who knows where he'd be now if it wasn't for this job." Dean didn't feel at all like himself. He was pensive and relaxed. He also felt closer to Bonnie than he'd ever felt to any other woman. Ever. Sure, he'd been with girls that meant something but this was different. He felt equal to a woman for the first time. He wasn't going to start crying on her shoulder any time soon but he felt open and at ease.

"It's like I don't even know you!"

"Nah, it's just my priorities changed, it's not all about me any more."

"And for that, I am truly blessed. You're amazing."

"Thanks...I feel pretty cool, but you deserved it."

"Huh?"

"I dunno, you had a tough choice to make, you coulda gone either way but you chose me. Well, the 'me' that I wanted you to choose at least."

"Are you serious?! Are you that damaged Dean?"

He was embarrassed and felt his face flush in the darkness. His own never did that. "I don't know...it's just...it's a weird situation."

"Yeah? I've known you less than ten days and we've already performed an exorcism, resurrected Sam and destroyed a motel. I would say this was pretty normal." He laughed and she leaned over him brushing her hair away from her face with one hand. "You underestimate yourself way too much Dean. You're a good looking guy and you can fight your way through life with the best of them, but there's a lot more to you than you give yourself credit for. The way you look out for people, that you'd do anything for Sam. It's all part of who you are. Looks, fade, stuff like that doesn't...and chicks _love_ guys who make them laugh." She kissed him briefly then changed the mood. "But the real question is...can you do that again?"

"You're kidding me?"

"Uh-uh..."

"Christ. You're gonna kill me."

xxxxxx

Sam sat back against the open fridge door and scanned the devastation all around him. Holy cow! Did he do all this?

He glanced at Jenna who was lying naked and sleeping across his lap. He couldn't believe it himself, but he'd worn her out. The kitchen looked like Basra after the seige. There were broken appliances, clothes and food everywhere. It _had_ been amazing though, he couldn't deny it. They had done it all and it had felt so good to be in control for once. He hadn't let her feet hit the floor once and had enjoyed the power trip it had given him. It had been totally out of character for him; fast, wild and insane.

His head was throbbing as he considered if that's what he wanted out of life, he wasn't a one-night-stand guy and he knew it. It had been a great release and he'd loved it but he also knew it wasn't for him. He did have a new found respect for Dean and his skills. He'd talked about them and Sam would roll his eyes but now he believed him. Dean was a demon in his own right.

He pulled Jenna into his arms and stood up carefully carrying her limp body to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her lightly on the forhead pulling the sheets over her naked form. He looked around him and found a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote a quick note and placed it on the pillow next to her head. Walking naked back to the kitchen he began to dress and then to clear up some of the mess.

It was time to say goodbye to Captain Caveman and say hello to Sam.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**LOL Captain Caveman! Anyway...I know this may seem a little kinky (even by Dean's standards) but remember the baddie who's behind all of this. I loved that Bonnie chose Dean's personality over his looks...it's my choice. Some of you may have gotten in the shower with Junior, but she loves her Winchester so what ya gonna do? sigh...**

**So the boys are gunning for the trickster (again) and Dean's more determined than ever to get Sam walking. Stay posted...take care xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I guess you little minx's like it hot and steamy but you like the insightful stuff too so there's more of that here. This is me though, and I am evil so don't think it's all going to be plain sailing for the boys. I hope you like it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam returned to the motel feeling slightly deflated. The fun was over and it was time to get back to work. He couldn't really believe that he was going to make a concerted effort to return to being the way he was. If the alternative was Dean living through it though, then he knew he wouldn't hesitate. He put the key in the door and found a silent and empty room. He frowned and closed the door behind him. A second later he heard a splash and a girlie giggle come from the bathroom and rolled his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me._

It was just like his brother. Christ, Sam had had to teach himself the pleasures of the bathroom, it had been a long and depressing experience but he'd done it. Dean was like this for one day and was getting a hot chick to scrub his back for him! He hated to admit it but he liked his style. Dean always managed to turn situations to his advantage.

"Guys, I'm back...so, make sure you're not naked or anything when you come out!"

There was silence and then a thud.

He frowned again and went to the door. "Is everything ok?"

Bonnie sounded winded. "Yeah, everything's fine Sam, we have a minor situation but it's ok."

_Oh God _"Well, just try not to break anything...and I mean me, not the bathroom!"

xxxxx

Bonnie laughed and pushed at Dean's shoulders. "Christ you're heavy. Get off me!"

"Can't you see I'm trying?"

She'd been trying to get Dean out of the bath. He was pushing and she'd been pulling. She'd slipped on the wet floor and now had a very large Winchester lying on top of her. Her clothes were drenched already from when he'd pulled her in with him. She reached behind her and grabbed a towel throwing it over him. "At least cover yourself up...only the bottom bit though...I don't think Sam would appreciate this too much. He sounds mad."

"He'll get over it." He pushed down on the floor with his arms. "Ok, you good?"

He gave her enough space to crawl out from under him. "Yeah, but I think it's safe to say I'll be no use to you now."

"It's ok, I can manage, just get me some clothes ok?"

"Sure." She stood up and rubbed at her back wincing.

She unlocked the door and went outside. Sam was sat at his computer. She stood looking at him for a second. It was so weird. She missed her Dean so much but felt totally at ease around the present Sam. The man sat in front of her felt like a stranger and it seemed odd to her. There was a slight sadness to his eyes, not the usual glint and a frowning broodiness had replaced the cocky arrogance.

He looked up and she wondered if she should feel jealous that he had spent the entire afternoon with another woman, she could smell her scent from here. No, she wasn't jealous because the real Dean had been with her and she was happy with that.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, no broken bones. I just came to get some clothes." She didn't want to go rummaging through Sam's stuff and stood awkwardly for a second waiting for him to realise.

"Oh. Sure, yeah." He went to grab some jeans and a tee shirt. He handed them to her. "I usually wear boxers, but I know Dean goes...ya know.."

She raised her eyebrows. "...commando? I noticed. Thanks. You have a good time?"

"Yeah, a few beers nothing major." He rubbed the back of his head and missed his hair.

"Nothing major..."she sniffed again casually like it was to clear her nose but he looked at her self-consciously.

"Sorry, is this weird for you?"

She laughed and nodded towards the bathroom. "No weirder than what just went on in there."

"Yeah, ok...enough already, I'm already scarred for life watching you guys kiss."

She smiled at him, it was funny seeing 'Dean' feel ill at ease. "Well, it's ok...if it helps I didn't look...well, not much."

He frowned again as she turned on her heel with a wink.

She returned to the bathroom where Dean was still swearing to himself trying to get into the chair. "Christ this is a nightmare."

She sat on the edge of the bath patiently with the fresh clothes in her lap. He eventually made it, his brow already sweating. He brushed at the hair again and shook his head at her with a sigh.

She smiled at him sympathetically and handed him the clothes. "Listen, you guys have work to do so I should be heading home."

"Yeah I know..."Dean didn't want to get back to work. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He desperately wanted to be out of this thing but he didn't want Sam back in it either. This sucked, big time.

"You'll be ok?"

"Always." he lied.

She smiled at him and leaned over for a kiss.

"Thanks for everything. It would have been ten times worse without you. I mean it, you're incredible." he told her. He was acting out of character but he had to let her know what she'd done for him.

"My pleasure. So, I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah, hopefully when I'm back to my old self."

She smiled once more and left.

xxxxx

Dean eventually emerged from the bathroom to find Sam shirtless on the floor doing the press ups. "Hey, make sure you get in a good thousand! I wanna be ripped for the beach."

"Bite me Dean." he grunted.

Dean went to go get a beer and sat for a drink as he watched his brother and his dedicated ritual. Dean always thought he did it for vanity but now realised that Sam just liked to use the time to think.

"So, strange day huh?" Dean asked conversationally. Sam paused but didn't stop.

"Well, I guess we should start to try to tackle this. Find the Trickster."

That made Sam stop. He sat up hooking his arms over his bent knees. "Are you worried I don't want to find him?"

"Nah! Course not." Sam could read him like a book.

"Don't worry, I want to swap back. I miss my body, despite everything. Besides, your hormones are driving me crazy!"

Dean laughed "Awesome aren't they?"

"And all this adrenaline, I'm surprised you sleep at all."

"I like it. Gets me through the day."

Sam got up and went to grab a beer joining Dean at the table. "Ya know, I always thought you were madly over-protective because you were my older brother."

"Why else?"

"Well, I guess you're used to the way it feels cos you know no different but it's like you were built specifically for something."

"Dude, don't go all Dr Phil on my ass, what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"This adrenaline and these hormones. I mean, when they hit it's like 'Pow' like a massive punch coming out of me. It makes me feel indestructible, like I can do anything."

Dean frowned. "So?"

"So, not everyone's like that Dean. You're different. It's amazing really, I always thought you were gung ho and reckless. But now I see you genuinely do believe that you can do anything."

"Don't you?"

"No, I'm like normal people...I hesitate and think of consequences. You just do your thing and to hell with it. But I don't think it's self-destructive."

"What you thought I was a whack job before?"

"Yeah, a little. I always worried you had a death wish."

"Kinda like Riggs in Lethal Weapon?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, like Riggs, but now I know you're not fearless, just..."

"Stupid?"

"Nah, just instinctive...it's like you're a born warrior. It's not about Dad's training, you woulda had this anyway, no matter what you did for a living."

Dean didn't know what to say, he was shocked for a second. "Dude, that's so cool. Any other insights?"

Sam took a swig. "Man, the chicks. I never knew anything like it. I went out as you and I scored..."

"Tell me about it, I can smell it! Was she a redhead?"

Sam frowned "Dean, how do you _do_ that?!"

"It's a gift. So you were saying?"

"I mean, I scored on looks but believe me this girl was no challenge...I don't have half the charisma you do...not even close."

"Wow, that was deep. I feel slightly uncomfortable. "

"It's a compliment Dean, I mean...I thought I knew you better than anyone but now I know what makes you tick. It's awesome really."

Dean drank thoughtfully as Sam watched him. "So I guess you're waiting for me to share?" Sam shrugged at him.

"Ok, well I told you already what I think of this godamn thing." He slapped the chair for effect. "I'm strong and yeah, I guess I can deal with most things. This, I can't cope with. I woulda blown my brains out by now. I don't know what to tell you, you never once complained, never asked for help. It's kinda inspiring. And yes, I do feel humbled."

Sam smiled. "Yeah? That's pretty huge. You still managed to get your rocks off though."

"Actually no. I didn't."

"Really?"

"The thought terrified me. I been more scared today than ever in my life. I know I act the part but fighting demons is nothing compared to this. This is a real war Sam and you fight it every day on your own. I mean the stupidest, smallest thing is like climbing Everest. You're so much braver and stronger than me."

"Thanks Dean."

"I mean it Sammy, I was with Bonnie and she's cool, totally but I was so scared of what she'd think of me. That's new. It made me look at everything differently. I know now, I mean I have some idea of what it is to need someone."

Sam was speechless. Dean was never this open with him and it was strange. He'd wanted him to share for so long and it took something like this to finally force him to it.

"You know I'll always look out for you Sam but I don't think I'll worry so much any more. But I meant what I said. I'll do anything to make you walk again. I swear, anything."

Sam believed him, he'd learnt today that Dean was capable of a lot. They sat for a moment in silence as they considered everything that had been said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun filtered slowly through the motel curtains illuminating the two sleeping forms. Dean stirred slightly and threw an arm over his face. He felt the leather thong on his wrist bite into his flesh and frowned in his sleep. Opening his eyes slowly he looked at his right hand. His ring was there on the third finger. He quickly checked his left hand. His hands flew to his legs, then his face.

His head whipped to his left and he saw Sam, his Sam, staring back at him. They both sat up with a start.

"What the...?" Dean said.

"We're back? How!?" Sam sounded slightly panicked.

They were both trying to get used to it when there was a shift in the atmosphere and the Trickster appeared in front of them. Dean was out of bed in a shot. "Woah, Dean!" The Trickster said raising his hands. "Put your weapon away. I come in peace."

Dean shot him a scowl and pulled on his jeans hurriedly. "What the hell do you want you freak?"

"C'mon Dean, be nice...you know you don't want to piss me off."

"You changed us back." Sam said. "Why?"

The Trickster laughed. "I had my fun and God, it was such fun! Oh, you guys were priceless."

Dean smirked at him sarcastically. "Well, we do live to entertain you!"

"Dean...I mean, you're a legend...five minutes in a wheelchair and you're having gimp sex?! Great tongue action, really, you'll have to show me how you do that. I thought she was having a fit! And Sam...oh, I haven't seen sex like that since Sodom and Gommorah! That move with the egg whisk? Genius." He clapped his hands.

They both looked slightly abashed and couldn't look at one another.

Dean coughed, trying to find his voice. "So why'd you do it?"

"For kicks and giggles...I love watching you two, you're like the Stooges, it's cheaper than renting a movie. I could have kept it going for ages."

"Don't get me wrong, we're pleased you didn't but I told you already we wouldn't come after you so what brought this on?"

"Love. For you both."

They both frowned. "Huh?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I heard about what happened to Sam and I want to help. Really."

"How can you help me?"

"I can get you to walk again Sam...no tricks."

Dean shot Sam a glance.

"I was going to come along and just pull a Jesus but I needed to have a little fun with Dean first. Too good to resist. I'm surprised at you Dean, I didn't expect you to be so receptive so quickly. You've come along nicely."

"Thanks for the compliment. Now cure my brother."

"Not so fast."

"I _knew_ it, there has to be something in it for you! You wouldn't just help us out."

"Actually it was my intention to do just that. I could send you back to the day of the accident and you'd have no idea any of this had happened. The house wouldn't collapse and Sam would be fine."

"So do it." Dean was getting more and more frustrated.

"Always so eager for the happy ending Dean. Do you really want to go back to being that butch psycho you were before this all happened? And what about you Sammy boy? You've finally emerged from your brothers shadow, slightly shorter but what the hell?"

"What is this? We want Sam to walk, we'll do whatever it takes."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. You're always willing to sacrifice anything for your kid brother, it's beautiful." The Trickster sighed and lifted his hands, his fingers poised to click. "There is just one small snag."

Dean cried out in anger. Sam frowned "What's the catch?" He asked.

"This didn't come from me, I swear...but I got a tip from up above. So I'm doing you a favour although you may not see it that way." He looked at Dean. "Your lady friend's in a spot of bother." He made a show of looking at his watch. "In about twenty minutes, she's going to walk into the middle of a hold-up in a diner. And she's going to die, slowly." Dean felt his heart start thumping. "Of course, you have time to save her because I gave you a heads up."

Dean was ready to move in an instant. "Whoah! Reign it in Cowboy. Before you go all ninja on us...consider one thing."

"What? Godammit!"

"You can save her and she'll live a long and happy life, maybe with you. But if I send you and Sam back, you won't be on this path and you won't be here today to rescue the damsel."

Dean looked at Sam wide eyed. "What?!"

"You've gotta make a choice Deano. Your brother walks or your girlfriend lives. You have twenty four hours to decide."

With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arghhhh! I am soooo bad. Can't they catch a break. So, it's obvious right? They have to save Bonnie, Sam won't want her to die. Are decisions _ever_ that simple in my world?! And so we find out that Dean does have super powers, he can tell a woman's hair colour by the smell of her ladyflower. Who knew?! Stay posted and thanks as ever for the reviews! xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I have not posted or responded to the (very flattering) reviews but I think I may have angered the Trickster! My internet connection went down; I lost my muse, my inspiration swiftly followed by my orgasm! (stress related no doubt) What's a girl to do? I stopped crying and picked myself up off the floor and sat back to watch Croatoan. Needless to say Dean gave me my inspiration and very kindly helped me locate my orgasm. Thanks Dean, this one's for you!! ;-)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood for a moment in shock, staring at the empty space that the Trickster had left. It was Sam who snapped him out of it. He looked at his brother with a blank expression. Sam was sat up in bed, his muscles tense.

"Dean! Go!" He shouted at him. "Go save Bonnie, we'll worry about the rest later."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled over his bed and a hand shot under Sam's pillow where he'd put his hunting knife the night before. He grabbed his .45 from the nightstand and practically jumped into the rest of his clothes. Holstering his weapon in his pants, he cast Sam one last glance. "Fifteen minutes dude, hurry."

Dean bolted out of the door and was gunning the engine of the Impala in seconds, 'Back in Black' roaring from the speakers.

Since he and Sam had hit town the car had taken a battering. With everything that had happened he hadn't had a chance to fully repair her and like most of the women in his life, she was suffering because of him. She sputtered slightly as her chasis took a pounding. "C'mon baby, just one more time." Dean chanted rubbing the wheel in his calloused hands.

Dean's head was whirling and he forced himself to focus. He was never good at multi-tasking and his body had always moved too fast for his head to keep up. He had long since trained himself to think of only one thing at a time; the task in hand, and right now that was saving Bonnie. He didn't think of danger, it was pointless, he had no idea what he was up against so he would just think about it when he got to the diner.

He didn't need to know where she was, she went to the same place each morning, taking him sometimes when he'd stayed with her. She claimed she went for coffee and breakfast but he knew it was because she liked the company. It was a block from her apartment and she was well known there. He had thought it cute at the time, now he wasn't so sure. He knew a hold up couldn't be something he could control but nevertheless he couldn't help but think of all the danger she had been in in the short time he had known her. Maybe Sam was right, the Winchesters were cursed when it came to women. Damn, he should never have gotten involved.

He remembered Sam's words from the night before and tried not to overthink this. No, his brother was right, he would go with his instinct on this and just worry about the consequences later. It was what he did best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was usually a morning person and loved the sunshine but this morning she wasn't feeling it. She'd woken up with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach which refused to go away. She had tried to dismiss it as hunger pangs but she knew it was something else. She'd had the most amazing time of her life and she knew that it was about to come to an end. She was falling for Dean. She knew that it was a bad idea, he'd be leaving soon, but she couldn't help herself. She knew what his priorities were and how important his job and Sam were to him and she couldn't stand in the way of that. Trying to tie Dean down would be like trying to lassoo a cloud.

She decided to stick to her routine. Getting out of bed she showered quickly and threw on a cotton dress. She'd get the papers and go sit at the diner. She needed to get her life back on track; she had no job, her bills were all overdue and she was two months late on rent. She needed to be around people and focus on something other than men and the paranormal. She'd been ok before Dean came along, she could live without him again.

xxxxxx

Dean had tried to reach Bonnie on her cell but the message said that it had been disconnected. He cursed himself for not realising before that he had cost her a job and hadn't even offered to help out with costs at the apartment. He hated himself more with each kilometer as he sped toward the diner. If she got hurt because of his negligence then he would never forgive himself.

Dean was a born protector and Heaven help anyone who messed with someone he cared about, he'd always looked out for the people around him. This felt different though, and not just because of the Trickster. Dean had an unfamiliar feeling that he was fighting for his own life as well as hers.

xxxxxx

Bonnie walked into the diner with the paper under her arm and before she knew what was happening an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her inside. A dirty hand clamped over her mouth making her want to gag. She felt a moment of sheer panic and started to kick. She heard the door slam and lock behind her.

"Easy sugar, we won't hurt you, just be nice."

She calmed slightly and decided the best course of action would be to co-operate. She nodded and the man holding her got the idea and took his hand away. She took a big gulp of fresh air and looked around, there were just two other customers and two staff, they were all sitting on the floor against the counter with a gunman watching over them. She looked at the guy, he was scruffy with a cut on his face, he had wild eyes and was shaking badly. Figures, she thought to herself, only a meth head would be stupid enough to rip off a diner at the start of the day!

She relaxed in the man's grasp, not wanting to pose a threat but also hating the feeling of his hands on her. He set her down on the ground. She moved quickly away and looked at him. He was dishevelled like his friend and had the wild eyes.

_I could really do without this crap today!_

Maybe because she had seen so much in the last week, or maybe because some of Dean's spirit had rubbed off on her, she wasn't all that scared. The robber nearest to her pushed her to the ground so she was sat next to the others. He snatched her small bag away from her and started to rummage through it.

"Good luck finding anything in there."

She smirked when he realised she was telling the truth, she had enough money to buy coffee, a cell that had been cut off two days ago and her keys. "This is it?" He threw the bag down and turned to his friend. "Three hundred bucks and a bunch of crappy jewellery? This is what we got?"

"What d'ya want me to do about it this was your idea! I wanted to knock off the clinic. At least they got drugs!"

Bonnie knew they were amateurs, they'd spilt and leave them to it. Her thoughts suddenly came screeching to a halt however with the next exchange.

"So what we gonna do with them?" Said Stinky Hands.

Scarface removed a dirty old kitchen knife. "Kill 'em."

_They couldn't be serious_? Julie the waitress was whimpering onto the chef's shoulder. Bonnie spoke up. "Look, just take the money and go. We won't call the cops. No one needs to die here." She was trying to stay calm but she was starting to think that these guys were for real.

"Start with her." Scarface added.

The man with the smelly hands grabbed her by the arm and yanked her off the floor.

"Wait!" The chef was getting up. Lunging over to them. The man holding Bonnie levelled his gun coolly and let off a shot. It caught the man in the gut and he fell to his knees.

Bonnie's breathing was starting to get more rapid as she stared at the man taking his last breath.

"What the hell was that? You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood." His friend yelled at him. He held up the knife and pulled one of the customers to his feet. He had pissed his expensive suit already. Things didn't get any better for him when he had his throat cut.

The breath was leaving Bonnie's body in gulps as she watched the second death. Julie started screaming and Scarface kicked her in the head. She was out cold.

Both of the male hostages were dead, all that was left was Bonnie, an unconscious waitress and a very young and very scared Chinese girl who looked like she could be a student.

Bonnie started to struggle in earnest and the man behind her pulled her hard against him. Her feet left the ground and she was hauled over to one of the booths. With the strength of someone who was obviously high, he turned her and threw her onto the table. She screamed loudly but it came out like a strangled yelp.

xxxxx

The Impala pulled into the road and Dean was relieved to see there were no cops or emergency service vehicles there. The Trickster had given him twenty minutes but he didn't know how much longer after that Bonnie had. There were a couple of delivery trucks but otherwise it was quiet. Still too early for most people to be out. He pulled to a halt outside the diner, the blinds were down and the door said it was closed. Dean didn't have time to lose but he had to be prepared, he checked his automatic. He removed the magazine, clicked it twice against the butt and re-inserted it with the heel of his hand. His eyes were flat, his breathing even and his body was like a coiled spring. Palming the knife he got out of the car and jogged around the side of the building to the back.

xxxxx

Bonnie was trying to keep her face away from Stinky Hands but he held her head like a vice. He licked her face and she gagged. "You taste so good."

She tried to bring a knee up but couldn't, he had her body pinned down with his own filthy specimen. His other hand had both of her wrists held over her head. "Get off me..."She was trying but he was so damn strong she was getting nowhere.

Suddenly he moved his hand from her face and made a grab for the hem of her dress.

_Screw this, there's no way he's getting a stinky hand up there!_

Her head was her only body part she could use. Without needing to think, she caught him off guard with a headbutt, she got lucky and connected with his nose which had seen more than one break. She heard a crunch and he yowled. Christ, she'd done it! He grabbed at his face but didn't release her hands. She writhed and bucked under him trying to get free.

Stinky hands recovered quickly and slapped her hard across the face sending her brain on a dance around the inside of her head. She could taste blood and see stars... and a knife. He had it raised over his head and was poised to bring it down in the vicinity of her sturnum.

She was suddenly alert, but couldn't help but close her eyes in a frantic squint. Oh God, this was it. She knew she was going to die and every ounce of her being was praying for a miracle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Stinky hands looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Grabbing Bonnie he pulled her off the table in one movement and she found herself in front of him once more with a knife to her throat. Her feet were kicking at air and her neck muscles were tense. She looked up and saw Dean stood in the kichen doorway.

At first glance she knew her prayers had been answered and it was her Dean. He was the real deal alright; the stance, the glare and the way he held the gun in front of him. He was oozing danger from every pore and she forgot herself for a moment. _God he's hot!_

xxxxx

Dean's heart threatened to beat out of his chest when he saw the guy holding the knife to Bonnie's throat but he knew that was a natural reaction. His head was telling him that it was all going to be ok. She was alive and as long as Dean was stood in front of her she'd stay that way.

"Put her down." He said calmly. "Your friend's already dead and I think the deep fat fryer's seen better days. If you don't wanna be next then I suggest, you let her go."

The man holding her wasn't exaclty going to listen to reason, he was shaking badly and Dean saw a trickle of blood on Bonnie's neck. His knuckles whitened on the butt of the gun.

"You a cop?"

"Pretty far from it. If you hurt her once more though, I'll be your worst freakin' nightmare."

The guy was starting to panic, Dean could sense it. He wasn't going to be able to talk him out of this. The robber was desperate and starting to think of ways out. Dean knew he had no choice.

He controlled his breathing and silently checked the air movement; there was a ceiling fan to his left. He cocked his head slightly and adjusted his aim. He ignored Bonnie's slight frown. Without another moments hesitation he pulled the trigger.

xxxxx

Bonnie reflexively closed her eyes but felt the whistle of air brush her cheek. She felt the knife break her skin slightly and grimaced. Suddenly though she was on the floor and the man beneath her was limp. Like a shot, she flipped over and stared at her assailant. The bullet had gone through his mouth shattering his teeth and turning the back of his head into pulp. She was breathing heavily and felt strong arms around her waist. This time she didn't fight as she was pulled off the ground. She turned and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. He pulled her off her feet and buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent. He exhaled and released her. He tilted her chin with his hand and checked her neck. There was a lot of blood but it was superficial. He pulled her to him once more briefly one hand stroking her hair. "You ok?"

He could feel tears on his neck as she nodded. He let her go once more. "Just one more minute ok? I have to destroy the camera's and wipe my prints and then I'll take you home."

She nodded. "The other girls?"

He smiled. "They'll be fine, they went to get help."

xxxxx

Dean set Bonnie down outside her door and opened it, using his lock picking tools. They'd gotten her bag and cell phone but hadn't found her keys. She was ok, she hadn't needed him to carry her up the stairs but he'd wanted to. He was in a macho mood and it seemed appropriate. He picked her up again and she fit herself around him. he kicked the door shut behind him and went to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she looked up at him.

"I'll go get a bandage for your neck." He started to get up but she put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

He hadn't thought this far ahead. All he had wanted to do was to save her, he hadn't thought about answering questions. What did he tell her?

"I...stopped by, ya know after me and Sam changed back and when I saw you weren't here I headed to the diner."

She nodded her head but watched him through slightly narrowed eyes as he went to the bathroom, he was hiding something from her. When Dean was fighting or playing cards, his face was an impassive mask but at all other times his expressions were like a ballet and he couldn't hide a thing. One cock of an eyebrow, one twitch of the mouth and you knew what he was thinking. It had taken her a week to figure him out, and she wasn't exactly a genius. He was relieved and nervous at the same time and it wasn't a combination that she relished.

He came back to the room with some surgical spirit and bandages.

"How's Sam?" She asked.

"He's good, I'll have to give him a call, let him know you're ok." His eyes closed and he grimaced as he realised what he'd said.

"I knew it! You knew...you knew that something was going on. No one turns up in a situation like that as ready as you just were!"

Dean sighed and dropped the bandages onto the bed. He rubbed a hand over his face. _Women!_

"Ok, so I knew that you were in trouble, but what does it matter as long as you're ok?"

"Who told you?"

"Why do you need to know? It doesn't matter. I dealt with it and it's over."

"It matters for the very reason that you won't tell me. We've been through so much together, you've been honest up to now and I can tell there's something that you're hiding from me. Spit it out Dean."

"It was the thing that made us swap bodies, he told me you were in danger."

"Wait, he's been wanting to mess with you a long time right? Why do you a favour now?"

"Bonnie, drop it."

"Now you're freaking me out. I knew you wouldn't be totally happy with going back to your old self because of Sam. If you swapped back your first instinct would have been to stay with him. Be there for him, then the guy that swapped you sends you to save me?" She looked at his profile. "Was I meant to die this morning Dean?"

Dean said nothing but turned to her suddenly and kissed her. Holding her face he rested his forehead against hers. "You didn't die, and that's what matters." He sighed "I'm sorry, but I have to go to my brother."

He made to move but she kept hold of him. "Dean, this isn't like you. I'm worried." She paused searching his green eyes. "Am I going to see you again?"

He removed her hands from his face and gave her a look that told her that he didn't know. Kissing her once more, he got up and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG Poor poor Bonnie!! Her thoughts mirror those of women all over the world! The hotness that is Badass Winchester just saves your life and let's face it you **_**would**_** take a moment to admire his technique! God!! Angst ahoy...so Dean leaves one miserable soul to go and face another...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, Dean saved the day but it's not over yet. I didn't want to go too angsty with this, Sam's stronger than ever so it would be doing him a disservice. I love writing the Trickster because it gives you the chance to go into the realm of the ridiculous. I wrote the following at work and had such a giggle. See if you like it...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean paused a second outside the motel doorway. Bonnie was safe and he was glad but it didn't end things, his day was just getting started. In the time since Sam's accident Dean had talked to his brother more than ever before. They knew each other inside and out and now they were going to have to find some way to make this ultimatum work for them. He knew Sam would never put himself first and Dean was looking forward to a day full of cheerless angst and woe. He didn't think that he could bear that, Dean had his juices flowing and was going to make sure that Sam gave this a fair shot too.

Dean walked in, Sam was sitting in silence staring at nothing. _Great start_.

Sam looked at him. "Did you get there in time?"

Dean closed the door, "This is me Dude, what do you think?"

Sam smiled and nodded "You have blood on your shirt."

"It's Bonnie's she's ok though, just a scratch."

Sam sniffed "And you smell like a French fry."

Dean raised an arm, sniffed then shrugged. He removed the .45 from his waistband and placed it on the bed. "I did a little cooking while I was there."

Sam's curiosity got the better of him. "Cooking?"

"Yeah, Kentucky Fried Crackhead." he smiled sitting opposite Sam.

Sam waited a few seconds before he could speak again. "Dean, tell me you didn't deep fry a person."

"Nah, just the head, the rest wouldn't fit." he shrugged, hell, he wasn't sorry.

"Tell me no one saw you!"

"Chill out Sam, of course no one saw. Look, I did what I had to and that's all there is to it. Bonnie didn't seem too bothered."

"Dude, you could start eating kittens for breakfast and fart anrthrax all day long and Bonnie would still be into you! She's not exactly a good litmus test of a sane woman!"

"Yeah, she is pretty cool. Don't worry Sammy, some day your Prince will come."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was unreal. He had moved into taking human life and it worried him. It was like he had this new sensitive side that he had to make up for. Every time that Dean felt powerless or vulnerable he retaliated by pounding on something, ghosts, demons, waitresses. He knew that Dean could justify it to himself and had always had that dangerous edge but his brother really was a nut job sometimes. He didn't have the energy to argue about it now, he understood his brother better than ever and he knew he wouldn't get anywhere. They needed to talk about the Trickster and get everything out into the open.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dean made a move for his gun "Who is it?"

A female voice came through to them. "Message for Dean Winchester."

They both frowned, Dean went to the spy hole and stood for a second. He turned to Sam, his mouth hanging open. "Dude! The Trickster's one evil son of a bitch but sometimes I freakin' _love_ the guy!"

Sam was about to question him when Dean opened the door wide. There were three women stood there. Sam's eyes went out on stalks.

Dean's own eyes were like saucers and he couldn't help but grin.

The blonde in the Hooters uniform was front centre, she had an enormous rack and Dean was amazed she didn't fall over. She looked just like the blow up doll that lay deflated in his trunk next to the grenades. He gulped. The blonde was flanked by a killer brunette in a skintight PVC catwoman outfit complete with whip. _Jesus! _The third girl was a looker alright, she was a redhead in some weird military get up. Dean realised with a start that she was dressed like she was in a High School marching band. That wasn't his fantasy!?

He finally got it and turned around to look at Sam aghast. "Band geek? You're kidding me! I can't believe we're related!"

He turned with a jump as the whip cracked against the ground and the brunette growled at him like Eartha Kitt on heat. The blonde smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss.

"Hit it girls."

The hot band geek produced a harmonica and played a note and they all started to sing. Dean leaned on the door jamb and folded his arms. He was all ears!

_"Your heroic antics have us all in stitches,_

_So the Trickster sent his trio of bitches,_

_One for Sam and two for Dean,_

_The one and only Winchester sex machine._

_Your moves at the diner were totally insane,_

_You really can rock us like a Hurricane,_

_You proved to us all when you deep-fried that baddie,_

_That of all hot men, you are the daddy._

_We all feel the tension as it mounts and mounts,_

_And we wanna cast our vote so it really counts._

_If it's Bonnie you choose to keep by your side,_

_Then the Trickster promises to pimp Sam's ride._

_But we hope it's Sammy that you finally pick,_

_Because we love your brother and his massive..."_

The last was obscured by another crack of the whip.

Dean paused for a second and then started to clap. "Ladies that was _awesome_!" he turned to Sam who was shaking his head at him. Dean didn't care, he caught his tongue between his teeth and wolf whistled loudly. The blonde went to him and handed him a computer disk and they all disappeared into thin air.

Dean wiped at his eyes and closed the door laughing. "Pimp your ride...I needed that."

"Yeah, Dean, hilarious!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, they practically said you were hung like a donkey on viagra...that ain't no bad thing Sam. But what the hell is it with your head?! Since when did chicks marching around a field dressed like Sergeant Pepper with cymbals get you all moist?!"

Sam pouted. "Just two words Dean...American Pie. Now gimme the disk." He gestured impatiently as he moved towards his laptop.

"God, and I finally thought I knew you." Dean said with a sigh handing him the disk.

Dean stopped laughing and grabbed a chair. He turned it wrong way round and straddled it with his arms resting on the back.

They waited for the disk to load. "God only knows what this is all about." Sam said.

"More of the Tricksters crap no doubt. Don't worry we'll find a way round this. We're due a win."

The disk whirred and the computer screen went blank for a second then the Trickster appeared on the screen with an arrow on his face. Sam clicked on it and the video started.

The Trickster was lying on a beach somewhere exotic and the three women who had been there moments before were with him, he was wearing skin tight speedoes with a fanny pack and socks, Dean thought he might gag.

"Hello boys, I guess you didn't expect to be seeing me again so soon but I had to get back to you. So what did you think of my girls; Brandi, Mandy and Candy?" The girls waved at the camera and Dean had to stop himself from waving back. "They're amazing aren't they? Candy here, almost got into Juliard with her musical talents but thankfully I brought her to her senses." He paused to kiss the redhead as the blonde began to lick chocolate sauce off his nipples."

"Man," Said Dean. "This is the worst porn ever!"

Finally the fondling stopped and the Trickster sent the girls away. He looked back at the camera and sighed, folding his hands in his lap. "Dean...again, I bow down in front of your greatness. I thought I did a number on Britney but deep frying a human head beats taking an umbrella to a car any day of the week. Were you always that mental or has love got you all messed up?" Dean squirmed a little next to his brother. "Either way, I enjoyed the hell out of it. That's why I asked the girls to pay homage to the man who makes Ron Jeremy look like a Buddist Monk. I'm gushing...it's embarrassing so I'm going to get to the point."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. Oh God.

"So, Bonnie's deal is nothing to do with me so that's non-negotiable. She stays in her time, she can't go back with you. As for Sam, my offer still stands, I can take you back but you both have to go. You won't remember a thing and there's no way you can get out of this. Mark my words, Bonnie will die, it won't be pleasant, but to you, she'll just be another dead girl in the papers, no need to feel guilty. Choose Bonnie and stay and I'll leave you alone and even throw in some flashing hubcaps for Junior."

Dean glanced at Sam whose jaw was clenched.

There was more: "The only reason I say all this is because you two always miss the glaringly obvious. You're so busy finding ways to die for one another that its getting boring. You'll spend hours trying to weasel your way out of this and miss the point completely. If I have to sit through another Sam emo montage I may just kill myself. So I am telling you straight, there's no way out...Sam walks and a stranger dies or Bonnie lives and Junior spends the rest of his life on his ass. Harsh but fair. You have the day to decide how you want to live your life from now on. One of you is going to have to sacrifice his own happiness for his brother, it should be right up your street. If you choose to spend the day sat in a motel talking then I can't stop you but I think your time would be better spent counting your blessings and realising what you've gained from your experiences. Dean, seriously though you have to teach me that thing with your tongue!"

The video stopped and the brothers sat looking at the playful grin frozen on the Tricksters face.

xxxxx

"I hate to say it but he's right." Sam started

Dean looked at him. "About?"

"There's no way to turn this to our advantage, the decision's already made."

"C'mon, don't give up, there has to be something we can do. I can make some calls, there has to be some way we can go back and save Bonnie too."

"That's not the point. Dean, we do always miss the obvious. This isn't just about Bonnie or me. Think about it. If we go back nothing we did in the last six weeks will have happened." Dean frowned at him. "That little girl on the train tracks will die, Debbie's attacker will still be at large and what about all the people at the hospital?"

"What about them?"

"You underestimate the affect you've had on people's lives. I mean, me too but Dean, this is mainly about you."

Dean stood up to pace, he couldn't sit still.

"Sam, I know you're right but we have to focus our thoughts on finding a way to remember all of that so that we can still save them. I hate to admit it but this may be your only shot." He looked at Sam in all seriousness. "Bobby's been trying to find a way to help you for weeks and has nothing, even the Doctors say they can't do a thing. I can't sit back and let you just give up."

"It's not your choice Dean. I'm done. I just want to get on with my life, I'm sick of having my hopes raised. If this was meant to happen then there must be a reason and I have to accept that. It's my fate and I can't fight it any more."

"You can't be serious. This isn't your life Sam and I can't let you accept it. Even Dad said you'd walk. Maybe this is what he meant."

"He would never allow me to sacrifice someone else to get better and you know it. And I can't allow you to give up your one shot at a normal life. You've finally found humanity Dean, you're the brother I always wanted and I don't want that to go away."

Dean sat next to him again. "The brother you always wanted? Are you kiddin me?"

"Yeah, you've been with me every step of the way on this and you've finally opened up to me. Maybe this had to happen to me for you to finally become whole Dean and to be honest with you it's a fair trade. You couldn't have looked a disabled person in the eye before all this. I know for a fact that you spent hours with Jonas when he was going through chemo and that you scored his weed for him. That's not the old Dean, that's the new improved version."

"You've lost me again Sam. Are you trying to tell me that you got crippled so I can get a girlfriend and become a nicer person? That's crap."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. There are plenty of girls you coulda fallen for, amazing women. But Bonnie was the right person at the right time. She's seen a side of you that no one else has and that's why she's the one."

"Sam, men like me don't fall in love. No matter what happens today I am not settling down and we both know that. Bonnie and me, it can't last, she knows that and so do I."

"Men like you don't fall in love? Dad did, so did Bobby."

"And look where that got them."

"You may not stick around Dean but we both know you'll never let anything happen to her. Hell, you've kept me alive this long and that's not been easy."

"You're not sea monkeys Sam, I can't be there all the time. Shit happens"

"It's true, you can't fix everything but this whole thing has taught us both a thing or two. Dean, do you even realise you'll go down in history one day? Like Samuel Colt? Hunters the world over already know your name and the hell mouth practically have a fan club. This experience has made you stronger in every way and I won't allow you to give that up."

Dean rested his arms on his knees and hung his head. Sam had an answer for everything and he hated it. He wanted to shout and scream. He felt that frustration again and he needed an outlet. "Sam I got so many thoughts in my head, I can't make any sense of it. I just want what's best for you."

"Only I can be the judge of that Dean. You need to go back to Bonnie's and count your blessings, like the Trickster said."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I can look after myself. You said so yourself."

"But what will you do?"

"You're gonna drop me off at Sunnyview. No matter how crap my life may seem, there's always someone worse off. I realise that now."

"So that's it?"

"The Trickster laid this in your lap but we both knew it was my decision and I've made it. You told me yesterday you weren't strong enough to live my life, but I am. I'm not gonna let this thing beat me, no more angst, no more bullshit. I'm going to get on with my life and start living again."

Dean looked at Sam and it was like he was seeing him for the first time. The sadness was gone and there was a new found strength there. Dean didn't see his kid brother for once, he saw a man. He got down on his knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Sam's arms clasped him tightly. He showed Sam every day how much he meant to him but had never vocalised it up to now. "I love you Sam. You know that right?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So...you may not agree with Sam's decision but it seems like his mind's made up. Aww he's so cool. I don't know what you'll make of the Trickster trio but I love 'em and the fact that Sam's fantasy woman is Michelle out of American Pie. So cute! Thanks for the reviews...I love them all oh and thanks for not torturing me about long distance caller!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, I admit that I have done some nasty things in the past, but did any of you really think that I would separate the boys? Hell no, you can't separate Ying and Yang, it's just temporary...to be brutally honest, it was awkward writing this at first but now I feel like I'm turning into a disabled rights activist! I have done some research and have some major respect for anyone in Sam's place. Also, If you don't have Hurt by Johnny Cash downloaded you may need that before you read on LOL**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had dropped Sam off and said he would be back to collect him later. He figured Sam would gain strength from being around other people who were going through similar experiences to him. He knew he was coping and this was a chance to find out how well and maybe learn some new skills. His brother had blown him away earlier with his calm reasoning and unshakeable resolve. Dean had to admit that his little brother was an amazing guy. There had been a shift in their relationship and Dean didn't think that it was a bad thing at all. Here he was, thinking things through and Sam was getting all pro-active on his ass.

Dean didn't head to Bonnie's, it wasn't the right time, it was Sam's turn to get his focus. He had no idea what to say to Bonnie anyway. He couldn't explain the deal and couldn't be there for her a hundred percent. He hated the thought of leaving her behind when they moved on but also knew he wasn't capable of staying, not in the long run.

He drove aimlessly until he hit the city limits. He had no idea where he was going but he was on the road and with his car and it always calmed him. No matter what he said to Sam he wasn't ok with any of this and it was tearing him up. He had to go back to his brother with something, some kind of resolve of his own. He was ok with Sam being any way he wanted to be. He worshipped the guy and would accept him any way he came, but the thought that his brother was sacrificing himself for him was too much. So maybe it wasn't right this time, and Sam was sick of getting his hopes dashed but that didn't mean Dean had to stop trying.

Dean was in the countryside by now and although he usually preferred being around people he thought it might be cool to enjoy some peace and quiet. He pulled the Impala onto the side of the road and got out. He left the radio playing Hurt by Johnny Cash and smirked knowingly to himself. He closed the door leaving the window open and laid down on the hood. He kept one foot on the ground and one on the fender, propping his head on a bent arm he closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics, images of himself and his brother in his mind.

_I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liars chair_

_Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear_

_You are someone else, I am still right here._

_What have I become, my sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know, goes away in the end._

_And you could have it all, my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt._

_If I could start again, a million miles away,_

_I would keep myself, I would find a way._

With the final strains of Johnny's guitar fading into the air Dean found his resolve. Sam no longer needed a saviour, he just needed his brother and that's what Dean was going to be. Sam had found his way, Dean would follow behind and make sure nothing hurt him again. He knew now that he had to stop seeing Sam as a problem to fix, he wasn't broken. After everything that they had lost, they had to stick together and accept what life threw at them. It may not be the decision his father would have made but Dean knew that Bobby would approve. Somewhere down the line, there may be some way for Sam to walk again but until that happened with no catches or deals then Dean would take this like a man. Like Sam had.

He lay there for a while longer enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin and felt calmer than he had in days. It had been a rollercoaster ride full of stress and spur of the moment decisions and it felt good to just sit back and take a moment. He knew they would have to leave tomorrow after they had seen the Trickster, they couldn't stick around any longer it was too dangerous considering every man and his dog knew about Sam. Dean still didn't think about Bonnie as he got up and stretched. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Getting back in the Impala he turned her around and headed back to his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean got to Sunnyview he looked everywhere for Sam until someone told him to head to the gym. Walking through the building Dean saw lots of the other patients and none of it freaked him out at all. He said hi to some of them and shrugged inwardly, maybe Bonnie and Sam were right and he had grown as a person. It certainly wasn't his first choice of hangout but he didn't hate it either. Alot of the patients were the same age as himself or his brother and he remembered reading somewhere that eighty percent of people with spinal cord injuries were men. Due to the fact that most were caused by recklessness, fast cars and sports it figured they were young. Dean marvelled again how life could change for anyone in a split second. It was a club no one wanted to join but would take anyone as a member.

He followed the signs for the gym. There were a few people in there and he could see his brother lying on the floor with a woman. _Thats my boy!_ Dean paused in the doorway to watch what they were doing, he had no doubt that he'd get a laugh out of this somewhere along the way. The woman was pretty hot in a serious, intense kind of way; Sam's type. Her long brown hair was tied up messily and she was wearing regular gym clothes which did nothing for her. She was focused on Sam's face and leaning over him. She was running her hands up the outside of his hips and Dean could imagine his brother was thinking pretty hard about Althea right now.

"There." Said Sam.

She nodded and turned him slightly putting a hand under his shirt feeling along his back. "No sores, that's good."

"Yeah, I got some in the beginning but now, I make sure I don't they're pretty horrible."

"Any pain?"

Sam huffed "Pretty much all the time."

Dean frowned, he hadn't experienced any when he was Sam. _He was always in pain?_

"Do you take anything?"

"No, I don't want to be doped up."

"And when was the accident?" She'd stopped fondling him for a second and was sat back on her haunches.

Sam got up on his elbows. "Almost six weeks ago."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Wow, you've made a pretty impressive recovery, normally we have guys in here up to six months and even then they don't move around so well as you."

_Nice, flatter his ego. Atta girl._

"Well, if you don't want to take drugs then I think acupuncture could be the thing for you. I can give you the names of some people."

"Thanks, but I'm not sticking around. I have to go tomorrow."

"Ok, but I want to show you a few exercises, to keep the muscles strong in your legs. You'll need someone to help you. You got anyone? Wife, girlfriend maybe?"

_Smoooooth!_

"I have my brother, he's a pain in the ass, but he'll do it."

_Huh?!_

"Good. This is a little delicate but I do ask all my patients, well the men anyway." She coughed "Do you have any problems with erectile disfunction?"

_Holy cow, she's a hussy!_

"Excuse me?" Sam said laughing.

She blushed a little and laughed at herself. "It's not a pick up line, I swear. It's not like I use that in bars."

Dean strode forwards his eyebrows somewhere near his hairline.

"Jesus Sam, this is a public place, you and your girlfriend wanna get a room?"

Sam looked up at him and the brunette stood up abruptly, like she'd been caught out.

"Dean, she was examining me. She's a physio."

"Well I can think of another word for it." He turned to the woman. "I'm Dean, his 'pain in the ass' brother. Look, there isn't anything disfunctional about Sam's erection, but a word of warning, if he turns around suddenly, jump." Dean flashed her a smile and held out a hand.

She hesitated a second. Then slowly shook his hand. "I'm...er Brooke Bailey. Seriously, it _was_ just an examination."

"Of course it was. And just for the record, if you used that line on me in a bar, believe me I'd have no choice but to defend my honor!"

She blushed even more."Dean!" Sam snapped.

"What?!"

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were going to Bonnie's?"

"Yeah, I got sidetracked. You want me to go? Leave you and the Love Doctor to it?" he winked.

"No, I guess not, now that you're here, you could make yourself useful. Brook was gonna show me some exercises you can help me with. Try to focus your upstairs brain for a second ok? This is important."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Christ, can't a guy have any fun with erections around here?"

"That's not the kind of therapy we offer at Sunnyview." Brooke answered.

"Well it outta be, I don't think Insurance would cover it but I'd be more than willing to fork out fifty bucks a pop."

"I swear Dean..."

"God, you're always so touchy when I'm talking about your beef cannon to women." He held up his hands. "That was the last one, I swear!" He crossed his heart. He clapped and rubbed his hands together ignoring Sam's scowl."So, these exercises...what do I have to do?"

xxxxxxx

As always with anything physical Dean found himself getting into it all. Sam was getting one hell of a workout and was looking exhausted. They had him propped between parallel bars, Dean was standing up in front of him and Brooke was behind him. Sam was pretty damn strong but the effort of holding himself upright for the first time had brought him out in a sweat. Dean winced in sympathy but Sam didn't ask to stop. He managed to move forward an inch more, the veins in his arms were bulging and his wrists were quivering.

He looked at Dean "OK, I can't hold it." Dean grabbed him quickly around the waist and took Sam's weight. His brother collapsed onto him, his arms hanging limply down his back and his head lolling onto his shoulder. Dean hunched him higher and managed to move him back and sit him down again. Sam leaned forward panting heavily. "God that was hard." He managed.

Brooke put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll get worse before it gets better, you have a lot of strength but you have to focus on other muscle groups and that takes time. Wherever you're headed you should at least consider an outpatient programme."

"Will that help him?" Dean asked.

"Most significant improvement will be made in the first sixth months after the injury, it's a crucial time."

"Are you saying he could get better?"

"If he does enough of this, he could regain a lot of mobility. We won't know how much until he starts."

Dean looked at Sam's bent head. "Listen, thanks a lot for everything. I think I should get him back to the motel. We'll be in touch, oh and sorry about before, most people think I'm a dick when they first meet me. You'll get over it."

"Actually I think you're funny. A place like this tends to need a sense of humor."Dean raised his eyebrows. "You may want to give him a massage later, ease the musle pain, so they don't cramp."

"Come again?"

"You know how to do a massage right?"

Sam piped up. "Believe me Brooke, I don't want the type of massage my brother does."

Dean frowned "Hey, I never got any complaints."

"And I'm not a chick you picked up in Hooters! He's not coming near me with his magic fingers."

Brooke laughed, "I hear ya Sam. Ok, if you have an hour I'll do it."

Dean was stood behind Brooke pointing frantically at her back. _Man...She so wants you! _He mouthed to Sam.

Brooke turned around and he looked away rubbing a hand along his chin nonchalantly.

Sam thought for a second. "Yeah, ok...I could do with it I guess."

She looked at Dean who took the hint. "Well, alrighty then, I'll leave you to give Junior here a rubdown and I'll just go wait in the parking lot."He leaned toward her. "I have like a hundred bucks in cash, ya know..." He grimaced as Sam slapped him on the stomach.

xxxxxxx

Sam was lying on his stomach on a low table in a massage room. Brooke definately had skills and he was loving it. His head was lazily resting on his folded arms and his eyes were closed. He'd never had a professional massage before and now he wondered why. Dean had been to some pretty unhygienic Thai places on their travels and Sam always assumed all of them were like that. Now, he realised that he'd been neglecting a vital part of his recovery. The pain was easing as she ran her small fingers down his spine. "How does that feel?"

_Althea, Althea, Althea._ "Pretty good."

"How about the music? It's a bit girly but it sets the mood."

"Nah, I like Enya."

She looked down at his broad shoulders and thought some fairly unethical thoughts as she ran her hands over them and down to his biceps. _Oh God. _She rubbed an arm over her glistening brow. She had plenty of young guys she provided therapy for, she'd never once had this issue and it bothered her. She tried to remind herself that she was a professional.

Sam caught her scent as she leant towards him, it was flowery and feminine, jasmine maybe. He suddenly got a mental image of her lying naked beneath him. He screwed his eyes tightly shut and pictured Althea as a dominatrix...wearing a gimp mask.

xxxxxxxx

Dean looked at his watch and sighed, it had been ninety minutes. Christ, he wanted Sam to get laid but this was freakin' ridiculous. He swapped cassettes and lay back against the seat listening to Metallica. Brooke had said some pretty interesting things back there in between perving on his brother. Dean wondered if it was worth sticking around for a while. It was dangerous but he could watch Sam's back, and if it helped in the long run then it had to be worth it. The more he thought about it the more sense it made. He'd been against rehab at the start but if it was what Sam needed then he was in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LOL...so we have learnt that I am obsessed with Sam's groin but who isn't?? So maybe the boys will stick around. So what if half of hell know where to find them right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Without a doubt, the Trickster chapters have been the most popular with you guys. I can sense a shift in opinion too. At the start everyone loved helpless Sam squashed by the house and now everyone's cheering him on and loving funny, angsty Dean. I felt a bit bad for Sam and his beef cannon, so in the next chapter, Dean gets his commupance. LOL. This is definately my favourite chapter so far and the words were coming out faster than I could type. I hope you like!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up in the Impala and rubbed at his eyes, the sun was crowning the horizon and he sat for a moment waiting to get his second wind. He always drew strength from the sun and loved being warm, if they were going to stay anywhere right now, he could think of worse places. He yawned, he'd taken Sam back to the motel from the hospital and waited for him to fall asleep. Dean was already exhausted from rescuing Bonnie from the diner and kicking ass there, then with the phys ed at the hospital he could have done with some rest. As always, he placed his brothers needs above his own and had hit the town. He had a mental checklist of things he needed to get done and getting cash was at the top. He'd started in one bar and won a few hands of poker before moving on to another to hustle some pool. He'd gotten pretty bored of that after a while. After catching an hours sleep he'd hit two more all-night places taking bets on trick shots. His blindfolded dart bullseyes at the last place had scored him a hell of a lot of cash. He was satisfied with the nights takings but too tired to get cocky about it, he'd been doing this since he was sixteen and it was normal for him. He started the engine and went in search of coffee.

He arrived back to the motel and found Sam up and dressed, he didn't want the Trickster catching him in bed again he guessed. Dean handed him a coffee and kept two for himself.

"Hey, have you been out all night? What have you been doing?"

Dean sat on the bed heavily removing the lid from the styrofoam cup and taking a gulp of the bitter coffee. "I had to go to the ATM."

Sam nodded knowingly, his brother looked like he'd aged ten years. He often saw Dean like this although he was the only one who did. He knew after a couple of coffees and a shower he'd be back to his normal self.

"So he didn't show yet?"

Sam shook his head "Another hour. Think he'll make an entrance?"

"Dude I wouldn't be surprised if he came riding in on a Unicorn with Elvis serenading him. I gotta take a shower, I stink."

Sam smiled at him. "Go ahead."

xxxxxxxxx

In the end, the Trickster didn't make a grand entrance but simply appeared in the room as he had the previous day. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a wifebeater with socks and brogues. Classy, thought Dean.

"Morning boys, did ya miss me?"

"Like crabs." Replied Dean.

"Oh yeah, that waitress in Tampa." The Trickster laughed and shook his finger at him. "Did she do a number on you!? You know you should never mix tequila, Yeigermeister and Rum with a hefty German in leiderhosen. It'll never end well Dean."

Sam was laughing slightly enjoying not being the butt of the jokes for once. Dean squared up to the Trickster. "Why don't we just cut the chit chat and get to the chase?"

"Always so ready to dish it out but you can't take it can you? Ok, so I guess we should get business out of the way. I have a sneaky suspicion I know which way you're going to go on this. But I want to hear it from you."

Dean looked at Sam who set his jaw. "We're staying. We're not looking for a quick fix."

The Tricksters hand went to his heart and he sighed dramatically. "Oh Sammy boy." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "You choke me up. You know up til now my girls have all been rooting for Badass over here but since yesterday this became a two horse race and you're winning by an impressive head." He laughed pointing at Sam's crotch. "Sorry couldn't resist. Really, I'm surprised at you two...Of all the things I expected you finally took my advice and just got on with it. Like regular people. Well, ok there's nothing that normal about seeking therapy from Johnny Cash. Beautiful James Dean moment there by the way. You do your namesake proud." Dean shrugged and looked at his feet.

"And Sam, wow, leaving all the emo crap to your brother and just hitting the gym. Love it. By the way, kudos on the physio. Wooooo I wouldn't mind her pulling on some of my appendages I can tell you!"

"So that's it, that's our decision, so you gonna stop torturing us both and just vaporize already?" Dean was starting to get annoyed.

"Just one last thing then I promise I'm gone for good." Dean groaned and he held up a hand. "Now, don't be like that Dean I'm trying to help you here, remember?"

"Ok, what is it? Some other tragedy to avert? A riddle, what?"

"No, a gift. But first I need one from you Dean. The tongue remember?"

Dean rolled his eyes and felt slightly self-conscious. With a sigh he opened his mouth and held out his tongue. It folded back in on itself and then moved in ripples before he made one stabbing motion with it.

The trickster was wide eyed and Dean was a little pleased he'd caught him out. "Is that thing double jointed?!"

"Nah, I learnt how to do it. The tongue's all mine but finding a woman's G-Spot without the help of a satellite, that's Sam's gig."

The Trickster tried it and ended up dribbling. "I've said it so many times Dean, I know I'm a demi-God but you're in a league of your own."

"Gee, thanks. Now your turn."

The Trickster gave up with his tongue and looked at them both, then just Dean. "You've chosen well Young Jedi and I think the fact that you've each learnt a lesson and given me such a laugh in the process deserves some sort of reward." He propped himself on the edge of the table. "I can shift time and change reality but the big Guy upstairs won't let me heal Sam, apparently I'm not the messiah yada yada yada. I am going to try to make your lives a little easier though."

"How?" Dean looked at him through narrowed eyes.

The Trickster snapped his fingers. "I just put an end to the police investigation into the deep frying incident. You were due to spend a lot of time behind bars my friend. Now you get to stick around with Junior. Just avoid cannibalism for a while though ok?"

Dean shot Sam a frown. "Sam, I always had a soft spot for you and I really am sorry I can't help more but..." He clicked his fingers.

"What did you do?"

The Trickster laughed. "I just put a little snap in your celery young man." Sam looked at him in confusion. "It's been too long Sammy, the Winchesters have a rep to think about. So I just shot you a load of Trickster viagra. The lovely Brooke won't know what hit her, and neither will you. You'll be representing the US of A in sexual gymnastics at the Paralympics before you know it."

Sam's eyes widened and the Trickster carried on laughing. "No need to be scared any more Sam, you got the ladies going big time, just do me a favour...no more Enya, it's not good sex music." With a shudder he evaporated into thin air.

xxxxx

They both sat in stunned silence for a second.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Sam asked his brother.

"He hasn't been wrong yet, I guess."

Sam tried to take it all in. "So you think you woulda gone to jail?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. Hell, if he managed to fix that I owe him one. That woulda sucked. How about you? You feel any different."

Sam couldn't believe the amount of time everyone seemed to spend talking about his genitals. "You mean, do I wanna start humping your leg? No. I don't feel any different."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough and by 'we' I don't mean...oh gross." Dean grimaced and changed the subject. "What's all this about freakin' Enya? Since when are you into Celtic chick music?"

"I'm not, ok? It's just what Brooke had on for the massage."

"Well the Trickster was right about one thing, that is crappy sex music. I'll make you a mix tape." He smirked.

"What are you, twelve? Why is everyone talking like I'm gonna be having sex with Brooke anyway?"

"Because you are. If you're not playing hide the salami by the end of the week then you don't deserve the name Winchester."

"Does that mean we're staying?"

"Yeah, I think we should give this therapy a shot. Not just cos of Brooke although she is a compelling argument but I think it would help you."

"And it's nothing to do with Bonnie?"

"I mean, it's cool that I get to spend time with her but no. I want this for you."

Sam shrugged. "Ok, so what now?"

"I got big plans for today Sam. If we're sticking around for a bit then we're getting out of this crap hole so I'm gonna find somewhere decent to squat for a while. I gotta go see Bonnie too, just for an hour. Then when I come back we're going to do some training of our own."

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Ok, so I'll see you in an hour."

xxxxx

Dean arrived at Bonnie's and walked into the entrance hall. He could hear arguing and frowned.

"Look, I just got a new job, if you wait one week I can maybe get an advance and pay you then." Bonnie's voice was husky and she was talking rapidly. He made for the stairs.

"Look lady, I'm sick of excuses, no rent, no apartment. You're out." Came the thick New York City accent.

"Hey, get off me!"

Dean flew up the stairs two at a time. He found a fat and sweaty guy in his thirties with a meaty hand clasped around the top of Bonnie's arm. She was just wearing her robe and the bandage on her neck was slightly bloodstained. The robe was threatening to come loose. Dean grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back painfully throwing him against the wall.

"This your landlord?" He called to Bonnie over his shoulder.

"No, he's just a collector."

"Good, so I can hurt him right?"

"Might cause some problems though."

Dean kicked the legs out from under the guy and he fell to the floor landing heavily on chubby knees. "Let me worry about that." He pulled harder on the arm and the man yelped, the sound muffled by the face full of wall. Dean turned the man's head to Bonnie who was pulling the robe around herself defensively. "See this woman?" He kneed him in the back. "Answer me!"

The man struggled to nod. "Yeah."

"I look out for her and I'm scarier than anything you think you might have come across, believe me. So, if I hear you've come back here, I'll come looking for you and heaven help you then." He removed the knee from the man's back and pulled him to his feet. He turned him round and held a hand to his chest to stop him closing the distance between them. Dean rummaged in his jean pocket and pulled out a wad of notes. He shoved them in the mans hand. "There's the two months back rent and one up front. Now get the hell out of here and don't come back." He turned and almost threw him down the stairs but thought better of it, so just shoved him so he had to catch the handrail.

He made off at a clumsy run and Dean turned to Bonnie. His adrenaline was back and he was revived.

"Always coming to my rescue Dean." She smiled.

"Seems to be a habit." He went to hug her. "I kinda like it, makes me feel all manly."

"Show off."

He laughed and they went into the apartment together. "Seriously, you should have told me about the money. It's my fault and I should have thought of it sooner."

"I don't want your money Dean, I can handle things. I'll pay you back."

"The hell you will. You practically saved my brothers life and got me through one of the worst days in history."

"So you're repaying your debts?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, taking care of someone I care about. I swiped these yesterday." He dropped a bunch of red bills onto the coffee table. "I took care of them all. You're good for a while."

She frowned and looked a little choked. "Does this mean you're leaving?"

He smiled. "Actually no. We're sticking around a while longer. Sam's got a physio at the hospital who thinks she can help him...with a lot of things. So I don't know how long it'll take but you're stuck with me for now."

She looked at the floor and thought for a second, then looked at him without any expression. "Would it be totally uncool of me to squeal and mount you right now?"

Dean laughed out loud "I dunno about the squealing but hell, who am I to argue with the mounting? Bring it on."

She closed the distance between them in a second and he grabbed her to him, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She showered his face with kisses as he moved to the bedroom. Hell, he could spare ten minutes.

xxxxxx

Nine minutes later Bonnie was laid back against the sheets perspiring alongside Dean. "Christ, that was like being caught in a tornado!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I promise I'll get you next time. I was just a bit pent up."

"I'm not complaining Dean; you don't have to be playing in the game to enjoy the touchdown."

He smiled. He loved her sex analogies. "So what about this new job? Hooters?!" He asked hopefully.

"You wish!" She laughed ironically. "The diner. What d'ya know, they're short staffed."

"You got a job at the diner where you were held hostage? Isn't that a little weird?"

"Maybe, I mean, they're still mopping up the blood but I figure lightening doesn't strike twice so..."

"Pretty brave. So do I score free pie?"

She leaned over him. "Always."

"Sex and pie on tap? I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean made his excuses to Bonnie and said he'd call her as soon as her phone was reconnected. He returned to the motel with a spring in his step. Sam was on his laptop.

"Bonnie ok?"

"Yeah, she's good. You ready?"

Sam raised his head "What for?"

"Go get some soda's and ice from the machine, gimme a few minutes then you'll see."

Sam frowned, checking he had change. "Ok random."

Sam returned a few minutes later and saw that Dean had been busy. He'd moved all the furniture in the room so that it was against the walls. The beds were propped on their sides and there was a large clear space in the middle of the room.

"What is all this?" Sam went to the fridge and put the sodas and the ice in there.

"Training." Dean didn't wait for him to close the door before hitting Sam on the side of the head with the flat of his hand.

"Dude! What the..." Sam couldn't get the words out before another slap came.

"Don't like it? Then stop me."

Sam made a grab for his wrist, he had a long reach but Dean ducked out of the way. Moving behind him he grabbed the back of his chair upending him and throwing him out. He straddled Sam's back and pulled his arms behind him. "And that was me just playing Sam." He stood up.

Sam twisted round. "Are you mentally unstable!?"

"No, I just want to prepare you. We're like sitting ducks here, we don't know what's coming next. I'll look after you but I can't be there twenty four seven so you'll have to learn some new skills. I was reluctant in the beginning but you gotta be able to take care of yourself."

"Christ, so you're my new Drill Sergeant?"

"Straight up. We're gonna work on some moves, c'mon." He let Sam get up on his own. "The way I see it, you got a couple of main weaknesses."

"Just the two?"

"Ok, smartass, just listen to me. One, you can't move without your hands being busy so you have to let your attacker come to you. Two, you get thrown out of that thing, you're screwed so we have to work on that. Three,"

"Three now?"

"Bite me." he barked "Three, you have to protect your arms at all costs. They're your main weapon but your biggest weakness, someone breaks one and you're as good as gone."

"Well, gee that's a cheerful thought Dean, thanks."

"I'm trying to help you. I want you kicking my ass by the end of today or we just start back up tomorrow and the day after..."

"Ok, I get the point. So you got any bright ideas Foley?"

Dean smirked "Cute..._Mayo_-naise. Actually I picked up a few things at the hospital yesterday."

"You did?"

"Sure, they do self-defense classes, I looked through a leaflet and called one of the Instructors. I met him in a bar last night. Cool guy, a Marine like Dad, took a bullet in Iraq. Anyway, he gave me some tips and I'm gonna adapt them for you."

Sam was surprised and impressed. This was so Dean but he had to love the guy for the effort.

"Ok so what first?"

"You're gonna love this. What's my weakest point?"

"Your insatiable appetite for sex and food?"

"No genius. The Winchester crown jewels." He indicated with both hands between his thighs. "You hit me there, I'll go down like a sack of shit. Ok, so An Officer and a Gentleman...how does Foley get one over on Mayo in the ring? A direct hit to the nads."

"Man, are we _ever_ going to have a conversation that doesn't involve someone's penis?"

"Dude, I'm talking about my ball sack. Totally different things."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, you want me to make a grab for your crotch? That's just so wrong!"

"It's your funeral Francis!" Dean lunged forward and slapped him again.

Sam was getting mad now and hit out at him. Dean skipped away. Sam waited a second until he got a bit closer, suddenly he shot forward and grabbed Dean's teeshirt in his left fist and threw a right hook. Dean was stunned for a second and caught off guard. With whippet like speed Sam grabbed a handful of Dean's man berries and squeezed. Hard.

Dean's eyes watered but no sound came out of his open mouth. Sam let go with a distasteful grimace and Dean fell to the floor holding his hands to his groin.

"How was that Gunnery Sergeant?"

Dean groaned slightly, his face turning from red to puce. "You'll never be an Uncle but that was great!" He managed in a choked whisper.

xxxxxx

A few hours later the furniture had returned to its place and Dean was lying on the bed with an ice pack on his lap. Sam sat nursing a beer nearby. "Ya know Dean, I think that was a valuable experience, I learnt a lot. Thanks."

Dean smiled sarcastically wincing as he put a hand to his black eye. He couldn't speak through the cut in his lip. _What was he thinking?_

Sam was all powered up. "So what's next, kayaking, rock climbing? I'm good to go!"

Dean groaned and put a hand to his lip. "I guess, while I'm in so much pain, we go onto phase two."

"Great, what's that?"

"Tattoo parlour."

Sam paused. "What? You want to get a tattoo?"

"I read about it and called Bobby. We're going to get tattoos that'll ward off demonic possession."

"You're serious?"  
"As cancer." He struggled to get up. "Jesus, I may need a wheelchair myself soon, Christ this kills!" He staggered to the bathroom with his hand still clasping the ice to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LMAO, gotta love Sam. He deserved that! So now he's filled with supernatural viagra which should make things interesting and Dean's still into Bonnie although Little Dean may be out of action for a while!**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so this one's short yet (I hope) sweet as a little link to the next chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anyone could write a book on sitting in waiting rooms then it was Dean. He'd never been a patient man but he had learnt early on after the accident that he needed to try to locate the virtue somewhere inside him or he would go mad. This time he was sitting in a tiny room at a Chinese herbal center in New York waiting for Sam to be done with the acupunture. He had tackled the pain issue with his brother head on. Even when they'd been fighting, Dean had been careful to make sure he was ok.

He rubbed at his sore pectoral and remembered the searing dull pain of the tattooists needle. Dean's tattoo was scabbing and he longed to scratch at it. He also still had a dull ache in his balls and shifted uncomfortably pulling at his jeans with a grimace. The woman sitting opposite him frowned at him. He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling sliding back in the chair. He could have gone somewhere for the hour it took to finish but he hadn't wanted to, he wanted to be there when Sam came out. He knew that Sam had a high pain threshold, they both did but you did't mess with something like this.

Dean looked around him with a sigh and stood up. There were jars of crap everywhere, he didn't really believe in any of this stuff, but he'd seen weirder things in his lifetime. He went over to a shelf, picked up a jar and shook it.

"Don't touch."

He jumped and turned around looking down. A tiny, ancient Chinese woman was prodding his midsection. She looked like a really pissed off Yoda. She yanked the jar from him and put it back on the shelf. Dean's eyes widened slightly, what was it about older women? They always gave him a hard time!

"What was that stuff anyway?"

She turned around. "Rat penis."

Dean grimaced. "You're kidding me? What do you use that for?"

"Scaring stupid boys. This is what you need." She shoved a parcel of herbs in his direction.

"What's this for?"

"Chamomile, take down swelling of balls."

Dean looked behind him self-consciously. The other woman waiting was trying hard to read a magazine and attempting not to laugh at the same time. He turned back to Yoda. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine."

"Take it. "She waved a hand dismissively, "You have nice brother."

Yeah, figured, thought Dean. Sam and old ladies were like milk and cookies, they always went together. He looked at his watch "Is this gonna take much longer? He's been in there forever."

"Brother sick and you worry about time? Chinese Medicine been around over two thousand years and still no cure for being asshole!"

She hobbled away leaving Dean holding the bag, literally. He heard the woman behind of him start to laugh in earnest.

xxxxxx

Dean faced a mammoth task trying to get Sam down the narrow wooden staircase from the 'surgery' upstairs but had eventually managed. They made their way toward the Impala which in itself was no mean feat. The streets of China town were about as accessible to Sam as Mars was to Dean. They hadn't been able to find a parking space big enough for the Impala and had had to resort to parking four blocks away. Every kerb may as well have been a mountain. As always Sam managed without asking for help. Dean walked alongside him with his hands in his pockets, limping slightly.

"You feel any better?" He asked.

"I did." Sam grunted. "Man this sucks...I hated big cities before but this is on a whole new level."

"I know...when we get back home, I'll lobby congress. Maybe go on Oprah."

"Hilarious Dean. I'm serious, people have no idea."

"I do, just remember that. So what did the guy do?"

"Stuck a bunch of needles in me and lit some incense and stuff. I dunno, it was ok I guess. He did some cupping too."

"Well that sounds vaguely dirty. I have to hear this."

"Man, you have a one track mind. He put cups on me with a candle inside, it creates a vacuum and increases circulation."

"Huh. Think it worked?"

"I don't know, I have to go back but it's like three hours each way and those damn stairs, I dunno."

"Well I do, you worry about getting better and I'll worry about the stairs. We have to try everything right?"

They got to the Impala and Dean opened the door for his brother who climbed in and slumped across the seat. Dean loaded up the chair and went to the drivers side, narrowly avoiding being hit by a rickshaw. "Hey!"

The peddler shouted something in Chinese which Dean didn't think was meant as a compliment.

He opened his door and leaned in to hoist Sam off his side. He slid in and let Sam collapse back on him, he was exhausted. "You can always lay in the back dude."

Sam had his eyes closed. "Just five minutes, I'll be fine."

Dean sat back and rubbed his hand absent-mindedly over Sam's head. It wasn't something he would ever have done before but it didn't bother him now.

"So you still wanna go to the hospital later? You look pretty beat."

"I'll be ok...I think if I carry on this and the massage then it'll help."

"Does it hurt much?"

"Worse than a tattoo."

Dean winced inwardly. "And a kick in the jewels?"

"Maybe not that bad." He smiled his eyes still closed.

"Is it in your back?"

"Pretty much but even though I don't feel my leg muscles, they just ache all the time. I can't explain it." He paused a second and Dean could see movement under his eyelids " You remember what I used to call you when we were kids?"

Dean smirked. "Wolverine. You were one messed up little dude."

"I thought you were indestructible. You were always getting in fights and falling out of trees and never once broke a thing, not even your nose."

"Can't mess with perfection."

"Yeah right." Sam huffed.

Dean was serious for a second "I'm sorry man."

Sam pulled himself up and sat back. "What are you sorry for?"

Dean put the key in the ignition and fired the engine. "That this happened to you."

Sam rubbed at his eyes. "Has to be someone Dean, why not me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had taken Sam to the hospital. After the long drive and all that had gone on in the last few days, Sam was pretty shattered and hadn't been up to much in the gym. Brooke had pushed him but had always known when to call it quits. Dean was starting to like her, she treated Sam a little like he did, if you didn't count the obvious animalistic lust. She was good at what she did and tackled it with passion, she listened to Sam and knew what his body needed better than he did. She was ok, he could see her being good for his brother. If only they would stop messing around and get down to it already.

When they finished Dean always went to the car or hung out for an hour whilst she did the massage, the gym was empty, it was getting late and the three of them were alone. This time he wasn't going to give them any breathing space. He was done being a safety net for his brothers fear of intimacy.

He went over to them, clicking his phone shut like he'd just had a call. "Sam, I gotta go run an errand."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, nothing major." He looked at Brooke. "I may be a while. You ok to drive Ironside home?"

She frowned at his choice of words. "Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'll catch ya later Sammy." He marched out of the door feeling pretty pleased with himself. If this didn't get them moving nothing would.

Brooke looked at Sam who was still lying on his back on the floor. She sat down near to him crossing her legs. "Don't you mind he calls you that?"

"Sammy?"

"No, Ironside."

Sam laughed. "No, that's just Dean, he still thinks political correctness is putting a tick on a ballot slip. He doesn't mean any harm."

She grinned at him, "I guess, you get so used to watching what you say here, he's kinda refreshing I guess."

"That's one word for him."

"It's nice you're so close. It's tough going through something like this without family."

"God, I don't know what I'd do without him. I guess I'd be dead."

"That's quite a statement."

"That also happens to be true. He's pretty cool...just don't tell him I said that."

She laughed, "I won't. I always wanted an older brother or sister, thought it'd be nice. Have someone look out for you like that."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, just me. My parents are gone so..."

"Wow, that must be tough."

She shrugged "It's been a long time. It's ok."

He could tell it wasn't. He wanted to cheer her up but it wasn't really his style, she obviously wanted to talk, and he wasn't going to stop her. "So what got you into such a glamorous profession? You're really good at what you do, I mean you seem to know what I'm capable of before I do."

She looked him in the eye, as though she were sizing him up. She cleared her throat. "I guess I just know what it's like. I've been right where you are Sam."

He got up onto his elbows. "What?"

"I used to be a patient here."

"You mean...?"

"Car accident when I was seventeen."

"I didn't see that coming." He huffed "But you seem fine?"

"I got lucky I guess, eventually. It took three years and a lot of hard work. That's why I push so much. It helps."

"You learnt to walk again here?"

"This has been my home in one way or another for the last ten years. My parents died in the smash, there wasn't anyone else so I just kinda stayed. I went to NYU and did all my training here."

Sam exhaled. "I can't believe you went through this alone."

She smiled. "It was pretty rough but I had my grandparents, and the staff here. They're my family now."

"Still, I can't imagine doing this without Dean. I couldn't get through the day."

She lightened the mood with a smile "He does seem like the kind of person you'd want to have around in a crisis."

"Believe me, you have no idea. He can be an ass but he's always got my best interests at heart."

"I can tell." She said with a knowing smile.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your brother _really_ wants you to get laid." Sam blushed slightly and looked away. "It's ok Sam. I know how he feels."

Sam looked at her and her gaze held his. He could see intent in her eyes and felt his body respond. His heart started to beat heavily as his eyes moved to her lips. He knew in an instant that he wouldn't find a more understanding lover and he wanted more than anything to kiss her.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as they considered one another and all the possibilities ahead.

Sam eventually found his voice. "Ya know, it'd be a lot easier to make a move, if you met me halfway."

She gave him a smile and inched towards him rising onto her hands and knees. She leaned into him slowly without touching him. Her lips paused for a second just inches from his and she looked into his eyes. He reached up with one hand and pulled the pin from her hair letting it tumble in curls over her shoulders. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." He stroked a hand through it and saw her eyes close.

His palm found her cheek and he gently pulled her towards him closing the gap. Their lips met and Sam parted hers with his tongue. She shifted her weight off her knees and used her left arm to draw him deeper. Pulling him to her she wrapped her right arm around his broad back and lost herself to sweet oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, so here's the deal. Vote time. It's gonna be pretty tough to write Sam sex for this story but I reckon I can do it and it'll still be 'T' but only if you want me to. I have online help from some rather imaginative paraplegic men (swoon!) ok, it's your choice. Also, if I do go ahead then I have a tune in mind. It's tough to top the Screaming Trees but I think i can. If you have ideas though then bring 'em on!**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well this was a challenge! I don't know what to say but thanks to the brutal honesty of men like Sam I was able to understand things better and learnt a lot. I don't know whether I did this justice but I just went with what _I_ wanted to do to him..LOL I tried to make it tasteful but whether or not it is...I guess you'll let me know. If this is your first reading SEX CONTENT DISCLAIMER!! **

**Anyway Sam has a tune; Angels or Devils by Dishwalla and for the lovely Badass I chose the one and only Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang. Seemed fitting at the time. I couldn't have too much passion, I had to have some Dean action too. One of the things I love so much is the contrast in their personalities so this seemed a good way to show it. Anyway, I am almost as nervous as Sam right now so...be kind. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke looked across at Sam staring at the road ahead, he'd gone quiet again and she knew he was nervous. They were on their way to her place having decided to take things further.

"Hey. You ok? You don't have to go through with this if you're not ready. The crushing disappointment may push me to the brink of despair but I'll live."

That got a smile. "I'm fine, really, sometimes I just kinda go quiet."

"I noticed, but you know for this to work, we have to be open with each other. It's not the same as before, half the battle's talking about it."

"Talking about sex? You should be sitting in the car with Dean. He'd talk your head off."

She laughed softly "I can imagine. Look, it's ok, it's weird I know but you know that to really enjoy this you're going to have to get more intimate with me than any woman you've possibly been with. In more ways than one."

He looked at her. "That doesn't make me feel any more comfortable somehow."

"I know not that romantic right? You'd be surprised. You trust me?"

"Sure, it's just I've never had to discuss this in advance. It's..." He searched for the right word. "...awkward."

"Believe me I know. I suppose I'm too used to it."

"You don't...ya know with all of your patients?"

She laughed. "No. This is the first time for me. It's not unheard of though, a lot of my collegues have had relationships with patients. It goes with the territory sometimes."

"Isn't it a little unethical?"

"We don't take an oath or anything but I guess I do feel a little guilty. The devil on my shoulder is screaming at me to drive faster and get you home though so..." She smiled at him with a shrug and he started to feel more at ease.

Sam did really like Brooke, she was an amazing person and he did trust her but this was so different to anything he'd done before. He felt like she was in the driving seat, literally and figuratively. He wasn't sure that he felt totally in control of anything and it worried him

"Did you ever do it when you couldn't walk?"

"Yeah, I did. With my physio, he was a 'he' by the way." She laughed again.

"What is it with you guys, is it some fetish?"

"You're funny. I don't know, you spend time with someone, it's all intense and they become your closest ally. It's a natural progression sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Look, I know I sound clinical but believe me, once we get to my place you won't have to talk any more. It'll come naturally. We'll just go with the flow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie turned to look at Dean, he was steering with his left hand staring out the windscreen at the car in front.

"Tell me again why we're stalking Sam?"

"We're not stalking him, we're..."

"...massively invading his privacy?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I was going to say we're looking out for him."

"He's a grown man, and something tells me he's about to prove it."

Dean sighed knowing she was right but he was still unrepentent. "We haven't really been apart since the accident and I just want to make sure he's ok."

She let it go, Sam was his priority and it didn't bother her. "So this is my first stakeout, is it like in the movies? Do we just sit eating donuts popping out wisecracks every now and again?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I was kinda hoping we could have a little more fun though."

"Really? So you didn't bring me along for my keen observational skills?"

"Nah, the Impala's been acting up, figured we could test her suspension." He grinned at her raising his eyebrows.

"So I guess Little Dean's all better then?"

"Yeah, looks like that Chinese medicine isn't such bull after all. God it's been three days, I'm about ready to explode."

"Should I take cover?"

He laughed, slapping the wheel. "Sweetheart when this cannon blows, you're gonna wanna be in the firing line."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in Brooke's kitchen nursing a beer, she said she was going to get things ready and he had no idea what she meant. This was weird, normally you kissed a girl and things just went on from there, no waiting around and no doubts. He didn't know what was about to happen but had to trust that Brooke knew what she was doing. He felt like a virgin all over again and felt the same butterflies in his stomach he had back then.

He heard her call his name. Taking a deep breath he went in search of the bedroom.

He found it by following the flicker of candlelight at the end of the hall. When he got there he saw that she had lit dozens of candles of various sizes. It created a feeling of warmth and intimacy. Dishwalla was playing on the stereo, he recognised the song and wondered what she would say if she knew the irony in it. The room was nice, plain and comfortable with the large bed taking centre stage. Brooke was sat on the edge still in her gym clothes watching him carefully. He appreciated her efforts and the fact she hadn't appeared in a whipped cream bikini.

He stopped a foot away from her and leaned down to pop his brakes. They were eye to eye and he liked it. He hated having to look at people's waists all the time, especially when he was used to being so tall.

She continued to look at him but didn't say a word, the time for talking was over. She pulled her vest over her head and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a plain white lace bra. Still looking at him she leant forward slightly to unhook it. He was transfixed, she was so graceful and each movement was like a caress. She removed the bra and sat back slightly with her hands on the bed so that he could look at her. Her breasts were full and the nipples were already erect nestled in a bed of soft pink flesh.

The music filled his head along with images of her.

_This is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
this is the last time - I will fall  
into a place that fails us all - inside_

I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time

The images moved like electricity from his brain and travelled down his body causing the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. His body responded, he didn't need to feel it to know. God, if she could do this just by looking at him then who knew what could happen when she touched him. He exhaled heavily as the excitement in him grew.

She stood slowly and hooked a hand in the waist of her tight gym trousers. Bending down she removed them slowly and stepped out of them kicking them off with one foot. She ran a hand over her tight stomach and put a thumb in each side of her panties. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and removed them.

She stood in front of him just inches away with no shame or embarassment as she allowed his eyes to travel over her body. She was slim but curvy and looked like she would be soft to the touch and Sam was burning with anticipation.

_the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down  
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see

Sam crossed his arms and gripped the bottom of his tee. He pulled it over his head and let it drop. He watched for her reaction and could see her pupils dilate from where he sat. She studied his muscles, only not like she normally did, this time her appreciation was coming from the purely female part of herself.

She took a step toward him and reached out a hand touching a light finger to his chest. Her nostrils flared slightly and their eyes met again as if they both felt the spark now. Sam didn't dare touch her, not because he was scared but because he was loving the suspense too much. He wanted her so badly he could almost feel it.

Her hand went to his shoulder and he knew without her saying what she wanted. His hands went to her waist, almost spanning it and he pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him now and the effect was amazing. Their faces were inches apart and he could feel her sweet breath on his skin. His breathing was growing more rapid as he thought of their kiss before. She leant back slightly putting her hands to his knees, moving her hips forward. He wondered what she was doing then realised with a shock as he felt the heat of her against his navel. She was showing him how much she wanted him in a way that he could feel. He put his hands to her hips and she wrapped her arms around him pressing every inch of her body to his. He felt the tickle of her nipples against his and felt an involuntary shudder as his arms went to her back. This was better than any kiss and he realised with a shock that this was promising to be one of the best sexual encounters he had ever had in his life.

He pulled the hair from the nape of her neck and kissed it lightly. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a parking lot across the street the Impala rocked gently as Bonnie moved into position over Dean's lap. He lifted her tee shirt and too impatient to remove it just stuck his head inside to kiss at her heavy breasts in their satin packaging. A muffled voice travelled up to her ears "Your boobs are awesome!"

Bonnie struggled to remove Dean's head and her top in one movement in the confines of the drivers seat. She felt the steering wheel dig into her back. It was still warm from Dean's touch, like her. He kissed her neck hungrily and she held his head to her. She could feel him start to get excited by the rising bulge beneath her. She breathed in his scent and felt herself growing more aroused as his tongue traced a line along her shoulder. He moved the bra strap and bit her gently. She was loving it but knew she had to move, her legs were going dead. She tried to move but the space was too tight. "Dean, I have pins and needles. I have to lie down." he tried to move her and the car rocked again until she was free.

They nudged the radio and it changed stations. Dean had to laugh at the song and didn't bother changing it back.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Bonnie was clambering awkwardly over the back of the seat. He slapped at her ass as she passed. He waited for her to get settled and flipped around. He threw a leg over the seat and caught her in the head. "Dean!"

"Sorry!"

She reached up and pulled him over on top of her.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

They began to kiss frantically, she could feel his stubble scratch at her face and knew she would look a fright in the morning, but she didnt care. She pulled at his vintage Ramones tee shirt scratching his back as he pulled away from her to allow her to remove it. She got his head out but managed to lock his shoulders in front of him like he was wearing a straight jacket. She put a small bare foot to his chest and pulled the tee shirt getting him free but banging her head against the door.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"  
_

Dean looked up slightly inspired by the lyrics and wondered if Bonnie would consider that. More than likely. He parted her legs with one knee and felt them envelope him enthusiastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Sam had not moved. She held Sam's head gently as his mouth moved over one of her nipples. He caressed it with his tongue as his other hand moved to cup its twin. She kissed the top of his head knowing the comfort and reassurance he was getting from such a primitive act. She let one hand slide gently over his arm as she felt the other like a steel band on her back. The light brown hairs stood on end as his skin reacted to her. She leant down and whispered to him. "Take me to bed."

She felt his mouth pull away and she steadied herself against his shoulders as he leant down to release the wheels. He didn't have far to go so she didn't mind the turn of rubber against the back of her calves. He stopped again and she pushed herself backwards slightly. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it across his lap, picking her up he lifted her the rest of the way. She lay on her back, her hair spread out underneath her and looked at him. He no longer felt self-conscious as he transferred onto the bed. She made a space for him and he lay down next her.

He watched her as she straddled his hips once more reaching over to the nightstand to get something. She sat back and he saw what she had and marvelled once more at her. Shifting over him, she let her hair tickle his chest as she popped the ice cube in her mouth securing it between her full lips leaving part of it exposed. A drip escaped onto her chin and she ignored it. She grasped his hands in both of hers interlacing their fingers so he couldn't touch her. Leaning towards him she moved the ice cube to the sensitive hollow beneath his earlobe and heard him gasp slightly. She moved it in slow circles. Once he had the idea she released his hands and he propped his arms behind his head closing his eyes.

She moved slowly down his neck, cold water dripping over his warm skin. She made a trail down to his own nipples. They hadn't been sensitive before the accident but she knew now they would be one of his main erogenous zones. His abdomiinal muscles clenched as the ice cube shrunk in size so she had to push it out steadily with her tongue. His nipples were hard and responsive like hers and so she moved lower to his navel and stopped once more letting the ice cube dance around it. Soon it was all gone and she let the rest melt in her mouth. She knew that he had no sensation beyond this point but also knew it didn't matter.

"Open your eyes Sam." She whispered as the music changed. Until I Wake Up came on and the room was filled with soft melodies as he watched her.

Satisfied she had his attention she began to unbutton his jeans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie's feet were planted firmly against the steamy rear window as Dean ran a hand down her stomach gently. He was about fit to burst but a promise was a promise and he had to make sure she was ready to join him. Dean cursed the fact he hadn't changed the station when Show Me Heaven came on. If Sam found out about this he was a dead man. He'd never live it down.

Trying to concentrate on the task at hand he leaned to one side and moved his hand between Bonnie's legs. Her hands clutched at the door handle behind her and she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck as his hands worked their magic, he was pleased to hear a soft moan escape involuntarily from her lips as her back arched slightly underneath him. He could feel the pulse of her heart beat under his fingers and felt like he held her life in his hands. He was getting more excited and with her first tentative quiver he knew she was ready.

He moved over her once more and undid his fly with one hand. She wrapped herself around him and he went to her, feeling her warmth surround and hold him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke undid Sam's buttons slowly, feeling his eyes on her. She pulled at his jeans and it was more difficult than she thought, not because he was heavy but because he was so turned on. It was unusual but not unheard of. When she finally freed him her eyes widened slightly but she remained silent. Her mouth was still ice cold so she lowered it gently to him.

Sam looked down at her and marvelled at how simply watching was having an effect on him. He could feel the blood circulate in his veins as one of her hands crept up his stomach. He held it within his own, suddenly feeling closer to her. She was truly incredible. He stroked at her head and pulled her back up to him. She pulled him up too and he met her halfway. Her arms steadied him and he loved the feeling of her skin against his, he wanted to please her so much. Reaching down he shifted her slightly onto him.

She bit his shoulder gently and he could feel her wince as she settled down. His hands went to her hair and he kissed her as she bagan to rock against him.

He truly hadn't expected much but all of this was an assault on his senses and he felt more alive than he had in a long time. He suddenly got a strange feeling inside of him which seemed vaguely familiar to him and he realised as he felt it disappear south what it was. He was actually enjoying this like he would have done before. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks to the Trickster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if the car was protesting it's mistreatment, the radio station changed and the Delphonics came on. Didn't I Blow Your Mind came on and Dean knew for sure that somewhere on a beach the Trickster was laughing at him along with three hot girls in bikinis. What did he care?

Bonnie was on top of him now and he held her to him kissing the top of her head. They had so much fun it was unreal and the sex was amazing. he genuinely cared for her and it felt new to him. He wondered how his brother was getting on and prayed that it had gone well. A blow like that would knock him back weeks. He pushed the thought to one side, Sam was in safe hands, he had no doubt about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yikes...!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, I couldn't just leave things all post-coital so I had to conclude. I was so pleased with the response to the last chap so thank you! So I wondered what to do...the boys don't really get a day off and I've put them through the ringer so I thought they deserved some R&R. **

**Since I first caught sight of Sam in Hell House (we all know the moment) I had one main fantasy about him which is actually very chaste so I thought Brooke should fulfill it. Wherever Sam goes Dean follows so of course we need to see where I take him.**

**I also got to wondering if Dean had a romantic side so I decided to find out. I promise that the story will move on but it's so nice to take a breath and let them enjoy themselves for once. I have to stop as walking around in a permanent state of arousal thinking these things up is starting to affect my work! Anyway, I hope you like (gulp).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam awoke to sunlight after the best nights sleep he could remember having in a long time. He was lying on his side facing Brooke, her head next to his on the pillow, one leg thrown across him. He reached over and moved a lock of hair from her face brushing her temple with his thumb. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him causing an odd fluttering sensation in his stomach. "Hey." She said.

"Morning."

She moved her face into his palm and kissed it holding on to his wrist. She made no move toward him and he realised that was her MO, she liked to draw things out and appreciate the visual things in life. Sam wasn't complaining, she was showing him new skills all the time. It felt like he was learning everything from scratch, unlike other things though this was a pleasant experience, especially with such an amazing tour guide.

He ran his thumb over her lips and she parted them slightly flicking it with her tongue. It was silly but it made him smile, a really wide smile. She bit the digit in retaliation and suddenly closed the distance separating them pressing her body to his. Their foreheads touched as they looked into one anothers eyes.

"You should smile more."

"Not had much reason to til now."

Her mouth moved to his and she kissed him thinking that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was awoken by a tapping in his head. He opened his eyes with a start and remembered where he was. He groaned as he tried to move. Every muscle in his body was either cramped or twisted. Why had he thought car sex was a good idea at his age? At sixteen it was fine but Christ! He was still in the back seat and Bonnie was lying on top of him sleeping soundly against his chest. She had fallen asleep quickly and had not put her tee shirt back on. He'd kept her warm enough and he guessed she didn't care. The tapping sound came again and Dean realised it wasn't in his head, someone was tapping on the window. He looked up craning his neck and saw an angry looking man in a dog collar glaring at him. _Oh crap!_

Dean didn't know what to do, if he sat up then Bonnie would be exposed. He held up a hand to the man and shrugged Bonnie awake.

"Hey, wake up but don't move. Whatever you do!"

"What?" Of course the first thing she went to do was sit up. Dean held her tight and she looked out of the window. With a squeal, she buried her face back into his bare chest and squeezed her eyes closed.

Dean grabbed hold of her keeping her firmly against him and sat up with a grimace, remembering too late that it was Sunday. He had been too horny to notice they had parked outside a church last night. The parking lot was filling up with parishoners.

He wound down the window. "Beautiful morning Padre."

"Do you realise you're on sacred ground?"

Dean flashed him a smile "Doing as God intended." He looked at the angry Priest and grimaced. "Too late for confession?"

He felt Bonnie giggle against his chest as an old lady paused to glance on in appreciation, before being dragged away by a relative.

"I'll give you two minutes to get out of here you filthy heathens."

"I hear ya."

Dean made a grab for his tee shirt and wrapped it around Bonnie's back.

Five minutes later he and Bonnie were laughing as he drove away.

"I can't believe the crap you get me into Dean."

"You love it. Admit it!" He smiled across at her.

"Life certainly isn't dull with you around, that's for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was leaning over Brooke looking down at her in the crook of his arm as he stroked a hand over the leg bent next to him. She pulled him by the hair forcing his lips to hers. He was starting to feel the same buzz as the night before when he heard his cell phone ring. It was the Team America theme tune which could only mean one thing; Dean.

It was at moments like these when he forgot himself. He instinctively moved to get up and then realised with renewed shock that he couldn't. He'd moved away from Brooke and she could see the confusion in his eyes. "It's ok, I'll get it." She rolled out from under him and he collapsed back against the pillows. Rummaging through his discarded jeans, she removed the phone from his pocket and hopped back on the bed handing it to him.

He flipped it open.

"Hey Dean."

"Morning Larry Flynt, how did it go? Were there fireworks?"

Sam huffed in irritation, "It was fine."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes smiling. "Better than fine. Amazing actually."

She smiled in satisfaction and stood up whispering something in his free ear before leaving the room.

"That's ma boy! I knew you had it in you Sammy, we got the same DNA after all."

"So how was your night?"

"Quiet, ya know...stayed in watched a movie."

"You're such an ass."

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke saw you Dean. Across the street. Not too subtle even by your standards. She said the car was bouncing up and down like a fat guy on a Pogo stick. I hope you had Bonnie with you otherwise you need psychiatric care."

He heard Dean cough slightly clearing his throat. "Dude, what do you take me for? Course she was with me. I'm not a peeping Tom."

"No, just a stalker. Why'd you follow me?"

"Take a chill pill, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that's all. And maybe send some positive vibes your way, kinda like the Jedi mind trick."

Sam sighed, Dean was impossible sometimes. "Ok, well quit it. I'm fine, I don't need you to look out for me."

"Alright man, geez. What ya doin' then? If you need picking up that could be an issue, I think there may be an APB out on the Impala."

"I'm not even going to ask what you've been doing. But no, I'm gonna stay here a while longer, apparently my ass isn't leaving any time soon."

Dean whistled. "Ha! One night with a Winchester and she's turned into a crazy woman. She made you her bitch yet? Are you tied up? You need rescuing?"

"Bye Dean." Sam sighed and flipped the phone shut.

Brooke came back in with coffee which she set on the nightstand. She'd put on a short robe. "I'm running a bath for you."

"I kind of hoped we could stay here."

She smiled "Don't worry, you won't be alone."

He raised his eyebrows "You sure there's room for two? I'm a pretty big guy."

"Believe me. There's room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Cool, so what are we doing?"

"I dunno. You have to work?"

"Not today."

"Great, so dinner and a movie?"

She laughed. "Burger King and porn? I don't think so, try again hotshot."

"A drive, some beer and an afternoon being filthy heathens?"

"Sounds good but I think we should get cleaned up, I stink."

"No you don't, you smell of me and I always smell good. Ok, I have an idea."

"What?"

He sat back with a satisfied grin. "It's a surprise. Wanna pick some tunes?"

"You're kidding me?"

"No, why?"

She looked at him like he had two heads. "Who are you and what have you done with Dean?"

He laughed. "Check the glove compartment, there's a tape in there."

Still frowning she popped the latch and reached inside removing the casette slowly.

"Ok, now I'm really worried. You bought the Greatest Hits of Bonnie Tyler?!"

"Sure...80's power ballads, big hair. What's not to love?"

"Dean, are you trying to be romantic? Watch out, you might sprain something."

Dean wound down the window and grabbed the casette holding it over the road with an extended arm "Hey, if you don't wanna listen then I'll just get rid of it."

She leaned over him "No, no, I want to." She snatched it back and went to insert it into the old stereo.

They sat in silence as her anthem began to play loudly. Dean was driving out of town, the windows were both down and it felt good to have a day off. No hospitals, no hunting, no danger, suddenly life felt good. He was tapping his hands on the wheel humming along to the music.

"Were you really named after her?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad left my mom before I was born. She said Bonnie's music helped her through. She's a bit crazy." She laughed.

"Where's she now then?" Dean felt weird asking so many questions, he and Sam travelled so much they didn't get to meet new people in this way.

"She lives in Vegas now. She's a singer."

"Yeah? Man, I always wanted to go to Vegas."

She laughed "Somehow I think it's your kind of town. So what about you? You have a namesake?"

"Actually yeah." He changed gears and sped up as the road emptied and they hit country. "I wish it was James Dean, but back when life was normal, my Dad had a thing for the old Rat Pack movies. Ya know, Dean Martin and Sammy Davis Junior?"

"Dean was the hard drinking womaniser and Sammy was the hard working campaigner."

"Hey, he liked the booze and chicks too! But I guess my old man knew what he was doing."

They drove in silence some more until they came to a turn off. Dean had driven through this area the day they had made the decision about the Trickster. "Do me a favour, pass me the map in your door."

Bonnie reached down and handed it to him. He unfolded it onto the wheel as the Impala bumped down the rutted track. He nodded to himself and put the map down.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience woman."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay back in the huge bath, Brooke had been right, it was massive. Everything in her house was specially adapted and it felt good to not have to struggle for once. He'd never wanted any of that stuff, it was bulky and he didn't want to have to rely on anything to get around. He had to admit that it made a nice change, there was even a pillow so that he could rest his head. She'd lit candles and filled the water with oils which were soothing his aches and pains.

Brooke walked in and sat on the edge of the bath crossing her legs. "You enjoying it?"

"This is unbelievable. I normally hate taking baths, one of the things I had to get used to I guess."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

She pushed a button and the water started to bubble frantically.

"Oh my god, this is like a pleasure palace for gimps."

"Sam! You can't say that." She was laughing though. "I guess, after my accident I wanted to live somewhere comfortable. Now, I have friends who come by to enjoy it. Alone!" She clarified reading his expression.

He reached up with his dripping wet arms and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap. She laughed and kicked her legs in the air as he tickled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled apart her sodden robe and she removed it throwing to to the floor without her lips leaving his.

He had the most beautiful body at the best of times but seeing it wet was like a fantasy come to life and she couldn't get enough. She settled into him with a sigh and felt his hands stroke her back gently. He was going to drive her crazy but she didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was leading Bonnie by the hand through a small copse of trees. He was carrying a six pack they'd bought earlier along with some food and a rug he kept in the car. Bonnie was carrying his dad's old portable radio, Dean needed his music.

Suddenly they emerged from the trees and they came upon a small lake. The area was deserted, it was out of the way and not in a populated area which was why Dean had chosen it.

Bonnie paused causing Dean to stop and turn around.

"What?"

She was looking at him with a small smile. Pulling him to her, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was softer than their usual kisses as she'd intended. She didn't want to ruin the moment with words.

They parted and he looked into her eyes for a second. He cleared his throat. "C'mon, get your clothes off, we're going for a swim."

He started walking to the shore and turned again as he could hear she wasn't following.

"What's up? You haven't been skinny dipping before?"

She blushed slightly and he went back to her. "This is embarassing." she said.

"You developed a weird skin disease since last night?" He frowned.

She laughed a little. "No, I can't swim."

"You're kidding me?!"

"Don't...I just never learnt ok?"

He raised his eyebrows and paused a second, then he shrugged. "No problem, we're gonna fix this. I'll teach you."

"In one day?"

"Bonnie, this is me. Do you doubt I can do it? I'll have you doing the butterfly before lunchtime." He winked. "Just leave the breaststroke to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was nestled between Sam's legs laying back onto his chest. The bath was designed with a non-slip surface and a device that kept the temperature constant so they wouldn't have to feed in more hot water. Their fingertips had wrinkled a while ago but neither of them felt any urge to leave their cocoon.

Sam ran a hand down her chest and she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know, I thought last night was good but that was incredible."

She took his hand in her own and stroked at his palm. "You have no idea what's possible with a little careful thinking."

"But where did you learn all this?"

"At the hospital. Didn't you ever have a sexual counsellor?"

Sam laughed. "Just Dean. I think his exact words were...'stick a splint in it if you have to'. He's funny but at the time I guess he didn't know what to say to me. He's changed now though."

"It's really important to know that the only limitation you have is lack of imagination. I had guys come out of surgery and can't move a muscle, their first question is whether they can still get it up. It's such a part of your identity, it's nothing to be shy about."

"I guess I lucked out though, I don't know that many other girls would be so understanding."

"True, but you just have to have confidence Sam. No matter what happens in the future, you're still you and you're mind-blowing. Any girl too stupid to notice that needs shooting."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. He'd always been affectionate but since hunting with Dean and losing Jess that part of him had faded away gradually. Since all this had happened his sense of touch had become so important it was like breathing. He knew that Dean had become more tactile although maybe he didn't realise it. When he spoke to Sam now, he often touched his shoulder or arm, like he knew his physical presence reassured him.

Being here now, he felt any anger he had slip away to be replaced by gratitude. He could still do so many things and he didn't feel limited at all. All he wanted to do was focus on the woman he was holding.

"You want me to wash your hair?"

She paused a second and leant forwards to grab a bottle of shampoo handing it over her shoulder. "Is the Pope Catholic?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had been cocky almost before he could talk. His Dad had always told him that. His big mouth got him into trouble on a daily basis, but this was a nightmare. He had been so sure he could teach Bonnie to swim but now as he held her naked body in his arms he wasn't so sure. He had both arms braced underneath her stomach as she kicked her legs. He was staring straight at her ass and could barely contain himself. This was ridiculous! He wondered at a woman who was so dynamic in bed but couldn't manage the doggy paddle.

He'd vowed he could do it though and he was a man who was good to his word. "Ok, that's great. Just do that thing with your arms and you're good to go." She started to paddle and her technique was looking good so he let go of her. He watched as she sank like a stone in front of him.

He sighed and ducked under the water. It was barely four foot deep so he knew she wasn't going to get into any trouble. The water was murky but he could tell straight away she wasn't there.

He stood up again his hand wiping the water from his face. The water was calm, no ripples. "Bonnie?"

He dove under again and looked around. He could barely see the hand in front of his face let alone anything else. His heart started to pound, there was no current but she could have gotten caught in the weeds at the bottom. The ground sloped away dramatically from where they had been standing. He pushed with his arms and began to swim towards the deeper water. His chest was getting tight so he kicked for the surface and emerged seconds later taking a big breath.

He was about to go under again when he scanned the surface and saw Bonnie treading water calmly eight feet away. It took a second then he got it. "You bitch! You're so paying for this."

She screamed and he caught sight of her butt as she flipped under the surface like a mermaid.

He sighed and started to swim. His body cut through the water his arms slicing through the surface and his head down. She wanted to play games, she had no idea who she was dealing with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sighed as Sam's hands moved over her scalp. She hadn't felt tense before but now she was so laid back she was almost dead. She was laid against his chest with her arms slung over his knees. He had worked up a lather in her long brown hair and was kneading her flesh with strong fingers.

"Sam, I've taught classes in this stuff but I swear you're a natural."

He laughed "Coming from you, that's a pretty big compliment. Ok, duck."

She held her nose and disappeared beneath the surface re-emerging seconds later the other way around so she was now facing him. He laughed at her scrunched up face and wiped his hand over it. She squinted up at him and he was taken aback again. She was so focused at work and so down to Earth when they talked and now he was seeing this sensual and playful side to her. He couldn't believe that he had almost backed out and missed all of this.

She relaxed against him and he enveloped her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was moving beneath the surface now and used his instinct to guide him to Bonnie. He could see the movement of water in front of him and reached out a hand to grab at her ankle. Moving up her body he felt her twist around in his grasp. They pulled together kicking with their legs to reach the surface.

They emerged into the sunshine and Dean looked at her panting. "I can't swim, I'm a stupid little girl." He mimicked making her laugh.

"Had you going."

"You won't know when or how but sometime soon you'll get your payback and it'll be a bitch!"

"I don't doubt it will be some imaginative torture...I look forward to it." She had her arms looped around his neck and they were both tiring with the effort to stay afloat. She stared into his eyes and he smiled as they both disappeared under the surface once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Brooke had finally made it out of the bathroom. They hadn't bothered towel drying, it was warm enough and having spent so long in the warm water they were feeling the heat. They were lying on the bed barely touching as the fan Brooke had brought in evaporated the moisture on their fevered bodies. It was having the same effect on Sam as the ice cube. Every inch of his skin prickled in the breeze and he was enjoying the sensation. The woman was a genius.

She propped herself up on an elbow over him, her wet hair dripping over his chest. "How do you feel Sam?"

"Like I never want this to end. But you know I can't stay, not forever."

"We both know life can change in a second. Let's just enjoy this for now. Don't think about anything else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked ashore carrying a languid Bonnie in his arms. The sun was beating down and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

He had laid out the car rug before and put the beers in the shade. He couldn't wait to crack one open. He knelt down and placed her on the rug. He would get his revenge on her eventually but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the good times. She lay back and he went to get the provisions. He paused briefly to turn on the radio and heard Cher's crackly voice. He went to change it.

"No, don't." Bonnie said. "It's a good song."

"By Cher?!"

"Go with me on this."

He shrugged and went to go get some beer. He settled down next to her twisting off the caps and handing her one. They clinked bottles and took a sip as Cher sang.

_You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun.  
Just a small town dude with a big city attitude.  
Honey you're lookin' for some trouble tonight  
Well alright._

You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild.  
Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile.  
Honey but you met your match tonight.  
Oh that's right!

You think you'll knock me off my feet till I'm flat on the floor.  
Till my heart is crying Indian and I'm beggin' for more.  
So come on baby, come on baby.  
Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for.

Dean got it and looked at her. "This how you see me?"

She smiled taking a swig of beer. "Every girl's dream? Don't get a big head. I can hold my own."

He smiled. "I don't doubt that for a second. Ya know I'm not the staying type though, I'm gonna be moving on...eventually"

She didn't look at him. "I know that. Can't I just use you for sex until then though?"

Dean put down his bottle and pulled her to him. "I'm all yours."

_If you can give it, I can take it  
Cause if this heart is gonna break  
It's gonna take a lot to break it.  
I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight.  
So if you're so tough come on and prove it.  
Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it.  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames just like Jesse James._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I love the boys. I know there's one reader that detests Bonnie but she's not so bad really. Who can blame the gals. And yes, I do fantasize about Sam washing my hair - so sue me!**

**Nervous as ever about the response considering so much OC action.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So one reader really took offense to the sex chapters...apparently she didn't object to the sex but objected to the fact that it was hetero and non- Winest. I am not judgemental and I don't care how people get their jollies but dissing me for making the boys happy in the sack? I can't apologise for that and refusing to have Dean bend poor Sam over...he's been through enough.**

**Anyway, so moving away from the sex, there was a request to see the Chinese woman again...she totally had Dean's number so here she is back on form (I hope) and the story progresses. I hope you like, it was tough doing the chinese thing. See if u like!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had never had much routine in his life. For the first time ever he had to plan in advance and make sure he was ready for things. Days were filled by the hospital, nights were spent trawling the web looking for hunts in New York State or hustling. Dean had long since become known in town for his hustling, so he had set aside two nights a week when he went into the city to earn some cash. On those nights when he made the three hour drive he would drop Sam off with Brooke and Sam always assumed he would be with Bonnie. He went into the city and did what he had to to earn the cash they needed; pool, poker, it didn't matter.

He never told Sam just how much it cost for the Chinese Medicine and he wouldn't tell him, all that mattered was that Sam was going to the best guy there was. Insurance was proving to be a bitch, Bobby was helping them out all he could but it still didn't cover half the cost. Sam needed tablets to stop his spasms, there were motel bills as Dean couldn't find a squat that was accessible. He'd considered the fact that they could move in with the girls but the thought of being apart for prolonged periods put him off. He even needed to consider the cost of gas to make the regular journey into New York.

Dean made the trip twice a week on his own at nighttime but once a week, he came with Sam to visit the Chinese Doctor. Dean was still a little sceptical but he knew that Sam believed and that was good enough for him. If it stopped his brother going through any pain then he'd try anything.

They were in China Town once more. Dean had made an arrangement with a local restaurant that he could park the Impala in their tiny back lot. It was close to the clinic and meant Sam wouldn't have to struggle so much. He had gone to them on the strength of their name and Fuk Yu's had long since become a favourite lunchtime haunt for him and Sam.

They got to the clinic and Dean was bracing himself for the muscle bursting exercise of getting Sam up the stairs. Sam turned to him. "I got it. I can manage."

Dean shrugged and stood back as Sam swung himself onto the bottom step and made his way swiftly upwards using his arms. Dean was pretty impressed, it wasn't the most graceful thing he'd ever seen but he guessed that it beat being carried by your brother. Sam was getting pretty damn strong and Dean was a little proud of his progress.

Sam was near the top with Dean following behind when the woman he knew as Yoda appeared. Dean sighed inwardly, he thought he was a hard sell to Althea but this woman made her look like Mother Teresa. She hated Dean and made no secret of it.

"Hello Sam. Dr Cho wait for you."

"Thanks Ling." He panted. "Gimme a second ok?"

She ignored Dean and hobbled into the room to the right of the stairs.

"Man, that woman hates me."

"She just doesn't know you yet Dean. Once she does, then she'll truly detest you."

"Very funny. I'm serious dude, while you're in their gettin' your jollies, I have to hang out with Yoda. It sucks."

"So go out, get a beer, who's stopping you?"

Dean frowned, he hated to admit it as Sam got more independent. He didn't like to leave his brother in a place that was this inaccessible. If something happened then he couldn't get out. No. He was staying.

"Nah, it's ok. I can get round her."

"How do you plan o doing that?"

"Wit, charm and personality bro."

Sam huffed as he reached the top of the staircase. "You got a plan B?"

Dean passed around him and plonked down the chair. "See this smile? No woman can resist. That's a fact. Stick it in Dad's journal." Dean held the chair as Sam got settled..

"Dean you got a smile that can get you into panties across America but you'll never really understand women." Sam pushed off leaving his brother dumbfounded in his wake.

"Dude, I can read women, I know what makes them tick, it's all in the tongue."

Dean walked into the waiting room to find six Chinese women staring at him.

"Told you he was an asshole." Yoda said to them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sitting again in the waiting room and he hated it. He was shamefaced and Yoda was throwing him evils across the room. Chicks loved him but there was something about him that had older women didn't like and he had never been able to understand what that was.

Suddenly Ling gestured a hand to him. "Stupid boy, I need you."

Dean sat up with a start. "Well it's about time you admitted it; all this sexual tension was driving me crazy."

She ignored him and hobbled slowly towards a door behind the counter. The buildings in China Town were like Rabbit warrens, she led him down a corridor which he guessed was part of their home. He was walking really slowly behind her as she shuffled into a room to their left and threw on the light. It was a living room, dark, dusty and filled with books and trinkets. It reminded him of Bobby's place and he suddenly missed him. Ling sat in an old armchair with a sigh and Dean looked at her in anticipation.

"Stupid and strong, bad combination but useful when old women need something."

"Lady, I'm about done with this Charlie Chan crap. My name's Dean and I'm busting my ass to pay for your Dr Cho to help my brother. I don't care if you've been around since the Civil War, but I'm not a bad guy. So why don't you cut me some slack ok?"

She looked at him for a second. "Get that book, top shelf, red leather."

Dean looked at her with a frown. _Christ!_

He shrugged and turned around looking at the bookshelf. He saw a red leather cover. "This one?" He saw her nod and he got it down, blowing some of the dust off it. He brought it to her and she took it from him, placing it in her lap.

"Sit." She said simply.

Dean looked around, there were no other chairs. With a shrug and a resigned sigh he sat on the floor at her feet like a child waiting for a bedtime story.

"You know how old I am?"

Dean shrugged "I'm no good at telling a woman's age."

"That's why you should never go Texas, statutory rape big deal there." Dean frowned. "I'm One hundred and two."

"You're shittin' me?!" Dean remembered himself suddenly and held up a hand. "Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to curse."

"Course you did, you an ass but that's ok. You good man really, deep, deep down."

He raised his eyebrows "Gee thanks."

"Am going to tell your fortune, have a feeling you need it. First I need brother's birth date."

"Why?"

"Am not getting any younger so tell me."

Dean sighed again. "May second nineteen eighty three."

She smiled and opened the book on her lap like she knew it by heart. "Your brother a pig."

"Excuse me?"

"Chinese sign. He's water pig." She looked at Dean's frown. "Water pig like dolphin, very sensitive, intelligent."

"That sounds like Sammy alright."

"Very stong, he'll be ok. Everyone loves the dolphin."

"Like Flipper?"

"Idiot, but devoted so I forgive you. Brother destined for great things live long life full of love. Must watch temper though...when water pig gets angry lashes out."

Dean looked at the ground and had to admit that was pretty accurate but he didn't believe in star signs or astrology of any kind.

"What's your birthday?"

Dean paused a second. Ling had spent time with Sam and could know him pretty well. She thought she had Dean's number but did he want that confirmed? He looked into her cold, watery eyes. "January twenty fourth seventy nine."

She looked at him with a knowing smile, not needing to look at the book. "What?" he asked suddenly more than a little freaked out.

She continued to look at him and said just two words. "Earth horse."

"Ok, so I'm a horse, that's very flattering, but since the swelling went down maybe more of a pony?!"

"Water pig and Earth horse good."

"Spit it out Confuscious, I'm dying to know."

"Respect elders...first lesson."

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Second lesson; Earth horse mean power. Like wild Mustang, no one break you. Work hard, play hard...big slut."  
"Huh?!"

"No wedding, you too fast for anyone to keep up. You need people, no good alone. Loyal, faithful and very funny but no conscience, that's why brother so important. Water pig tell Earth horse what to do."

"You're not serious?"

"Earth horse a warrior, free spirit, like Americans say, live fast die young. Water Pig thinks hard, learns lessons. Seems weak but finally pig saves horse."

"Well that's a bit deep and depressing."

"You want happy? Go to Walt Disney. I tell truth and now I do I Ching."

"Is that an invasive procedure?"

"Hunter so stupid should be dead by now."

Dean was all ears now. "What did you say?"

"Think not seen other Hunters in over a hundred years?"

Dean was strugglng to comprehend. "What kind of hunters are you talkin' about?"

"Hunt demons."

"What do you know about demons?" He asked.

"Americans think they invent everything. China have demon hunters too. Hell big place."

Dean was suddenly all ears. "But how do you know I'm a Hunter?"

"Dean Winchester? People in Paddy field know you."

Dean smirked then frowned "That's not possible."

"Don't believe it either, you shorter than they say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was say cross legged in front of Ling and was suddenly enthralled by anything she had to say.

"So what is this I ching?"

"Very old, five thousand years. I cast I Ching and fortune told."

"How?"

"Yin and Yang. Everything has two sides. Yin take in everything, understands all. Yang more active, big life force. Together they make each other complete." She took a piece of paper and a pen from the table next to her and showed Dean. She drew a straight line and then underneath a broken one. "Yin, broken, Yang complete."

"I don't get it."

"Wish was talking to Yin, he smart. Yang strong but no brain."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Too old for this crap. I ching, is six lines, broken or not broken. Flip a coin. You have a dollar?"

"I have a nickel?"

"Good job you pretty. You have question you want answer to?"

Dean didn't need to think long about that. "Yeah."

"Ask question in head and toss coin six times. Head yin, tail yang."

Dean did as she asked and focused on the question. He opened his eyes and started to flip the coin as Ling took notes.

When he was done, he looked up at her sunken face in expectation.

Ling looked at the page thoughtfully.

"Well?!"

"In the past I see folly of youth. First hexogram. Too eager to die. Inexperience leads to hurt. Present is Yang. Big male influence means progress and success. Future unknown and riddled with danger."

Dean sat for a second trying to take this in. "You call that a fortune? I could have gotten that from a cookie at Fuk Yu's!"

"You should be grateful Ling know that a restaurant or big trouble for horse boy!"

"Look, I know you mean well and all but that's no help."

"I see danger for you both. You must be careful."

"Lady, what's new? I don't need a fortune teller for that. Sam and me we've been doing this a long time. Tell me something I don't know."

She looked at him for a second. "Want to know if brother walk again? No one has answer but brother; better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without one. Want to know what happen in future? Have saying in China; better to light a candle than to fear the darkness."

Dean rolled his eyes "Well that just clears it all up, thanks for that, I feel so much better!"

"Arrogance of youth Universal."

Dean stood up stretching his legs. "Well, it's been an experience I'll give you that. Can I ask one more question?"

"Yes."

"Am I more famous in China than Jackie Chan?" Dean raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Have another proverb in China, if harmony in henhouse, only takes one cock to destroy it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean found Sam waiting for him at the top of the stairs. "You ok man?"

"Yeah, I feel pretty good actually."

"Cool, so let's rock and roll."

He turned Sam round and began to roll him down the stairs, it was easier than the way up but not by far. One wrong move and they'd both be dust. Dean struggled to keep steady and they were halfway down when Sam piped up. "Crap, I left my cell upstairs."

"You're kidding me?"

"I can go up and get it Dean, it's not like it's any hassle!"

Dean grunted. "Wanna gimme a second here? I'm a little busy stopping you from pullin' an Evil Knieval."

Sam huffed as Dean got him down the rest of the way taking a second to catch his breath.

"Ok genius, where'd you leave it?"

"In the surgery."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Wait here, I'll go get it."

"Yeah, I'll make sure I don't run off anywhere." He shot at Dean's back as he sprinted up the stairs.

xxxxxxxx

Dean shot into the surgery without knocking and stood startled for a second when he saw Dr Cho with a female patient.

"Sorry, Sam..er left his cell." He looked around desperately and saw it next to the examination table.

"You can't be in here." The doctor shouted as the woman screamed.

He tried desperately not to look at the woman as he fumbled for the phone. "Sorry, I'm not lookin'" His hand found the cell and he made for the door.

"Sorry Doc and good luck with that rash!"

He grimaced and cursed himself as he made his way back down the stairs. He _was_ an ass!

Halfway down he stopped like he'd hit a brick wall. He saw the wheelchair at the bottom of the stairs but it was empty.

"Sam?"

He ran down the last of the stairs and shot out of the door, he didn't know what he expected to see,but as his eyes scanned the street outside there was no sign of his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One of my favourite haunts in London's China town is called Fuk Yu's. Rubbish noodles but fantastic marketing ploy! **

**Anyway, I have created a monster in Ling, tryinng to think up proverbs and researching I ching is wrecking my had but she's the new sidekick so...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I really want to say a big thank you to all of you who have sent such kind reviews! You boosted my confidence and I needed it. I also want to apologise for not reading and reviewing, yet. I am in a job where I'm on call 24/7 and have had a hectic couple of days. I will get to you I promise. I barely had time to write this chapter but I hope it's worth the wait. You know when I thought about this, I had visions of a (younger) Kurt Russell in Big Trouble in Little China and it made me laugh. How did he end up? In a sweaty white vest in wisecracking badass humour!**

**When Sam vanished, I had everything mapped out in my head as to who took him...but the reason why has changed. I was walking to work one day when I remembered a fantasy that a friend admitted to me that she had. I never thought I could write it in but I managed it! I can't believe myself sometimes but you girls will be yelling in glee by then end of this chap. I hope!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What the hell?! _

Dean was pacing the street outside frantically looking for his brother. Where could he have gone? Christ, he couldn't walk and he still managed to disappear in seconds! Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Excuse me, have you seen the guy sitting here a minute ago?" He asked a woman running a stall nearby. She shouted something to him in Chinese and he frowned turning in a slow circle. The place was riddled with people yet no one had noticed someone in a wheelchair disappear? Sam couldn't have just vanished? Did he walk away? Dean's head was a jumble of thoughts he was struggling to pull together in a blind panic.

He tried to control his breathing which was a calming exercise his father had taught him for situations such as these. He'd vowed not to let anything happen to Sam and he'd screwed up yet again. What the hell was this? A test?

No, he had to think of solutions to the issue at hand and stop beating himself up, there would be plenty of time for that later. He stopped in place and suddenly looked at the building across from the herbalists. Without pause he jogged across the street and entered the grocery store letting the door slam shut behind him. He went to the front counter. "The camera outside? Does it work?" He almost shouted at the middle aged man staring at him. The man began to rant in his own language and Dean swore to himself. There were over a billion Chinese people in the world and they _all _hated him!

He could feel the frustration gnaw at his insides and before he knew what he was doing he had the guy by the shirt and was shouting at him. "Tell me if the damn camera works!"

A small hand closed around his wrist and pulled at it with surprising strength. Dean looked down and saw Ling. "Put him down, he no speak English!"

Dean came to his senses and released the man who started to jabber frantically to Ling. The converstation volleyed back and forth and obviously meant nothing to Dean. Ling seemed to be holding her own and he prayed that she was helping him out.

Finally the man moved from around the counter and Ling pulled at Dean. "We follow, he have film. I see from window but not know what happen to Sam."

Dean sighed in relief for a lucky break. He needed all the help that he could get.

They moved into a storage space through the back. On one of the shelves there was a small monitor which was obviously linked to the camera. He could see movement on the street outside in real time. There was a VCR attached and it all looked pretty new and expensive.

He immediately stopped the feed and checked there was a tape inside, he thanked God that there was. Re-inserting it he rewound it slightly and pressed play. He could see himself standing in the middle of the street with a panicked look on his face. He rewound some more and the image went grainy.

He stopped it once more and saw Sam sitting in the doorway of Dr Cho's leaning his arms on his knees as usual. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of him and three Chinese men jumped out. Dean's heart thudded wildly as they jumped his brother. Sam was putting up a fight and Dean felt proud as Sam punched one of his attackers to the floor. Dean couldn't believe that he'd been upstairs whilst his brother fought for his life just feet away. Dean's hand went to his mouth and rubbed along the stubble of his chin. He watched as two of the men grabbed at Sam's mammoth arms as the other clubbed him around the head. Dean's heart threatened to stop entirely. There were people everywhere. Why had no one helped him? Why didn't anyone scream? He couldn't believe that a disabled man could get attacked in broad daylight and no one blinked an eye.

Dean strained to make out the faces of the men as they struggled to get an unconscious Sam into the car. No eye flares, nothing abnormal at all.

Why would anyone want to snatch Sam? They could have killed him on the spot, why had they taken him?

He felt Ling pull at his bare arm. "Horse boy. Must come back to my shop. Now."

He looked at her and he could see in her eyes that she knew something but didn't want to say anything there.

He followed her slow hobble across the street and they headed back to the surgery. Dean grabbed Sam's forlorn looking chair and bounded up the stairs, he was dying to get going, find Sam and punish whoever took him. He got to the top and looked back, Ling hadn't even reached the stairs yet. Dean couldn't afford to waste time on this. Running back down the stairs he picked her up and took off back up them. She was light as a feather compared to Sam and it was no effort at all. He put her down at the top, she didn't thank him, he hadn't done it for her after all. They went to her living room.

"You know who took him don't you?!"

She looked at him. "This bad...very bad."

"Ling you better tell me now, or I swear to God."

"You very unlucky men, first release demons from Hell, now piss of Triad. Chinese mafia have Sam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam started to wake and felt the familiar pull of ropes to his wrists. His eyes snapped open and he looked around him. He was in a small dark room, some kind of storage room. He pulled on the ropes. They had tied his wrists with several loops to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He couldn't tell but he didn't think they'd bothered tethering his ankles. He pulled harder and felt the skin on his wrists break bloodying the rope. He winced but carried on tugging. What good would it do even if he could get free? He thought, stopping. He was still stuck in here with no way of escaping. There was a small window to his right which would have been his first escape route before but there was no way in hell he could reach it now. He exhaled trying to calm himself, like his Dad had taught him. This wasn't the first time this had happened and he'd never been scared before but now, he knew he was really screwed.

He had no idea who had taken him, but he was pretty sure they were human. He hated the fact they had gotten a drop on him, he would have taken them before without breaking a sweat. He could hear noises outside and knew that someone was coming. He couldn't help but imagine what horrors awaited him but he put on his game face anyway and prayed silently that Dean was on his way. Sam imagined his brother tearing the place apart looking for him.

The door opened and a Chinese man in his early thirties walked in. He was dressed in an expensive black suit with an open collared red shirt. He was good looking and ridiculously well groomed, like a model. Two taller men came in behind him, they were nowhere near Sam's height, not that that mattered now but they were obviously the hired muscle. Sam clenched his jaw and raised his head as he realised who he was dealing with. Had to be Triads.

Sam sighed inwardly, it didn't matter if it was demons or just people, they were just as capable of killing him.

"Hello Sam. Glad to see you awake. I did tell my men not to hurt you, yet, but they said you put up quite a fight." The ringleader spoke with an American accent and stood in front of him with his manicured hands clasped in front of him.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Word travels fast on these streets and I make it my business to know everything."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Nothing, we're just dangling you like a worm on a hook."

Sam huffed, this was typical, and he relaxed slightly. "You want Dean." Sam knew that they wouldn't kill him til his brother got there, he was still in with a shot.

The gangster smiled, "Got it in one. The Gods were smiling down on us when they dropped the two of you into our back yard. I'm just going to keep you here til he shows."

"And then what? Kill him? He's not going to fall for it. He's been here before...you can't best him."

"But before, Dean knew you had a fighting chance, now look at you. A couple of bits of rope and that's all it took to restrain the mighty Sam. Dean against all of us? He doesn't stand a chance if he wants to save his crippled little brother."

"So what are you going to do to him?" Sam was more scared for his brother now than for himself.

"Patience my friend. We'll discuss that when he gets here. But for now, I'm sorry but we have to make sure he knows how serious we are." He nodded his head and one of the two muscle men stepped forwards.

Sam knew what was coming and tried to relax his neck and shoulders. It would hurt worse if his muscles resisted.

The first blow was a right hook which caught him on the left cheek bone opening the skin. He had no time to shake his head as the second blow threw his head in the opposite direction. He was given a moments respite and he looked back at his assailant showing no fear or pain. "That it?"

The guy shrugged and went for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell would the mob want with my little brother?!" Dean was starting to pace, he'd heard of Triad gangs and seen the movies, he knew Sam was in deep this time and he wanted to get to him.

"Exactly."

He stopped and looked at her. "This isn't the time for riddles Ling, what the hell do you mean?"

"Mean, they took him cos he little brother of Earth Horse."

"I don't know what you mean woman!"

"Want you go get him then get you on home ground. You do anything to save him?"

"Sure, of course."

"They know that too. Not Water Pig they want, they want you."

"Where will he be?"

"Not so fast...must think for once. No good dying, no one save him then."

"I'm not gonna die. Not today."

"You very strong but can't take on army alone. They no hurt brother not til you go see what they want."

"How do you know? You can't be sure. I can't just walk in for a cup of tea and a chat. I hunted worse things than gangsters believe me, I'll be fine."

"Since time you born destiny written. You meant for one thing, protect brother, like bodyguard."

"Well, I'm doing a bang up job so far."

"Yin and Yang apart, very weak. Sam think too much, lose nerve. You lose reason and go crazy. End result, both die."

"Well, you're just a little bundle of joy. If you know me as well as I think you do then you know I can get him back. I think this situation calls for a little crazy right now. I'm not making deals, not this time and certainly not with a bunch of hoods."

"This planned attack. You have army? No. I know where they are, must go and stay calm. Brother need you alive and thinking straight."

Dean knew she was right but that didn't make it any easier to accept, he wasn't used to taking things lying down. He was used to going in all guns blazing. He didn't have enough fire power though and he knew it. There was no way he could get a posse of Hunters here at such short notice. He was screwed. And if he was screwed then that meant Sam was too.

He sighed and looked at her. He had to go. even if he couldn't get Sam out now, he needed to know what he was getting into. Maybe he could trade himself for Sam. It wasn't exactly a cheerful prospect but it might be the only chance.

"Ok, so where are they? What can I expect?"

"Many Triad gangs, this one biggest. Lots of crazy boys with guns and machetes."

"Well that's just great. How many we talking?"

"Maybe hundred, not all here but no one on street help you, no one see anything so may as well be all China Town."

"Ya know Ling, you're a bucket of fun. I'm glad I have you to boost my morale"

"Tell truth. Sam in old laundry, show you on map."

"An old laundry? Isn't that a little cliche?"

She rolled her eyes "You watch too many movies."

She showed him on a map where the building was and it was no more than five minutes on foot. Dean felt better knowing Sam was so close and tried to will him to hang in there til Dean could get to him.

"You go. I help you here."

"Help me? No offense Ling but unless you're the Bulletproof Monk, what can you do?"

"Gods compensate for making face so pretty by removing half your brain."

Dean raised his eyebrows and frowned. Fair trade if you asked him.

"Many ways to fight war. Not just with muscle and tactic. Go now Horse Boy. Stay calm, brother need you."

Dean had to trust she knew her stuff, he didn't need any further encouragement and made a dash for the stairs.

As he ran down he flipped open his cell and hit the green button.

"Yeah?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Bobby, it's me. Listen, I have no time to explain but I need your help. Again."

"What is it?" He sounded suddenly alert.

"Sam's been taken, he's in big trouble. I need you to round up as many Hunters as you can and get to New York's China Town as soon as you can." Dean paused in the doorway. "Go to a place called Dr Cho's Chinese Medicine and ask for someone called Ling, she'll tell you where we are."

"Dean. Wait. You're not going after him alone? Wait for me. Don't do anything stupid."

"Got no choice now Bobby. I'm all he's got."

Dean flipped the phone shut and looked out into the street. He knew he was being watched, he could feel it. The sun was beating down and he could feel the reassuring warmth of his .45 nestled against his spine. Dean slipped on his shades and made off on foot to get his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had taken a lot of beatings before and this hurt as much as any. Maybe it was the acupuncture, maybe it was the fact that he'd been living with constant pain for weeks but it didn't feel so bad. He was able to withstand a lot more than he'd anticipated. It was just as well because the first guy had gotten either bored or tired and the second had taken over. He concentrated on Sam's body as he rained blows down on him. He felt a rib break and tried to catch his breath. he was determined not to shout out. Dean wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He tried to channel his brother but still felt the clawing presence of fear in his gut.

Finally it stopped and Sam's head fell forward as he tried to take the weight off his battered body. All that time he'd spent trying to regain his strength was all for nothing and he felt gutted that he was back to square one.

"Ok, I think our work here is done. Watch him." The man in the suit said to one of the men. "Make sure you stay out of his reach. He may be weak but he's still a Winchester. So, Sam. How do you feel?"

Sam looked up, blood dripping from his fractured nose, "Bite me."

"Big words. Well, I hate to leave but I'm going upstairs to wait for Dean."

He adjusted his cuffs and straightened his lapels as he left the room. One of the men followed him and the other leant against the wall watching Sam with bored distraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean knew for sure he was being followed, he glanced back and saw two young looking guys staring at him. They didn't care they'd been spotted, they had the advantage. He looked around him and compared to the usual hustle and bustle it seemed oddly quiet. There were still people moving around but it was almost like someone had turned the volume down. Like they knew something was going down and they were avoiding trouble.

Dean stepped off the sidewalk and paused, there was almost no traffic which was even stranger. He set off again, walking in the middle of the road suddenly feeling like he was Clint Eastwood in a Fistful of Dollars, heading for a shoot out in the Wild West. The sun beat down on him making his ACDC tour tee shirt cling to him.

He knew there was no turning back and even if there were then he wouldn't. He was getting Sam one way or another. He started to hum Rock You Like a Hurricane to calm himself, it was another of his tricks.

He finally found the road where the laundry was located and turned into it pausing abruptly. In front of him he saw three more men with guns trained on him. He turned slightly and saw the ones behind had now stopped and also held guns. He sighed and his jaw clenched. He raised his hands slowly, removed his shades and placed his palms to the back of his head, interlacing the fingers, his tee rose up, revealing the .45.

Someone came up from behind and pulled the gun from his jeans. Four men had guns on him as the fifth patted him down. He found the small knife in the holster at Dean's ankle and cleared his pockets of cell phone, wallet and even the paper clip he kept there.

Dean felt naked and exposed without a weapon and hated the feeling. Ling was right, they weren't taking chances and he only had his wits and his fists to protect Sam. God help them both.

His hands were wrenched from his head and cuffed behind him. No one was being excessively rough. They had guns on him, sure but they were almost being calm with him, like someone had told them specifically not to hurt him. The thought concerned him more than a beating. He hoped that Sam had had the same treatment but knew in his gut he hadn't. Bait never did.

Dean had been arrested so many times, he couldn't count. He'd been locked up, beaten up and captured by so many creatures and demons that he could hardly remember most of the time what had happened. He'd faced up to people's worst nightmares so many times but he never heard of a Hunter who'd taken on the Mob. This was surreal to say the least and the threat of the unknown caused a small sliver of fear to rush into his veins. He supressed it quickly, when it came to Sam he'd take on the devil himself. Bring it on.

Two men stood either side of him and held his arms marching him forwards. He didn't struggle or fight, he just wanted to know Sam was ok and he'd deal with everything else later. The men were all dressed with the intention to instill fear with their physical presence. They all wore a mixture of leather, black denim and vests, exposing honed muscle and tattoos. Dean thought they looked like dicks. They led him into the laundry where there were at least seventy people working, mainly women of the jailbait variety. Dean knew a sweat shop when he saw one and the sight revolted him. The air that was already thick with heat was further made unbearable by the steam which rose from the big machines washing the laundry. Dean's face and arms glistened with sweat and he'd only been in there a few seconds.

He was led through to the rear where the offices were located. One of the men knocked on a door and opened it.

Dean's eyes searched the room immediately but he didn't see Sam. Instead he saw a guy in a black suit perched on the edge of a leather topped desk. Dean knew two things immediately; he was the boss and he was a dead man walking.

It was obvious that he was waiting for Dean and had struck the casual pose for effect. _What an asshole._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's my brother?" Dean's chest was rising and falling with anger and adrenaline.

"Dean, relax. All in good time. Can I just say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"Wish I could say the same."

"I know, regrettable but we have to resort to drastic measures to reel someone like you in."

"Ya know, if you want something from me, the best thing you can do is speak to me direct. Going through my brother, that's a mistake you may not live to regret."

"And that's the reason right there." The man stood up pointing a finger at him. "I like that anger, I need it."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Well I appreciate the effort you put in. I mean the manicure, the suit, lovely, but I still don't swing that way. If you want someone to bend you over and make you their bitch, why not try Cheech and Chong here?"

One of them went to hit him but the Boss raised a hand to stop him. He moved towards Dean and leaned in close. "We'll talk later, let's go see Sam and then I think you may not be quite so cocky."

Dean jutted forwards suddenly and the Boss flinched making Dean grin. He may be the one in cuffs but they were the ones scared of him. He could use that.

They marched him out of the office and down a corridor. "So who are you then? You have a name or should I just call you asswipe?"

"Be careful Dean. I may not hurt you but I could make your brother's life Hell on Earth. You don't need to know what my name is, just that I'm the Boss here."

"So you have me at a disadvantage, but that's the point right? How do you know who I am? There a newsletter or something?"

"Almost. Demon Hunters have existed for centuries in China. I don't think people knew they existed in such a new world. Then a man named John Winchester killed a Dragon Demon in San Francisco around seventeen years ago and the legend was born."

Dean paused for a split second but didn't want Asswipe to see the shock. He recovered quickly. "Yeah, he was a legend."

"And so the mantle passes to you Dean."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Patience. Don't you want to see Sam first?"

They descended a small flight of stairs that led underground and came to a small door which was locked from the inside.

xxxxx

Asswipe knocked on the door and shouted something rapidly in Chinese. Dean had no idea what he'd said but made a good guess when the door opened and two more men filled the doorway. One of the men holding his arms moved behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck and braced himself. The three others held on to him.

The adrenaline was overwhelming, they were restraining him because they knew he was going to go mad at what he was about to see. He felt fear bite at him. Finally they pulled him into the room and he could see Sam.

They were right to hold him back because every muscle in his body was fighting them, the cuffs biting into his wrists.

"Sam!" He struggled to shout.

Sam's head was bent forwards on his chest. Dean could see blood dripping from his face onto his jeans. His wrists were tied to a chair and he was motionless. Dean's heart was beating a frantic tattoo in his chest.

He looked at Asswipe and his flunkies tried to hold him back. "You Son of a bitch, you didn't have to hurt him, I woulda come anyway! I'm gonna kill you I swear!"

Asswipe grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back making Dean stop. Christ, Sam was a mess. He'd been beaten before but this was brutal. He couldn't believe it. He stopped struggling for a second.

"Sammy!"

Sam's one unswollen eye opened slightly and and he looked at Dean without saying a thing. Dean took a deep breath. "It's ok Sam, I'm here, hang in there."

Dean stopped struggling knowing it was futile, he was unarmed and he just wanted to know what they were about so he could get the hell out of there. He took several deep breaths "Ok, you have my attention. Let's talk."

Asswipe let go of Sam's hair and his head fell forwards again. Dean's jaw clenched and he stared at the Suit. Asswipe nodded at the men to release Dean but one kept a restraining hand on his cuffs to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

The man walked towards him and considered Dean carefully. "You know Dean, you go crazy when someone messes with your family but in China, we have a saying: if you have never committed evil then you have no reason to fear the devil at your door."

"Yeah? And in America we have a saying; screw you!"

"Ok, so you're not exactly the greatest philosopher but that's not the reason I brought you here. I need you to do something for me and Sam's my insurance policy to make sure you behave."

"Lemme guess, you want me to pluck your eyebrows?"

"You're going to make me a very rich man. Richer than I am now."

"Man, I don't know what you heard about me, sure, I like the ladies but I don't need a pimp. Thanks though."

"Funny. You see the Triads are a big family with gangs all across the States. However like most big families there is rivalry."

"Well that's sad, why not go cry on Dr Phil's shoulder? What the hell's this got to do with me?"

"We have a contest each year, between the different Cells. Big money stakes and you're my entry."

"Well if it's a beauty pageant then release Sam now, cos it's in the bag."

Asswipe laughed. "I wonder if you'll be so arrongant in the ring."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Fighters from all over the world are coming here tomorrow and you're going to be the Ultimate Fighting Champion, or your brother dies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(gasp!) So you guys ready for Dean in a cage fight?! OMG can't believe that I am taking this on. I know Alec gave it a shot but my mate wanted to see Dean try it. Sam's called him Wolverine and we know that he has an abnormal tolerance to pain thanks to the adrenaline so I thought why not? Let's see how he fares against some of the best fighters in the world. **

**So this is what I promise: Hurt/Sam, Badass/Sam, Badass/Dean (obviously), Badass/Ling, Bobby, a showdown and also a face from the past. Oh and it goes without saying that Dean will have his shirt off (this is me after all!). Anyway, I loved some of the proverb ideas...will try to work some in!! Love ya xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so I know you turned up expecting a cage fight and I don't want you shouting cos I don't deliver...but what's needed is a bit of a lead up to the action. So this chap is all about Dean in protective/funny mode and Sam being all angst and hurt. **

**Of course Bobby and Ling have to meet and that's bound to be a match made in heaven and the other Hunters show as well as some of Ling's family (more later). I want to get all the elements in so I can make this a well rounded story arc because we are coming to the conclusion. The ideas in here will ultimately end the story. **

**It's hard to write something like this when it's been done plenty of times by Hollywood so there's lots of refs to movies in the upcoming story if not this chapter. If you haven't seen them...ask Skag Trendy I'm sure she has ;-)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood stock still frowning intently. "You're kidding me?" The face in front of him told him he wasn't joking around. Dean smirked suddenly. "Tell me. Do I _look_ like Van Damme to you?"

The other man smiled. "Actually I've met him, he's an arrogant son of a bitch too."

"Well, that's nice. What makes you think I'd be any good at this?"

"You've fought off worse things."

"Yeah, with weapons, exorcisms. Besides, we come as a team."

"Not lately you don't. Dean, the point is, you don't have a choice here. You fight or I kill you both."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you'll die in the ring. It's a fight to the death."

"Perfect and here was me worrying I wouldn't get my share of the purse. And what about Sam if that happens?"

"I'll put him out of his misery quickly."

"Well, you present a compelling argument let me consult with Mick and Paulie and I'll get back to you."

"Ya know they said you were funny but this is plain irritating. Do you realise how goddamn serious I am?!" He yelled suddenly.

Dean raised his eyebrows "Ok, keep your Calvins on." He heard a gargled cough come from Sam and he glanced in his brothers direction. "It's a deal, I'll fight and I'll win. On one condition. I stay with my brother, untied, til this thing kicks off."

Asswipe laughed. "You think this is a guest house Dean? You're hostages."

"Put two guys on the door, hell, put twenty on the door. But I stay with my brother, that's the deal."

The Gangster looked Dean up and down and then barked some orders in Chinese.

xxxxxx

Some men came in and stripped the room to brass tacks, nothing useable as a weapon or a tool was left behind. Armed guards were also posted on the window and door.

Once they had finished two men held guns to Dean as he was uncuffed. He turned to face the Boss and glared at him. "I presume you don't want your prizefighter going in on an empty belly. So that'll be two steaks please medium rare, fries and..." Dean patted his flat stomach. "Make it diet cokes."

The other man glared back at him and left the room. The door was bolted behind him and they were left alone finally in the small grim room.

Dean turned immediately to Sam and began to untie his wrists. "Hey, Sam, it's me. Wake up." Dean let the ropes drop to the floor and put a hand to his brothers face. "Sam c'mon. It's just a bit of a slap. No big deal, you've had worse." Dean was an unconvincing liar but he just wanted Sam to come to. He looked at Sam's nose and knew he'd have to reset it. The thought sickened him but there wasn't much he could do. He hoped that the cheekbone wasn't broken. His jaw looked ok.

Sam started to come round and opened his right eye. He tried to talk but the effort made blood bubbles form around his nose and mouth. Frowning Dean lifted up Sam's shirt and grimaced at the bruises on his ribs. He put an ear to Sam's chest and listened to whether his breathing was irregular. It seemed ok. He swallowed down the anger he felt. Ling had told him that that would be his undoing. He had to remain calm and look after Sam. One task at a time was all Dean could deal with.

"Ok, c'mon tough guy." Dean grabbed Sam's right arm and put it round his neck. He tried to get a grip on him that wouldn't hurt his ribs then sliding his other arm beneath him he lifted him. He went to the wall where the window was and lay Sam down. Dean took a seat with his back against the wall and braced his brother against one bent leg. Maybe it was better if he stayed unconscious.

Dean sighed and interlacing his fingers he cracked the knuckles of both hands and flexed his fingers. Inhaling he put his palms to Sam's face bracing the bridge of his nose between his thumbs and with a crack and a howl he reset it.

He grimaced as he held Sam to him, muffling his cries. "Sshh, it's ok man. It's not that bad."

After a couple of minutes, Sam relaxed and Dean looked at his face and could see his already bruised eyes were watering heavily. Sam put a hand to his face and winced. "I'll be the judge of what hurts Dean. Jesus! Don't ever become a Doctor."

"Sammy, you got more chance of becoming a porn star!" Dean hugged him again, relieved to have him back however briefly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Driscoll Hotel in Queens was a dive that had seen better days. It had certainly seen better clientele thought the middle aged desk clerk. He ran a hand down his dirty vest and looked at the men in front of him.

Half of them looked like Hill Billies, the rest just looked scary. Varying in age, height and weight they made no sense as a group. There were twelve of them altogether. They all stared at him with the same blank eyes making him feel even more uneasy.

"How many rooms?"

They looked at one another as if choosing a speaker. A small brunette pushed her way to the front and slapped a bundle of notes on the counter.

"Lemme guess? You rent by the hour right?" She said in a Southern accent.

He nodded at her, she was pretty attractive. She reminded him of Susan Sarandon.

"We'll take two rooms for six hours and one wisecrack about a gangbang and I'll put your balls in a sling for ya. How's that?"

There went the boner. "I'm...er...gonna need a name. For the records."

"Harvelle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ling sat on her haunches making tea in the traditional way for her visitors. She brought the tea to the three women and they all sat in a circle talking in their own language. They were all like Ling; from the old world, used to tradition and practitioners of magic.

Ling heard the buzzer go for the Intercom. Someone was downstairs. She struggled to her feet and stepped slowly over a lit candle. She looked at the small intercom monitor. It was dark outside and she couldn't see much but an old baseball cap.

She hit the button. "What!"

"Er, Ma'am, I'm looking for someone called Ling."

"Why?" She barked stabbing at the button.

The man took off the cap and stared into the monitor.

"I'm Bobby Singer. Dean sent me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so it wasn't steak but the burger was pretty good and Dean threw it down his throat hungrily. He looked at Sam. "C'mon, you gotta eat."

"I'm ok really, my mouth's all cut up and ya know..."

Dean nodded reading his mind. "Gimme a sec." He stood up and pounded on the door. He heard someone shout at him. "Hey asshole, open up. My brother needs to go to the bathroom."

He heard a muffled response. "You wanna come in here and say that to my face?!" He punched at the door again. "Well at least get a freakin' bucket or I swear I'll tear your head off and cop a squat on your neck next time I see you!"

Sam laughed, and Dean turned to him "What?!"

"You."

"Yeah I know, freakin' hysterical right?" He walked back across the room and sat down next to Sam shoulder to shoulder. He saw Sam's left leg shake and put a hand on it.

"Tablets are in the car" Sam said simply.

Dean nodded moving round to sit in front of his brother so he could massage the shaking limb. "You hear anything from before?"

"Some. Mainly you. Something about fighting and Van Damme? Figured I was dreaming."

Dean smirked "Yeah, me too. Unfortunately neither of us were."

"What is it Dean? You gotta fight Van Damme?" Sam laughed.

"I wish. Totally kick the midget Belgian's ass." He continued to knead Sam's calf muscle, feeling the tightness dissipate. "I gotta fight in a tournament."

Sam looked at his brothers face as he concentrated on what he was doing. "You're serious?"

"I guess. It's no big deal..a few guys, a bit of a tustle."

"A tustle? Organised by the Triads?! Dude, are you kidding me?"

"What d'ya want me to tell ya Sam? I have no idea. All I know is we're screwed and this is our one chance to get out."

"Dean, there must be some other way. This is crazy, even for you. You're a brawler...you're pretty good but these aren't drunk bikers we're talking about."

"I know that, but I just have a weird feelin' I could be a natural. Ya never know. And yes, I do have insurance."

"Go on, spill."

"Bobby's on his way, he's gonna break you out."

"Bobby? Against the Mob? Dean, now I know you've lost it. Bobby's like sixty."

"He has help."

"From who?" Sam glared at him with his one good eye.

"Ling..."

"Oh well, now I feel so much better. A pensioner and a woman who's seen the invention of the car. That's your plan?!"

"Dude, leave the funny to me, it doesn't suit you. What I was going to say if you would listen is he's coming with other Hunters. Ok?!"

They sat in silence for a second.

"So, if they break me out of here, what about you? We don't even know where you'll be."

"I'll be at Don Kings house staring at a fat cheque. I can take care of myself Sam."

"So, this fight...what happens if you lose?" Sam's suspicion was growing.

"I won't."

"Just hypothetically."

Dean sighed. Sam wouldn't drop it. "There isn't a consolation prize Sam it's all or nothing."

Sam sighed. "You're a crazy bastard Dean but you're not suicidal. We can take them out here."

"Really? How do you plan on doing that? They riddle me with bullets and you bite their ankles? Come on! These guys don't mess around. Bobby and the others they need time to plan. The best way to stall is to go do this thing. They get you out while every man and his Yoda is at the fight and I'll meet up with you later."

"And if they find out I'm gone?"

"Sam, listen to me. You're hurt, you need your meds and I have to get you out of here..."

"Even if it kills you? That's what you were going to say wasn't it? I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You couldn't win a pie eating contest if you were sat there worrying about me the whole time. Look, I know I can't stop you when your mind's made up but you have to focus on this now, not me. You have to prepare yourself."

Dean grinned across at him. "Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean winked "I feel a training montage coming on."

Sam started to laugh, holding onto his ribs. Soon they were both rolling on the floor in hysterics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby kept his cap in his hands as he entered Ling's small home. He had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and was feeling slightly ill at ease. "Ladies." He nodded at them as they stared him up and down expressionlessly.

"You friend of Horse Boy." Ling said as a statement.

Bobby frowned. "Who?"

"Dean, idiot with big muscles."

Bobby smiled, feeling more at ease. "Yeah, that's him. Boy, I bet you two got on like a house on fire."

"People you love leave, ones you hate stay, real pains in ass last forever in heart."

"Ok. So he said Sam's been taken by somethin?"

"Not something, someone."

"Who?" Bobby frowned.

"Triads." She went back to her friends and took her small cup of tea.

"Triads?"

"You hear bad or echo in here?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows. Christ, this broad could give Ellen a run for her money. "Ok, so where are they?"  
She didn't look at him. "Not far, five minutes."

"Well...d'ya mind telling me where so I can go get ma boys?"

"Not tell you, not yet."

He rolled his eyes. "I know we just met and all but this is kinda an emergency so..."

"Ling know that. She working on solution to problem. Sit."

Bobby didn't dare argue, he never could with a strong woman. He took a seat on the floor with the others and looked at the things she had laid out on the floor. "You're working on a binding spell." He said in disbelief.

"You quicker than look. Binding magic help boys."

"How?"

"Join Yin and Yang." She looked at Bobby's confused face. "Yin and Yang work as team but apart they no work. So we join their spirits so no matter what they never alone."

"So you want to combine their strengths?" Bobby exhaled, that was pretty genius.

"Make Sam brave and strong, make Dean smarter than mouse."

"Well, I can see where you're coming from with Sam but Dean's plenty smart."

She looked at him again. "Even broken watch tell time right twice a day."

They were interrupted by the intercom buzzer. "Get that." She said to him. "Is family."

Bobby stood up and walked through to the other room. He looked into the intercom monitor. He had no idea who he was letting in but if she said they were ok then he wasn't going to keep them outside. He pressed the buzzer and saw the wooden exterior door open.

Three young and good looking Chinese guys bounded up the stairs. Bobby kept a hand on his revolver just in case. They stopped when they saw him. They all glared at one another.

Ling came out from the back. "Put dicks back in trousers til needed. Come."

They all shuffled slowly behind her. "Great Grandsons come to help. Good fighters." She said to Bobby over her shoulder.

They all gathered in the small living room sipping tea. "What you find?" Ling asked the three young men.

"They're both at the laundry still. There's going to be a big fight tomorrow. Dean's competing."

Bobby sat up. "In a fight?"

"A tournament, all the Triad gangs are coming here to watch. They have eight fighters and Dean's New York's great white hope."

Bobby shook his head. "Why?!"

They all looked at him and frowned. The young man on the left answered. "Because he's a demon hunter. It's gonna be a big draw."

Bobby was aghast. "How does anyone know that?"

"Everyone knows. He's kind of a celebrity."

"Dean?! Dean Winchester? Deep voice, likes heavy metal and burgers Dean?"

"Sure." He shrugged

Bobby smiled "Nah...this is a put on."

Ling was exasperated. "Horse boy stupid but since when matter? Look Mike Tyson. Enough. We find solution. Boys, take Mr Singer, must prepare and we do spell."

"Yes Grandma."

Bobby was about to follow them out when he turned. "One last thing, I don't suppose you know where the Impala is? Dean's car?"

"Fuk Yu's."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Lady I'm only askin'."

She sighed and grimaced. "Americans. Restaurant, one block to left."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen flipped the phone shut with a sigh. The rooms they had gotten were interconnecting and she was leaning in the open doorway. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Put away the rock salt fella's change of plan. We ain't huntin' nothin' supernatural."

A man mountain called Reggie looked at her."What the hell are we huntin'?"

"Anyone ever face up to the Mob? More specifically every Triad gang in the Continental US? No? Really? That's a shocker!"

"Triads? Man I'm gonna kill Dean if he makes it out of this alive!"

They all knew that they couldn't back down, a fellow Hunter was in trouble and they knew they had to help. They also knew no one but Dean Winchester could get them in such deep crap.

"I don't know how those boys stayed alive so long, trouble follows em like steam on shit." She took a breath. "Ok, so that was Bobby on the phone and he knows where they are but we can't go get 'em cos the place is swarmin'. As if this ain't bad enough, tomorrow they get split up. Dean's fighting in some tournament..."

"Huh?" Reggie again.

"Best you don't ask. So they're all gonna be there watching that. Bobby's got his back. That just leaves Sam. We're in with a good shot of gettin' him out as they won't have a full guard on him with him being out of action..." Some of them frowned.

She sighed "We were keepin' it on the down low so this goes no further than this room. A coupla months ago Sam Winchester was hurt and now he can't walk. He can't get out alone so we're gonna go in and get him. Could be dangerous and you'll never eat noodles again without lookin' over your shoulder. You all up to the task? "

They all took a second then nodded. They weren't much for words and she knew that.

"Ok, live rounds guys, someone's coming over with plans soon. We go in tomorrow afternoon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How much does Ellen rock ? (not just in story but show too!) I love her...**

**So it's all gearing up...Bobby's going Ninja (ok not strictly true but whatever), Ling's finally admitted her true feelings and Dean's not scared of facing up. LOL All the way through this story I have had different soundtracks and for this chap I listened to the Rocky soundtrack. Love it. Anyway, girls thanks for the reviews. I am gonna be doing the fighting next. God knows how LOL**


	27. Chapter 27

**So things are moving on and everyone's gearing up to battle it out. Will Dean make it out alive...well you won't find out yet. Will Ling's spell work? What do you think? **

**As always, music is a huge element when writing this. Sam's anthem is In My Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. The chorus is so him. One of the fighters has Shakira...Hips Don't Lie (great song). Dean has so many but you will need some Queen (don't ask...you'll find out) and of course The Eye of the Tiger.**

**There are some sweet moments that I hope you'll like and of course Badass in all his glory!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rainman, have you heard anything I just said?" Sam yelled.

Dean was in the middle of the room doing push ups and humming The Eye of the Tiger to himself. He stopped and glanced sideways at Sam. "Sure, you said Brazil and I started thinking about Gisele and then it's all going blank." He restarted the push ups.

Sam glowered at him. "I swear you have A.D.D."

Dean stopped and hopped to his feet brushing his hands down his jeans. "What's that?"

"Attention Deficit Disorder. If we make it out of this alive I'm putting you on Ritalin."

"Is that like that date rape drug? Cos that's just gross!"

Sam half growled in exasperation. "Sit down for a second, you obviously can't listen and move at the same time so we're gonna have to do this the kindergarten way."

Dean shrugged and sat cross legged in front of Sam. "I was talking about Capoeira, it's a Brazilian fighting technique. It's part dance, part acrobatics and part fighting."

"Fighting for pansies then basically."

"It's pretty brutal Dean. They move fast and try to distract their opponent with their moves then wham." He slapped his hands for effect and saw Dean's eyebrows shoot up. "You have to try to focus on where their hands and feet are at all times or they'll get the drop on you. Then there's Muay Thai..."

"Hey I know this one. Van Damme...Kickboxer!"

"Exactly Dean and I don't even want to get started on the irony of our situation when I think of that movie. But it's a real sport and it's more than likely you'll see it today."

"So?"

"So, you against a Thai boxer? You don't have a long reach at the best of times, certainly not against a leg aimed at you so you have to compensate by anticipating their next move. It's your only shot so you have to watch all the fights and concentrate on them like they're porn ok?"

"Funny. How do you know all this stuff?"

"It's called reading Dean."

Dean wasn't good at learning, never had been. Written words were meaningless to him and jumbled on any page. Verbal commands meant nothing unless he had a valid reason to pick up that particular skill. The only people patient enough to teach him had been his Dad and Bobby and they knew he only responded to being treated like he was in the military. Sam hadn't picked up on that yet and Dean certainly wasn't going to let him know. If Dean ever made it to school he spent most of his time in the Principle's office or under the bleachers with a cheerleader. Sam was trying though and he was determined to take in some of what he said.

"I doubt you'll see Ju jitsu as it's Japanese but you may see Kung Fu."

Dean pointed at him smiling. "David Carradine...love it!"

"I'll put this in terms you can understand Dean. Remember Lethal Weapon Four? What happened to Riggs when he first faced up to Jet Li?" Dean grimaced. "Right, he got his ass kicked. No one's more scary than these guys cos they give it a hundred and ten percent and they don't mess about. They're fast, strong and they've probably been doing martial arts since they were in diapers."

"So what you're saying is I'm screwed? Well that's lovely"

"No man, just that you have to try to displace some of that energy you have and kick start your brain. You have instincts most people can't touch but you have to be able to think on your feet and you don't have much time to learn."

Dean jumped to his feet and started to shadow box. "Thanks for the intel Sammy but I can deal."

Sam watched him silently for a moment. "Aren't you at all scared Dean?"

Dean carried on throwing punches at an imaginary foe. "Nope. They're just people Sam."

"Who are trained to kill with their bare hands!"

Dean paused, his fisted hands still in front of him. "Yeah? And who else do you know like that?" Dean winked and went back to his boxing.

Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and hooked his arms over them as he watched his brother. He knew from the body swap what it felt like to live in that body and he knew Dean had confidence. He wished he could be more like him sometimes and stop giving a damn. He didn't begrudge his brother a thing but as he watched him move, Sam longed more than anything to be able to join him.

He hadn't seen Dean work out in over two weeks but he was still in shape and had lost no muscle tone. Sam liked his daily workouts but also knew they were necessary. If he missed a couple of days then he saw the difference almost immediately. Dean had always been able to eat like a pig and stay trim. Sometimes it made Sam sick but not in the way he made out. Since the accident he had to watch what he ate more than ever and worked hard at keeping his muscles going. It was an uphill struggle. He put a tentative hand to his nose and winced. It was just another reminder of how fragile he was in comparison to Dean. His brother didn't know how lucky he was sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby watched in awe as Johnny, Han and Dylan did their warm up. They were so Westernized but their fighting technique was pure Old School. They were in a small room in Ling's apartment but it didn't bother them as they sparred with one another, Bobby watching on, oiling a gun nearby. They were all dressed in black cotton pants and Chinese slippers, their chests bare.

Johnny kicked a high leg over Dylan's head who suddenly dropped into the box spilts. Han stretched and performed a standing back flip like it was nothing. They continued to perform their moves like a ballet without once making contact. Bobby was enthralled and part of him wanted to applaud. Christ, if these were the regulars then he hated to think what was facing Dean in the ring.

They finally stopped and turned to one another with a bow.

"Guys that was incredible. How long you been doin' that?"

"Since forever." Han replied. Bobby guessed he was the oldest of the three cousins and took the lead accordingly.

"So do you have any idea who Dean's facing up to?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "There is one fighter, I can imagine he'll be involved. He's from Beijing, he's a big name over there. That dude's fast."

"Faster than you guys?"

They all laughed. "Li Xiang's faster than anyone, makes Jackie Chan look like an amateur."

_Christ! _

"Why would you even get involved in this?"

"Because Dean's a Demon Hunter. Anyone who keeps the world a safer place should be kept alive right?"

"I guess, but you're so cool with it all."

They all took a seat around the table where Bobby was sat. "We grew up on tales of demons. It's like the American Boogeyman ya know? Eat your greens or else..." Han laughed. "You remember where you were when Kennedy was shot?" Bobby nodded. "I was five and sitting in Grandma's kitchen when John Winchester killed the Dragon Demon in San Francisco and I still remember it. Word travels fast in the Chinese community Bobby."

Bobby could remember that hunt John did like it was yesterday. He was an ass at times but yeah, a legend too. "Ain't you worried about them coming after you?"

Han smiled. "We're on Summer vacation from College. We'll be outta here tomorrow. Grandma can take care of the rest, she's pretty powerful."

"Yeah, I'm gettin' that impression." Bobby said sitting back thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so that's the plan. Any questions?" Ellen knew there wouldn't be any, they always got it first time.

"We can't all roll in at once so we split up and make our own way into China Town. We work the buddy system and no one gets left behind. I'll go with Reggie in his truck and once we have Sam I'll get him out of Dodge in the Impala. Everyone's responsible for their own asses after that. No talkin', no celebratin'. Heads down for a couple of weeks. Got it?"

Ellen felt like a school teacher but she didn't care. She wasn't a Hunter but she'd been around them so long she may as well be. She was good with weapons and knew the territory. She was also a trained nurse which no one but Bobby knew. That's how she'd met Bill. She didn't know what shape Sam would be in so she'd brought along an entire kit, just in case.

She'd always had a soft spot for Sam and the thought of him in pain brought out her most primal maternal instincts. Someone who'd grown up without a mother of his own and only warriors to teach him deserved all the love he could get. He'd managed to keep his humanity and conscience throughout everything he'd been through and that was something that needed protecting at all costs.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the unmistakeable click of a magazine being loaded.

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers had slept for a time, Dean was sat up with Sam resting his head on his lap.

Dean woke first. Shadows moved along the opposite wall as the guards at the window changed shift. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple of swigs trying to wash out his furry mouth. They'd conceded to most of his demands including water and a bucket. He'd kill for a shower but he doubted it mattered how dirty he was if he was fighting to the death in less than a couple of hours. He sloshed some over his face and rubbed at his eyes with one hand.

He felt Sam stir and Dean rubbed his head. "Hey."

Sam's eyes were swollen almost shut and he struggled to open them. Dean hated seeing him like this. He'd do anything to make him feel ok again. "How ya feelin'?"

Sam tried to sit but his aching ribs stopped him. Dean helped him up and leaned him against the wall. "Pretty banged up but the pain isn't too bad."

Dean's jaw clenched. "That's good Sam."

"How about you?"

"Yeah, I had a couple of hours sleep. I feel pretty good, just have to get myself psyched."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Adrenaline right?"

Dean handed him the bottle of water. "My best friend."

Sam took a swig and washed out his own mouth.

"You ready?" Dean asked him.

Sam knew he didn't mean the fact that Bobby was coming. Dean meant to ask if he was ready to be on his own, without his brother. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nah and I'm sorry, I wish you were coming in there with me."

"Me too man, but I know you'll be ok." Sam could feel a pain in his chest and wanted to throw up. He had no idea if he would see Dean again and he couldn't do anything to help him. This was the feeling he had most feared since the accident. He felt like he was living a nightmare.

"Look. I'm gonna unbolt that chair from the floor ok? Shouldn't be too tough. When they come for me, it'll be there. If they come back for you, make sure it's moved closer to the door and you're in it. You're banged up but even so, I know you can handle these guys. It'll give you a better shot."

Sam glanced at him feeling only dread. "You're gonna be careful right?"

Dean stood up and went to the base of the chair starting to try to turn the huge rusted bolts with his bare hands. "Don't Sam." He said with a grimace. "I'm not having that conversation. Bobby's coming. I'm winning and we'll be laughing about all this over beers and painkillers by tomorrow."

"The glass is always half full right?"

"Damn straight. What good will it do moping? Not gonna get either of us out of this any quicker so I want you to suck it up and remember everything Dad taught us. You have it in you Sam. You need to just have faith in your own strength. You've gotten this far...don't give up now."

"Ok, I hear ya. Same goes for you."

Dean had taken less than a few minutes to unscrew the bolts by hand. Sam frowned, adrenaline was pretty powerful. He suddenly felt a surge of confidence. His brother would be ok.

xxxxxxx

They came for Dean an hour later. They had been sat together against the wall but hearing the lock release Dean had jumped to his feet.

The Boss walked in with three men holding automatics. He and Dean looked at each other for a long minute, silently weighing each other up.

Dean finally held up a hand and got down on his haunches in front of Sam. He looked him in the eye silently conveying his thoughts. Slowly he removed their Father's wedding ring from his right hand, he hadn't taken it off since his sixteenth bithday and it felt strange. He opened Sam's palm and placed it there. "I'll see ya later Sammy, keep this for me til I get back."

Sam felt his throat constrict as his hand closed over the warm metal. "Watch yourself."

Dean nodded as they pulled him to his feet and cuffed him. His eyes never leaving Sam's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ling sat in her small living room with her elderly coven and they all began to chant in Cantonese. There was a bowl in the centre of their circle into which she dropped a lock of Sam's hair and part of Dean's fingernail. She wondered again why she was working so hard to save such a disgusting boy but tried to focus on the magic.

The candles flickered ominously causing shadows to jump around the room but it didn't stop her.

Reaching for the ceremonial knife she made a cut to her right palm and let her blood drip into the bowl. Each one of her friends did the same. Ling finished the incantation and lit a match throwing it into the mix. There was a burst of smoke and a flash which made them all sit back.

It was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had never had pets growing up. He had no idea if he was a dog or a cat person. All he knew was the sight of two Rottweiller's tearing each other to shreds was making him sick to the stomach. Humans? Fine. But the poor dogs had no choice.

He looked around him at the crowd of Chinamen baying for blood. He guessed this was the warm up act.

He was in the front row, right in the middle of the action. The arena was small but there were at least three hundred people there, mainly guys, but some hookers too. All the seats were tiered and looked down on a cage where the dogs were going for it. The crowd was roaring and We Are The Champions by Queen was blasting out of speakers. Dean hated Queen with a passion he normally only reserved for demons.

Dean was still cuffed and he didn't see anyone else that looked like a fighter. The other combattants were probably in dressing rooms right now, getting blow jobs and being serenaded by Wayne Newton. He sighed and made a concerted effort to keep the adrenaline going. The blood was pumping and he felt hungry again but he knew he wouldn't eat if he could, he would have to wait.

One of the dogs tore the jugular out of the other's throat and the fight was over. A guy in padding walked into the cage slowly carrying a big stick with a loop on the end of it. The crowd were more entertained by his attempt to catch the winner than they had been with the fight itself. He eventually managed it and led the slavering dog away as someone else removed the corpse of the other. No attempt was made to wash off the blood. Dean looked on impassively.

Within ten minutes the first fight started. Dean knew from the board that he was second in line.

He sat up determined to focus as the music changed to some mad tribal chanting. A huge guy stepped into the cage. He wasn't Sumo huge but plenty big. He stood in the middle of the arena wearing no more than a loin cloth and started to perform a kind of animalistic dance. Dean frowned. He was sure he'd never heard of Samoa before but for some reason he knew without a doubt that that was where the fighter was from. He also knew that he was performing the Haka.

Once he was done, the music changed again to Chinese rap which really got the crowd going. They roared as the next fighter stepped into the cage. Dean's frown deepened. The Chinese guy was tiny. He barely came up to the other dude's chest. He didn't seem too bothered as he removed his robe revealing a skinny bare chest packed with tightly honed muscle. He made a bow and the crowd went wild.

The Chinese rap continued as the fight started. The Samoan roared as he raced towards the Chinaman. The latter somersaulted out of the way and the former hit the cage with a clunk. Dean watched as the Chinaman climbed up the man's back in two moves and holding onto the cage began to pound his head with his feet. _Christ he was fast._

The bigger man was stunned as the little one jumped off him. He turned around and was hit with a volley of blows from flying feet. Dean watched intently. The smaller man was able to jump almost four and a half feet in the air and land two blows with one leg at the same time. It was incredible to watch such speed and prosition.

The Samoan still hadn't landed a blow and struck out wildly and uselessly. The Chinese fighter backed away rolling his shoulders and dancing on the balls of his feet giving his opponent time to get his wits together. He was playing with him, Dean thought. The crowd started to chant his name; Li Xiang over and over and Dean could feel the hair on his neck stand to attention as he realised with certainty that this fight was ultimately between him and the Chinaman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Dean leave had been one of the hardest things Sam had had to do. As soon as he was gone it was like there was a vacuum in the room and he couldn't breathe. The ache in his ribs started up and his face throbbed painfully. Sometimes it was like Dean's presence was the best painkiller in the world. Nothing could touch Sam when his brother was around. He was so full of energy and life that he seemed to emit it like a radar. With him gone, Sam only had himself and the fear returned with a vengeance.

He leant back and tried to picture where Dean was now. He knew he was in trouble, Dean couldn't see it but whilst he'd spent his teens learning close quarter combat Sam had spent his studying the different forms. They were so different and he knew their father had never truly understood him; why read about combat when you could be in the thick of it?

Sam prayed to God that Dean was going to take his advice and try to outwit the men he was fighting. He was gung ho at the best of times and Sam knew that was how his body worked but he needed to try to win this fight with his mind first.

Sam sat up with a groan as he considered his own actions. Maybe if Dean took a leaf out of his book then he should do the same. What good would come from sitting on his ass worrying? Suddenly it was as though Dean was back in the room with him as he felt some of his strength return.

Sam felt an overwhelming release of adrenaline hit his system as he leaned against the wall and for the first time in hours the shaking in his legs stopped. He looked at them with a frown. He touched his nose with one hand and wiggled it realising it still hurt but that he no longer cared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two of the Triad dicks came to unshackle Dean as it was his turn to get into the cage. The Dean part of him wondered what theme tune he would get whilst a newer part watched the score board. The odds were in his favour and he liked it. As the two men led him towards the cage door he watched the bookies take frantic bets as the men in the crowd waved wads of cash in the air. He glanced behind him and caught Asswipe's eye. He turned back round and focused himself on the task ahead. He could almost hear Sam's voice in his head and he felt like his brother was there with him.

The speakers buzzed and Dean frowned as Shakira and Wyclef started playing. That better not be his damn music he thought or the DJ would be getting an ass kicking too.

He was relieved to see it wasn't for him when he saw a young guy with dreads enter the cage. He was obviously fit and toned and had boundless energy. Dean looked at the board again. Jose Fereira.

Dean watched as his opponent began to enjoy the music with a combination of jumps and flips. He knew he was watching Capoeira and thanked Sam silently as he watched the rapidly moving hands and feet. The guy was fast and had a grace Dean could only dream of. He could see the dance element but this guy was no pussy and Dean suddenly got serious.

The music stopped and the bets were in. Dean took a deep breath and stared through the cage wall at the Brazilian. The cage opened for him and he stepped inside. Compared to his bare chested opponent Dean felt a little out of place in his jeans and ACDC shirt. They'd taken his boots from him which felt strange but he could cope.

He walked slowly into the arena to a silent audience and the music started. Dean groaned inwardly and felt the anger well up in him.

_**Here we are, born to be kings,  
We're the princes of the universe.**_**  
**

Here we belong, fighting to survive  
In a world with the darkest powers.

Freakin' Queen, Dean thought as Brian May rocked his guitar. He rolled his shoulders and neck trying to relax his taut body.

_**And here we are, we're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong, fighting for survival  
We've come to be the rulers of your world.**_**  
**

I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings.  
I have no rival, no man can be my equal  
Take me to the future of your world.

The crowd was going crazy and Dean raised his eyebrows. He kinda liked it.

Focusing again on the man in the cage with him instead of the crappy soundtrack he watched as he started spinning towards him throwing out kicks and punches. Dean circled slowly backwards with his hands raised, palms down. He studied the movements silently with narrowed eyes. He waited for the guy to come to him. Fereira exited his tumble in a shock of limbs. Dean ducked out of the way quickly but the guy still caught him.

He took a kick to the face rapidly followed by a blow to the stomach which caused him to step back. He found his centre and faced him again, still not making a move. The Brazilian lashed out again tearing Dean's shirt. He looked down briefly, it was his favourite.

Now he was pissed.

He squared up and watched unfazed as Fereira performed more stunts driving the crowd into a further frenzy. "Soon as you're finished Astaire, wanna come over here and take it like a man?!"

His competitor paused and grinned. He flew at Dean who was waiting. He caught him mid tumble while he was still on his hands. Dean grabbed one ankle in a fierce grip stopping him in his tracks with a fist to the balls. He grabbed his waist in one strong arm and flipped him right side up grabbing him immediately in a headlock. Without hesitation he yanked upwards and snapped the man's neck like a twig. With a sigh Dean let him drop to the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

The music stopped, the song wasn't even finished, it had been over in less than two minutes. The crowd went quiet. Dean put his hands to his torn shirt and pulled it off.

Turning in a slow circle he studied the crowd. His eyes met with Asswipe's and he pointed at him.

"You want a better fight? Get me a better freakin' song!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LOL...Dean (sigh)...music's so important to him. I actually like the Highlander theme but it's not me in the ring right?**

**So what have we learnt? Yin and Yang are now one entity, Ling's great-grandsons are hot, Dean's dyslexic and has A.D.D, Sam is a little envious of his brother and Ellen wants to breastfeed Baby (who the hell doesn't?!)**

**Also, if you've never seen Kickboxer (it's like 20 yrs old) then it involves Van Damme taking on the baddest of Thai Boxers in revenge for paralyzing his brother in the ring. Hmmm**

**Ok so the fight was a little teaser, but Dean's just wearing jeans now and is in the semi-final so...stay tuned for more Badass action!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not answering all the reviews but I'm having issues with my PC and I can't access Yahoo so...thank you and I have read them on here. Most of you commented on Dean's parting shot after the fight. That's a hard one to top but I've given it a go and although it's a little weird i think his fight scene here says a lot about my Dean OC. As always, the music is important and given he lost his favourite shirt I used ACDC this time. So we have Back in Black and If You Want Blood You Got It. **

**There are a lot of Q's raised in this chap and although the outcome is ulitmately decided, I still like feedback. Anyway, enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam took deep breaths and found that his ribs weren't hurting so badly any more. He lifted his shirt and ran a hand over his chest, it hurt but it was like he was removed from the pain. The adrenaline in his system had taken away his fear too and he knew something was going on. His instincts were confirmed when he felt a swelling in his pants. That would be the Testosterone, he thought to himself. He didn't feel like he normally did and could almost feel his brothers presence all around him. Sam flexed one bicep and laughed as it bulged reassuringly, threaded with large raised veins. Someone had done something to him and for once in his life he was happy with being the subject of a spell.

He felt a tingling sensation all over his body as he continued to take deep breaths. Each time he inhaled it was like he was pumping himself up. He'd felt some of this during the body swap and knew how powerful Dean's body could be with it's strange mix of potent hormones and enzymes. Sam gloried at it once more and felt a pang of hunger and lust. This was what Dean felt like all the time, he'd had puberty to get used to it but Sam only had a limited amount of time. He would have to learn to control the side effects and focus on channeling this awesome new power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had watched the other two first round fights concentrating on all of the individual skills, trying to pick up some new tricks. The winner of the bout following his had been a Thai Boxer. His name was unpronouncable so Dean just thought of him as Tong Po. Dean recalled Sam's words verbatim regarding Muay Thai. He frowned, he never listened to Sam and here he was running his brothers ideas through his head and watching the different fight styles trying to adapt them to his own benefit. He sat up and looked at the board again. Without needing to think Dean was able to calculate the odds and made a rough estimate of what the bookies were making. He frowned...was he doing Math? His eyes widened slightly as he realised that he was, and not just that but he was multi tasking too.

He knew something was up, it was like Sam's voice was in his head and not in an annoying way but in a reassuring way. He knew Ling had to be behind this somehow and said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever her God was. All that Yin and Yang stuff she kept harping on about wasn't such crap after all.

The next fight started between a huge Russian guy and a French streetfighter named St Lazare. When the latter stepped into the ring they played some French rap. Dean knew it was mixed with Rai which was North African music. He looked at the fighter as he warmed up, yeah, he was more than likely of Algerian descent. He was heavily tattooed and at the peak of fitness. He was around Sam's height and was pretty awesome to watch. He reminded Dean of a Roman Gladiator facing up to a tiger as he watched the Russian prowl in a circle around him.

Dean watched the two of them. The Russian was a match in height, weight and strength and was pretty vicious but he was no rival to St Lazare.

The Frenchman used so many different fight styles it made Dean's head spin. He saw a type of close-quarter combat that was derived from the Israeli Special Forces, boxing, Tae kwon do and Savate. The dude was brutal and Dean winced slightly as he watched him gouge one of the Russian's eyes out of its socket. The Russian was a goner and everyone in the place knew it, including him. Dean had to give him his dues as he fell to his knees and took his death like a man.

The fight was over which meant that he was either fighting Tong Po or St Lazare next. Neither options filled Dean with joy but he was grateful that he had had some time to study them first. Sam and Ling had helped him more than they could ever know, but now it was all Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen and Reggie were in a coffee shop in China Town not far from the laundry where Sam was being held. Reggie had changed into shorts and a tee shirt in an effort to blend in. Ellen had told him that walking in looking like an extra from Deliverance and stinking of wet deer was like putting a target on their backs. Now he looked just like any other asshole tourist. He looked at his watch again.

"Quit it Reggie, everything's goin' to plan." He was the sweetest guy in the world, an amazing Hunter but he wouldn't be her first choice of companion on a stakeout. Reggie was to sparkling conversation what George Bush was to International diplomacy. Still, he was strong as an ox therefore he was the only one of them capable of carrying Sam out of there and she needed that.

She sipped at the small glass of tea and caught sight of two of the other men across the street. They'd spotted her too but gave no indication of it as they made their way casually into a shop. They would all be gathering in different spots as planned until the time came to arm up and move in. They had had to keep weapons to a minimum but had managed to get plenty of ammo. They would all miss their shotguns but Ellen had no doubt that they would pick up some more serious weapons when the killing started.

Her cell rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Bobby."

"You ready?"

She plastered a fake smile on her face in case anyone was watching. "We're good, you?"

"Pretty much. Soon as Sam's out, we'll go get Dean. Call me."

"Sure thing hon." She said cheerily cutting him off.

They had decided that Sam was more at risk than Dean. If something went wrong with Bobby's attack and word got back to Sam's captors then he was screwed. That meant that they had to get Sam out as quickly and as silently as possible leaving no one behind to make any phone calls. They knew how many guards there were and roughly where they were posted so they would have to take them on in one wave and haul ass. Once he was safely out of harm's way then they could let Bobby know who would be free to launch an assault without worrying about Sam.

She finished her tea and got up throwing some change onto the table. "Time to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was in the second bout of the semi-finals having had another opportunity to study Li Xiang in the cage. He'd made impressively short work of Tong Po who outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds. He'd knocked him out cold, so confident in the fact he wouldn't reawaken he had taken the time to smother him slowly and without conscience. Dean knew he couldn't underestimate Xiang when it came to his turn. But as he stood outside the cage once more he tried to focus on St Lazare.

Dean had his own brand of Streetfighting but Sam was right, this was no drunken biker, he would have to be more brutal and cold then he'd ever been before. There were no holds barred and Dean was thankful that whilst he'd gotten Sam's intellect, his conscience had stayed at home for the day.

St Lazare was the first in the cage and the French rap started again. Dean could feel the familiar surge of adrenalin. The Frenchman didn't play to the crowd, he simply glared at Dean with narrowed eyes, through the bars. Dean returned the stare with no fear. He knew he could take this guy on. He'd faced worse.

A familiar guitar refrain came out over the speakers and Dean smiled inwardly. Now we're talking, he thought to himself as he entered the ring rocking his head slightly to the music.

_Back in black, I hit the sack,  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose from the noose,  
That's kept me hangin' about  
I been livin like a star 'cause it's gettin' me high,  
Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes  
abusing every one of them and running wild_

The music almost gave him as much power as the blood pumping through his engorged veins. He felt invincible as he glared at the man opposite him.

Again, he let his opponent come to him. St Lazare charged Dean like a pissed off Rhino. When he was about to strike, Dean jumped up, grabbing hold of the cage bars above him, swinging his legs upwards. The Frenchman hit the cage and Dean brought his feet down on his head. The other man staggered back slightly stunned and Dean jumped back down. The other fighter recovered quickly and threw a roundhouse kick that caught Dean on the jaw.

Although it moved him off balance, Dean only felt a sting, he'd get the pain later when his body settled. He moved his jaw from side to side as St Lazare came back out of the spin. Dean knew what was coming and ducked the fist. A right hook was usually followed by a left so Dean avoided the other mammoth arm and moved behind him. He spun the huge man around and grabbing a brutal hold on his ears he pulled his head down onto a raised knee feeling his nose break.

Dean didn't give him a chance to respond as the man straightened up. Dean held on to his neck and jumped up delivering a headbutt. Sam always said Dean had a thick skull which wasn't a bad thing in some cases.

The Frenchman was finally released, his face covered in blood. He was enraged and flew at Dean who didn't have a chance to duck the next blow. It came at him like a freight train knocking him off his feet. He hit the deck with a thud. He was slightly winded but not hurt, he managed to roll away as a huge foot narrowly missed his head.

Dean rolled a couple of times and came to rest on his back. He lifted his legs off the matt and rolled his weight onto his shoulders, he swung through the air arching his back and landed on his feet.

St Lazare turned to him and with his right hand he grabbed his nose and reset it himself. Dean raised his eyebrows impressed. He'd never broken his nose before but Sam made it look pretty painful.

"Je vais te tuer! P'tit Salaud!"

"Right back atcha Tintin." Dean gestured him forwards with his hands. "Let's do this!"

There was evil intent in the Frenchman's eyes as he moved towards Dean.

Dean watched his feet carefully and saw him place his weight minutely on his left foot. Dean dropped to the ground as the right leg sailed over his head. He kicked out his own foot into the left leg and knocked his opponent to the ground.

Dean was all over him like a bad rash and had one knee on the prone fighter's chest and the other on his right shoulder.

"Yippee kai ay mother fucker!" He raised his right hand and brought the heel of it down on the man's nose, shattering it once more and sending the splintered fragments of bone flying into his brain like shards of a bullet. He was dead instantly.

Dean stood up slowly, panting with exertion and was pleased to hear the sound of ACDC once more, the DJ was obviously feeling the fear after the Queen incident. This time he was playing If You Want Blood You Got It.

He wiped his hands down his jeans and slowly started to bang his head to the music, like he was in the Impala and not in a cage surrounded by silently confused Triads.

Dean ignored them all as he continued to enjoy the tune, his head bobbing with more intensity. He saw a couple of the Hookers get up to join in the fun.

His eyes found Aswipe's sat on the front row. Dean pointed at him mouthing along to the chorus.

_If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
Blood on the streets, blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter, give my last drop  
You want blood, you got it_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam twisted round and looked up at the window and just saw the legs of the two guards. He could hear them talking, they rarely looked down now Dean was gone. He saw cigarette smoke and figured they'd leave him to it for a while. He knew that whatever was going to happen would happen soon and he had to get into place. He felt surpisingly good as he turned himself around so that he could move and still watch the window. He moved slowly backwards using his long arms to hold himself off the floor. He made it to the chair and turned slightly. Dean had untightened all the bolts so he only had to unscrew them a little more, they were heavy and rusted as he weighed them in his hand. Dean was like the Hulk sometimes when it came to Sam's safety. He put the bolts in his pocket and grabbed a chair leg pulling it across his body so it was in place. It was heavy but his arm didn't shake as he set it down. It wasn't close enough to the door to grab anyone coming in but if he was any closer, he'd be too exposed.

He heard voices outside and looked up seeing an extra pair of legs. A dude in shorts and a pair of denim clad women's legs, Sam frowned then realised the cavalry had arrived. He wasted no time as he pulled himself round to the chair. He grabbed the front of his jeans bending his legs and swung himself up with his arms.

He glanced back at the window and saw one guy hit the deck. Almost at the same time he heard running in the corridor outside and shouts in Chinese. They were coming for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen and Reggie wandered casually down the alleyway arguing over a folded out map they were carrying.

"You fella's never listen, I told ya we shoulda turned off back there. I swear you were born an asshole and just grew bigger."  
Reggie frowned at her. He wasn't exactly going to win an Oscar but he did look like a dumb tourist out of his depth.

"Oh look honey, let's ask these guys."

The two Triad dicks turned to them in confusion as they were seemingly oblivious to the guns they were holding.

The map dropped to the ground and Ellen raised her Heckler and Koch. "Say fella's, we hear there's a big fight in town, wanna tell us where it is?" She had already screwed on the silencer and didn't hesitate as she put a bullet into the brain of the one nearest her. Reggie quickly took out the other before he could raise his own weapon.

Ellen ran to the window and squatted down. She could see Sam facing the door. She screamed as the door flew open and an armed man ran in with his gun raised.

"Sam!!" She turned to Reggie. "Get this damn window open. Now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sat back in his seat, they hadn't cuffed him this time but there were still two men with guns either side of him. He'd taken the opportunity to put his boots back on and instantly felt a bit better. He still had no shirt and the musky smell of sweat, death and pheramones floated up to him. Christ, he could get most of the chicks in here pregnant just by scent alone!

Asswipe came over to where he was sitting, wrinkling his nose he moved away slightly making Dean chuckle. "What's the matter Fu Manchu, don't know what a real man smells like?"

"You've certainly exceeded my expectations Dean, I knew you could take on these clowns but Li Xiang...he's some real competition."

"What can I say? I'm on a roll. I got a good feeling about this."

"I'm sure you do but I also know you're a man who appreciates a bet, like me."

Dean looked at him sideways, he wasn't liking the sound of this. "The suspense is killin' me. Spit it out."

"I need to guarantee an outcome here Dean. I need you to throw the fight."

Dean sighed shaking his head. Why was he even surprised? "It's a fight to the death."

"Yes it is."

"So basically you want me to commit suicide? "

"Yes."

"And If I don't you'll kill Sam, am I right?"

"Not so cocky now are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arggghhhh I know...not nice of me but it seemed a good place to pause. So, what will Dean do? He doesn't even know for sure anyone will turn up to save his brother so unless someone hurries up and lets him know then he may just have to sacrifice himself (again). What about Sam? Is he really gonna be able to kick ass just because of some hormones? Will Ellen and Reggie get to him in time? Gasp...wait and find out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note to self: never write this stuff when ovulating...all sorts of weird things happen!! **

**I am mourning the passing of Sam my goldfish. Dean ate all the fish food and his little bro was last seen moping on the bottom of the tank eating his own crap. How life immitates art eh? Anyhoo...I have to carry on...it's what he would have wanted.**

**OMG I am so excited by Ellen in this chap (in a non-lesbian way), she's totally gone into Lioness mode, even Baby's scared!! Reggie's a love god in his own right bless him, and Sam's just swooooontastic...oh god, this was so meant to be an homage to Badass but I fall in love with Baby more with each chapter! I was literally panting as I wrote this...**

**So you need the official Winchester anthem (you know what it is) and Lose yourself by Eminem.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam braced himself mentally and physically as the man crashed through the door. He was expecting Sam to be on the floor and had his automatic aimed accordingly. Sam took advantage of his confusion. He wasn't close enough to make a grab for him but he was prepared for that.

Before the Triad could react Sam spun his sock above his head in an arc, feeling the heavy weight of the chair bolts in the toe. He let the makeshift slingshot sail through the air and it caught the guy on the forehead stunning him. He staggered forwards slightly bringing the large automatic closer to Sam.

Sam leaned forwards feeling and hearing the skin of his left palm sizzle as he grabbed the hot barrel pulling the guard towards him. He pulled the gun away from him where it could do no harm as the man still had a firm grip on the butt. Sam spun him round and grabbed him round the neck with his big right forearm.

The force of the restraint caused the chair to topple and Sam fell backwards with a thud. He didn't release the writhing man though and felt him buck on top of Sam wildly as he kept a constant pressure on his windpipe. Frantic hands made a grab for Sam's arm and hair but he grimaced and tightened his muscles feeling the fight ebb away from the man on top of him. Finally he fell limp and Sam let go. He took some short rapid breaths as he heard someone else coming down the corridor announcing himself as the enemy by his voice.

Sam was a sitting duck as the man entered the room, semi automatic drawn. He grabbed the man on top of him and used him as a shield as bullets tore into the lifeless body. He tried to keep him steady as he reached with his left hand for the man's gun which he was still holding.

Sam took a sharp intake of breath and was thrown back when a bullet tore through his bicep. He couldn't hold the man any longer and he slid from Sam's grasp lying half on and half off him.

Sam looked up at the barrel of the gun staring him in the face and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Dean had been himself then he wouldn't have hesitated to get back into the ring and face a certain death but he had Sam's voice of reason with him now. He knew they were both corpses anyway, whether he won or lost he was a dead man and so was Sam. So what were his options? As far as he could see it he could just pray that Bobby got to Sam and if Dean was going to die, at least he was going out fighting like a man. But he wasn't throwing the fight, it wasn't his style, he had no intention of giving Asswipe the satisfaction. With a faith he never knew existed he turned to the man.

"So what guarantee do I have that you'll let Sam go if I agree to this?"

"You just have my word."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"You have no choice Dean, I can shoot you now as a coward or you can go out in blaze of glory." The guy certainly knew his audience.

Dean looked him in the eye and swore that he'd tear his throat out with his bare hands by the end of the night. Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Ok, certain death it is then, yay!"

"The fight starts in ten minutes. Any last requests?"

"Apart from you going in there instead of me? Yeah, I got one. A song."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam heard a crash of glass followed by the silenced thud of bullets and opened his eyes in time to see the man in front of him fall to his knees. He had a new ventilation shaft where his forehead used to be. He fell to the ground wide eyed.

Sam leaned his head back and saw Ellen at the window, she had one arm above her head and someone outside had hold of her left wrist. She hadn't even taken the time to drop to the ground before taking the shot with her extended right arm. Sam was slightly taken aback, he didn't know many Hunters that could make a shot like that. The hands released her and she fell to the ground bending her knees to absorb the impact of the drop.

She ran towards Sam and fell to the ground next to him taking in his battered face and wounded arm. She looked up and shouted. "Reggie, get your fat ass in here!"

She hurriedly removed her belt and secured it around the top of Sam's arm to try to stem the bleeding. Sam grimaced but it wasn't too bad.

She put a hand to his hair. "Hey sweetie, didn't think we'd let you boys have all the fun did ya?"

Sam laughed slightly and coughed trying to push the dead body off him with one arm. Ellen helped him as Reggie manouvered his large frame through the small broken window. "I won't tell you again Reggie, hustle!"

"Jesus Ellen...I ain't a cat burgular."

Ellen rolled her eyes and tried to assess the damage to Sam. "It's ok, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Have you heard from Dean?"

"Not yet, but Bobby's on it along with some Hunters and those friends of yours from the clinic."

Ellen raised her gun as she heard footsteps. It was the other Hunters. She lowered her weapon. "You get em all?" They nodded at her.

Reggie was panting slightly but one look at Ellen's face told him he wasn't getting a tea break. He knelt down, "Watch his arm." She yelled at him. He frowned at her and reached down to pick Sam up. Standing up slowly he tried to centre Sam's weight in his arms and nodded at Ellen.

They made their way out of the room and up through to the laundry. As soon as the shooting had started all of the illegal workers had fled. Ellen knew they wouldn't be telling anyone anything.

Apart from her and Reggie there were five other Hunters with them. One had stayed to guard their exit, two stayed in front of them and the other two brought up the rear with their weapons drawn. Reggie couldn't carry anything other than Sam and they flanked him like he was holding the Holy grail.

They made their way outside. They had to navigate a warren of back streets to get to where the Impala was parked. Bobby had left it there earlier and sent over the keys with Johnny when he'd brought the building plans to the hotel. Ellen looked up at people hurrying to close shutters and bring their children in from the fire escape. Laundry hung over their heads suspended between the alleyways.

Ellen spun in a slow circle as she moved forwards. She felt the hairs on her neck rise up. "Heads up boys, something's comin'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby, Johnny, Han and Dylan made their way towards the underground arena at a trot. When they were a block away Bobby heard the unmistakable sound of an owl and stopped. No way, there's owls in China Town. He made the sound back through cupped hands and found his response. The young cousins exchanged glances and followed him as he cut into an alley to meet with the other Hunters.

They shook hands briefly as Bobby introduced the six Hunters to his companions.

Bobby crouched down and opened his duffle. He handed out stun grenades, ammo, shotguns and pocketed a pound of Semtex, fuses and detonators. The cousins were wide eyed as Bobby stood to address them. "Thanks for the help guys but we got it from here, I ain't gettin' you hurt."

Han stepped forward, "No way, we came here to help."

"And you have, more than you know but no way high kicks are a good defense against bullets. You've got bright futures ahead of you, now go on git."

They knew there was no arguing with his stern face, they'd seen that resolute look in their Great Grandmother. They all shook hands again and the boys left them to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

Dean knew that the crowd were all hoping for a home win and he felt like Rocky in Siberia. He looked around him from outside the cage, only the Hookers were cheering him on now and it felt awful. He was going to be entering first and he didn't like that either. The underdog always went in first.

He rolled his shoulders as the music started, it was on old tune he used to listen to when he was a kid, Dad's favourite. He hadn't heard it since they last hunted together. As the sound of Kansas filled the air, he thought of his Dad, home, Sam and somehow found the strength he needed.

He stepped into the cage and felt his heart pump with the music. Sam and his Dad were in there with him, he was sure of it and he could feel their presence in every double helix flowing through his rapidly moving blood.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

There was no playing up to the crowd this time as Dean thought of his brother tied up in some sweat shop, waiting for him to come get him. He took a glance at the white line left by the ring on his right hand. He'd failed his brother so many times and refused to fail him now. Dean would get out of this alive, he couldn't leave Sam alone. He was going to make his Dad proud of him tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and the other Hunters were crouched in the alleyway, Bobby checked his cell display again. He'd set it to vibrate so maybe he'd missed the call. He hadn't.

He started to worry that something had gone wrong. What if Ellen was hurt? What if Sam was...no he couldn't think that.

He couldn't afford to wait much longer before he had to go in for Dean. Ling's boys had men on the inside who had sent them text updates and he knew Dean had made it to the final but could he beat one of the best martial artists in the world? He wondered with dread what might happen if they got to Dean but failed to save Sam. Dean would go on a rampage. Bobby pushed the thoughts to one side, they wouldn't get him anywhere.

He felt the others get restless and checked the display once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all paused in the alleyway which had gotten eerily quiet. The sun had gone down and the air was thick with the smell of cooking and tobacco smoke. Maybe Ellen had been imagining it. The only light was coming from a string of lanterns outside an old apartment building and the only sound was of their breathing mingled with the distant noise coming from a loud TV.

They began to move on but Ellen still watched as steam rose in the entrance of the alley. She suddenly saw four shapes emerge from the vapour. Little more than sillhouettes but enough for her to make out the outlines of guns. As the men cleared the foggy air they saw her.

"Reggie! Haul ass!" She began to shoot but they were too far away. The effect of the silencer was diminishing and the thuds were getting louder.

The other Hunters all turned as they heard her shout and took in the men running towards them. There was nowhere to go. They had to stand their ground.

The triads began firing aimlessly but the Hunters knew their training. They adopted varying stances which made them different heights, making them harder to hit.

Ellen saw Simon next to her take a bullet to the leg as he took down one of their attackers. He shouted and dropped to one knee. Ellen grabbed him throwing his arm over her shoulder, leaving the others to take care of the remaining three, she knew they could do it and Sam had to be their prority now. She ran along dragging a limping Simon with her, as she heard more shots.

They caught up to Reggie who was struggling. She looked at him, "Not far now, just one more push."

Sam put a hand to Reggie's back, it came away dripping with blood. "Ellen, he's been shot! Reggie, just drop me, you can't keep going. Just leave me!"

"Over my dead body." He panted back, hoisting Sam higher in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean watched the diminutive Chinese man step into the cage to traditional Oriental music. Dean couldn't rely on ACDC to get through the fight this time. He felt an unfamiliar wavering in his confidence and mentally stepped on it quickly as the crowd roared. Dean exhaled and shook his muscles out trying to relax. His mind started to clear and he forgot about everything else but the man in front of him. He'd watched him fight twice now and had tried to pick up a pattern in his movements but had failed. The dude was faster than a pickpocketing hooker on meth and Dean had struggled to keep track of his M.O.

The Chinaman bowed to Dean who saluted casually back at him.

Niceties over the fight began. The annoying harp music thankfully came to an end and Lose Yourself by Eminem came on. It wasn't Dean's kinda song but the DJ obviously had a thing for rap. Neither of the fighters were thinking much about the soundtrack now as the stakes became clear to them both.

Dean as always stood on his side. The Chinaman stayed in his corner. He'd been watching Dean too, he realised with a shock. He knew Dean always took the defensive. Dean realised he would have to change his moves and he didn't have much time or he'd be dead.

There was no way Dean was prancing about so he moved into the centre of the arena and waited with his feet planted firmly like a challenge. The other man smiled and met him halfway. Dean looked down into his impassive little face and could feel the muscles of his opponent move almost like a vibration in the air.

Dean jerked his upper body backwards suddenly as Xiang leapt upwards and threw a kick at him. Dean felt the brush of wind over his face and making a split second decision, he carried on moving resting one palm on the ground and flipping backwards, the spring in the floor keeping his momentum going. He'd never done anything like that before and wondered where the hell it came from.

He didn't have a chance to overthink it as he landed on his feet and saw a slippered foot fly at him again. It hit Dean full in the face knocking him backwards. He kept on going and did a shoulder roll, coming up on his knees. He wiggled his nose like the chick in Bewitched, still not broken he thought with a satisfied shrug.

Dean tried to think of something he could do as the guy started kicking at his head again. He tried to catch one of his feet with a hand but he was clutching at air. He felt the skin on his cheekbone break as the blows came in quick succession.

He decided he'd had enough, he was taking so many hits his head was spinning and he could taste copper in his mouth. Dean was getting pissed, if he couldn't take on this midget then he wasn't worthy of his name.

As the kicks rained down on him, he started to see a pattern. _About freakin' time Sammy!_

He waited for the next one and blocked it suddenly with his open palm his shoulder providing the thrust. It threw Xiang off balance in mid air.

The Chinese guy went flying as there was no weight to him. Dean jumped to his feet and grabbed him as he bounced off the mat. He took a fistful of hair and a fistful of crotch and threw the guy down onto his raised knee. "I learnt that one from John Cena." He said into the pinched face.

Amazingly the man managed to raise his legs with a yell and wrapped his ankles around Dean's neck in a vice like grip. Dean had no choice but to let go trying to wrestle them clear. Xiang was on his hands and with a strength that belied his size he flipped Dean off his feet in a full somersault.

The move would have broken any other man's neck but not Dean, he didn't know how but he remained conscious landing on his back in a pool of drying blood. Xiang moved like a cat to grip Dean's neck between his thighs. His feet were under Dean's shoulder blades wrapped tightly together in a knot.

He tried to get a grip on the man's thighs but couldn't shift them.

Dean had always thought this would be a nice way to die but had thought the thighs would belong to a Playboy Bunny or at least a hot waitress. This sucked.

He bunched his neck muscles as much as he could to try to take the strain off his windpipe but he could feel it collapsing. His hands clutched uselessly at the small man's chest. Xiang pushed them away like he was swatting a fly. His thumbs moved towards Dean's eyes. As he reflexively closed his eyelids, the last thing Dean saw was Asswipe smiling and making a cutting gesture over his throat with one hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen was trying to keep a hold of Simon who was starting to tire. She moved him along and heard the noise of fighting die into the backgound, she knew her guys would come through. She watched Reggie in concern. His right arm was starting to drop and he was losing his grip on Sam. There was nothing she could do, she was surrounded by injured men but their only hope right now was the Impala.

"Suck it up Reggie, just a few more minutes."

Reggie grunted and carried on moving. His muscles running on empty.

"OK. We're here guys."

Sam sighed in relief when he caught sight of the Impala. Ellen wasted no time in opening her up. She opened the back door for Reggie who placed Sam inside and got in next to him. Simon climbed into the passenger side and Ellen fired up the engine.

"Keep pressure on those wounds...all of you." Ellen tried to navigate the huge car through the narrow streets and grabbed her mobile praying the delay hadn't cost lives.

"Bobby? Yeah, we got him, he's ok." Bobby hung up on her immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby was already in place but was relieved to get the call nonetheless, Sam was safe so half the battle was won. Now all they had to do was take out a room full of Triads, save Dean's life and escape China Town without getting killed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**When I dropped the house on Sam I had no idea I would end up here a month later, Dean in a cage, Bobby with a pound of semtex and baby with his nuts in a sock LOL. It's taken on a life of its own and it's not over yet. As I said, things are moving to a conclusion but let's just try to keep Dean alive for now...**

**Can I just mention watching the new eps? First the blow up dolls, then the sprinkler system loaded with holy water, Yoda refs and then Sam saying "I feel you should be chanting Eye of the Tiger"? Is someone on the show reading this LOL?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the great reviews...I know you were worried about Dean so let's see how he get's on.**

**I've really enjoyed this but I have to admit I prefer the brothers together so...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tried to keep his focus but could feel his senses shut down one by one as he started to struggle without oxygen. Under normal circumstances he could hold his breath for a minute and a half or so but this wasn't normal. After only seconds he could feel his muscles weaken. The pressure on his eyelids was intense and all he could see in his minds eye was a searing white flash which hurt his head. As he slipped into unconsciousness, the background noise faded and he heard his father's voice.

_Stay strong boy, you can take this guy._

Dean continued to flail uselessly but knew it was no good. Then he heard Sam as clear as if he was stood right next to him.

_Go for the weakest point, the rest will follow._

Something in his head snapped and he heard an explosion come from somewhere and didn't know if he was dreaming it. Dean was losing seconds and from somewhere within he found his last reserve of energy. Reaching up to his face he felt for Xiangs hands. All this time, he'd been trying to get the legs from around his neck and had ignored the obvious. He grabbed the man's thumbs and in a desperate action, snapped both digits in one movement.

The Chinaman howled above him and his face was free. Dean finally had hope. He tried to open his eyes but could see nothing but white. He closed them again, he didn't need his sight right now.

Dean arched his back and brought his legs up. He was going with instict and would only get one shot at this before his brain was starved of oxygen and he passed out altogether. His ankles found the other fighters neck and in a brutal move Dean had copied from him he twisted the man free from him.

He didn't know if Xiang was dead and amidst the sounds of screaming Dean couldn't hear anything coming from him.

He lay back clutching at his battered throat taking in big gulps of air, his bare chest heaving with effort. He couldn't rest though, he had to get up and finish this.

He made an effort to stand. his head swimming and his eyesight still compromised. He felt a kick in his midsection, Xiang was no longer capable of going for the crowd pleasing shots and his hands would be useless but without being able to see him, Dean was as vulnerable as before.

Another blow had him back on his knees. He rocked back slightly then came to a rest with his head hanging down towards his chest. He had no fight left and no idea where the Chinaman would be coming from next. He could smell cordite in the air and smoke stung his already burning throat.

The voice that came to him then wasn't in his head, it was very real, loud and coming from his right. He cocked his head and frowned.

"Dean! Three O'clock!" He heard Bobby shout.

Dean spun forty five degrees to his right and blocked the next blow. He grabbed hold of an ankle and kept it in a firm grip pulling the writhing man onto his stomach. Dean leapt onto his back and pinned him down. Taking a deep breath he took the other man's head in both hands and pulled until he felt rather than heard the man's neck snap.

Dean collapsed off him and lay once more on his back. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly trying to will his optic nerves into a rapid recovery. His vision started to clear and he sat up looking around at the battle raging throughout the arena.

His night wasn't over yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen had dropped Simon and Reggie off leaving them with the address of a friend in Conneticut who could get them fixed up discreetly. They were grown men and Hunters, they could look out for themselves.

She glanced back at Sam who was lying in the back seat. He hadn't complained at all and showed no sign of obvious pain but his skin was gray and his eyes were glassy. She knew that he wouldn't feel better until he knew his brother was safe but until then she needed to staunch the flow of blood to his arm and make sure he was ok.

She couldn't do that until they were a safe distance from the city. She tried to keep within the speed limits and was glad that it was now late at night and traffic was to a minimum. "Hang in there Sam. Dean'll be fine, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. I mean, what you did back there."

"No problem, you're family now and we look out for our kin."

It took another hour but she made it out of the city and found somewhere quiet by the road where she could park up. "I won't be a minute."

Getting out of the Impala she leaned on the roof and took a breath. It was the first time she'd seen action like that in years. She looked down at her shaking hands and tried to compose herself. She was all Sam had for the time being and she wouldn't allow him to see her like this. She moved to the trunk and got out her medical pack. She slammed the lid and went round to the the rear drivers' door. She moved Sam to one side and then let him rest back on her lap.

"Boy, they really did a number on you." She put a hand to his chin and studied his face. She took a closer look at his nose. "Dean fix that?"

"Is it that bad?"

"The man has the finesse of a sledgehammer. I've seen worse. Don't worry, the girls'll love it." She smiled at him.

Sam huffed as she took his limp arm in both hands untying the belt. It had pumped out a lot of blood that Sam had tried to mop up. The bullet had passed straight through but it had taken a large chunk of muscle with it.

She looked at him briefly, he was innocent of the fact it would take a long time to heal, add to that the broken ribs and he was in a bad way. In anyone that was inconvenient but it rendered Sam a full time dependent with only a crazy brother as his carer. She had balls for a lot, but not to break that news.

"I gotta stop the bleeding, it's pretty bad." She said not looking at him.

She grabbed her kit and Sam remained impassive as she cleaned the wound, like he wasn't even feeling it. She frowned "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Sure, I dunno why but I think someone put some mojo on us both. I have a pretty high tolerance to pain but Dean's is out of this world sometimes. I think maybe I have some of that now."

"I heard of weirder things happening, maybe Bobby did it. Ya know to help you out. So you think Dean caught something of yours?"

Sam smiled, "He's probably in the ring reciting poetry as we speak."

Ellen laughed "Yeah...I can't see that happening somehow. Ok, I have it cleaned out, I just have to cauterize it. You ok to sit up?" He nodded and pulled himself up with his good arm.

Ellen leaned over to the front seat and popped the cigarette lighter on the dash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was suddenly fully recovered as he saw the Hunters and Bobby taking on the Triads in the arena. The majority had fled as the simultaneous blasts had rocked the auditorium. The ones that had stayed were engaged in a fire fight, not only with the newcomers but with each other as well. It was mayhem. He sought out Asswipe, they had some unfinished business.

Dean kicked open the cage door and Bobby threw him a shotgun which he grabbed in his right hand, engaging it in one movement. He raised it as he saw someone take Bobby in their sights. Dean took the guy out, watching as the blast threw him backwards.

Bobby smiled at him.

"Sam?" Dean asked simply.

"He's safe."

Satisfied, Dean started to move. He didn't have to go far to find more firepower, there were bodies all over the floor. He retrieved a semi automatic from a lifeless hand. Rummaging in the pocket of the dead Triad Dean found a spare magazine and shoved it in his back pocket, checking to see how many rounds were in the gun.

He kept the weapon raised ready to take on anyone who came near him but all the time seeking out his ultimate target with cold eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam bit down on the leather belt as he smelt the flesh on his arm burn. Even with Dean's adrenaline the pain was pretty bad. He shut his bruised eyes and waited for it to finish, knowing he still had the exit wound to go.

Ellen didn't look at him, simply carried on moving swiftly and with steady hands. She turned the arm and looked at the jagged tear the bullet had left. She popped the lighter back into its' nest. "Gonna have to stitch this side. I got some morphine here, you want a shot?"

Sam spat out the belt. "No, just do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were four exits in the arena and Bobby and the others had fanned out. There was no way they could take out three hundred people so had resolved to let them go and only take out those who retaliated of which there were a fair few. Bobby was out of ammo and had picked up an automatic from the ground.

He was about to raise it when he heard the click of a safety going off. He raised his eyes and looked at the gun pointed at him. His life didn't flash before his eyes, it would have taken too long but he said a silent prayer as he awaited the inevitable.

It didn't come however as a foot came flying out of nowhere and kicked the gun away. Bobby watched wide eyed as Han landed between him and the other Chinese man. Without hesitation Han spun on one foot and kicked the guy in the head, sending him flying. He turned to Bobby. "I got this one. Go!"

Bobby didn't pause to think, taking his weapon he went in search of Dean.

xxxxxxxx

Dean picked his way over bodies as he made his way slowly towards Asswipe. His eyes never leaving those of the man who'd dared to mess with his brother and put them in this ridiculous situation.  
The Triad boss hadn't seen him yet, he was shielding his head as two bodyguards stood on either side of him, weapons drawn. Dean skirted round them from a distance, looking for a clear shot. He found his opening and took out the two guards in quick succession. He heard running feet to his left and saw a man about to attack him stopped in his tracks by a bullet. He looked round and saw Bobby reloading. Dean nodded at him and holstered his own gun in his jeans. Asswipe didn't deserve a quick death and he knew that Bobby would cover him until he'd meted out his punishment.

Dean walked slowly towards him as the man cowered on his knees. The boss had a gun pointed at him but he was shaking so badly Dean thought he was probably incapable of hitting an elephant's ass with a two by four. Dean kicked out at the man's hand and the gun hit the deck with the finger still on the trigger. Staring the man in the eye, Dean ground down with his boot crushing Asswipe's fingers, causing him to yell.

"Well, there goes the manicure. What d'ya say we give you a little facial too?"

"Please...don't..." Asswipe was screaming in pain as Dean twisted his foot again.

Dean laughed but there was no humor in it. He pointed at the cage. "I had nothing against those three guys in there and you forced me to kill them. Did I show them any mercy? Huh?!"

Asswipe shook his head. Dean bent down and grabbed his face in one hand, lifting him to his feet. "You took my brother off the street. You tied him up, humiliate and beat him." Dean turned around and held out his hand. "Bobby, a knife."

Bobby silently removed his serrated Hunting knife from his belt and placed it in Dean's open palm with a worried frown.

Dean held the cold steel to the man's throat. "What's your name?"

His voice shook. "Kenny Chang, look I'm a rich man, I can give you whatever you want."

"Ya know what I want Asswipe? I want for my brother to get better, and he was." Dean tried to control his heart, he wanted to kill the man so much it hurt. "His life was already tough enough and you just made it a living hell so that's what I'm going to do to you." Dean looked him in the eye. "You think you're pretty?" he asked rhetorically. "Once I'm done with you, your own mother won't be able to look at you without puking."

Asswipe pissed himself and screamed as Dean threw him to the ground with a grimace. Pinning a knee to his chest Dean began to start cutting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay back against the seat. his hair plastered to his sweating face.

Ellen bandaged his arm. "I haven't got anything you can use as a sling, but it'll do til we find somewhere to rest up."

Sam sighed. "Dean told me to look out for my arms. I should have listened to him for once in my life. I'm so screwed."

"No. You're not."

"I was finally making some headway. Just one day was all it took...I don't think I can go through all that again Ellen."

She didn't know what to say to him and she felt something give, he was so sweet and had had the worst luck. She knew there was only one person who would make him feel better right now though and God alone knew where he was.

"Look, we better make tracks and put some distance between us and the city. You should try to sleep, you look like you could use it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby watched Dean as though seeing him for the first time. He'd always had a brutal side to him but even he was scared at what he was capable of doing for Sam.

The Triad was still breathing as Dean leant down and whispered. "I'll leave you your ears, I want you to hear your mother's screams when she sees you for the first time." He stood up and wiped the knife on his jeans.

He turned to Bobby with a dead expression. The noise had died down and he was ready to get out of there. "Come on Bobby, save the lecture for later, I just want to get to Sam."

Bobby nodded and with a whistle he rounded everyone up. "Anyone hurt?" Bobby asked.

They all shook their heads. "Ok, you know the plan, escape and evasion. No contact." The Hunters nodded not saying anything to Dean, all that mattered now was getting clear of this carnage.

Dean glanced at the cousins. Bobby took the hint. "No time for introductions. C'mon."

They ran outside Han leading the way. "We have our bikes, we'll take you to your truck."

The five of them made their getaways on the Ducatti's, cutting through the back streets like hot knives through butter.

xxxxxxxxx

The bikes came to a halt in front of Bobby's beat up old truck and the pillion passengers hopped off.

"These are Ling's Great Grandson's" The older man explained, "they helped us find you." The boys remained on their bikes as Bobby pointed at each one, "Johnny, Dylan and Han."

"Cool name." Dean smiled. "Thanks guys, I owe ya, seriously. Ling has my number, you need anything...use it."

"It's just great to finally meet you. We were glad to help." Han shook Dean's hand.

"Did Ling do some weird Yin Yang thing to me?"

Bobby answered, "A binding spell. Sam's affected too, it was a pretty amazin' idea. Only temporary, just enough to get you both through the night."

Dean nodded turning to Han. "Tell her Horse Boy says goodbye and thanks, ok?"

"Sure. She had a message for you too." He closed his eyes trying to recall it exactly. "The answers you seek are inside you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No offense guys, your grandmother's an incredible woman, but can't she ever just say what she means?"

They all laughed and with a final wave they roared off into the night, leaving Dean to watch their retreat thoughtfully.

Bobby came up to him and handed him an old plaid shirt that he put on as they hopped in the truck.

"Here." Bobby said, handing him his cell phone. "Hit redial."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen felt the phone vibrate in her pocket and glanced back at Sam. He was finally sleeping and she was glad. If this was bad news, she didn't want him to see it written all over her face.

Taking a deep breath she flipped the phone open and held it to her ear saying nothing. "Ellen, it's me."

"Oh thank God!" she exhaled. "Just a second Honey." She pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and switched off the engine. She turned in her seat and put a hand to Sam's head waiting patiently as he opened his eyes. "Sam, there's a phone call for you." She said smiling.

He looked at her confused for a second as he woke up, then realising, he grabbed the phone from her.

"Dean?"

There was a relieved sigh on the other end "Hey Sammy. God it's good to hear your voice outside of my head for a change!"

Sam laughed. "You too? Man, I've been fighting lustful thoughts all night." Ellen frowned at him over her shoulder and rolling her eyes, she got out of the car to leave them to it. "What happened to us?"

"A spell courtesy of Ling the Merciless. Pretty genius really."

"And scary...man, it's weird."

"You're telling me Sam. I actually know that the periodic table has nothing to do with women's problems!"

Sam laughed again and even though it hurt it still felt good. "So...did you win?"

There was a pause. "Yo Adrian...I did it!" Dean gave it his best Stallone.

Sam couldn't hold his ribs and the phone at the same time as he laughed at his brother. He began to cough violently and his chest hurt. He glanced at Ellen who was sat on the hood smoking a cigarette that was far too big to have come from a packet.

"Sammy...are you ok?! Answer me!"

Sam looked at his bandaged arm and decided not to tell Dean about getting shot. He'd find out soon enough and there was no point worrying him now. "I'm fine, but I think the mojo's wearing off."

Dean sounded hesitant. "Where are you? We're just leaving the city."

"About an hour and a half out. Hang on, I'll ask Ellen."

"Wait, listen to me. When this wears off, we're gonna be back to normal. Hang in there Sam, I'll get to you before then, and it'll all be ok."

Sam wished that he could believe that. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ouch! Well, Dean's in the clear but Sam's not sounding too good. Looks like they're not out of the woods yet. **

**Maybe Ellen will help him out with some of her wacky backy!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So we've had a few ass kicking chapters and it's all been about the fighting and being a badass. But there has to be an aftermath. The brothers have been apart for so long that I wanted their reunion to be sweet, remember Sam losing his shoe? I know! **

**I love all the snarkiness and insults but we like the brotherly tenderness too so I have unashamedly and whole-heartedly gone for the kill with this chapter. If you don't like schmaltz then you'll hate this so be warned. I have also caved in to pressure: Dean is going to bath Sam! I can't believe I am doing this but if you don't love me by now...you will once you're done!** NO WINCEST (I have to put that in for my stalker!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two and a half hours they still hadn't gotten to the Impala and Dean was going mad with frustration. He was like a child on a family outing asking _'are we there yet?' _every five minutes and it was driving Bobby to distraction. He had often regretted not having kids of his own and thought of Dean as a son, hell, he'd risked his life to save him. Right at that moment he could have quite happily throttled the man.

"Bobby I swear..."

Without thinking Bobby reached for the old pistol in his holster and levelled it at Dean's head. "I love ya Dean, I really do but if you open your trap one more time in the next ten minutes, I will be forced to shoot you."

Dean frowned at the barrel pointed at him and sighed turning back to the road. He was suitably chastised and sulked as he tapped his foot against the dash impatiently.

Ellen had found a motel in the sticks. She'd managed to get a couple of rooms but couldn't use them yet. She couldn't get Sam out of the Impala until Dean arrived and they had his chair. The thought of his brother cold and hurt in the back of the car was making him gag and he wanted to scream. Looking at the gun on the dashboard though, he thought better of it.

xxxxxx

Bobby had been right, in another ten minutes he reached the motel and Dean sighed in relief when he saw the Impala. The back door was open and Ellen was leaning against the side of the car. She stood to attention when she saw the truck arrive.

Dean was out of the door before the brakes were on and was jogging to the Impala when Ellen blocked his path. He frowned at her as he drew to a halt.

"Ellen...what the hell?"

"Dean, I know you wanna see Sam but there's something you should know." Dean frowned at her. He heard a noise coming from the car.

"Is Sam singing?!" He asked incredulously.

"Ok, two things you should know." She raised her eyebrows. "Sam didn't want to tell ya on the phone but he took a bullet."

"What?! You're just telling me this now?!"

"Now Dean, don't go gettin' all psycho about this. He was scared you'd freak out, that he's disappointed you."

Dean frowned once more in confusion. "Disappoint me? How the hell could he do that by getting shot?"

"You told him to protect his arms and now one of 'em's outta action."

"Well, is he ok? I mean, is he hurt bad?" Dean was reeling.

"I fixed it as much as I could but it's not good. He's in pretty high spirits though. Ya know...considerin'."

Dean heard the singing again. "Wait...no...is that Barney?"

Ellen tried not to laugh as Dean slowly approached the open door of the Impala. He braced a hand on the roof and leaned inside. The sweet herbal smell hit him first and then the sound.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family..." Sam didn't even notice Dean as he lay back on the seat poking at an unseen object in the air.

Dean stood back up and turned slowly around to face Ellen who was now joined by Bobby. "You got Sam stoned?! Ellen, I'm surprised at you!"

"Well, he was refusing the morphine and he was in pain...look at him, he's happy."

Dean looked at his brother who was busy playing with his fringe. "Ellen! The smartest guy I know, spends a couple of hours with you and you turn him into a retard!"

"Look, it's no big deal Dean." Bobby butted in. "We were all doin' it in the sixties and no harm came of it."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Do you really want me to go there?! Spare me the Apolcalypse Now moments Bobby."

"Let's just get Sam cleaned up and to bed and argue about this tomorrow." he counteracted.

"Look, I appreciate everything the two of you have done, but I'll take care of Barney over here and you.." he pointed at Ellen "..and Silent Bob can go out and get provisions."

"Huh?" Ellen looked at him frowning.

"Do you have any idea how many munchies a man Sam's size is gonna need? It'll be like feeding a baby elephant."

They looked at one another exhausted and Bobby shrugged. "Ok...what d'ya need?"

"Does it matter? In another hour he's gonna want to eat the headboard."

Ellen handed Dean the key for the room they were parked in front of whilst Bobby got Sam's chair from the truck. "Ya know, Sam was real brave back there." Ellen told him.

Dean rolled his bloodshot eyes. "I don't doubt it for a second."

xxxxxxxxx

As soon as they were gone, Dean opened the motel room door and put their meager belongings in there. They'd left almost everything back at the other motel in New York but he still had all the basics in the trunk, including Ellen's medical kit.

Dean went back to the car and leaned in. Sam looked like a kid lying there, a really, really big kid. "Hey Sammy."

"Don't call me that!" He said pouting.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok...Look, we need to get you into the room ok. Wanna help me out here?"

Sam looked at him. "I can't feel my legs."

"I know Sam."

"I used to be able to...and now my arm hurts."

Dean wasn't getting anywhere. He moved Sam's long legs out of the way and knelt on the seat. The heavily bandaged left arm was lying across his bruised chest. He took the right arm, pulled Sam towards him and lifted him out of the car. Dean had taken a beating in the last twenty four hours and even he didn't know where he found the strength to haul Sam inside but somehow he managed to get him to one of the beds. When he lay him down Sam wouldn't let him go. With a sigh, Dean sat down and let his little brother hug him.

"I was worried about you Dean."

"Yeah, me too, but everything's gonna be ok now."

"Yeah, because you're Superman."

"Batman remember Sam? Dean doesn't wear underpants inside or outside his clothes."

Sam laughed and fell back against the pillows. "You're funny."

"Yeah, that's me."

Dean got up and ran a bath. Sam was a mess and they both stank. They needed to get cleaned up or risk infection. He didn't have the energy but he knew Sam wouldn't want anyone else to help him. Since they'd been playing Freaky Friday, their bodies held no secrets for one another and they were more comfortable than ever. Like they really were one entity.

Dean went back to the bed and stripped off Sam's clothes throwing them in a heap next to the trash can. He looked at the bandage on his arm and began to remove it. He had to admit that Ellen had done an amazing job with the stitches but the arm hung worryingly limp by Sam's side. Sam didn't seem bothered by his brother undressing him, but Dean knew once he sobered up he would hate this. They had no choice this time and Dean realised with a shock that this would have to be a nightly ritual that they would have to go through. Sam would need help with everything and it was going to be a nightmare to watch him go through that. Once more, he felt an anger rise up in him and tried to remind himself of the pain Asswipe would be enduring right now. It made him feel slightly better.

"Sam, hey! Wake up. You gotta take a bath."

"I don't wanna. I just want to sleep."

"I know man, but you'll feel better when it's done."

It was a struggle that took a long time but Dean managed to get Sam in the bath, it wasn't easy but he guessed he'd have to get used to it.

He began to clean the bullet wound trying to be careful as Sam lay back. "That hurt?"

"Nah, it's ok. Nothing much hurts."

"You know I'm not mad at you right Sam?"

"You should be...I'm always getting hurt."

Dean frowned and stopped what he was doing. "That's not your fault."

"Sure it is. I'm clumsy, you should just put me down like a lame horse." he said laughing and miming shooting himself in the head.

Dean had no response to that and was thankfully rescued by a knock at the door.

"I'm gonna go get that. Try not to drown ok?"

"Ok Deano." He said in mock seriousness.

Dean dried his hands and opened the door to Bobby and Ellen. He stood in the frame and they got the hint. "Here, we got everything that had an E number on the pack." Bobby said handing him a paper bag.

"He ok?" Ellen asked.

Dean heard splashing coming from the bathroom. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Thanks but I better get back before he starts free-diving."

"You're exhausted Dean. Why don't I sit with him and you can get some rest next door." She said.

"What, with Snorey McFlashback over here? No chance, besides, I don't think I'll be letting you babysit for a while. You're obviously a bad influence." He smiled wearily to show he was joking and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had finally passed out flat on his back. Dean had managed to wrestle him into some sweats and had sat listening to his inane ramblings until he went to sleep. Now, he bent down to pick up the empty Twinkie wrappers and threw them in the bin along with Sam's clothes.

He staggered into the bathroom and began to strip as the cold bath water ebbed away taking Sam's blood with it. Dean watched it swirl for a while and turned to the mirror. His body was a mess of bruises from falls and kicks. He had a foot print on his chest next to his tattoo and a graze along his side. He lifted his head and winced as he examined his throat. His voice was already deep enough but it had taken on a new huskiness, which wasn't so bad. Apart from the gash on his cheekbone his face had come through unscathed. More than he could say for Asswipe, he thought with a satisfied smile. It was then that he caught sight of his eyes in the mirror and he was shocked. They were red rimmed and devoid of any emotion. He'd killed six men in cold blood and calmly disfigured another for life, but here he was with no regrets.

The fact was, he would do the same again in an instant. When he was mad or someone close to him got hurt, he just saw red and everything else shut down. The wounds would heal quickly like they always did but the memories would remain forever.

Dean climbed into the shower and ran the hot water enjoying the feeling in his muscles. How was it he'd come away from something like that with scratches and Sam was such a mess? Sometimes he was baffled by the differences in them. Just hours ago his head had been swimming with knowledge and now, he was just Dumbass Winchester again.

He switched off the water and towel dried. He didn't bother putting any cream on the cuts, they were clean and that was the main thing. Dean put on some sweats and went into the bedroom where Sam was breathing gently. He looked down at him and could almost see him as a six year old again. He felt renewed responsibility weigh him down once more as he turned Sam over without waking him.

He had to look out for his brother but it was clear now that he couldn't do that and lead the same life they had before the accident. He had to sacrifice something in his life and there was no doubt in his mind what that would be.

xxxxx

No matter how hard he tried Dean couldn't sleep. He was anxious and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. When he closed his eyes all he saw was that white flash and the faces of the other fighters. He hated feeling alone and longed for some company, but he couldn't heap anything more on Bobby and he certainly couldn't speak to Sam.

Dean went to the one place he could get some comfort and sat behind the wheel of the Impala. He rubbed the steering wheel with his palms and without thinking his hand moved to the glove compartment. He removed his spare cell phone and dialled a number.

It rang three times and he almost hung up before it connected.

"Hello?" The voice sounded sleepy.

Dean hesitated. "It's me."

There was silence for a second. "Dean? What's wrong? You're not in jail are you?"

Dean laughed at Bonnie. "A guy has to be in jail to call you at four am?"

"Either that or a booty call."

He could hear the smile in her voice and he imagined her warm and comfortable in her bed.

"It's neither..."

"Ok...so you don't want bail or sex. What's left? Food?"

Bonnie was so cool and accepted that he could disappear without word, he liked that about her, but he knew she cared too. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

He could hear the rustle of bedclothes. "Seriously are you ok? Is Sam ok?"

"We're fine, it's just been a long day."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

He longed to tell her what had happened but a lifetime of keeping secrets was a hard habit to break. "No, why don't you tell me about your day?"

"Ok...er... I went to work. It was dull. I came home, had a couple of beers. Then I went out with a friend."

"A guy friend?" He asked casually.

"You jealous?"

"Yeah right. Once you've had a Winchester there's no turning back."

"You're such an ass. If you must know I went out with Brooke."

"Sam's Brooke?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Have you got a support group goin' or something?"

"How to quit a Winchester in twelve easy steps? Yeah, we even have a prayer. Bless you, no. She's just worried about Sam."

"You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"Yeah, I could start with the body swapping...'hey Brooke, our guys swapped bodies and I took a bath with your naked boyfriend!' Not exactly something that comes up over Mai Tai's."

"Ok Smartass, I'll get him to call her tomorrow...are you ok?"

"I'm just goin' through the motions Dean. I miss you." she whispered.

He rested his forehead on the wheel and closed his eyes, listening to her breathing over the line. "I miss you too."

"I got all your stuff from the motel, it's here waiting for you. Like me."

"You shouldn't hold out for me Bonnie."

He could hear her sigh. "Yeah? Like you said, there's no turning back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam opened his eyes and pain shot through his head like lightning. He groaned and closed the lids again. His mouth felt like something had died in it and he felt nauseous.

"Rise and shine Princess."

"Not so loud Dean." Sam felt the bed move as his brother sat next to him. His bruised eyes opened a crack and he looked at his smiling face.

Sam tried to sit up but couldn't and suddenly remembered getting shot and having his ribs snapped like twigs. _Oh god he was screwed._

"C'mon, I got some painkillers here, the kind that come in a packet and not rolled in paper." Dean laughed.

"Christ, I was pretty out of it wasn't I?"

"You were cute. I have no idea how you know so many Barney songs but I've seen worse."

"I don't want to get up today. I just want to stay in bed."

"No chance, we're heading to Bobby's, lay low for a while."

"I don't have control over much in my life Dean." He said quietly putting his right arm over his eyes. "This isn't open for discussion."

Dean frowned. He'd expected Sam to be down but this was looking pretty bad. Dean lifted the arm from his brothers face and saw the tears. Not so long ago it would have made him feel uncomfortable but now he didn't care about any of that crap.

There was a knock at the door and Dean stood up reluctantly. He opened it to find Bobby standing there ready to leave.

"You good to go?"

Dean glanced at Sam and blocked the doorway with his body causing Bobby to look at him questioningly. "Actually, we're gonna hang here for today. We'll meet up with you at the Yard tomorrow."

"Everything ok?" He said more quietly.

"Yeah, fine." Dean lied unconvincingly. "We just need some time ya know?"

"Ok son. I'll see ya tomorrow. Give Sam my love alright?"

"Bye Bobby."

Dean closed the door and leaned against it for a second. Turning around he went back to the bed and looked at his brother, still hiding his face from him.

Dean felt exactly as he had the day that this had all started, powerless and scared of what the future held. Sam more than likely felt exactly the same. He felt more vulnerable than ever now that he had lost his independence.

The difference for Dean now was that he understood what Sam needed better than he had before. What was more, he could deliver in a way he never could have done just two months ago.

Being careful not to hurt him, he shifted Sam slightly and sat down on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Sam laid his head on his chest and Dean wrapped his arms around him silently. He held him as he sobbed, stroking his back gently.

How had he been so stupid all these years? Sam had never known their mother and had been raised by the emotional void that was their father. Dean had always looked out for him and thought that was enough but he had never once shown any real affection towards his younger brother.

Maybe this was too little too late but Dean made a vow that he was going to make sure he was there for Sam in more ways than one. He had to open up, Sam had begged him to more than once and he had been too thick headed to know that he was crying out for love.

"I'm not gonna tell you that it's ok Sam cos none of this is. What happened to you sucks, I shoulda let you grieve a long time ago instead of trying to pretend nothing changed. I'm sorry man." Sam said nothing but Dean could feel his tee getting soaked through. "You should be making decisions about your own life, and I'm gonna make one about mine. I'm done. No more hunting, some things are more important."

Sam snorted in disbelief. "I'm serious, I'm tired and you're tired. I want to live a normal life for a change."

"You'd die without action."

Dean put a hand in Sam's hair. "There's only one thing I'd die without and it ain't hunting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG...I wrote this?? I have to admit I'm not a hugely emotional person but I may be welling up a little here! **

**So Dean has finally realised what we knew all along, Baby just needed some love. Anyone volunteering?**

**Dean wants to give up hunting...does that mean that Bonnie gets her man? OH dear God!! Anyway, you'll have to stay tuned to find out what's gonna happen..**

**Love ya xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks guys I loved the love for the love!! **

**Ok, I like descriptive fight scenes and sex scenes but where would I be without conversation? I love the interaction between the characters and as Sam is so immobile it's more important than ever. So this chapter is static, no action, hardly any moving, just talk and I love it! Now don't go hating Ellen now cos she's just being honest. Put your violent tendancies to one side, cos she's just shedding some light.**

**I've told some of you that there is a twist coming up and this is leading up to it. It's something that I've been planning for a while and want to do it justice so there's still a way to go before I smack you all around the head with it. Yay!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby glanced across at Ellen in the passenger seat of his truck. "Sam's arm's pretty screwed." He said it as a statement of fact but also intending it to be an open question.

Ellen sighed. "I don't know what to tell ya Bobby. I wish to hell I was wrong but he ain't gonna bounce back from this one any time soon. I didn't have the heart to tell him."

"He knows."

"God, I'd give my own arm to help that boy out. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"Don't beat yourself up. I been doing that for years. Don't do no one any good. Those boys are playing with fire and someone had to get burnt eventually."

"How can you say that? Why Sam? I mean, I wouldn't wish this on anyone but it's like the poor kid's taking all the hits, like he's some pawn in a game between Dean and the devil."

"Now don't go blamin' him. This ain't about Dean, this is Sam's fight." Few people understood Dean like Bobby, older women especially gave him a hard time because they were so busy trying to play mother to his younger brother. Ellen wouldn't admit to playing favourites but it was clear whose corner she had.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Since the day that kid was born, his life was mapped out. He's not the pawn in the game. He's the freakin' prize and just as hard as Dean is pullin' him one direction somethin' else is laying claim to him."

"That's all over with. Has been a long time."

"Ya think?!" Bobby was on a roll now. Someone had to defend Dean. "Just imagine if this was all planned out from day one. Hypothetical like. Sam's in harm's way so what would you do? Huh?"

"What I just did, whatever it took."

"Right, but you don't go in half-cocked, you prepare, plan."

"You've lost me."

"Christ your so blinded by your maternal instincts you can't see the obvious."

"I could kick your ass for that Bobby."

"If we're so ready to believe Sam's being pulled toward the dark side is it such a stretch that Dean's been put in place by the opposition?"

"Are you yankin' my chain Singer? You callin' Dean an angel?"

Bobby tutted. "Behave woman, ain't no such thing. But I do believe Dean was put on Earth to serve a purpose, same as Sam. If he's brutal and unforgiving it's for one reason and one reason only. To protect his brother."

"Well that's a stretch even for you."

"Somethin' that Chinese woman said to me's been buggin' me. We never saw what was starin' us in the face. Every weakness Sam has is one of Dean's strengths, I ain't talkin' about personality here. I mean brothers can be like chalk and cheese, but this is more." He was talking to himself now as he drove. Ellen shot him a querying frown as she saw Bobby's mind ticking away.

She knew the conversation was over as she turned back to the road pondering what Bobby had said. It was true that Sam did bring out her maternal instincts. She knew she wouldn't be the only one. There was something about him that made you love him, like you couldn't help it. Dean on the other hand spelt danger with a capital D. Young women adored him but she'd wanted to lock Jo up as soon as she'd clapped eyes on him. Being without a mother hadn't made him vulnerable, it had had the opposite effect. It was almost scary at times to watch how someone could change from charmer to brute in seconds. Ellen wasn't easily swayed when it came to certain issues and Bobby would have to go a long way to convince her on this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had finally relaxed but Dean didn't move. He knew Sam was dealing with delayed shock or PTSD and that he needed his presence to help him through it. Dean had seen it in other men but had never had the pleasure himself. Sometimes he wondered if that made him abnormal but he shrugged the thought to one side. Even if he had felt an inclination to freak out occasionally his father would never have allowed it. He'd always cut Sam a lot of slack when it came to things like that but never Dean. He'd pushed him hard to displace his feelings to benefit the greater good. Dean didn't have a clue what his old man would say if he could see his sons now. He probably wouldn't appreciate Dean's actions but somehow as he held his brother he found it hard to care.

"You feel any better dude?"

"Some, thanks...I know it's not your thing, but I needed that."

Dean smirked. "After twenty five years, I guess you did."

Sam laughed. "I suppose you don't miss something you never had."

"Yeah, I was lucky. I remember mom, how she used to tuck me up at night, sing to me too."

"Really? I never knew that."

"Sure, she used to sing to me all the time. No Barney though." He laughed. "Before you ask, no. I am not singing you to sleep."

Sam laughed and moved away to lay back on the pillows. Dean shifted and got comfortable, easing his cramping back.

"What did she sing?"

"No idea...mainly sixties stuff. Dad liked his metal even then but she was more of a Joanie Mitchell girl. Pretty cool really, I coulda imagined her at Woodstock or something."

"They were pretty different."

"Not at the time. Man, they really loved each other. Dad was different back then. Being a Marine was a separate part of him, ya know? He never talked about it, not once that I could remember."

"Hard to imagine."

Dean was lost in distant memories and he realised how much Sam had really missed. They'd never talked about their mother to him and it must have hurt like hell. It was something else Dean would have to fix.

Dean pulled up his left jean leg revealing an old white scar. "Know how I got this?" Sam shook his head. "One day mom took me to the park, she was eight months gone with you but she was still really active. You were a _massive_ baby." That made Sam laugh. "Christ the woman looked like a python swallowing a cow, it's a wonder she could walk. Dad put her on restriction but she was like what the hell? So we go to the park and I'm messing about as usual. And this huge dog attacked me."

Sam was getting into it. "C'mon. It was a chihuaua right?"

"Dude you gonna let me tell this? It was a doberman...freakin' ugly thing too. So he makes a grab for my leg and starts shaking me around and I was howling. I don't know where the owner was but mom came running up and started beating the crap out of the thing."

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I swear she went crazy. So the dog wouldn't let go and there's all this blood so she just grabbed it's jaws and yanked them apart with her bare hands. She picked me up and ran for it."

"What about the dog?"

"What d'ya mean, what about the freakin' dog? Who the hell cares? Dude, I was bleeding!"

Sam laughed. "So she was pretty cool huh?"

"The best."

"Did Dad ever find out?"

"Nah, she never told him, didn't get much chance cos you decided to make an appearance the same day."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wasn't ready but you sure as hell were. Just as well, if she'd have lasted nine months it woulda taken the jaws of life to get you out."

"So you remember the exact day?"

"Course. Don't you remember talking about it after your accident?"

"I don't remember anything about that day."

"All you need to remember is that I was _awesome_." Dean nudged him and winked. "You want me to tell about the day you were born?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Ok. So mom's beaten off Cujo and got me to the car. She wanted to get me to the hospital to get some rabies shot or something. So she's driving the Impala and she didn't say anything but she was already going into labour. I'm watching her terrified, like she's this balloon about to pop. She was all red and panting."

"What did you do?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I pulled the car over...she was swerving all over the place."

"Pretty brave."

"I always looked out for my baby." He looked at his brother. "You realise I mean the car right?" Sam nodded and he carried on. "So mom was just going for it big time by now."

"Wait, I wasn't born in the Impala, I would know that."

"You wish, that's more biblical than a manger. Nah, I got out and ran to a house nearby, they called Dad and an ambulance."

"Still a cool story. So that was my birthday huh?" He frowned.

"Actually, that was April thirtieth. It took three days for her to squeeze your big ass out."

"Three days?! You're kidding me?"

"Dude, you came out bigger than I am now, it's a wonder she survived. No one ate or slept the whole time. It's not like it is now with all the drugs, you just got on with it then. Dad was a mess, poor guy, I never saw him scared before. I remember going to the hospital, they wouldn't let me see her, but I can still hear her screaming."

Sam huffed "I had no idea."

"Yeah well, Dad was never big on stories involving placenta's. Soon as you arrived though, it was all forgotten. She worshipped you, I guess she thought that something that caused so much effort had to be worth it."

"Wow, it's so weird you knew this stuff and never told me."

"It's pretty harsh but after Yellow Eyes showed, Dad refused to mention her. Banned me from saying a thing. He just changed like that." Dean snapped his fingers. "I guess we both did."

"Didn't he comfort you at all?"

"Dad was no good to anyone for months. No one else was gonna take care of you so I guess I grew up quick."

"You were four Dean."

"Didn't matter. I was still the oldest." Dean smiled at him. "Way I see it there's only four things that come naturally to any man. Eating, fighting, screwing and raising a child. Doesn't take a genius. Sure you can mess it up but it's all about instinct. You'll find out one day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby's mind was working overtime as thoughts rolled through his head beginning to make some sense. He believed in fate better than anyone and believed that all paths led to somewhere. All that had happened to Sam was for a reason, he was sure of it now but could he risk playing a hunch and being wrong in the long run? His driving got faster as his mind played out the possibilities.

"Hey, this ain't the wacky races Bobby, I'd like to arrive in one piece."

Bobby suddenly remembered that Ellen was next to him. His heart was pounding but he wasn't ready to share just yet. Without saying anything Bobby pulled the truck over to the side of the road and hopped out.

Ellen sat in confusion for a second as she watched her old friend pace at the side of the road. Slowly she got out of the truck.

"What the hell's eating at you?"

"Sssh I'm thinkin'."

"Shall I call CNN?"

Bobby ignored her and removed his cell phone from his pocket. Ellen rolled her eyes and leant back against the truck as she watched him make his call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's story had reinvigorated Sam as he had intended and given him the impetus he needed to get out of bed. Dean helped him out in the bathroom and it wasn't awkward like it should have been. Dean figured that letting Sam know he'd been wiping his ass since day one made things cool for him. There was an almost constant shift in their relationship now and Dean was adapting along with Sam's moods. It was a ploy that seemed to be working and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for his genius.

Sam still couldn't hold his weight too well but Dean got him into his chair figuring he needed to deal with it. They moved as they always did, with a silent understanding. There was no point discussing the ins and outs of this stuff, they both knew what needed to be done and got on with it. Sam's trust in him was complete and Dean was feeling ready to push the envelope.

"I could use a beer. You want one? I can go to the store. Get you some tofu too, make up for all the crap you ate last night."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

"While I'm gone, you should make a call." Sam frowned as Dean placed the cell phone in his lap. "Brooke. She needs to know you're ok."

"So you want me to call her and lie?"

"Just tell her what she needs to hear man. That's all. You care about her right?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, what was I thinkin'? Look, she's worried about you."

"And you know this how?"

"One, this is you...all women get hormonal over your puppy dogs and two, Bonnie told me."

"You spoke with her? She's seen Brooke?"

"Sure, spoke to her last night. It made me feel better. Apparently they're bonding, formed a fan club."

"More like a support group."

"Dude that's what I said!"

"Anyway, it's different, Bonnie knows everything. Brooke doesn't."

"It doesn't matter now Sam. We're retired remember? Just make something up. You can't leave her hangin'."

Sam nodded with a frown as Dean grabbed his wallet and keys and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby hung up the phone and tried not to get excited. He usually trusted his instincts but this time, he had a lot to lose if he was wrong. If he played it right though, it could all work out and no one need get hurt.

He looked at Ellen who raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"We're making a detour." Bobby said hopping back into the truck, waiting for Ellen to follow.

"Care to tell me where?"

"All in good time. I need to think some things through first then call the boys."

"What are you concocting? I hate all this cloak and dagger crap."

"Tough. Now shut it woman." Bobby rarely stood up to Ellen and his words had immediate effect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam dialled Brooke's number and hung up a few times. Finally he bit the bullet and went for it. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"Brooke Bailey."

"Hey, it's Sam." There was a long pause.

"Are you ok? Where are you calling from?"

"We're at my Uncle's place. Nebraska. Sorry I haven't called."

"That's fine, I'm just glad to hear your voice. I was worried about you."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed quietly. "No need."

"I didn't mean...you just took off. I thought maybe it was me."

This was harder than he imagined. "Believe me, it's not you. I wish I could explain. I just have a crazy family and...well, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you." He heard her exhale softly over the line.

"Me too Sam. You have no idea."

"So I'll be gone for a while. I don't know when or if we'll make it back to town." He hated lying to her and wished he could tell her the truth, but how would he even begin?

"Will you be in touch?"

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" She asked softly. "I'm not going anywhere, if you need time...space...that's ok. Just don't do this, please."

"Believe me, it's for the best. I'm so sorry, I wish things had worked out differently."

"You know we're good together right?"

"I know you're an amazing woman but I'm not the man for you. I wish I could be but just trust me on this."

He heard her sniff and hated that he'd upset her. She didn't say anything and he could feel his misery deepen. "I should go now. Promise me, you won't think this is your fault, you've helped me so much and not just in the obvious ways. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry." He said again before ending the call.

xxxxxxx

Dean walked in a little while later. "Christ looks like you need the beer more than I do."

Sam smiled. "Probably."

"So did you call her?"

"Yeah, and I told her it was over."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he put the groceries down on his bed. "Why?"

"Cos it wouldn't have worked out."

"Huh? How many hot physio's you plannin' on meeting?"

"That's not the point."

"So what is? I know I said you have to make your own decisions but this doesn't seem like a good plan."

"And what is? Marriage? Kids?"

Dean twisted the cap off a beer bottle and handed it to his brother. "No one's askin' you to decide now, but why burn your bridges?"

"So you're gonna leave Bonnie to wait for something that's never gonna happen?"

"She's different. Anyway, we're not talking about her, we're talking about you."

"How do I explain that I got shot? That I can't even open a goddamn bottle of beer on my own now? That all her hard work has gone to waste cos some psycho wanted my demon hunting brother to fight in a tournament?"

Dean took a deep breath and smirked. "Yeah, you may wanna throw in a couple of one liners...soften the blow."

"I'm serious, I'm no good to her like this. You can barely deal."

"I think you're underestimating her. Besides, it's not like the physical stuff is an issue for her."

"No because it's her job right?"

"That's not what I meant dude and you know it."

"Let's drop it ok? Look, I wanna hear more about mom and dad."

"Like what?" Dean asked taking a beer and grabbing a seat.

Sam was about to tell him when the phone rang in his lap, Dean leaned over and took it from him.

"Yeah."

"It's Bobby. Look, I know you wanted a time out but how soon can you get to Washington?"

"Depends, DC or the State?" Dean frowned at Sam.

"DC. Can you be there by tomorrow?"

"What's going on Bobby?"

"Dean. Look, I just need you to trust me ok? For once."

"Sure, we can make it. "

"Good. Gimme a call, I'll tell you where to meet."

Dean switched off the phone and looked at Sam. "Well that was cryptic. Bobby wants us in DC by tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Didn't say, but if we're gonna make it, we better haul ass." Dean set the beer down reluctantly and began to get their stuff together. "I'll tell ya more stories in the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ooh baffling Bobby, evil Ellen, broken Brooke, daddy Dean and swooony Sam. All the elements are in place for my plan to start taking shape (cue evil laugh). Ok so this was one of those set up chaps...not too big on the funny but that can be brought back soon.**

**Thanks as ever for the reviews, love ya**

**xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, thanks for the reviews again guys...you like the tender moments obviously but you're also dying to know what Bobby's planning. Well you'll find out a little more about the boys here and it will all come to a head (not Sam's for once!) in the next chap. **

**After doing all the angst and love, I needed to get back to the usual exchanges that I love so much. I was reading through some old chapters and remembered you liking the job board Althea did so I thought I would look into that...all feedback appreciated. **

**Disclaimer****...major Dean hotness! Do not singe yourself!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you gonna tell Bobby you're giving up hunting?" Sam looked across at his brother as he drove.

"Guess I have to, I think he'll understand. He's not as hard headed as Dad, he'd do the same."

"Are you sure it's what you want though? Be honest."

"I'd be lying if I said I would make the same decision if you were well. It's not a tough call though Sam, we gotta stay together. Where you go, I go right?"

"But what the hell will you do with yourself?"

Dean smiled at him and Sam thought it looked pretty genuine. "That's the great thing. I have no idea. What d'ya reckon? Underwear model?"

Sam laughed "Yeah Dean, you'd look great on a billboard in a pair of nut huggers."

"Drive the chicks wild."

"Yeah, ok Beckham. How about a mechanic?"

"I dunno. Touching another car...that's like cheatin'. And I'd never do that to my baby." He patted the dash. "Ok next." They were both enjoying the game and it felt good to be laughing and making plans again.

"Ok, so the job board at the hospital... Stuntman?"

"I like that, but not hugely realistic and we are trying to stay in one place. I would make a cool Colt Cevers though!"

"That'd make me that dipshit Howie. Figures. Ok," Sam thought for a second. "You said you wanted to be a fireman. Why not try that? You like the hero stuff, you're strong and good in a crisis, you'd be a natural."

"I guess. I mean every town has a fire department and I already know what it's like to handle a big hose on a daily basis, huh?!" He grinned at Sam's rolling eyes. "I could even be in one of those calenders that college chicks have in their dorm rooms. Mr January!"

"Seriously Dean I worry about your mental health sometimes."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you wanna do with your life. You can't surf porn forever."

Sam frowned. "I haven't given it any thought. I have no idea what I could do now."

"Sure you do, just go with your strengths. You could work in a think tank."

"Do you even know what one of those is Dean?"

"No idea. But I have an image of you in a goldfish bowl frowning."

Sam laughed, "You're such a jerk."

"How about NASA? You could be like one of those geeks in the control room. Ya know _'Houston, we have a problem'_"

"Gee, thanks, it's nice you have such faith in me. Ya know, just because I'm smart it doesn't mean I can do any job that requires half a brain."

"Really? So, I guess lawyer it is then."

"I'd have to go back to school Dean."

"And? I can come with you and hit up the Sororities."

"Even if I went tomorrow, by the time I graduate you'd be almost thirty four, that's pretty tragic, even for you."

"We age well in our family, and don't forget I'll be a fireman. Chicks love rescue fantasies, I'll have 'em eating out of my hand."

"Sounds like you have it all mapped out."

"Ya know Sammy, I love it when a plan comes together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean hung up the phone and looked at his brother. "Bobby's acting weird even by his standards. This is like some freaky ass treasure hunt. He wants us to go meet him in a parking lot downtown."

"And he still won't say what he has up his sleeve?"

"Oh I just had a hideous thought."

"What?"

"Ya don't think him and Ellen are bumping uglies do ya? Maybe they're getting married." Dean shivered.

Sam stared at him for a second. "Seriously dude, where do you get this stuff?"

"Just a thought...I don't know. What else could it be?"

"Something to do with a hunt maybe? Something that makes a lick of sense. Whatever it is, we get through it same as ever and tell Bobby after."

Dean paused thinking hard. "Wasn't Ironside a lawyer?" Dean glanced sideways and caught Sam's look. "What?!"

"One of these days I will kill you Dean." Sam sighed and looked back at the road. "Ironside was a detective. Petrocelli was the lawyer." He said with a pout.

Dean laughed. "Oh Sammy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it to the parking lot at the given time. Bobby saw them arrive and walked over to the Impala with Ellen in tow. Dean got out of the car and they converged on the passenger side where Sam had wound the window down.

"What's with all the mystery Bobby? You join the CIA without tellin' us?" Dean asked hopping onto the hood.

"Nah, I just wanted to be sure you'd come. I didn't know if you would once I told you why you're here."

"Oh my God! Just tell us already!"

"We're goin' to see a Doctor friend of mine, have him run some tests."

Sam groaned. "I think I've had enough tests to last a lifetime. Thanks but no thanks."

"You don't get it. The tests aren't for you Sam, they're for Dean."

"Me?! Come again? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Exactly."

"What's going on Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Something Ling said got me thinking."

"Just the one thing? Christ, you're lucky, the woman's like a talking fortune cookie."

"This whole Yin Yang thing, I just wanna see how far it goes."

"What's the point?" Dean asked.

"Go with me on this ok? Sam, have you ever taken an IQ test?"

Sam nodded "For my scholarship application."

Bobby nodded quietly confident. "What's your score."

Sam paused a second. "One eighty." he said quietly.

Bobby's eyes widened and Ellen muttered "Holy cow."

"Wait, is that good?" Dean asked.

Bobby turned to him. "On a standardized test, your brother is in the top one per cent of the population Dean. The World's population. Even Einstein only scored one sixty. Christ!"

"Are you saying Sam's Good Will Hunting?"

"Depends who that is. Your brother's an official genius."

Dean looked at his brother who refused to meet his gaze. "I knew you were smart but I had no idea."

"It's not like we sit around talking about stuff that would test the grey cells Dean."

"You sayin' you dumb down for me?!" Dean glared for a second then got over it. "Yeah, that's pretty genius."

"So now we've established Sam's skills, onto you Dean. Only we need a little help with this one."

"What kind of tests are we talking here Bobby? How much is this gonna cost? There better not be any anal probes."

"It won't cost a thing, like I said the Doc's a friend, he owes me. He's gonna do a physical, some scans, take blood, the works."

"What are you hoping to find?"

"What makes you tick. You got into a ring with three of the best fighters in the world and came out virtually unscathed and I wanna know how."

Dean smirked. "Cos I rock, ain't no test for that."

"There isn't one for being an ass either but you'd pass with flying colors. C'mon we're wasting time. Get back in the car and follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just over four hours later Dean was sweating it out on a treadmill. He was glad to get out of the hospital gown and into some scrub pants. His bare feet were pounding on the rubber wheel and he felt like a hamster. He hadn't had much time for gyms, they usually improvised with their workouts and this all seemed a little pointless. He couldn't believe people enjoyed running and not getting anywhere.

There were electrodes attached to suction patches over his bare chest, his heart rate and blood pressure were being monitored and Doctor Williams was taking notes on a clipboard. Sam was the only one in the room with them. It was bad enough being a lab rat, he didn't need an audience too.

He'd already had his blood taken and had a full MRI scan as well as X-rays of his entire skeleton. He thought it was a little excessive but then they had subjected him to a lumbar puncture, frowning when he refused anaesthetic. Every possible test you could imagine had been done and now he was going through the physical.

"I'm going to try this on a faster setting."

Dean wondered if he had any choice as the doctor pushed some buttons. Soon Dean was running flat out. He had a stitch in his side and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat yet his face remained impassive as his eyes fixed on a point on the wall. Dean's body did as it always did and just kept going. He didn't notice the speed go up again as his feet automatically responded.

Sam sat watching with a frown. He'd always known Dean was athletic but this was ridiculous. Maybe when they were hunting together Sam was too preoccupied to notice. His brother was oblivious to the fact that he was hitting twenty miles an hour without missing a step, even his heart rate remained steady only going up to match the speedometer. Sam was in awe especially considering his own limitations. Dean continued for another ten minutes without complaint before the Doctor began to slow the machine down gradually.

Dean eventually came to a stop and got off the machine. He jumped on the spot a few times shaking his limbs. Most people would be exhausted but though he was panting heavily he seemed ok. Sam could see the bruises on his body but they had already turned to yellow after only two days. He'd envied his brother his fitness before the fight but was astounded now as he watched him pushed to the limit.

"Ok, I'm going to take another blood test to measure your adrenaline levels now." Dean didn't sit down. Doctor Williams didn't have a problem finding a vein as they were all raised and pumping angrily.

"Can you step on the scales for me?" Dean did as he was told and the Doctor made a note of his weight and used it against his height to get a Body Mass Index.

"How much can you bench press?"

Dean turned around. "What do you weigh Sammy?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "I dunno I used to be one ninety so maybe two hundred pounds."

"There ya go Doc."

He took yet more notes. "Ok, reflexes. Can you hop on that bed?"

Dean jumped onto the examination table. The doctor brought over a small hammer and tested his knee joints. "Bend your arm like this."

"I don't know whether that's such a good idea Doc."

"It's ok, go ahead."

Dean bent his elbow and held his left arm at a right angle to his body. The hammer tapped his elbow and Dean's forearm shot out throwing his fist into Doctor Williams' face. "Crap. Are you ok?" Dean jumped off the bed and looked at Sam helplessly.

The older man was holding his nose in one hand. "I'm fine." He said in a nasal squeak, trying to blink back tears.

"God, I'm sorry. Guess my reflexes are ok though."

"Yes, excellent, you can get dressed and go. I'll see you tomorrow for the results."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I am starving!" Dean exclaimed to Bobby when he suggested they all go to a motel. "I don't mean cheeseburger starving, I mean really really hungry."

Bobby rolled his eyes "I guess I could eat, maybe we should all go grab a bite."

Dean led the two vehicle caravan as they went in search for food. He knew what he was looking for and scanned the sidewalks literally salivating.

Sam watched him carefully, he didn't look tired, in fact he looked fired up and raring to go. "Dean, have you always been able to run that fast?"

"Huh?" Dean muttered distractedly.

"I said could you always run that fast?"

"I dunno. Never really thought about it. Not like I have to run that fast all that often."

"Ya know, you'd have made an amazing quarter back."

Dean frowned at him. "A freakin' jock? Dude, I am so Judd Nelson and so not Emilio Estevez."

"Just sayin' I never saw you do that before."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm full of surprises. Bingo!" Dean found a place that looked cheap, had no stairs and a parking space up front.

They pulled into the lot and Bobby's truck followed, parking up next to them.

Dean got out. "You guys grab a table and get the beers in, we'll be in soon." As much as he didn't want an audience for his workout, Sam wouldn't appreciate one for this. Dean opened Sam's door and reached in for him. "Aren't you tired Dean?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Just curious. I know you so well now, but it's like I'm just realising some things for the first time. I think Bobby may be on to something here."

"Great, let's discuss it over steaks." Dean answered dismissively as he pushed Sam. He could only think of one thing at a time and right now it was his stomach.

xxxxxxxxx

"So what you're saying is, that if I eat the entire steak then it's free? Well bring it on sweetheart."

The waitress smiled at Dean as he sipped his beer, "How would you like it cooked?" She was swinging her hips slightly near Dean's head and Sam could almost hear her ovaries thumping from where he sat.

"Rare...Hey ya know what? Just give the cow a tan, wipe it's ass and stick it on a plate and we're good." She giggled and walked away.

He looked at the others all staring at him. "What?"

They were all looking at him intently. He'd been through a pretty physical couple of days but now Bobby's words were ringing in their ears as they watched him. How had Sam not noticed before? It was like testosterone was floating off him in waves. He'd always thought Dean was an animal but it was weird to watch such a blatant and unconscious display of machismo.

"You guys are plain freakin' me out now. I been poked and prodded all afternoon, just leave me alone to enjoy my meat."

Ellen's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Bobby. "So how did it go Dean?" Bobby asked slowly.

"I can think of better ways to spend my time but it was ok I guess."

"Even the lumbar puncture?"

"Yeah. Look I'm getting a little paranoid here, is there something you're not telling me? I haven't got some weird genetic disease have I?"

"No. Aren't you curious to know what you're capable of?"

"Not really, I know already."

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what's the big deal?"

Bobby laughed. "I gotta hunch we'll find out tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So Sam's a genius...well we kinda guessed from his LSATs but how will Dean cope? Will he allow Sam to read Chaucer instead of ?**

**And WOW what about Dean? Swoooooon!! So he can tell a woman's hair color by her scent, get an ovary thumping from fifty feet away (in all fairness Sam has that skill too only he doesn't realise) and can run like the wind. Bonnie has no idea how lucky she is!!**

**I can't wait to find out the results of the tests. Guaranteed Dean hotness and plenty of discussion of his balls. It is me after all. **

**Thanks for the reviews...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok so we're going to finally get some answers but first for some fun. **

**Seriously, my genius knows no bounds as we delve further more into the mind and body of Badass Winchester. Swoon. **

**There's only one song I could use for the following and that's Obsession by the Sugababes.**

**Disclaimer: When you read the second paragraph...make sure there's no one to witness your reaction!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was sat on his bed picking food out of a aluminum swan as Sam watched him. "I can't believe you're still hungry."

"Dude, I'm always hungry."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know, just seems like a big deal. I've been in your body remember? You are different Dean whether you think so or not. I'm excited to find out what's going on."

"I suppose it's cool. Won't change much. I mean, so we find out I'm a God? We know that already." He smiled at Sam as he chewed.

"I guess I'd be cocky too if I thought I could do anything I put my mind to."

"Yeah, about that. Were you ever gonna tell me about that test thing Douggie Hauser?"

"It's not that unusual Dean, plenty of people are smart."

"Smarter than Einstein? Even I know he was a pretty sharp dude."

"Don't you think this is all a bit strange?"

"You've always been the brains of the outfit and I've always been the muscle. Nothing new."

"Yeah but if we have some pre-desposed genetic inheritance that makes us this way then it's huge."

"Man, are you gonna be using long words all the time now?"

"Sorry, what I mean is that, what if we were born this way for a reason?"

"You're starting to sound like Ling, and that's not a good thing, What are you driving at?"

"I don't know, ignore me."

"I try." Dean stood up and rubbed his stomach with a satisfied sigh. "Well, all these fun and games have gotten Little Dean going so if you'll excuse me, I'll just go and shake hands with the main man."

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"Do you have to anounce it every time?"

"Dude, when we get to the point where I'm bathing you, I really don't think it's such an issue. Now if you don't mind." Dean grabbed his cell phone and went to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What are you wearing?" Dean asked Bonnie, leaning back against the toilet cystern.

"Not much, a red thong and heels."

Dean sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Lying on the sofa, watching a movie that reminds me of you."

"Really? Which one?"

"Die Hard. McLane's so hot."

"Hotter than me?"

"Never. You're in a league of your own."

"Atta girl, take off the thong...imagine I'm doing it."

"Ok, I'm sliding it off, it's difficult because I have a cold beer bottle resting between my knees. Wait...ok, I got it."

"Oh woman, you know how to work the phone sex. Keep going."

"They're off. Want me to keep the heels on?"

"Uh huh."

"Damn, I just spilt beer on me. If you were here, you could lick it off my hot, naked body. It's all slippery and sweet tasting" She made sure he could hear her sucking on one of her fingers.

_Christ! _Dean's heart was pounding as he listened to her husky voice.

"Ok, the beer's everywhere, all over my body. I'm so wet Dean, you have no idea."

His breathing got heavier as he closed his eyes and pictured her there.

"There's moisture all over the beer bottle so I'm just going to rest it back between my thighs and rub it with one hand." She gasped slightly. "It's cold and hard, just like you. I'm rubbing it...you like that baby?"

Hearing a sigh and a strangled grunt over the line Bonnie knew her work was done. She lay back with a satisfied smile taking a sip of coffee and putting The Notebook on pause. Kicking off her slippers she grabbed a pillow and held it to her with sigh, wishing it were Dean.

"How was it?" She asked eagerly.

Dean was breathing heavily. "You could earn a fortune with your own chatline, can you do accents?"

"Only Swedish."

"God, ok, we'll save that one for tomorrow night."

"I appreciate this you know?"

"Lady, I should be thanking you."

She laughed. "I mean, I know you could go out and get laid any time you want. I like that you call me."

"Yeah...well..." Dean sat up and grabbed a towel. "I don't wanna leave Sam ya know."

"Sure, that's the only reason."

He could hear the smile in her voice and changed subjects. "Speaking of Junior, you seen Brooke?"

"You mean the sobbing emotional wreck that used to be a sane and intelligent woman? Yeah our paths may have crossed. What did Sam say to her?"

"I have no idea. Even when he dumps them women can't resist. Christ, he has a knack for tugging at heartstrings."

"She's really upset Dean."

"Tell her not to give up. I'll work on him."

"So what did you get up to today?"

"I was kidnapped by an evil government agency that performed tests on my body to see whether I have super powers."

"Were you naked? Did they do an anal probe?"

Dean sighed. "Your turn huh?"

Bonnie whipped off her pyjama's in seconds and lay poised. "Don't spare any details...I want to hear it all Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Doctor Williams said to them all assembled in his office. "I had to go over the results a few times and consult some specialists."

Sam glanced at Dean's hard profile. He couldn't tell what he was thinking but Sam felt his heart thump with anticipation. Some sixth sense told him this was going to be a big day in their lives.

The Doctor placed a stack of files on his desk and glanced at Dean. "You're happy that everyone's here? You don't want to talk in private?"

Dean shrugged, "Unless you're gonna tell I have a wasting disease of the genitals then I think I'm cool."

Williams frowned briefly. "Ok. As you can see, there's a lot to get through here so let's not waste time." He opened the top file. "Frankly our findings were pretty amazing. On the surface you're just a healthy young man but thanks to Bobby's suggestions we dug a little deeper and it's quite astounding. There's six main ways that you differ from the average man Dean."

"Just six?"

"Physiologically and metabolically many people vary but taken as a whole you're unique."

Sam saw Dean frown. "Keep it simple Doctor, this is all a little new to us."

"Right. Ok so I'll start with your metabolism which is the way that your body breaks down food as fuel. All people's metabolic rates vary depending on their enzymes." He looked at Dean. "Enzymes are biomolecules which decide if your cells have a favourable or an unfavourable reaction to their environment."

Sam glanced at Dean once more and could tell he was lost. "Dude, remember going to that beer factory in Wisconsin?" Dean nodded. "Ya know how they showed us the way they ferment the alcohol? It's the same thing. Your body takes the food which is like the sugar in beer and the enzymes are like the yeast. When you mix them up the yeast turned the sugar to alcohol right? That's what the enzymes do, they turn your cheeseburger into energy."

The Doctor looked at Sam. "Excellent analogy. So to continue, the human body has a natural way to deal with enzymes. There are molecules that are called inhibitors and molecules called activators. You only have the latter."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have a very high metabolism. Do you eat a lot?"

Sam laughed out loud.

"I been known to enjoy the odd meal." Dean answered defensively.

"Good. A regular healthy man needs to ingest approximately two thousand four hundred calories a day. By my calculations you need twice that amount to fuel your body through periods of intense activity."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That's like red rag to a bull. Jesus!"

"Your body takes energy from everything you eat and without any inhibitors, it's practically the human equivalent of a nuclear power station. So it can be costly to run but the main benefits are increased cell regeneration and enhanced muscle activity."

"Cell regeneration?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that's why Dean heals so quickly. Cells can regenerate or they can repair causing scar tissue. Dean's mainly regenerate which is why his bruises fade faster and he has less scarring." he took a breath and continued. "I've consulted a specialist in the field who's also come up with something very interesting."

"Can't wait."

"Around every cell in the human body there is what's called a cytoskeleton which is like scaffolding protecting the DNA inside. Basically yours is stronger than most meaning that cells are rarely damaged in the first place. If they are then they just get replaced as fast as possible."

"Kinda like the frontline in battle." Sam looked at his brother. "Dean, if the first line of defense is taken out then it's just replaced by another platoon."

"Cool."

"There's still more." Doctor Williams took out X-rays of Dean's bones and clipped them onto a light screen behind the desk. "I've studied all these X-rays and was surpised to see there isn't one fracture or break anywhere."

"Right. I never broke anything."

"I understand from Bobby that's fairly unusual for someone in your line of work. "

"I guess, I just have strong bones."

"When we did the x-rays I asked the radiology department to do a scan of your bone density. This was also partly why we did the lumbar puncture. Or should I say tried to."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The needle snapped." The doctor said simply.

Even Dean looked surprised. "Really? I didn't feel it."

"We'll get to that later. I courriered all the details to a top specialist at John's Hopkins last night. He received them this morning and called me within seconds."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"The healthiest bones are normally found in a male of your age so that's no surprise and density is not the only indicator of bone strenth. When added to other scans the specialist concluded that your bones are incredibly strong. I don't think we need to worry about Osteoperosis."

"Well, that's a relief. But not exactly a shocker."

"You want a shock?" The doctor asked him. "If you decided on a whim one day to break a leg then you would pretty much have to stand in the path of a locomotive."

Sam's frown deepened as he considered the implications. He'd always thought Dean was indestructible and now it was being confirmed. He didn't know whether he was relieved or concerned. Bobby sat back silently saying nothing but thinking hard.

Williams sat back down and opened another file. "This brings me nicely on to muscles."

"Ok, now muscles I understand." Dean said with relief.

"Muscles also come in different types; one and two. The first is found in smaller, thinner people and are what we call slow twitch and that mean they're weaker. Type two are fast twitch, they contract very quickly and produce a great amount of strenth for short periods of time."

"Like the difference between marathon runners and sprinters?" Dean said.

"Yes, exactly, no prizes for guessing which category you fall under. Normally this type of muscle can only perform for short periods of time but yours don't, you can maintain an intense muscle response for longer, but I'll get to that in a minute as it's all linked to adrenaline. The thing that interests me here is that it's not just your voluntary muscles that are strong, it's the involuntary ones too."

"Like my dick?" Dean said with a grin. Sam scowled at him and shook his head causing him to grimace.

The Doctor laughed. "No, by involuntary muscle I mean the muscle of the esophogus for instance, your windpipe. Now, I did notice some lesions there."

"Yeah, that'll be where a mad Chinaman tried to strangle me with his thighs."

Williams nodded. "And what was your reaction?"

"Get the hell off me bitch!"

"He means physical reaction Dean."

"Oh. I just bunched up my neck muscles and waited it out."

"You didn't use your neck muscles though. This is just a guess but going by the findings, what you actually did is unheard of." They all frowned waiting for what was coming next. "The human brain can control certain muscles but not the muscles of the internal organs. Yours can, and it's something that it does subconsciously as a defense mechanism. Someone attacks your throat and so your windpipe reacts and stays open."

"I can tell you Doc, it didn't feel open at the time."

"And I can assure you Dean, it stayed open long enough for you to fight back am I right?"

Dean frowned and Sam piped up. "Dean's damaged his heart in the past so is that somewhere he's vulnerable?"

"Your brother may not break a bone but he's still vulnerable to bullets, stab wounds and electrocution. I saw the file."

"So my muscles are good then, that what you're saying?"

"Better than good Dean, if you set your mind to it, you could win Gold for the hundred meters in Beijing this Summer."

Bobby let out a low whistle and Dean turned to him. "Don't get any ideas old man!"

Williams flipped to another file.

"Wait there's more?" Dean said.

"I always like to save the best til last."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now I don't know you as a person Dean but looking at these following results I'm going to make a few assumptions. You have a high pain threshold?"

"Yeah." Dean shrugged.

"You're confident, maybe even cocky at times."

Sam laughed, giving him his answer.

"Don't scare easy?"

"Nah, I'm a badass."

"And I'm also guessing that you have a high sex drive."

"The kid's like Ron Jeremy on Viagra."

"Bobby! I like sex, but who doesn't?"

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys." Williams stated "I may think about it alot but I probably don't have to ejaculate twice a day." Dean hung his head. "Three times? What? More than three times?" Even the Doctor was taken aback. "Between that and eating how do you find time to work?"

"He doesn't sleep. Well, not much." Sam volunteered.

"And that would be another side effect. Dean, I'm not going to bore you with the science this time, but you have quadruple the amount of testosterone in your body than anyone. Yes, I did consult someone on this and it's the highest level recorded."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're kidding me?!"

"Nope. Your brother is a walking hormone. You see testosterone is excreted by the testes and also the adrenal gland and it's what drives you Dean. Without it your muscle mass would not be so enhanced and your adrenaline levels would not be so high. The increased libido, deep voice and rapid beard growth are just side effects. It's like your body is a machine and this is what drives it. "

Dean exhaled. he knew he was butch at times but hadn't been expecting this.

"At the levels you have in your body you can push yourself to the limits of physical endurance if you wanted to. Pain is forgotten, as it's just a distraction to the rest of what's going on. You heard those stories of mothers tearing car doors off their hinges to rescue their children from burning cars?"

"Yeah."

"That's what's called hysterical adrenaline. Sometimes when someone's confronted by a situation like that they feel a massive surge and achieve the impossible. With you it's there all the time. Your reflexes have adapted almost unconsciously to the speed with which your body moves. You're overdosed on the human equivalent of Anabolic Steroids. It's pretty awesome."

They all sat in silence for a moment trying to take it all in.

"I always told you I was a superhero Sam. Now ya gonna listen to me? Ha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG that was soooooo much fun. Even the research rocked. Now we know what's going on with the boys it answers all those niggly questions. I love you Dean! So what will Dean do? Become the most badass firefighter in the world? Who knows...you'll have to stay tuned but with Baby's brains and Badasses ball sack it's bound to be good!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is a very short chapter for me...It's intentional as it's another link up.**

**Ooooh I think some of you may have been a little baffled by the science in the last chapter. Sorry but there's more here. **

**I think you liked the fact that Dean's the Hulk but that **_**wasn't**_** the twist...just part of it.**

**Noooooooooo...you think I'm that predictable? LOL This is me. The best is yet to come and I think it's safe to say that you will be jumping up and down with glee or anger when you read the following paragraph. Awwww bless you and your love for Baby.**

**As always, I did my research and took some massive liberties. I hope you like!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had all left, Bobby had stayed to talk to his old friend saying he had to play catch up.

"I really appreciate everythin' you've done Stu."

"Us vets have to stick together but believe me, it's worth it for results like that, my article is going to rock the world of medicine."

"And you can keep Dean's name out of it?"

"Sure, don't worry, the results speak for themselves. I'll be dining out on this for months."

Bobby laughed. "I have something I want to ask you, off the record. I didn't want to say anything in front of the boys."

"Sounds ominous. Go ahead."

"It's a hypothetical question. I mean, I know it's not really possible, but if Dean were to get a bad injury, I just wondered how far his healin' powers would go?"

The doctor looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of injury?"

"An incomplete injury of the spinal column. Just for instance."

"Right. You want to know if Dean can help his brother? It's possible but it won't happen any time soon."

"Why?"

"Dean's natural ability to heal in itself would'nt help Sam. Cell regeneration on its own can't cure severed nerves. You would need to harvest his stem cells first and add in some chemicals, it's a massive undertaking .The main problem is that stem cell research is years off helping people with Sam's kind of injury. There's all the pro-lifers and politicians wrangling over ethics. It could be years before any human testing could be done. There are some treatments out there but I doubt they apply in this case."

"But in theory it could work?"

"Animal testing has been done with some success and that's with regular stem cells. So I guess Dean's would have a better shot. Adult stem cells wouldn't cut it for something like this though, spinal injuries are about as permanent as anything gets. Cells have to be fresh, undamaged and pure. Genetically engineered basically."

"What do you mean?"

"The best shot is and always will be using embyonic stem cells, from the umbilical cord of a newborn."

"Huh?"

"Medically speaking, if you wanted to use Dean to help Sam then he would have to father a child first. A child inheriting his fathers natural abilities is Sam's best shot of walking again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how do you feel Wolverine?" Sam was smiling at his brother as he sat on the edge of the bath inspecting his cuticles.

Dean smirked. "Maybe you were a little psychic even then. You were pretty spot on." He held up his hands. "No retractable claws though."

"Yeah, shame. God this is huge Dean, finding out something like this."

"I don't feel any different." He raised his eyebrows. "Ok, maybe a little more big-headed."

"Oh God, we've created a monster!"

"Nah, it's cool I guess but I didn't need to know why I was different. I'm just grateful that I can do what I do."

"So you've thought about it before?"

"Not really but I remember when you were lying in that cellar and I had this moment of doubt. Like 'shit, we're screwed' and then I just remembered that I could do what it took. I don't know how."

Sam stopped washing for a second. "I never thanked you for that."

Dean took the cloth from him and pulling Sam forward, began to wash his back. "That's cos you don't have to."

"No man, I do. You've always been there for me. I guess I just take it for granted and I shouldn't."

Dean didn't feel comfortable with the praise. "I'm your big brother, of course I'm gonna look out for you."

"You're more than that. You practically raised me. I just want you to know I appreciate it."

Dean grabbed his shoulders and pushed his brother under the water with a splash and an evil laugh. Sam got back up with a splutter and wiped a hand down his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

Dean was still laughing as he grabbed the shampoo. "To shut you up Shirley Temple. C'mon wash your hair or shave it off. You're turning into a prune. Gimme a shout when you're done." Dean stood up and went back to the bedroom.

Dean leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Opening himself up to his emotions may be helping his brother but it was doing nothing for him. He'd started to remember things that he thought were locked away for good and it was tearing him up.

Now, he'd found out he was practically unbreakable and still hadn't been able to stop Sam getting hurt, twice. The injustice of it had been gnawing at him since they had left the Doctor's surgery. If anything he felt worse finding out that he could have taken that fall instead of his brother and come out of it with just bruises. Fate was cruel, either that or someone upstairs had a twisted sense of humor.

"OK." Sam called.

Dean sniffed and wiped at his eyes with his palm. "Be right there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But how would that even work?" Bobby asked.

"Well, assuming you found a willing partner for Dean, a foetus would have to be created. That means that both brothers and the woman would have to go through genetic counselling. Normally such babies are created to help a sibling of their own rather than another blood relative."

"You mean, make a donor? I can see why the right wingers are gettin' nervous. Hardly romantic."

"No, that's true but unlike embryonic harvesting it doesn't harm the child at all. Once the baby is born then the cells are removed from the umbilical cord and frozen for implantation."

"But the hard part is creatin' the baby right?"

"Actually I would think in Dean's case that it may be easy to isolate the gene that made him what he is. All things considered, I doubt he's firing blanks. The recipient..."

"Ya mean the mom?"

"Sure, she would have to be tested for any genetic abnormalities and then of course go through with the Invitro Fertilization."

"In English Stu."

"Once you've taken a viable egg from her and created the embryo using Dean's sperm then it would be reimplanted and you just have to wait and see if it takes."

"Hardly a quick fix then is it?"

"If it works first time then you have the nine month wait and Sam would then have the transplant. If it works then it's not like he would be able to just get up and start tap dancing. His muscles would have gotten weaker and he would have to learn how to walk all over again."

Bobby exhaled. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd be crazy to try it, then again I remember that weekend with the hookers in Hanoi...crazy's your middle name Singer."

"Where would we even go?"

"The leading guys are at Johns Hopkins. I reckon they'd help following the article. This would be massive if you could pull it off. Only problem is they'll want a big fanfare. If they can prove the potential of something like this then it would push congress into donating more money for research."

"And Dean would be exposed."

"This isn't the most ethical thing in the world. I shouldn't be even talking to you like this. It's a long shot. Plus..."

"What?"

"Dean's a single guy right? I mean, where would you even find a woman who would be willing to go through with something as ridiculous as this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, tell me something about yourself...Elke."

"Well, I am seventeen, tall, blonde and I have how you say? Big boobies." Bonnie said in her breathy Swedish accent.

"Cooool. So what d'ya do Elke?"

"Now I am in school, I don't like it. I have to wear uniform."

"Like Britney?"

"Yes, like that but with a shorter skirt. The nun's are mean to me."

"Aww that's too bad."

"They bend me over desk and whip me for being naughty."

Dean exhaled heavily. "How are you naughty?" He managed.

"With the boys...they make me do bad things. I like it though...they bring me sweets and I give them something in return."

"Uh-huh?"

"In Sveden we have a saying...no point in having a lollipop if no one sucks it."

Dean laughed out loud and almost lost his stride. "Keep it up Elke, I know one lollipop that's appreciating your efforts."

"Are you a bad boy? I bet you are. The nuns warned me to stay away from bad, sexy boys."

"They have a point. Tell me, you do any horse riding at that school?"

"I only ride the stallions. I go bareback and let them buck under me. Again and again and again..."

"Yee ha!" Dean exclaimed, hearing the sound of the TV in the next room go up.

Bonnie laughed as she heard him exhale heavily.

She waited a moment for him to calm down."You like Elke huh?" She said in her regular accent.

"Woman, you're a genius. You outdid yourself."

"Why thank you."

"Seriously, you're so cool."

"Coming from you that's pretty huge.

Dean sighed. "I dunno what I'd do without this. Really."

She paused. "You ok Winchester?"

"Yeah. Ya know that government agency I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, with the tests."

"It was real, only it wasn't the government, just Bobby."

She paused "And what did they find? You're ok right?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, better than ok. It's hard to explain."

"Try Dean."

"Ya know when you get really good news and you should be stoked, but at the same time you wish you didn't know?"

"Dean, this has to stop. I mean it. There's nothing you could have done to stop what happened to Sam."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. And so does everyone else who cares about you. The only thing you can do for him is what you're doing now. Just stop blaming yourself."

He could tell her about the Trickster's deal but what would that achieve? She'd just wind up feeling like crap too and all she was trying to do was cheer him up. "I know."

"Maybe you should talk to him about how you feel?"

"I can't do that."

"Why? He's not a kid. Sure, he looks up to you Dean but it might make him feel better to know you're human like everyone else."

"I dunno. You don't know about these test results. I think it's got everyone on edge."

"You wanna tell me?"

Dean sat back and thought about it for a minute. He'd never talked to a woman this honestly, he didn't know why but before he could stop himself he was telling Bonnie everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby had intended to get a cab back to the hotel but found that he felt like walking.

He felt out of place in big cities and hated it but somehow today he found it reassuring. He'd been so confident in Dean's test results, he had known as soon as he heard Ling's words that Dean was the answer. He'd thought he'd found a way to finally help Sam but he'd hit another brick wall instead.

Bobby knew it was a crazy idea and a long shot at best but if it meant Sam not having to suffer would it be worth it? He knew that he had two choices; he could keep his trap shut or he could be honest with them and let them decide.

For the first time Bobby understood John and the troubles and responsibilities that he had faced raising his two boys. Bobby wanted Sam to get better but he also knew Dean would do what it took to help his brother. Entering into Fatherhood was not something to take lightly and he just didn't know if Dean was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what d'ya think girls? Is Dean ready? Or do you prefer Sam to stay as he is? Answers on a postcard please! **

**So if someone told you you had to get impregnated by one Winchester to save the other...would you be up for it?! LOL My hand just shot up to volunteer!!**

**Anyway, as always, feedback is appreciated, but if you hate the idea I gotta say, we're running out of options at this ****point!**


	36. Chapter 36

**So, you were unanimous in how you wanted this to go and I have particular guidelines that I shall adhere to...no miracle cures for Sammy boy, I promise. So it's a tough call but there seem to be plenty of you out there who would selflessly sacrifice your wombs to help baby. God bless you and keep you all!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was lying on the bed watching TV when he heard the knock on the door. he turned down the volume. "Who is it?" He heard Bobby respond.

"Dean!" There was no answer from the bathroom so he shouted louder. Sam spent most of his time in a state of permanent frustration but not being able to answer the door made him mad, really mad.

"Dean, will you put your dick back in your pants and answer the goddamn door!" he yelled as the bathroom door swung open. Dean stood with his eyebrows raised at his brother for a second.

"No need to yell, I'm not deaf Sam." he said walking across the room to let their visitor in.

Bobby came in and looked between them. "What's eatin' at you two?"

"Nothing." Dean answered.

"Nothing? I'll tell you what's bugging me Bobby. The fact that I have to listen to the Sperminator here having phone sex with his girlfriend every night."

Bobby glanced at Dean. "This true?"

Dean glared at his brother for ratting him out. What were they? Twelve? "Yeah."

"Kinda unfair dontcha think?"

"What? Just cos Sam can't get any doesn't mean I have to give it up . I have a medical condition remember?"

"Yeah you're a terminal moron." Sam answered.

"Listen, if you weren't so pig-headed and determined to be a martyr, you'd have a hot chick to booty call too. Don't blame me cos you ditched Brooke."

"Who's Brooke?" Bobby asked.

"Sam's girlfriend. Really hot girlfriend that he just dumped for no good reason."

"I didn't dump her, I stopped her from making a huge mistake. You should do the same instead of leading Bonnie on."

"Who's Bonnie?" Bobby sat down on the other bed and tried to catch up.

"Dean's number one fan and chatline partner."

Dean grinned at Bobby. "She's really good...she does accents and everythin'." Remembering himself he turned back to Sam. "Stay out of my love life ok?"

"You call jerking off on the toilet love? Man you're twisted!"

"Ok, I think I've heard enough." Bobby exhaled heavily. "I swear I can't keep up with you two, one minute you're dyin' for each other, the next you're tryin' to kill each other. Grow up, the pair of you."

Dean grabbed a chair and straddled it, resting his arms on the back. "We're just a little tense after today."

"Yeah, hardly surprising. Look Sam, no one can begin to know how tough this is for you but I'm sure Dean thinks he's doing what's right. Dean, just try tone it down a little. Now what's this about girls? What's happened to you two?"

"We just never hung around in one place for so long, it just kinda happened." Dean answered.

"So this...Bonnie? You like her?"

"Yeah..."

"And I'm bettin she's into you."

"Please, she's only human. Look it's nice you're showing an interest but since when do you care where I get my kicks?"

"Since today. Look I been walking around trying to decide whether to say anything about this but I just had a chat with Stu. Dr Williams."

Dean frowned and looked at Sam. "You wanted to know if any of what we found out will help me to walk again didn't you?"

"It must have crossed your mind Sam."

"_Is_ there a way I can help him?"

"Yes, there is."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Really? Well, that's great. So why aren't we celebrating here?"

Sam could sense something was off about the whole thing from Bobby's face. "What is it Bobby?"

The old man sighed. "There is a treatment where they can harvest some of Dean's cells and transplant them into you. But it's complicated."

"How do you mean?" Dean was eager to know what was involved but his decision was made. If there was any way to help Sam then he was all for it.

Bobby took a deep breath. "If they take the cells directly from you Dean they won't be as effective. The best way to ensure this works is to create a donor."

Sam started to look nervous as Dean shook his head. "I don't get it."

"I'm talking about a baby Dean. With the right DNA from you, they'll be able to create a living donor for your brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A baby?" Dean still didn't really get it.

"I've read about this in the papers..." Sam said quietly. "there are clinics where you can create a foetus that's immune to certain diseases so that it can cure a sick sibling."

"That's about the long and short of it."

"Wait a sec here...you mean make a baby? In like one of those dish things?"

"Pretty much. It's illegal to take the cells from the embryo cos it'll die so the only way they could do it is for the baby to be born."

"And then what happens to it?"

Bobby laughed. "And then you're a Dad Dean...diapers, sleepless nights, carpooling...the works."

"Christ!" Dean shot out of his seat and started to pace. Why was nothing ever simple?

"Ya know, I think you were onto a winner there Bobby til you mentioned the carpool." Sam said. "Look Dean, don't panic...it's out of the question."

Dean spun round. "What about another spell? A binding spell?"

"Actually I do intend to use one...it'll heal Sam's arm, get him more mobile, build up his strength. But it ain't gonna help a broken back Dean."

"Tell me again. A child of mine could help Sam walk? Is there a guarantee on this?"

"This is life Dean, there's never any guarantees but Stu reckons there's a good chance it could work."

"Dean tell me you're not seriously considering this? It's crazy!"

"Crazier than waking up one morning and finding myself in your body?" Dean looked at Bobby. "I'll explain later. That day taught me a lot Sam and I made a promise that I would move heaven and Earth to help you and I intend to keep that promise. The Trickster deal was whacked...again, Bobby, I'll catch ya up later...but this is it Sam. This is the real deal. A medical way to help you. For _me_ to help you."

"Dean, we're not talking about a blood transfusion, this is a human life. It's a lifetime of responsibility, you'd actually be someone's father."

"A lifetime of responsibility huh? Dude I'm twenty nine, I been a father for twenty five of those years. Dad gave you life but I was the one that looked out for you, changed your diapers, fed you...you ever try potty training a surly three foot toddler!? I think if I could handle it at that age I can sure as hell kick ass now."

"I get that Dean, believe me but you can't have a baby for me. People should have a child because they want one, not because they're forced to. If this doesn't work, what will you do then? Will some kid grow up feeling a failure because he or she didn't fulfill their destiny? No, I won't allow it, our relationship is crazy enough as it is."

"Well, I don't see you have much of an option here Sam. You're not spending the rest of your life in that chair_. I_ won't allow it!"

"I think you're forgetting one important factor here Dean. It takes two people to make a kid. You think you can just find someone to become an incubator for you?"

"Sure, Bonnie."

"Dude, you've known her a month! What makes you think she'd agree to have a baby with you? Besides, this isn't a fumble in the back of the Impala, this'll be pretty invasive for her. Am I right Bobby?"

"He does have a point Dean, even if you can convince her, it's gonna be more than a little rough. She'd have to know what she's getting into."

"Bobby!" Sam almost shouted. "We're trying to talk him out of this."

"I don't see why." Bobby answered. "You don't think Dean would make a good Dad?"

"Sure, but not this way. You don't know Bonnie well enough, this is a huge commitment, the biggest."

"Yeah, and so is my commitment to you. I didn't realise until now, but I know what Ling meant."

"What Dean?"

"She left me a message, said the answers I was seeking were inside me. This is what she means."

Sam was getting really nervous as he saw the familiar determination and drive in the set of his brother's jaw. "You'll never convince her. She's crazy about you but not that crazy."

"Let me worry about Bonnie. Bobby, how soon can you get the binding spell ready? I want Sam to get strong enough for me to leave him with you for a little while. I'm going back to Schenectady to fetch Bonnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the week Ellen had gone home, no one had said anything to her. They didn't think that a woman like her would see sense in their plans. Frankly Bobby was scared she'd make them all see sense and kick their asses for even contemplating it.

Sam had regained some of his strength, Dean could see the difference in him immediately after the spell had taken effect. He became less dependent straight away and even when it took him forever he did everything for himself since pain was no longer an issue. Dean was dressing his arm daily and was amazed at the speed with which the flesh was healing. He'd gone out and picked up some weights at a sports shop and Sam had started to work out again under his guidance. Overall his confidence had returned and he was looking a lot better. Bobby had to redo the spell each day until Sam was able to function well without it but it was worth all the effort. He'd not mentioned the baby, neither of them had. Once Dean's mind was made up it usually stayed that way.

Dean was proud that he was able to help his brother in this way, but longed to be able to help him to walk again. Their ultimate goal seemed attainable all of a sudden and he could almost feel how close they were. Now Dean was bound to Sam he was better able to understand the implications of his decision and he had done extensive research into stem cells and the technique they were hoping to use. He was no longer oblivious to the hurdles; cost, time scale and success rate to name but a few. He knew that even if it worked, it could take months for Sam to actually be able to walk unaided. He may be more aware of the facts but he was still Dean and he wasn't backing down any time soon.

That just left the question of Bonnie. Dean would go through with this with a total stranger if he had to but the idea of having a baby with Bonnie was appealing to him more and more and not just because of Sam. He knew it was too soon but he'd always gone on instinct and he felt in his gut that this was right. For once they weren't taking short cuts, they were going about things the right way.

Dean spoke to Bonnie every night but didn't tell her anything about the spell or the treatment, he would wait until he could see her. He knew that he could be a pretty convincing guy and Bonnie would do most things he asked but this wasn't like asking her to go on all fours. He would effectively be asking her to give up her body for them to use and abuse. She would have to go through painful tests, inject hormones and take drugs with side effects, he didn't know if she cared for him enough to go through that. That was even before the awesome responsibility of raising a child. He knew he could do that part alone, but did that mean he wanted to?

The irony was that whilst Brooke was nearer his age and certainly more mature, Bonnie was a year younger than Sam. She brought out Dean's protective instinct almost as much as his brother and now he was going to be exploiting her in the worst possible way. It helped that she cared for Sam but this was a huge thing to ask of any woman, let alone one so young.

He used Sam's reasoning, thankful once more for the spell and decided that he would try a different tactic to win her over. He would have to show her just how much she meant to him before he could ask her to be a part of their crazy scheme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she leant over to hand out the coffee, the little boy in the booth flicked a slimy lump of egg onto her with his fork. Bonnie looked down as it slid down her pink uniform leaving a trail of ketchup in its wake. _Crap, could this day get any worse?_

"I'm so sorry." His mother said as the little boy upended the rest of the egg. He obviously wasn't liking the special. She liked kids but this one needed a good slap!

"That's ok, not a..." Bonnie's words couldn't form as she slipped on the egg that had landed on the floor and went flying. She lay sprawled on the floor tipping the dirty contents of her tray onto herself. The little boy jumped up and down in glee on the faux leather seat.

Bonnie groaned and didn't make a move to get up. Since waking that morning her life had been a comedy of errors. She'd always been a little clumsy but today she was outdoing herself. She'd overslept which meant she had to wait to get to work before having any coffee. She hated that. She hadn't had time to get ready properly so her long auburn hair was wild and last night's eyeliner was smudged making her look like a panda. She had a thumping headache from too many beers the night before and now she was covered in egg. She longed to go back to bed and start the day over. Since Dean had been gone, she'd missed him more with each passing day. In the last week his phone calls had changed, he was more intense than before and she kind of liked it. She exhaled heavily as she thought about getting up.

As if by magic she heard the familiar sound of a piano playing and she felt her head clear slightly with the familiar strains.

She frowned and sat up slowly, there was no jukebox in the diner and the radio always played the local station.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart_

The music was coming from a car outside and Bonnie felt something clench inside her as she realised who it was. No one had a better instinct to know when she needed help. Her head turned to the door as it opened and Dean walked in pausing a second to look down at her with a smile. She knew he wouldn't be surprised to find her lying in a pile of breakfast. Everyone watched him as he walked across the room, even the mother trying to restrain her son stared at his ass as he passed her.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

Bonnie's eyes never left his as he approached. Her heart was pounding wildly and her stomach was in knots as he stopped and squatted on his haunches next to her. He put an index finger to her cleavage and scooped up a piece of egg, popping it in his mouth raising his eyebrows in a compliment to the chef. She heard one of the women in the room let out a strangled gasp.

"You wanna take the afternoon off?" He asked her.

"I'm a mess." She said a little needlessly.

"Not to me." Dean took her in his arms and stood up lifting her with him. Without another word, he carried her out of the diner to the Impala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So Dean's pulled a Richard Gere and whisked Bonnie away. YAYYYYYY!! My fantasies are complete!!**

**How do you think she'll react? Is he convincing enough? Christ...I want to have his baby!!**

**What about Sam? He's back to being Badass and playing shotgun for Bobby! Yay!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**So one of my fave things to do was the body swap because we got the best of both worlds, only Sam came out on top bagging the looks and the brains. So what about another ovary thumping combo? With the binding spell firmly in place I wondered what it would be like to have a semi-naked Dean with Sam's sensitivity? Now that would be something right? How about Baby with Dean's kickass one liners? Not bad eh? But can I pull it off? LOL I'm sure you'll let me know.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie felt fresh and revived following her shower. She didn't think she could be any happier than she was right now. After not seeing Dean for a while she had expected an afternoon of wild passion. Instead of hitting the sack as soon as they were in the door they had taken a long shower and were now sat together on her couch listening to music. Bonnie was curled on Deans lap and they were both silent as they just enjoyed the feel of one another. Bonnie had put on a nightdress and Dean was in sweat pants which in itself was odd, normally they were always naked, no matter what they were doing. Something was different about him. She didn't want to question it because it felt amazing and new but she was still curious.

"You've changed. You're not normally this affectionate." She whispered into his neck.

"You don't like it?"

She kissed the hollow below his ear. "I love it, but what's brought this on?"

He'd been pretty honest with her so far and thought she deserved the truth considering what he was going to ask of her. "It's a spell."

Bonnie looked at him with a frown. "What kind of spell?"

"It's called a binding spell. It links me to Sam."

"Why?"

"He got hurt, it's a way of helping him to heal faster using my strengths."

"And it works both ways huh? So this is all Sam? No wonder Brooke's so gutted."

Dean laughed and kissed her slowly. "It's not all Sam, I always feel like this, I just express myself differently."

"You usually express yourself quite vigorously against a wall. I'll say it's different. So the only way to get you to show me affection is to put a spell on you?"

"I have no idea, I've never been with a girl this long."

"What?!" She almost fell off his lap.

He pulled her back to him and held her close. "You broke the all time best about three weeks ago."

"You're saying that of all the women you've known, none lasted more than a week?"

"Well, one lasted two but she was a real ball breaker."

She paused a second trying to absorb this information. "Why me?"

Dean smiled into her hair. "And you call me damaged? You really want to know?" She nodded into his shoulder.

He thought for a second. He'd never been in this situation before and he wondered what Sam would say. He stopped himself. She'd see right through him if he was too sappy. He could handle this one himself.

"Ok, I love that you're named after an eighties rock icon...I love that you have Holding out for a Hero as your ringtone for me. I loved that you took care of Sam when he was alone, ya know, driving him to the hospital and lookin' out for him when he went rogue. You saved his life...that's amazing in itself. I loved that you had faith in me at the diner with that gunman...you didn't even get scared when I deep fried a head."

She laughed and wrapped an arm around his neck holding him closer. "Don't stop."

"Wench. Ok, I love that you have sports sex analogies and will pretend to be a Swedish schoolgirl for me. You're cool with the porn, but I don't care because you're dirtier than anything I ever saw on screen." She slapped him gently. "But most of all, I knew during the body swap that you were the girl for me. You were there for me when I was scared and you didn't treat me any differently. You make me feel good about myself. Satisfied?"

She pulled his face to hers and looked him in the eyes. She knew how hard it was for him to open up and was amazed. She knew what he was saying from the look in his eyes. "I love you too." She whispered before he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Sam had left Washington heading for Baltimore. Dr Williams had set up a meeting for them all with some physicians and specialists at Johns Hopkins. He was also looking into the matter of funding and seeing if there were any way the treatment could be covered as part of a medical trial. The plan was that Dean would follow with Bonnie a couple of days later.

"It'll all be ok Sam."

"I know." he said looking out of the windscreen.

"You aren't still angsting over ethics?"

Sam laughed. "I'm not angsting over anything. I guess it's the spell. Dean doesn't sweat the small stuff. It's pretty cool."

"This ain't exactly small but I'm glad to hear you're coping. So what about this gal you left behind?"

"What about her?"

"You gonna see her again?"

"I don't know...maybe when this is all over."

Bobby nodded. "So what does she do?"

"She's a physiotherapist." Bobby swerved the truck across the lane. "Hey!" Sam shouted. "You trying to kill us?"

Bobby brought the truck under control. "Now I can really tell you're bound to Dean cos you're bein' an ass!"

"What?!"

"You liked this girl?"

"Well, yeah."

"She as hot as Dean reckons?"

"You have no idea."

"And she's a physio? I thought you were meant to be a freakin' genius Sam! Once this is done, you'll need someone to help you back on your feet, you had the perfect woman and you cut her loose?"

"Look I know what you're thinking. I can't believe it myself sometimes but I just know that if I did have a girlfriend, that's all I'd want her to be. Not a therapist, not a carer."

Bobby sighed. "Hi Sam, nice to be chattin' with you again. Can you bring Dean back so I can have a word with someone who's not such a pussy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. What the hell's wrong with you?! Dean said the girl's broken hearted cos of you."

"She'll get over it."

"How about you? You sure she'll wait around long enough for you to decide to be a man?"

"I think you're being a little harsh..."

"I'm talkin' sense, it's what you need. Do you know how rare it is to find someone who genuinely cares about you, takes you at face value? She didn't care about you not walkin' according to your brother, and she made you happy."

"She doesn't know about the hunting though."

"So tell her."

Sam huffed. "Yeah right."

"Ain't you supposed to have Dean's mojo?" Bobby pointed at him. "Your brother heard the only way to get you back on your own two feet is to make a baby with a woman he's known a month. Think that's gonna be an easy conversation to have? Did you see him even flinch? No, and you know why? Cos that boy believes in himself, he ain't scared. You gotta take a leaf out of his book and cut the crap son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean couldn't believe that he had all but told Bonnie that he was in love with her. Did he even know what that meant? As he held her to him he pondered it for a moment. He loved being around her, and they always had fun. The sex was incredible, there was no denying that but he could also talk to her. Although she challenged him she was always on his side and he needed that. She knew when to let something drop and also knew when he needed an ego boost. She was no pushover though, she could hold her own and he loved her sharp tongue. He wanted to look after her and make sure she was ok but that was his way with most people he cared about.

How was Bonnie different? He looked at her and realised something with a shock. Since the body swap Dean hadn't once looked at another woman, he hadn't even thought of anyone but her in a long time. He hadn't even noticed until now; he was horny most of the time, but now, he only ever thought of her. It was true that jerking off in a bathroom had been a better option to him than going out and getting laid by a stranger, but not because it was hassle, it was because no one else could compare.

Dean took a deep breath. This was huge! The realisation hit him like a steam roller and his body reacted. He felt a weird fluttering sensation in his stomach that was alien to him. Was that nerves? Christ!

He stroked at her hair with one hand and she almost purred. "Hey, Bonnie. There's something I need to talk to you about. Something important."

She looked at him and saw the serious set to his jaw. "What is it?"

Dean set her down next to him and leaned forwards with a sigh. "Before I start, I just wanna say one thing ok?"

"Ok." She was looking worried.

"Whatever you decide is cool. Just remember that, no one will think any less of you."

"Decide about what Dean? You're freaking me out a bit here."

"Also, I want you to know that what I said before, I didn't say that to influence you."

"Just get on with it."

He smiled. "So I told you all about the tests and everything right? Well, it turns out that the results can help Sam."

"What, you mean..."

"Yeah, what they found in me could help Sam walk again."

"But that's amazing. Why aren't you over the moon? You get to help Sam...it's what you've always wanted."

Dean looked across at her. "Not me. Us. We could help him, like that night when he died."

Her brow furrowed. "Wait, I don't get it. The CPR? You've lost me. How can I possibly help Sam?"

Dean was getting to the crunch and tried to explain as simply as he could. He didn't want to scare her yet. "There are a group of experts in Baltimore. They think it may be possible to take my DNA and transplant it into my brothers spine, it would help knit the nerves together."

"Ok."

"The thing is, they can't take the cells direct from me, they're too raw. They have to be refined and grown in a lab as an embryo." Bonnie's frown deepened. He turned to her and took her hand. "So, we would need an egg from a healthy young woman."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "Is that it? You want me to donate an egg? Christ, since I met you I been popping out millions of the little suckers, I think I can spare a few."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, but how would you feel about keeping it warm for us too?"

"Huh?" Her hand pulled out of his as she realised suddenly what he meant. "Ya mean?"

"I'm asking you if you'd have my baby."

"For Sam?"

"For all of us."

Bonnie stood up and paced, her hands pulling at the fabric of her nightdress. "I need air con in here." She started to breath heavily and waved a frantic hand in front of her face. Dean went to her placing a hand on her neck. "Put your head down, it'll help. Take deep breaths. That's it."

After a minute or so she stood up straight and turned to him.

"You mean this for real? Raise a child? Together?"

"Yeah...I think it could be pretty cool."

"But we don't live together...you never stay in one place for more than a minute."

"It won't be easy, I know that. I mean, I never wanted to settle down but I've changed. If this works, there's a chance we'll hunt again but I'll always be there for you. You won't be alone. Ever."

"Christ, you don't do things by halves Dean. I mean, the diner...that's been my fantasy since I was a kid. Then you practically tell me you're in love with me and then ask me to carry your baby? A baby that could help your paralyzed brother walk?! Jesus!"

He smirked. "Yeah, I always was a fast mover. Look like I said, you can say no and it won't change how I feel about you."

"No? Are you freaking retarded?"

"What?"

She laughed at him. "The answer's yes. I want to have your baby Dean...and if it helps Sam then that's just the icing on the cake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby got out of the truck and filled the tank with gas. Sam thought about what he'd said and felt a bit bad. He hadn't really thought through the whole Brooke thing, he'd made a knee-jerk reaction following being shot. He'd been depressed, emotional and had made a hasty decision that he was now regretting. He still thought Brooke could do better, but he knew that if he did walk again he would want to be with her. Was he willing to risk losing her in the meantime?

It was difficult to have to rely on anyone as it made him feel more dependent than ever. It had never been a problem before. When he'd been with Jess, he'd taken the lead a lot of the time and she took care of him in the small ways. She loved him but made him feel manly too. Brooke challenged and pushed him, she knew what he needed better than he did and sometimes it made him nervous. Then at nighttime she was a completely different woman, she was cute, playful and made him feel like he could do anything. It was a hell of a combination and Sam had never met anyone as strong as her. He had no idea how she would react to the hunting part of his life. He suspected she would need some sort of proof. After all, Bonnie had to see it with her own eyes before Dean had told her.

What the hell was the world coming to when Dean was heading for a lifetime commitment and Sam was ditching hot women who adored him?

"You want anythin' to eat?" Bobby asked through the open window.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I could eat a scabby horse."

"Nice. Well, I'll see what I can do." Bobby frowned.

Sam was hungry and horny and he loved it and hated it in equal measure. He liked that he felt closer to Dean but hated that he had no release other than stuffing his face. He cursed himself again; Bobby was right, he was a pussy.

He heard a door slam and he looked over to see a young blonde pumping gas a few feet away. Sam watched her intently. She'd obviously just come from work, she was wearing a tight knee-length black skirt with a white silk blouse. He stared at her high black spiked heels and felt himself grow hard. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He was never normally like this. He'd been thinking of Brooke seconds before but now he couldn't help but imagine what this woman would look like naked. Like she could feel his gaze, she turned briefly. She gave him the smallest of smiles and turned back to her Beemer.

Sam leaned back with a sigh and drummed his fingers on the edge of the window. He heard the roar of a motorbike as it entered the lot. The engine cut out and some sixth sense pricked Sam's ears up.

He heard heavy footsteps aproaching. "Hey sugar, wanna take a ride on ma hog?"

Sam opened his eyes and glanced out of the window. The blonde was struggling to replace the pump and shrug off the biker's groping hands. "Hey, get off me."

"C'mon lemme give you a wild ride." he slurred drunkenly.

Sam calmly reached for the glove box and removed Bobby's old service revolver.

"Hey asshole, what d'ya say you leave the lady alone?"

The guy was huge and thought that a shaved head covered in tattoos made him scary. Not to Sam, he stared him down as he levelled the gun. The biker put the woman down and stared at Sam. "You got a problem Preppy?"

Sam huffed menacingly. "Yeah, I got a problem, there's one too many bullets in this gun." He cocked it to emphasize his point.

The man laughed. "You gonna shoot me?"

"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna blow ya!"

The man took a step forward too drunk or stupid to care. The blonde cowered against her car.

"Why don't you get out of that shit heap and come face me like a man?"

Sam released the hammer and let it settle back. He put the gun down. "Make me asshole."

The biker took another step forwards, underestimating Sam's height. People always did that now. A long arm shot out of the truck window and Sam grabbed him by the neck smashing the man's forehead against the top of the truck. He held him upright putting his left fist in his tee shirt and threw him a right hook which almost took the man's head off. He saw the biker's eyes roll into the back of his head and let him drop to the ground in a heap.

Sam sighed, wow that had felt good. He looked over at the blonde whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. She walked towards the truck.

"And there was me thinking chivalry was dead. Thank you, that was amazing."

Sam didn't blush for once. "It's ok, really."

The blonde reached into her bra and removed a business card, handing it to Sam. He glanced down at it; her name was Paige Hamilton and she was an Assistant District Attorney. He looked back at her.

"If you need anything..." she looked down at the unconscious biker. "a lawyer for instance." She laughed. "Or a date. Call me."

Sam smiled and held up the card. "Thanks."

She glanced at the truck obviously thinking it didn't fit him and caught sight of the chair in the back. "Wait...you're not?"

Sam smiled again and nodded. "Yep."

She looked at him. "Ok, now I'm really impressed." She leant into the truck and putting a hand to his face she kissed him on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen, I appreciate the enthusiasm, I really do but you have to know what this involves first. It's not gonna be easy."

Dean led Bonnie back to the couch where she sat down. He sat on the coffee table leaning towards her. "Do you know what IVF is?"

"Sure, I've seen it on Oprah."

Dean smiled. "So you know it's tough right?"

"I know it doesn't always work."

"It's gonna put a lot of strain on you. You're gonna have to come to Baltimore and stay with us. It means giving up your job, your life here."

"I think you just lost me my second job this month Dean, first you crap out the deep fat fryer then you start kidnapping the staff. It's not the best way to impress the boss."

Dean laughed, nothing ever fazed her and he loved it. "This is hardly gonna be romantic, we'll be staying in a crappy hotel, you'll be whacked out on hormones." He shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "Like me I guess."

"What about Sam while all this is going on? Isn't he gonna feel a bit out of the loop?"

Dean grinned at her and winked. "Don't worry about that, I got that covered. We're taking Brooke with us."

"You're not gonna pull a Richard Gere on her too? Cos I gotta tell ya, that's not going to sit too well with me."

"No, I figured maybe swinging by in the car would be enough."

"Think she'll go for it? She has a real job remember?"

"Baby, I already cleared it with the powers that be. This is the best research anyone can ask for."

"So she knows?"

"No, course not. We're gonna have to wait for Sammy to do that, it's only fair. We'll just feed her a line, get her to Baltimore and do what we do best. Wing it!"

She grinned. "Always the man with the plan Dean."

"So are we good?"

"We're great."

"So can we go have some sex now? Cos I'm about fit to burst!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww Dean...swoon Sam. Baby now knows he can rock a woman's world, nothing else matters. **

**Bobby with the tough love!! WE LOVE YOU BOBBY!!**

**Dean's a love God and Bonnie's gonna keep his chick warm til it's ready to hatch YAY!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**So we all love the boys right? Some of us may have a leaning for Badass some of us go gooey for Baby but would we really kick either one of them out of the sack? Nah, that's what I thought. What would you do though if you had one of our boys and he cut you loose? Sooooo not gotta feel good. I pondered what my reaction would be and came up with the following.**

**Dean does a lot for his brother but with this new female influence in his life, I thought it might be fun to play with it a little. So you'll need an open mind and also Overprotected by Britney Spears for this chapter...don't ask!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Bonnie and Dean were again sat in the Impala outside Brooke's home. Dean had thought it wise to avoid the church parking lot and had pulled up directly out front.There was a light on inside and they could hear music.

"Right." Dean sighed looking across at Bonnie. "So tell me more about Brooke. I've only seen her at work, she's pretty intense when she's focused. Sam seems to think she's pretty cool though, so what's she like as a person?"

"She is cool. I mean, she's really smart and together but she never makes me feel bad that I'm just a waitress...or was just a waitress. She sets you at ease, like she could talk to anyone."

"A bleeding heart ya mean?"

"No, she's pretty tough, she knows what she wants. She's dedicated to what she does, I mean who can blame her after what she went through."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam didn't say?" She asked with a frown. "Brooke was in a wheelchair for three years. She practically grew up in that hospital."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I wish...it's why she understands Sam so well. She lost her parents too, they have a lot in common."

Dean rolled his eyes. "My brothers such an idiot sometimes, I can't believe it. C'mon."

They got out of the car and walked up Brooke's driveway. "So what are you going to say to her?"

"No idea, I'll think of somethin'. It'll be easier now I know a bit about her. It'll be just like talking to Sam by the sounds of things."

They got to the door and knocked. There was no answer. Dean banged a fist on it repeatedly. They could hear music coming from inside somewhere.

"Oh God." Bonnie said.

"What?"

"Dishwalla, it's their song."

"They have a song?"

"Er...we do too Dean."

"So it's not lookin' good then?"

Bonnie ignored him and stepped onto the damp lawn to the front window. She cupped a hand to her brow and looked in. "Oh Brooke..." She said with a sigh. She looked at Dean. "I hope you brought your lock picking gear...that's a pretty solid door."

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie didn't seem panicked as she came back to him. "She's passed out drunk. You'll have to break in."

Dean exhaled and jogged back to the Impala to get his kit. He wouldn't hesitate to kick the door down if she were really in danger but he didn't think that drunkeness qualified. He returned seconds later and had the door open in under a minute. It cracked a couple of inches until it was stopped by a chain. He took a step back and put his shoulder into it, feeling the frame splinter slightly as it gave.

He walked into the hall as Bonnie closed the door behind them. She stepped around him and led the way into the den. Dean thought it was nice, comfortable and relaxed but sparse, somewhere his brother would have been able to move around easily. He was liking Brooke more by the second.

They found her lying on her back near the couch. She was wearing mens boxers and a vest. She was out cold and Dean could smell the liquor from where he stood. "She often like this?"

Bonnie was kneeling beside her. "When we go out she doesn't drink much so I doubt it."

Dean shrugged, "Shame, I thought Sam was finally dating a lush."

Bonnie slapped his leg with a tut. "Dean, this is serious. She's depressed."

Dean crouched next to Bonnie and hoisted Brooke into a sitting position, throwing her over his right shoulder.

"Could you be a little more gentle? She's not a sack of grain!"

Dean stood up shifting Brooke into a comfortable position. "This is how you carry drunks...it's the rules."

"I swear, I hope our kid inherits my sense. C'mon, the bedroom's through here."

"Nah, she needs a shower first, we can't let her sleep like this, she could choke on her own puke."

"Ok, I retract that last comment. Beautifully put by the way Shakespeare." She laughed as she led him to the bathroom.

When they got there and Bonnie flipped the light switch Dean whistled. "Wow, no wonder Sam likes it here, this is like a pleasure palace for gimps!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him over her shoulder. "There's no shower so we'll have to dunk her."

She ran the bath with cold water as Dean stood waiting biting absent-mindedly at a nail with Brooke still slung over his shoulder. Bonnie sat on the edge of the bath and looked at him whilst waiting for it to fill up.

She smiled suddenly. "This is our future Dean."

"What? Getting Sam's drunk ass girlfriend wet?!"

"No, looking after someone who's reliant on us...kinda freaky huh?"

"I had plenty of practice, but yeah, it's nice to have some company." he smiled back.

"Ok...I think we have enough cold water here to cool your libido so it should do the trick."

Dean stepped forwards and let Brooke slide off his shoulder keeping hold of her with his left arm. He bent down and lowered her into the bath fully clothed with a splash. Brooke gasped in shock but Dean kept a firm hold of her.

"That's it Lohan...rehab Winchester style." Brooke didn't resist as he dunked her under the water briefly, pulling her back up after a second. "Ready for another?" Dean had both hands under her arms as he saw her nod with squinted eyes. He pushed her under once more, suddenly remembering his father doing the same to him when he'd come home wasted with Tracey Bennett when he was fourteen. Only difference was, Dean wasn't yelling obsenities. Dean chuckled to himself.

Pulling her back up, he reached back and Bonnie handed him a towel.

"Feel better?" He asked Brooke with a smile.

She nodded as he wiped at her face with the towel. "Bonnie? You know where the coffee is?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll go put some on."

Once she'd gone, Dean pulled Brooke out of the bath and sat her on the edge taking a seat next to her. He threw an arm around her as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"What's the big idea huh? I mean I know my brother's irisistible but this isn't you."

"This is so humiliating."

Dean laughed. "You ever get driven to a clap clinic by a fat woman in Leiderhosen? Believe me, you don't know the meanin' of the word."

He felt her laugh against his chest. "I didn't want for this to happen, but I miss him so much."

Dean exhaled against her wet hair. "I hear ya, he tends to have that effect, and not just on women. Look, he's been miserable since we left, I'm gonna take you back to him."

She sat up and looked at him. "What?"

He tried to give her a reassuring smile ."He needs you. And when Sam needs something, I provide. It's just the way it works."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam lay back on his bed channel flicking. They had made it to Baltimore without further incident. Bobby had been impressed by Sam's actions at the gas station. He hadn't said as much but Sam knew.

This was the first night that Bobby hadn't performed the spell, he'd asked Sam if he was ok without it and he figured that he was. His arm was better, his ribs felt fine and he knew he'd get by. He would miss that link with Dean but he could always call him, like a regular person if he needed to.

It had been hard to find a decent hotel, Baltimore was a big place and they didn't want to be too far from the hospital. All the places with elevators were expensive and the crap holes were hard for him to get into. Sam had made some calls from a phone book in a diner and hit on a winner. He looked at the drab room around him and thought it could be worse. He didn't mind and he knew Dean never cared but he wondered how Bonnie would react. He hadn't called to tell Dean he'd broken the spell, he'd know straight away.

Sam also knew that his brother would have convinced Bonnie by now, his silence on the matter spoke volumes. If she hadn't agreed then Dean would have told him by now. He thought about what Bonnie was about to do for them and had to admire her. He always thought she was a little crazy but that's what Dean loved about her. He had to admit that if she went through with this that she was going to be a part of their lives forever. He already owed her his life and now she was giving it back to him again. He still wasn't totally comfortable with this scheme but it was better than the alternative he guessed.

He'd vowed that he would get on with his life and put on a front but the thought of never being able to walk again terrified him. It was a feeling you could adapt to but never accept fully. If the others were willing to give this a shot then he owed it to them to be as supportive as possible. He promised himself that he would get to know Bonnie better and try to make the best of things.

Sam pondered the fact that for the first time in a long time, he wouldn't be sharing a room with his brother. All things considered, Dean would have to stay with Bonnie. She would need him more than Sam. The thought upset him but he knew he would be ok with it. Bobby was down the hall and could be good company in an ornery kind of way.

Sam suddenly got a mental image of himself playing chess with Bobby as Dean rocked the walls next door with his squealing girlfriend.

Turning onto the Triple X channel Sam sighed as he thought again of Brooke and what an idiot he had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready to hit the road?" Dean called through to Brooke as he sat at the kitchen table with Bonnie drinking coffee.

"Oh God, I want to die..." Brooke walked into the kitchen with her bag and dropped it with a thud.

Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows and slowly lowered his mug. She was wearing sweatpants, a tee shirt and a pair of dark glasses. She looked like she did when he'd seen her at the hospital. Her hair was wet and scraped back and her face was devoid of make up. Dean had to admit that she was a gorgeous woman, she had dark and exotic looks with a mouth that would have Angelina heading to the plastic surgeon.

He coughed into his hand and looked at Bonnie who shrugged.

"Feelin' rough then?"

Brooke slid into the chair opposite him with a groan. "I'm never drinking again."

"Ok, I know you're feelin' a little delicate but don't talk crazy. Alcohol in moderation is man's best defense against life so suck it up."

Bonnie laughed into her mug. "Don't be mean."

Dean sighed. "Brooke look at me."

She lifted her head off her folded arms and raised her sunglasses, resting them on her head. Dean winced but recovered quickly, this chick needed help.

"Look, I know I don't know you all that well Brooke so I hope you won't take offense but you're a freakin' mess."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm hungover."

"Yeah, I know but what the hell's going through your mind? You're gonna be seeing Sam in a few hours and you look like a dyke, and not even a hot one."

"Excuse me?"

"You're beautiful, you really are but you're doing yourself no favours. Look at Bonnie...she's hungover most of the time and still manages to find her way to a make up bag."

"Hey!" Bonnie slapped him across the top of the head.

"Thanks Bonnie." Brooke said.

"Honey, I did that for me. Dean's right. You couldn't pull a muscle in that outfit let alone a Winchester."

"Sam doesn't care what I wear."

"He always get ya naked pretty quick huh?" Dean asked as he took a swig of coffee. He saw Brooke nod with a frown. "Ever wonder why?"

She paused a second thinking. "Oh God!" Brooke groaned as her head dropped back to the table.

Dean sighed and looked at his watch. "We got an hour." He looked at Bonnie. "Do something with her. Sam's not shallow but he's still a man. Christ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had woken early and gone out for coffee. Bobby was still asleep no doubt, he was always more of a night owl after years of nocturnal hunting. He sat in the room bored and as if his brother could read his mind he heard his cell ring.

"Hey Dean."

"Mornin' Sammy, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

Sam smiled into the phone. "She said yes?"

"She said yes."

"Congratulations...Dad. How do you feel?"

"You want the cool answer or the truth?"

"The truth."

"I'm freakin' psyched. I don't know what's got into me but...man...she's amazing."

Sam huffed. "You sound happy, that's good."

"Yeah, it's a nice feeling. Finding a woman who'll sacrifice so much and not just for me, but you too."

"Must be cool."

"You have no idea. It was worth the wait. So what you up to?"

"Waiting for Bobby to wake up. No plans."

"Sounds thrilling. Make sure you get plenty of rest cos I'll be there in a few hours and we're celebrating."

"Isn't it a bit soon for that?"

"Screw it. I have a feeling that everything's gonna turn out fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dude, you don't trust my hunches? Believe me today's going to rock so brace yourself!"

xxxxxxxx

Dean hung up the phone, he loved messing with Sam's mind sometimes. He knew his brother would spend the rest of the day pining for Brooke and it was exactly what he wanted. By the time they arrived in Baltimore he'd be ready for her, and he didn't even know it yet.

Bonnie walked into the lounge. He put the phone back in his pocket and hooked one arm over the back of the couch.

"Ok, I looked through her wardrobe and it's like she's in training for the Olympics or something. The woman doesn't own anything but sweats and lycra."

"Haven't you got something she can wear? We can't have her turning up looking like Ben Johnson. Besides, it's the first time she's gonna meet Bobby, I told him she was hot."

"Right, I'll get my bag from the car." She held out her hand for the keys.

After a few minutes Bonnie retreated to the bedroom again with her bag of tricks and Dean sighed looking at his watch. He wanted to get going but he also wanted Sam's reunion to be as good as his had been with Bonnie. If he left it up to them, they'd both die old maids.

Bonnie reappeared. "Ok, we need a man's opinion. "

Brooke walked in wearing one of Bonnie's mini's and a tee. He cocked his head and considered her carefully. She had an amazing body, softer than Bonnie's but still athletic. "Nah, the look works for Bonnie but you need something..." he tried to think like his brother. "...virginal but slightly slutty."

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "You're kidding?"

Dean threw out his arms. "I think I know my own brother. I wanna see some white cotton and perky nipples."

Bonnie frowned. "Where am I gonna find that?"

Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Getting up he marched past them into the bedroom and grabbed Bonnie's bag. He rummaged through it briefly and pulled out a sliver of cotton. "There ya go!"

"That's my nightdress Dean."

"Everyone's wearing this stuff out now."

Bonnie stared at him. "Since when are you a fashionista?"

Dean hated feeling gay but wanted to hit the road. "When Sam was in hospital, I read a _lot_ of magazines ok? Trust me, this'll work. You have five minutes...and put some mousse in her hair." He shot back over his shoulder as he went to load up the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had finally managed to get the pair of them away from the house and into the Impala. They were hitting the Interstate and he started to relax. He glanced at Brooke in the rearview mirror, she was looking good.

"So, we got a few hours on the road girls so here are the house rules: No one picks the music but me. No unscheduled toilet stops, no backchat with the pilot and no talkin' about what happened on Days of Our Lives. You're allowed to eat in the car but no crumbs and any complaints about ACDC will result in spanking. Got it?"

Bonnie laughed and reached into her bag pulling out a casette. She popped it into the stereo and turned up the volume as Overprotected by Britney started blasting out.

Dean glared at her as she started to dance in the passenger seat. She winked at him. "Face it Dean, you're outnumbered."

Brooke laughed as Bonnie started to shake her shoulders and sing to Dean. She had a pretty amazing voice.

_Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers_Brooke joined in from the back. "You too?!" Dean yelled over the din.

_What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected _

Bonnie leaned over to kiss his scowling face. "You love it...c'mon Dean...Elke wants it."

He rolled his eyes as his hands tapped involuntarily on the wheel. "New house rule." He shouted. "Tell anyone about this and you both die." Dean yelled before joining in with the next chorus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's worst nightmare had become a reality as Bobby turned up in the room with travel Scrabble. "I always loved scrabble, playin' against a genius gotta be a challenge. What d'ya say? It'll kill time til Dean arrives."

Sam loved the man but felt like slitting his wrists as he wondered how long it would take for his brother to get there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was feeling pretty damn good. He'd been with lots of girls in his time but had never actually been friends with one. He had no idea what women talked about in the absence of men and he was shocked to discover that it was so insightful. He knew women but they were all older and he found that spending time with Bonnie and Brooke, who got on so well, a refreshing change. He may be filled with more testosterone than the common man but he had to say that he was loving the sudden injection of oestrogen in his life.

It was the last days of summer but there was still heat in the air and they were all enjoying it as they lay side by side on the hood of the Impala, Dean in the middle.

"Oh I love this song." Bonnie exclaimed as she heard Shakira blast out.

"Wish I could say the same, last time I heard this, a Brazilian was trying to kill me."

Brooke turned her head and squinted at him. "Huh?"

"Long story."

Bonnie slid off the car and straightened her skirt. "I gotta take a leak."

"If I haven't told you before, you're a class act." Dean said

"Bite me." She said over her shoulder.

They were about an hour away from Baltimore and they had made a stop to enjoy the sunset and get some food. Dean wanted to get back to Sam but was glad to have a moment alone with Brooke.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, nervous more than anything. I know I shouldn't be but..."

"What?"

"What if I came all this way to get rejected again?"

He sighed. "Not gonna happen and you know why?"

"Because you know your brother?"

"Yeah, but also cos I just spent the last few hours getting to know you. You're pretty cool."

"Apart from the way I dress?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that's like a greek tragedy. You remind me a lot of him ya know?"

"Who? Sam?"

"Yeah, you're all frowny and intense most of the time but when you strip away the layers you're just a goofball. Pretty insecure too."

"Don't you think you'd be, if you went to your Prom in a back brace?"

Dean shrugged and looked her in the eye. "You're brave like him too. It's not somethin' I could do."

"Life hands you lemons Dean...you make lemonade."

He smiled. "That right there is why he needs you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had long since gone dark and the music had toned down as they made their way to the hotel. Dean had called Bobby but had given nothing away. He knew where to park, and what room they were in.

"Leave your gear in the car girls. I'll get it later." Dean said as he got out of the Impala.

They walked into the old hotel and Dean went to the front desk throwing a credit card down without a word. He rarely got nervous, never in fact but right now his heart was thumping for Brooke.

"Been expecting you." The clerk said without a smile taking the card and throwing down a key. Dean waited for him to process his details glancing over his shoulder. He could almost feel Brooke's tension. Bonnie was trying to provide a reassuring presence but it didn't seem to be helping much.

Dean grabbed his card stuffing it hastily in his wallet. He went to Brooke and rubbed her arms smiling at her. "He's not an ogre. It was just a bump in the road...he'll be glad to see you." Her jaw was tense as she nodded. "Let's go."

They walked along the ground floor corridor and arrived at Sam's door. Dean had told Bobby to make himself scarce and he didn't question him. They got to the room and Dean shot Brooke a wink as he knocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG I am cruel...but I had to do it!! Sam and Brooke have a lot of talking to do and it's only fair I give them their own space. **

**I have to say I have loved loved loved writing this chapter. Dean getting in touch with his feminine side? It's so great. It was also nice to write whilst listening to girlie tunes for once...I had Britney, Shakira, Natasha Beddingfield...I have been prancing around my room like a loon enjoying this.**


	39. Chapter 39

**LOL I love that Britney was so controversial! It's cool, I don't think Bonnie's too ashamed of her musical tastes. As for Dean, why not have a feminine side? What's he gonna do if he has a daughter? (Now there's a thought!)**

**I love that you're so anxious for Brooke to hook up with Sam. He's had a rough day and I figure he could do with a little respite from triple word scores! It's unashamedly slushy so the Sam lovers should be happy but we get some Dean interludes to break it up... Here we go...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam opened the door to see Dean and Bonnie stood in the hall. He smiled, it was good to see Dean again, he wasn't used to being on his own any more and was glad he was back.

"Hey guys, you have a good trip?" He asked pulling himself back.

"Dude, don't ever road trip with chicks...ya never know what can happen." Dean said as Bonnie leaned down to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"He loved it really. It's good to see you again Sam."

He looked at them, they seemed relaxed and happy and he felt something knot inside him. "Yeah, it's great that you came. I appreciate it."

She gave him a dismissive gesture. "Please, who could resist? When a man sweeps you off your feet, there isn't much you can do."

Dean clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "Well I know I promised a drink Sam but we're beat so we're gonna hit the hay."

Sam tried not to look disappointed. "Sure, they have cable. I'll just hang out here."

"Could you use some company?"

Sam huffed "I think I've had enough of Bobby for one day, I love the guy but if I play another board game or listen to another 'Nam story I think I'll croak."

Dean grinned. "I think I can do a little better than Connect Four with Grizzly Adams." He stepped into the hall and walked back in holding Brookes hand.

Sam stared at her for a second not believing that she could be real. He felt his heart start to pound as she looked back at him. Their eyes locked and electricity crackled between them.

"Sam." She said his name softly.

He took a breath, his chest rising and falling visibly. He knew he'd missed her but on seeing her again he realised just how much. She looked amazing, dressed simply and with her hair hanging loose as he liked it. He could smell the scent of jasmine and felt something inside him give.

Dean shook himself as he tried to stop staring at the scene unfolding before him. "Wow, I think I just had a moment. Well, we'll leave you guys to it. I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." he said with a brief smile.

Sam ignored them as they left the room, he only had eyes for Brooke. He'd been thinking about her all day and didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything stupid.

"Come here." He said quietly.

She took the hand that he held out and felt his warm calloused fingers wrap around hers. He pulled her towards him and she settled down on his lap enjoying the feeling of his arms around her once more. They didn't kiss, it was never the most important thing to them as every time they touched was like a silent kiss of some description.

Their foreheads met as Sam put a hand to her hair. "I'm sorry." He said.

She touched him lightly like she was afraid he would vanish again. "I forgive you, this time. But don't ever hurt me like that again."

He gave her the smile that she loved so much. "No chance."

She put her arms around him and held him to her feeling a kiss on her neck. "God I've missed this." She whispered.

They were silent for long minutes as they just enjoyed being together again. With everything that had happened, Sam had forgotten about how good this felt and everything else slipped to the back of his mind. He thought about what Bobby had said to him in the truck and vowed that he would be straight with Brooke. He wouldn't be making the same mistakes twice.

"I didn't have any choice about not being there but I shouldn't have said what I did. It was a pretty rough couple of days, I wasn't myself." She looked at him and he could see the question in her eyes. "There's something you have to know Brooke, about what Dean and I do for a living."

She shrugged. "I always kind of wondered but is it important?"

Sam smiled at her. "It's everything we are….everything we were raised to be." She frowned and he knew he had to continue but finding the words was difficult. "This is going to be hard for you to believe. Do you trust me?"

"You're scaring me."

He rubbed a hand across her leg. "Do you?" She nodded. "There are things in the world that can't be explained. People can read about them, they can watch movies about them and they can even sometimes believe in them. Me and Dean, we fight them. I'm talking about your worst nightmares; demons, vampires, spirits…pretty much anything we can find."

He paused and waited for her reaction. She blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth then closed it again.

Sam could tell she needed reassurance that she hadn't traveled all this way for a crazy man. "I know it's a lot to take in. But those things are real. Our mom was killed by a demon when we were kids and ever since then we've been traveling across the States hunting evil. At first our Dad was with us but now he's gone, it's just me and Dean." He sighed, it sounded crazy even to him.

"You chase demons?"

"We prefer to call it hunting…sounds more butch." He said with a smile.

She remained silent for a second. "Bonnie knows doesn't she? I always felt that there was something she was hiding from me."

"She didn't have a choice, the way she and Dean met...was unique. It's not something we generally tell anyone. But you have to know because it could put you in danger."

"How?"

"They could use you to get to me, or Dean. It's happened before…" Sam paused taking a breath. "I always promised myself that if I ever met anyone again then I would warn them. I have to give you the option to walk away."

"So that's what you were doing all this time, hunting?"

Sam figured there was no use holding back, she may as well know it all. "I wish...no, I was kidnapped by a Triad gang in New York and used as collaterol so Dean would win a cage fighting tournament."

Brooke took a minute to look at him and then slowly got up from his lap and went over to the window. Sam turned around and watched as she rested her hands on the sill and looked out onto the street.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? I don't know why but I actually believe you. Was it them who broke your nose?" She said quietly.

Sam put a hand to the feature, he'd almost forgotten about it but she must have noticed straight away. "Yeah, I got pretty roughed up. No big deal, it's not the first time."

She turned around and sat on the sill facing him. "Is it how you got hurt in the first place? Your job?"

"That was an accident but I guess."

"Why do you do it? Especially now?"

"We were never given a choice. It was what our Dad expected. Dean's a natural but with me it came harder." he smiled. "I guess it's just the luck of the draw, I'm just not made of the same stuff he is. I used to fight it, even gave up for a while but I got pulled back in and it's been me and Dean since then."

"Are you going to carry on?"

"Dean says he's about ready to give it up but I know he can't. It's a nice idea but I doubt either of us can fully."

"Why risk it?"

"Because if people like us don't then the bad guys win."

Brooke sighed. "This is so much to take in. It's crazy." she ran a hand through her hair.

Sam leaned forwards resting on his knees and looked down at the floor. "If you want to go, I'll understand."

She went to stand in front of him and lifted his chin with one hand. "No chance." She mimicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie came out of the bathroom shaking her wet hair with one hand. Dean lay back on the double bed and watched her instead of the TV.

"Think they'll be ok?" She said sitting down.

He shifted and laid his head in her lap. She was just wearing a towel and he thought she smelled amazing. "They'll be talking for hours knowing Sam. I have no idea what he's gonna say to her."

"You did ok." She said stroking his hair.

"Yeah, but you're cool, nothing freaks you out too much."

"Believe me, if you met my mother, you'd know why!"

"She's a real character huh? She a looker?"

Bonnie laughed. "That's gross. Yeah, she's a bit of an extrovert, it was painful when I was growing up but I think she's ok now."

"Yeah, I know what it's like to have a parent with a strong personality."

"What was your dad like?"

"He had his issues but he was a god, the best at what he did."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Dean looked up at her. "I'm nowhere near, maybe one day."

"What do you think he'd make of all this?"

"Actually I know he'd be ok with it. One of the perks of the job."

"What do you mean?"

"That night Sam died? He reckoned he saw Dad on the other side."

"Really? No way."

"Sam's convinced. Dad said he liked you...he was a smart guy."

She leaned down and kissed him. "I'll try not to disappoint. So will you carry on hunting?"

Dean sighed. "Until Sam's better then I'm not on the lookout but that doesn't mean trouble still can't find us. I have to stay battle ready."

Bonnie inhaled sharply "That may be the sexiest thing you ever said."

Dean frowned at her. "Yeah? You like that? How about you help me prepare?"

"How?" She asked eagerly.

"You can help me oil my gun." He shot up and rolled her onto her back as she screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed mirroring Sam's regular pose. "You know why Dean brought me don't you? It's not just to see you for a couple of days right? I called the hospital and they told me I'm on paid leave. What's going on?"

"Dean has a plan."

"Why am I starting to get nervous right now?"

"Because you met him?" Sam smiled. "Actually I think you'll approve of this. It's a medical way to try and get me walking again."

Brooke frowned. "How?"

"Dean's special."

"Like special bus special? He's not too sharp but I wouldn't go that far." They both laughed.

"I'll have to remember that one. No, he was born with certain advantages. We both were, only his are all physical."

"What?"

"I don't know why, but it's like it was meant to be that way. There are doctors at Johns Hopkins who think that his genes can help me heal. Fully."

"You're not kidding? Like with stem cells? I read the research, I mean it could help but it's still illegal right?"

"Only if you take the cells from a foetus, if you take them from a newborn then it's ok apparently."

"A baby?"

"We've come here to get Bonnie pregnant."

Brooke leaned back and exhaled heavily. "And she's agreed? What am I saying? Of course she did. This is huge Sam."

"Tell me about it. No one's certain it'll work apart from Dean. I was against it at first but seeing them together I don't know..."

She got up and knelt in front of him putting her hands on his knees. "You can't live like this can you?"

"I've tried, I really have but Dean could have died back there, I could have died. If it weren't for this we'd be out there saving lives right now."

"So that's why you want it for everyone else Sam, but what about you...what do you want?"

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "What do I want? I want to be able to walk up a flight of stairs, I want to feel tall again. I want to go to the beach, wrestle with my brother, play soccer...I want to be able to pick you up and carry you to bed. There's so many things I want to do but most of all I want to be able to protect the people I love. I want to protect you."

Brooke took his face in her hands and finally they kissed. She felt her stomach do somersaults as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "If that's what you want Sam, then between us we'll do it. You can beat this, just like I did and I'll be with you every step of the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean lay on his side resting his head on his bent arm hooking the other against Bonnie as she curled her back into his chest. It was a perfect fit. She sighed contentedly and laced her fingers through his.

"Think it'll always be like this?" She asked him.

"I think in a few months you may want to kill me but until then...why not?"

"Hey, I'm pretty high maintenance too."

"Nah, you're easy going."

"So tell me about Bobby, I don't wanna be nervous of meeting him."

Dean laughed a little. "Believe me, he may kick our asses but he's a sucker for a pretty face. You've got nothing to worry about."

"What's he like?"

"He's great, he's been like a dad to us. He's always there when we need him, he's the person I called for help when Sam got hurt."

"Sounds great. I wish I'd known my Dad."

Dean frowned. "You never met him?"

"No, he skipped out like I said and mom never talked about him. Just said he was an ass."

"That's gotta be rough."

"I just trusted she was right but I guess I always had romantic ideas in my head that one day he'd come back."

"Do you know his name? We could find him. Me and Sam are good at that kind of stuff."

"That's sweet, maybe one day. I don't think my mother would ever forgive me."

Dean pondered this for a second. He could feel a hard pit form in his stomach. "Ya know, you're gonna be having a lot of tests done right?"

"For the baby, sure."

"But you only know one of your parents, I mean, you might find out something about yourself that you didn't know. Are you gonna be ok with that?"

She released his hand and turned to face him, resting her head on the pillow next to him. "What d'ya mean?"

"I had a lot of tests done and found out all sorts of things I didn't know about myself. I'm not saying it'll be anything bad but your DNA's gonna be put under a microscope."

She smiled. "I never did well with tests at school, but I'm certain I'll ace these ones."

He kissed her. "You're amazing, I ever tell you that?"

"Sorry, did you say something? I find it hard to concentrate with a gun pointed at me."

Dean felt his doubts vanish as he moved towards her laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby waited patiently at the diner his pen tapping at the table as he continued with his Suduko. He heard the door swing open and glanced up.

Dean walked in flashing a grin in his direction leading a young girl by the hand. Maybe Bobby was getting old but she looked so young and he started to have a moment of doubt about the whole thing. He got up to wait for them and looked at her. She had long dark hair which had shots of flame red in it she'd pinned it up and loose waves framed her pretty face. She was wearing a short skirt and a band tee-shirt with flip flops. She had on one of Dean's shirts over the top which swamped her. She was tiny and looked like she was heading to school, not to a hospital. He tried to imagine her pregnant and found it hard. He pushed aside his concerns telling himself that Dean knew what he was doing.

"Bobby." Dean hugged him with a grin. He turned around quickly. "This is..."

Bonnie stepped forwards without letting him finish. "Dean's vessel. Nice to meet you finally." She bobbed in a jokey curtsey.

She put her arms around Bobby and hugged him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, returning the gesture.

They all sat down at the table. "God, I'm starving!" Dean said grabbing the menu.

"Even when you sleep your stomach's still thinking about food." She looked at Bobby. "You know he said Cherry pie once in his sleep? I thought he was talking to me...that was before I really got to know him though." She smiled flashing a row of white teeth.

"Where's the damn waitress, a man could die of starvation here."

"Don't bitch about the waitress Dean, she'll spit in your food."

He looked at her. "Did you ever do that?"

"Honey, I did a lot worse to some of the assholes I waited on."

Dean grinned. "That's ma girl." He looked across at Bobby, "So what d'ya think? This gonna be a gorgeous kid or what?"

Bobby was amazed at how comfortable they seemed with one another. He never thought he'd see the day.

"Has Dean explained everything to you Bonnie?"

She smiled. "Sure, I've looked into it to. It's not exactly the way I pictured things but the outcome's the same so what the hell right?"

"You seem pretty together."

"I'm a Capricorn." Bobby frowned. "A stubborn mountain goat. When I make my mind up that's it. I got all my bases covered and I'm good to go."

Dean felt a surge of pride. He knew it was what Bobby needed to hear. "Ah finally here come Mulder and Scully."

Bobby glanced toward the door again and saw a tall woman with black hair cascading down her back open the door and step back as Sam wheeled through. They approached and Bobby made a second assessment. Brooke was a beauty too but in a more understated way. She wore jeans and a baggy tee shirt, no make up. She looked a little older than Sam and it showed in her confident stride. Her full hips swung gently when she walked and he gulped slightly. He could tell a woman who knew her way around a man's body when he saw one.

Bobby stood up, he'd been with Sam the whole time so didn't greet him, turning instead to Brooke. "Hi, I'm Bobby."

He'd thought her serious at first but when she smiled her eyes softened and he felt more at ease. She proferred a hand which he shook. The girls really were as different as both brothers. "Brooke. It's nice to meet you. Sam's told me a lot about you." She put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Better late than never right?"

Bobby took his seat and Brooke took the remaining one as Sam parked at the head of the table.

"Waitress!" Dean almost yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So everyone up to date?" Bobby asked, looking around the table.

"Sam told me everything last night. Bonnie, are you sure about this?"

Bonnie looked at Dean chewing noisily next to her and smiled. "Yeah."

Brooke frowned at Sam's older brother and wondered again how they were related. "Well, I'll be there with you, I know how guys can get about women's stuff."

Bonnie smiled at her. "That's really sweet, thanks. I don't really want to do this alone, but if I want Dean to ever touch me again I think it's wise he doesn't see my cervix."

"Hey, I'm eatin' here." Dean said over a mouthful of food.

Bobby looked at him and scowled. "Dean, I hope you're gonna teach your kid better manners. Close your mouth and get your elbows off the damn table."

Dean rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"So you'll have the tests today and we should know soon if this will work." Sam told Bonnie.

"Course it'll work." She said with a smile. "Dean's swimmers and my rampant ovaries? It's a match made in IVF heaven."

Bobby stared at her. "Christ, you two were made for each other."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**When is Bobby ever wrong?!**

**So we're finding out a little more about the girls and it's all speeding up. I'm not doing too much science here and this is a long process which I am going to speed up to keep it interesting. Bonnie's ready but is she in for a shock? Brooke's got her back on this and I'm also bringing back some old faves. What d'ya think Ling will make of all this? LOL**

**So I am going to knock out some more chaps but then the story is going on hiatus...with a cliffie. I'm off to London for a while (and yes, I will be visiting Fuk Yu's!) when I come back, the rest of the story will continue under a different name. So make sure you favourite my ass and keep me in business cos you wanna find out how all this ends right?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey! Wow, so many author alerts it's amazing. Well thanks guys and don't worry, I won't let you down. I will have a cliffie but it won't be (too) evil I'm not Kripke and I will get back in 3 weeks. But still a couple of chaps to go til then.**

**So you see where I'm going with the girls? I'm so glad you like it because the idea is that even when it's just them in a scene, they are so like their relevant Winchester that it should be like Sam and Dean are there. OK?**

**Perfect example is the following….some of you may not have experienced the joys of sexual fulfilment (hell I've been at it 15 years and I barely know what that is!!) but if you think it's all about candles and hugging, you're in for a shock! The joys of having a pap smear?…ah the romance. LOL**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When is your next menstrual cycle due to start?" The gynaecologist asked Bonnie.

She looked at the woman stood between her splayed thighs. "When's the full moon?"

"Pardon me?"

"I always come on with the full moon."

The Doctor raised her perfectly groomed brows and looked at Brooke who was smiling to herself. "Is she serious?"

"More than likely."

Doctor Hertzog glanced back at Bonnie. "What type of contraception do you normally use?"

"Velour. I have this sweatsuit Dean hates me in." She grinned at the shocked expression. "I'm kidding. Jeez. We use a bit of everything. I'm not much good with the pill so rubbers mainly, rhythm method…that's a bit difficult when he gets carried away though. If I'm ovulating then we improvise."

Brooke had to ask. "Improvise?" she said with a smile.

"Ya know…avoid main street and take the backroads ..." She made a popping sound with her mouth and an index finger.

"Oh…" Brooke's eyes almost watered in sympathy but Bonnie seemed unfazed. "So you even do it…ya know when it's that time?"

"Sure, Dean says all soldiers need to get their swords bloodied from time to time." She answered innocently.

Brooke was used to being frank about sexual matters but had never met two more graphic people as Bonnie and Dean. "God, I can almost hear him saying it too! You may want to think about more effective contraception for a while though."

Hertzog had recovered her composure. She didn't think she'd had a patient quite like this girl before. "She's right, once you start taking hormones then you'll be more fertile than ever. It's not something we usually have to speak to IVF candidates about as they're often infertile. You should avoid sex if possible…"

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah? Number one, I couldn't keep my hands off him if I tried and two, if I had to then you can break the news to him."

"Ok….so you'll just have to be a little more responsible."

"I can do that."

The doctor glanced at Brooke who shrugged. She'd assumed big sister duties without thinking about it. "I'll pick up some condoms on the way home. But you have to make sure he uses them Bonnie, this'll all be for nothing if you go and get pregnant naturally."

"So your cycle then…." Doctor Hertzog said changing the subject. She removed her gloves with a snap and going to her desk she picked up a diary. "Great the full moon's tomorrow. We can start you on the hormones the day after, if all goes well."

"How long will she have to take them?"

Bonnie hadn't let Dean sit in on any of her tests and Brooke had stayed with her throughout. She found her friend's presence reassuring and she knew all the right questions to ask.

"Ten days usually before we can retrieve the eggs. By then the sperm will have been cleansed and tested for any abnormalities and the procedure can start."

"Yeah Dean's really happy about his role. He loves that he's allowed to jerk off in a public place."

The doctor frowned at her and wondered not for the first time, why they were going to such effort to produce a child for this young couple. Brooke was used to Bonnie's sense of humor by now and knew she was just using it as a defense mechanism against fear. She still had to shake her head in disbelief. Bonnie's feet were swinging wildly as she tried to get them off the stirrups. She knew how Sam felt now when he looked at his brother sometimes.

"Yes, that's another thing. He'll be making his deposit tomorrow afternoon so he needs to conserve his specimen."

"She means, he can't…..jerk off til then. No funny business!" Brooke told her.

Bonnie laughed. "He's gonna love that!"

Doctor Hertzog had read all the files and attended the meetings they'd had about this case and was as amazed as everyone about Dean's testosterone levels. She hadn't counted on his personality but she figured it was a side effect. She didn't know which rogue gene caused Bonnie's however.

"Well, if you want this to work then certain sacrifices need to be made so you better take a lot of cold showers or put a leash on your boyfriend."

"Yeah, ya see the problem?" Bonnie looked back at the Doctor. "That mental image just turned me on. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Sam was right, you are animals." Brooke stood up and went to the examination table, she grabbed Bonnie's ankles removing them from the stirrups, careful not to look down. She pulled her into a sitting position. "So everything's done?" She turned to the Doctor.

"Yes, it's looking good from the business end and I should have the results of the smear by tomorrow."

"Great. We have the physical next." Brooke said.

"Bring it on." Bonnie made for the door.

"Get back here!"

"What?!"

"Your ass is hanging out. You might want to put your clothes back on before you get all the men in the building jerking off in public!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam were sat in the cafeteria drinking stale coffee from plastic cups. Dean didn't seem too bothered but Sam frowned at his and set it down. Bobby had gone back to the hotel to rest and Sam suspected that he hadn't slept the night before. They never questioned his movements, scared of what they might find out.

Sam sighed and looked at his watch.

"Welcome to my world Sammy."

"Huh?"

"Sucks doesn't it? All the waiting, not knowing what to expect?"

"Sorry man, I know. Life's not been to exciting for you since all this happened."

"Oh I don't know. I been pretty busy."

"How did you cope?"

Dean put his cup down. "I didn't, well not at first. God, when you were in surgery I sat for hours, thankfully Bobby was there or I wouldn't have gotten through it." He glanced at his brother. "You'd have done the same. No big deal."

"So I guess there may be another nine months of waiting. You ready for that?"

"Don't forget the rehab dude, this is gonna be a long road but it's worth it. I mean, what's a year if it saves another fifty of this?"

"You're going to make a good dad Dean. You'll more than likely die of worry but I think you'd be really cool."

"Thanks man." Dean said with a smile. "It's a bit sudden but I always thought it would rock."

"You gonna be like Dad?" Sam asked seriously.

"Ya mean, a drill instructor? No, I loved dad but it was a tough life for you. Maybe I'll be more like Bobby, he was always pretty cool. Besides, the kid'll have Bonnie."

"You sure you picked the right girl?"

Dean smiled at him and responded without hesitation. "Definately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was sat on another examination table in another office, this time with a male Doctor. He was in his early thirties and cute in an Anthony Edwards way. Bonnie was sat on the edge swinging her legs wearing just her skirt and a red lace bra that barely contained her nipples.

Brooke looked at her again, she was so carefree and easy going and she envied her that. Her skirt was hitched up making the world her gynaecologist. Brooke grabbed the hem and pulled it down across her thighs before taking a seat.

The young man seemed a little nervous around Bonnie as he explained what he was going to do. Brooke couldn't blame him, to most men, the combination of innocence and overt sexuality would be an issue. People would assume she was dumb but she was anything but, it was an angle Bonnie sometimes played with. He had no idea who he was dealing with.

"So you've already had all the main tests for your fertility and genetics so I'm just going to give you a quick once over."

"Why Doctor Green...we've only just met."

Brooke groaned and the man readjusted his spectacles. "It's er...Dr Hanson." he pointed pathetically at his badge.

"Ignore her Doctor, she's just joking with you."

He attached a blood pressure cuff to her arm and Bonnie started rocking slightly humming Pump it Up under her breath.

"Ok," He ripped off the velcro strap and made a note. "That's a pretty low reading." He took his stethoscope from around his neck and hooked an arm around her putting it to her back. "Breathe in." Bonnie stopped humming and inhaled. "Ok, out again." She exhaled and her breasts came within inches of his face. He stood up quickly. "Nice lungs." He sighed and made more notes.

Bonnie winked at Brooke across the room and saw her roll her eyes for the millionth time that day.

He put his file down and grabbed the stethoscope holding it in front of him hesitantly. "I'm just going to listen to my...I mean your heart."

Bonnie chuckled and leaned back slightly as he placed the hearing apparatus to her chest. He held it there and frowned slightly, moving it a tad to the left.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked noticing the change in the set of his shoulders.

He looked up at Bonnie. "Did you know you have a heart murmur?"

"No. Is it bad?"

"It's not uncommon but I'm going to have someone do an echocardiograph just to check it out, see what's going on in there."

"Sure ok." Bonnie shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So." Sam looked at Dean teasingly. "You hear wedding bells?"

"You see me in a powder blue tux?"

"If men can marry one another I'm sure they'd be cool with getting married in jeans."

"I dunno...I don't think I'm the type. Dad, yeah. Husband? Not seeing it to be honest with ya. Now, you on the other hand."

Sam blushed and Dean laughed. "It's a little soon for that."

"Mom and Dad got hitched after a coupla months, it happens."

"He was getting posted. It's different. Besides, if I do take the leap, I'm walking down the aisle."

"Can't say I blame you." Dean was serious for a second and Sam felt his tone change as he recalled a past memory. "It was just such a normal day, I remember the heat, the buzz of the hunt...who knew?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The day of your accident. I mean your life changed in a second, I just never expected mine to follow. Look at us man? Sat in a crappy hospital coffee shop talkin' marriage and kids."

"Yeah, I think in some ways, it was meant to be."

"Really, like fate?"

"That's the way our lives are. Maybe this was meant to happen for a reason."

"Like what?"

Sam looked Dean in the eye. "You're pretty powerful, brave...most famous demon hunter in the World right?"

"Thanks." He smiled. "But what's your point?"

"Well, all that's happened has led to this point in time. A bunch of the top physicians in the world are creating a pure version of you. No flaws, no weaknesses."

Dean thought about it for a second and looked at Sam with slight panic in his eyes. "Someone in Hell's gotta be shittin' themselves right now. Holy crap."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie had been taken up to Radiology to have an ultrasound of her heart. Brooke wasn't able to go with her so went in search of the boys. She had a bad feeling about this, nothing seemed to be plain sailing in Sam's life and hoped this was an exception. As always Bonnie took it all in her stride and didn't seem bothered which worried Brooke even more. It was obvious she was blind to everything but Dean and she knew that she would have to stay by her side to make sure that the young woman remembered to look out for her own best interests.

Brooke walked into the coffee shop and saw Sam and Dean locked in a debate, their heads close together and she wondered what else could have happened.

As she approached the table they stopped talking.  
"Everything ok?" Dean asked when he saw Bonnie wasn't with her.

"Yeah, she's just got a fibre optic cable shoved up her wazoo, she didn't want an audience." She put it in Dean words and knew he wouldn't push the matter. She didn't want him to think there may be a problem if there wasn't one. She knew how protective he was of Sam and hated to imagine what he held in reserve for the future mother of his child.

"Lovely mental image, thanks." He said as Brooke took a seat.

"Speaking of which. I need to have a word with you."

"What?" He looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You have to be careful where you're sticking your sword soldier."

Sam laughed at Dean's face. "Do you girls tell each other everything?!" His older brother said.

"Pretty much. And I don't know why you're laughing Sam it's a two way street and Bonnie's got a sharp tongue." That shut Sam up and Dean threw him a grimace. "You can't do anything until your donation tomorrow so that means, the sleeping arrangements have changed. You're in with Sam and I'm bunking with Bonnie.

"Hey! Why do I have so suffer because Dean can't keep his dick in check?"

Brooke leaned over and kissed him. "One way or another we all suffer because of your brother's trouser snake. This is just how it has to be." She looked back at Dean whose eyebrows were in his hairline. "Until the implantation, you are sheathing that sword, or I'll want to know the reason why. I know I can't expect the pair of you to abstain...it's like asking the sun not to rise. But if you're serious about this then you're going to have to think with both brains."

Dean frowned at her dumbstruck. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her again smiling. "You're amazing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat in the Cardiologists office and this time she was fully clothed and alone. She pulled Dean's shirt around herself defensively and was comforted by his scent. She didn't want to admit it but she was a little worried. There had been far too many doctors at her scan for her liking. She wanted Dean to be there but she also knew somehow that he should be kept in the dark for now.

She turned as the door opened and Brooke walked in. She felt instantly better and smiled.

"How did it go?"

"Ok, I guess. Someone's coming soon. Did you see them?"

"Yeah, they're ok. Just waiting for you."

Bonnie nodded and the door opened again. She didn't look back but sat staring at the desk. The plaque said this guys name was Dexter. A tall middle aged black man sat down in front of her and she remembered him at the scan. He had a nice face and a comforting demeanor. She felt a little more at ease.

"Big day for you Bonnie."

"You tell me."

He smiled at her. "Want me to cut to the chase right?"

She nodded.

"Well, you're a lucky girl alright. All this today probably saved your life." Bonnie glanced at Brooke and she took the young girls hand, rubbing her palm gently. "What you have is a genetically inherited heart defect called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, HCM for short. It's a thickening in the left ventricle of your heart meaning it doesn't work so well."

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"There are various degrees of severity and Bonnie's is fairly mild but left undetected and without medication it can prove fatal."

Brooke glanced at her, Bonnie's face showed nothing. "So it can be treated?" She asked.

"We can give you beta blockers and if it gets any worse then a pacemaker."

"That's what old people have!"

He laughed. "Not only old people. Anyone can get heart disease and with you being so young then we have a good shot of it never changing your life."

Bonnie sighed. "Why do I feel there's a 'but' coming here?"

"Because you're smart. Look, women with HCM have babies and can be fine but I have to make you aware of the risks."

"What are the risks?" Brooke asked.

"Studies show that whilst many women with this condition go on to thrive the death rate during pregnancy and birth is higher than the average."

"She could die?"

"We don't tell any women not to do this but there is a possibility that symptoms can develop." He looked at their blank faces. "Fatigue, dizziness, shortness of breath, palpitations. These are common during pregnancy but elevated in your case. Also given the stress of birth it could worsen still and you would have an increased risk of having a stroke or a heart attack."

"It's not certain that any of these could happen to me though right?"

Brooke looked at her. "Bonnie you can't go through with this."

"Right?!"

"No."

"So what would happen if I carry on with having this baby?"

"We'll have to monitor you closely and I would do regular checks. You would have to take it real easy, not strain yourself in any way."

"You want me to get Dean?" Brooke tried desperately to knock some sense into her.

Bonnie looked at her with determination. "No. Doctor Dexter..."

"Please, just Dex."

She smiled. "Ok, you're my doctor now right?"

"Yes."

"And you can't tell anyone else any of this?"

"No, it's confidential."  
She took a deep breath "Even from the father of the baby?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting late but Dean didn't want to go. Bonnie had been more subdued than usual and he hated it, Brooke had been off key too but they both said everything was ok. Bonnie was curled on his lap as usual with her feet tucked up.

"Pretty rough day?"

"Nah, it was fine, I'm just a bit tired and sore."

He kissed the top of her head. "Can't be much fun having people mess with you down there."

She wasn't listening to what he was saying, his voice was just a vibration in his chest wall. She felt his heart beating against her cheek and moved her ear to it. It pounded reassuringly through his shirt. She ran a hand down his arm and felt the ridge of raised vein, she could feel the blood pumping through his system. She got stronger just being near him and felt her old self start to return. She'd be ok, she had to be.

He lifted her face. "You sure everything's fine?"

"Can't a girl just relax for five minutes after a day of having her bits mauled?" She smiled to show she wasn't mad.

There was a knock at the door. "That'll be the sex police." He said with a sigh lifting Bonnie off his lap and getting up to open the door.

Brooke was stood in the hall wearing pyjma's and carrying a toothbrush and Sam's laptop.

"Scoot Romeo." She said as she walked in. "Sam's waiting and he's under strict instructions to watch you like a hawk so no porn. We'll see you tomorrow." he opened his mouth to speak. "No smooching. Go."

As soon as he was gone Brooke looked at Bonnie. "We have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said meeting her eyes.

"Oh yes there is. You can't hide something like this and you can't go through with the IVF. It's crazy, even for you."

"You heard the doctor, other women do it."

"And some of them die. If you thought this was such a good idea then you would have told Dean. You know he wouldn't let you go through with this. Sam sure as hell wouldn't."

Bonnie stood up. "It's just another hurdle. I'll tell him when the time's right."

"Before or after the massive coronary?" Brooke put the laptop on the bed and pulled Bonnie into a hug. "Sam wouldn't risk your life just to give himself a better quality one. He'll understand, but we have to tell them."

Bonnie pulled away and looked at her. "This isn't just about Sam, this is my body and my choice. You heard Dex, this could get worse...what if it gets to the point where I can't have a kid at all? This could be my only chance." Brooke's heart went out to her and she could understand the sentiment.

"Besides, if this baby can cure Sam...surely it's not gonna hurt me?"

"Oh Bonnie." Brooke held her again. "Look, we have tonight to work this out. So we'll do what the boys do and research this thing. Then we'll know what we're up against."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OH god things are heating up. Dean's child may grow to be the greatest Hunter ever but will it happen? Will Bonnie go through with it? Will Dean find out?! ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH**

**This isn't the last chapter...I still have three days so breathe easy. **


	41. Chapter 41

**The reviews have been amazing and I have had so many questions and thoughts. Yes, the writing has gotten more intense along with the story as I find my stride. I have neglected my friends, my work and my mental health to bring you this so it's great you enjoy it. Thank you...you're the reason I carry on.**

**I love that you're getting onside with the girls. It's obviously important and a lot of this chap is them bonding and learning from one another. The flow is changing as things move faster in this chap. I have done a lot of things on a day to day basis but as we're dealing with a long process, I have to skip things along to keep your attention...so just go with it.**

**Things are getting moving and you'll need a song for this one. It's Unfinished Sympathy by Massive Attack...a personal fave but something that fits too I think.**

**Just to mention the heart thing...some of you got it and even I didn't realise until I finished writing the last one that HCM is what Lucas in One Tree Hill has. Kind of a good parallel as he had to lie to his mother and choose between his love of sport and his health. Anyway...here we go!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke sat looking at the laptop. She sighed heavily at the statistics on the screen and weighed up the risks mentally.

"See? It's not that bad. Two in two hundred...those are good odds right?" Bonnie said to her.

"Sounds good, but that's not just a number Bonnie, those were two real women. Women who died." She turned to her. "You have to think in those terms. Those were women who left behind a family, a child they'll never see grow up."

"Jeez Brooke, you want to depress me any more? The full moon's coming and believe me, I do turn so you might want to consider that. You focus on those two and I'll focus on the one hundred and ninety eight that made it. Ok?"

"Ok...how about the fifty that ended up worse off or the four that needed a heart transplant as a result?"

"Again, cheer the hell up. Look, this is going to work out just fine, I know it. I'm strong, I have no symptoms. Those other women were ill to start with, I'm not so it's all good."

"But you could get ill."

"So? I have the best people looking out for me, and I don't just mean the Doctors. They can fix it so my kid doesn't inherit this from me. When will I get another chance at that?"

"You have a point. I suppose you'd do it anyway so at least now, you have the best care." Brooke closed the laptop. "I'm still worried."

"Yeah cos it's a day ending in "Y". You need to lighten up sister. Life's not worth living without risk." Bonnie got up from the table and turned on the TV.

Brooke looked at her. She looked so young in her nightdress but had determination way beyond her years.

"There's another option."

Bonnie glanced at her and put down the remote having found MTV. "What's that?"

"A surrogate."

"Come again?"

"We can implant the embryo in me. I can carry the baby."

Bonnie smiled and went to her hugging her gently. "That's sweet, but you know I would have to kill you right? I mean...someone else carrying Dean's child? Not an option."

Brooke sighed. "I guess I'd feel the same. God you're stubborn."

"It's a gift." She went to the bed and sat down. "Look, my mind's made up. I know this is a lot to ask of you, I don't like lying but it has to be done. We have to go through with this. Once I'm pregnant then we tell Dean and Sam. They'll be pissed but whatcha gonna do? They get bored if there isn't some sort of drama in their lives."

Brooke laughed. "I'm starting to get that impression."

"Believe me, you have no idea what you're walking into here. Your life's about to change big time...you have to either go with the flow or get sucked into the abyss."

"That's a little dramatic."

Bonnie chuckled. "More dramatic than an exorcism? How about a cage fight?"

"Yeah ok...so you've seen them work? I still find it hard to believe."

Bonnie exhaled and her eyes wandered off somewhere. "Think of the hottest thing you can imagine...like Richard Gere in An Officer and a Gentleman, Willis in Die Hard..."

Brooke thought for a second. "George Clooney in ER?"

"_Totally_...ok so mix em up and multiply by a thousand." She looked at Brooke and pointed a finger. "That's what it's like watching a Winchester in battle. Brace yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, quit fidgeting...you're driving me crazy." Sam said looking across at him sitting on the other twin bed.

"Man, ya know...I can go without a lot. I mean I could go without sex a day...it's not like I haven't before but being told I can't?"

"Like a dare huh? Yeah, I know how you handle authority. It's for the greater good."

"I know...but it's not like my sperm's in short supply. There's millions of 'em. What's the big deal?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just trust that they know what they're doing. Besides, it'll be even better when you finally get to pop your cork tomorrow."

"I guess." Dean sat up and turned to face Sam. "I been thinking about what you said before...ya know about the baby."

"Ok."

"You really think it could kick ass don't you?"

"I know that Bobby cooked up this scheme to help me but it's got to have crossed his mind too."

"A genetically engineered Hunter? That's cold even for me."

Sam shifted on the bed to face him head on. Dean rarely got this serious and Sam knew he needed some reassurance. "However you do this, naturally or otherwise, you have to know that any child of yours is going to have skills."

Dean cocked his head and smirked. "That much is obvious but man, I just understood what Dad must have gone through. I have no choice do I?"

Sam sighed and hated seeing Dean so conflicted. "You can still raise it normally...but then you won't be a Dad any more, you'll be a full time bodyguard."

Dean stood up and paced. "Christ, this is like a never ending cycle. I'm gonna to have to teach this kid to protect himself."

"Or herself."

Dean looked at him. "Dude, my mind's messed up enough...don't start."

"Look, I hated this idea at first, and I hated my childhood at times but evil's real and it has our address."

Dean paused and looked at his brother. "Nothing can ever be normal for us can it?"

"I don't think so Dean. I've been fighting this a long time but I have to admit that this is what we're meant for. Both of us. I think Dad knew that."

"So what? We're just gonna pop out a new generation of Hunters for when we're too crapped out to fight?"

"I think Ling would like the irony."

"How d'ya mean?"

"The start of the Winchester Dynasty Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had forgotten about misery for a second as they lay on their stomachs side by side on the bed watching LL CoolJ on MTV.

Bonnie popped an animal cracker in her mouth. "God, he's so hot. Look at those abs!"

Brooke looked at the screen. "Ya think?"

Bonnie whistled. "You kidding me? That boy's got shoulders you could swing off."

Brooke laughed. "I guess it's just not my thing. I tend to get turned on by other stuff."

"Like brains? You like the brooding huh?" She said looking at her.

"Yeah, I think so. Sam's just..." She sighed trying to think of a way to describe him. "...the whole package."

"Doesn't hurt he's hung like a donkey. I mean...according to Dean."

Brooke looked at her with a frown then shrugged. "No that's an added bonus. I mean, not many men could sustain an injury like his and still perform like he does."

Bonnie laughed. "Welcome to the weird and wonderful world of Team Winchester."

"What?"

"Sam has a supernatural dick."

"What?!" Brooke almost shouted making Bonnie laugh harder.

"Look, I don't know the whole story but someone put a mojo on Sam so he could rock your world."

"Not possible."

"Chica, anything's possible. Those boys have a rollerdex that would have your head spinning. When a man's down, they'll stop at nothing to get him back in the game."

"So have they tried other stuff to get Sam walking?"

"I think so, Dean hasn't said as much but I know he would have tried everything. This is the last resort."

Brooke sat up. "God, this is so weird. Tell me more."

"Ok...Sam's tattoo? Dean has one just the same. It's the new family crest. I don't doubt we'll both wind up branded at some point."

"Ok, I thought it was a bit out of character for him so what's the deal?"

"It wards off demonic possession. I dunno, something Bobby came up with."

"Possession?" Brooke was having a hard time dealing with this.

Bonnie sat up and crossed her legs to face her. "Demonic possession. I've seen it happen. It's not pretty."

"Real demonic possession?!"

"Yeah, well, Sam's head wasn't spinning and he wasn't masturbating with a crucifix but it was real alright."

"Sam? He was possessed?"

"Yeah, he was different...tried to kill me and everything but he was kinda hot at the same time. He was walking too. Dean hated exorcising his ass especially after Sam died but it all turned out ok." She chewed on another animal cracker as Brooke looked at her like a stunned guppy fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your cup. You'll be in room seven just down the hall. Once it's filled then come back out and we'll take your specimen to the lab." The middle aged nurse handed Dean a small plastic cup.

Dean looked at it in his large hand. "Haven't you got anything bigger? The Docs had me on restriction...I'm about ready to shoot a load."

She looked at him with a frown and handed him another small cup. "There are magazine's in there. Do you need a video?"

Dean leaned on the counter. "Have you got Bitches From Brazil? I haven't seen it...I heard it's great."

Bonnie stepped up. "He's fine, he has me." She grabbed a couple more cups and took his hand. "C'mon spunk idol, let's get you some jollies."

The nurse watched them walk down the corridor and said a silent prayer for their unborn child.

Bonnie walked into the room first and thought it was ok. Everything in her life was clinical at the moment but it could be worse. It was set up to be comfortable with an armchair facing the TV and a coffee table laden down with skin mags. Apart from that it was spartan, it was a good job she was prepared.

Dean locked the door behind them. "Grab a seat." She told him.

He frowned at her but did as he was told. "What have you got in mind?"

She cocked a brow. "We don't get to do this the regular way, but still doesn't mean it can't be romantic right?" Bonnie pushed the magazines to one side and put down her shoulder bag. She got out a CD player and attached it to some speakers. "Courtesy of Brooke." She told him. He watched fascinated as she lined the cups up in front of him and got out some candles. Bonnie was wearing her usual uniform of denim skirt and tee. He loved her simple style but something about the way she moved as she lit the candles she'd placed was different. She was normally a ball of child like energy, but he could see something more sensual in her now and it aroused him.

She finished lighting the candles and flipped off the light switch. She walked towards him slowly and he was mesmerised by the movement of her hips. She put her hands on the soft arms of the chair and leaned towards him as though she was about to kiss him.

"Turns out your sister in law's a sex goddess." She whispered. "She taught me a thing or two...you ready?"

Dean gulped and nodded. She turned to the table and switched on the CD player.

Synthetic melodies filled the air as Bonnie moved to the other side of the room and looked him in the eye.

Dean reached down and popped the buttons on his jeans as she started to move slowly to the music. He watched as her eyes closed and her hands started to move over her body.

_I know that I've been mad in love before  
And how it could be with you  
Really hurt me baby, really cut me baby  
How can you have a day without a night  
You're the book that I have opened  
And now i've got to know much more  
_

She was swinging her hips to the music, oblivious to anything else and Dean couldn't believe the change in her. She looked so beautiful to him right then that he wanted to touch her. The fact that he couldn't just made it even better. She took her tee shirt in both hands and removed it slowly letting it fall to the floor.

_The curiousness of your potential kiss  
Has got my mind and body aching  
Really hurt me baby, really cut me baby  
How can you have a day without a night  
You're the book that I have opened  
And now I've got to know much more_

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he thanked whoever had sent this woman his way. She unzipped her short skirt and he watched as she let it fall to the ground at her feet. He was already going crazy but he wanted to get to the end of the song. She was just wearing a white bra and thong which stood out against her lightly tanned skin. She ran her hands through her hair as she continued to move with the thumping rhythm.

_Like a soul without a mind  
In a body without a heart  
I'm missing every part_

As Dean reached for the first cup he felt his heart swell along with everything else. He hadn't met a woman who could work both organs at the same time and he felt himself fall in love all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five of them sat in Sam's room. They all had a beer except for Bonnie.

"So it went ok?" Bobby asked in general.

Dean looked across at Bonnie who was sat on the edge of the bed next to Brooke. "Yeah, coulda been awkward but it was actually pretty nice."

Bobby watched them silently and could see the connection between them. "So this is happening then?"

Bonnie glanced briefly at Brooke. "All the test results are in and Thunderbirds are go."

"That's fantastic. So what happens now?"

"Well, Brooke gets to give me an injection in my ass every night and in ten days, they'll take an egg, they'll pick the best one of which there must be plenty." She sipped at her juice. "Then they're gonna hook it up with Dean's bad boys. Dinner and a movie then put the sucker back in there."

Dean laughed at her. "You rock."

"I know I do."

"I hate to put a dampner on things but it's still got to take. There are no guarantees." Sam said.

"Actually, I been workin' on that." Bobby answered. He saw them all frown. "I been gettin' into this binding spell deal and I reckon if it can help you boys then why not Bonnie?"

"Binding spell?" Brooke asked.

"It'll attach the baby to Bonnie."

"You can do that?"

"Not me...this is a woman's thing so I gave Ling a call."

Sam looked at Brooke. "I'll explain later."

"So what? She's told you how to do it?" Dean queried.

"Better still, she's coming down here to do it herself. I just have to tell her when and she's on her way."

"You tell her what we have planned? What did she say?"

Bobby laughed. "Said she had to meet the woman dumb enough to get knocked up by you."

"Should I be offended?" Bonnie asked.

"Sweetheart, she's got nothin' against you. It's me she can't stand."

"So not true Dean." Sam countered. "All that she's done for us has been for you. She has more faith in you than Bobby and that's saying something. She just gives you a hard time because you're an ass."

Dean smirked. "Right. Well, either way, I'm glad she's in on this cos she's got some hardcore magic going on."

Brooke sighed. "This is still hard to get used to. I don't know how you're all so casual about this."

"Give it a couple of weeks hon...you'll deal." Bonnie said nudging her.

The sun had gone down and the moon shone bright in the sky. They were all silent for a moment, pondering every turn of events. Bonnie stood up suddenly holding a hand to her side.

Dean looked at her questioningly. "Like freakin' clockwork baby." she said with a wink. "Shop's open for business."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was wearing scrubs and holding Bonnie's hand. He'd done his research and spoken to the Doctors and knew that the egg removal business was going to be rough. They were going to stick a long needle in her and suck up the eggs like a vacuum cleaner.

The last few days had been pretty awful as Bonnie tried to deal with her raging hormones. She'd become a raving harridan and it had been tough on them all. She was already outspoken but she now had a mouth on her like a drunken sailor. No one was safe from abuse and Dean got the fat end of the wedge. Brooke had tried to explain to him how it worked but he still found it hard to reconcile the screaming she-Devil with the woman he had fallen for.

He tried to focus on the present as he looked down at her. She had wanted him to be there rather than Brooke and he knew why. If anyone knew how to deal with pain it was him and he knew that he could talk her through it. She lay on her side looking at him as Doctor Hertzog prepped for the procedure. An anaesthesiologist had come to the room to give Bonnie an epidural. He knew they normally knocked patients out for this but they had decided amongst themselves to go with this route. He trusted they knew what they were doing as he heard the heart monitor beep in the background.

"I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible. Can you pull your knees up for me?" Bonnie did as the anaesthesiologist asked.

Dean tried not to look at the huge curved needle and focused on trying to get her through this.

"So, what d'ya think we should call him?"

"The baby?"

"Yeah, it's gotta be a cool name."

She closed her eyes and he felt her hold on him tighten as the needle went into her back. He put a hand to her hair and stroked it gently. "What do ya think of Axl?"

She laughed slightly. "You don't even like Guns and Roses."

"So I guess Slash is out then?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Heaven forbid...what's your mom's name?"

"Rita, but her stage name's Sheena Lupino. Don't ask." She turned her face into the pillow as the man behind her inserted a catheter into her spinal column.

Dean moved closer and held her tight. "It's almost done."

"What was your mom called?" She asked in a muffled whisper.

Dean looked down at her and found that it no longer bothered him to talk about her. "Mary."

"That's nice. Kinda old fashioned but I like it."

The anaesthesiologist stood up straight. "Ok, we're all done. Shouldn't be long then you'll stop feeling anything below the waist."

Bonnie laughed and looked at Dean. "Christ, that's the whole reason we're doing this. Kind of ironic huh?"

He smiled at her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"No one else would have you?"

"True. But I'm ok with that."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Sam sat outside waiting. They didn't need to be there but they figured they could offer moral support. Bonnie had been tough to live with and although they understood, it had been hard on them all.

"I can't believe how much Dean has changed." Sam said.

"Yeah, even since I met him. He's pretty mellow."

"It's unreal. He's been so closed off all his life and now..."

"It's good for you?"

"I guess so." He smiled. "I like that he's happy."

"What about you?" She turned to him and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Am I happy? You have to ask?"

She smiled at him and took his hand. "I know this is a long wait for you...it's tough, but we'll get through it."

He shrugged. "I can deal. I just want Bonnie to be ok. I mean, those injections, this? It's so much for her to handle."

Brooke glanced at her feet and felt the lie gnaw at her stomach. She hated this. "She'll be fine." She said with little conviction. She couldn't believe they were going through with this and knew that if something went wrong, Sam would never recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So Bonnie's going for it and giving the new Winchester bitch some pointers on how to deal with her new life!**

**The Doc's know the truth but Dean's still in the dark...bless.**

**Ling's not far off and is bound to be telling a fortune or two...as ever...the research has rocked. The girl's horoscope's perfectly match. Stay tuned!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok...this is the Season finale.**

**I tried to get a bit of everything in here, we got some slush from both boys a little humor and some badass action. What's the worst thing you could say to piss Dean off? I loved it. Sam's rocking some moves here too and I know you love his inventiveness.**

**I appreciate your patience with this storyline, once it's done it can be just in the background and the action can start up again. Ready for a little cliffhanger action? So off we go!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke looked across at Sam as he slept next to her. He looked so peaceful with none of the tension bothering his brow. She placed a finger between his eyes and ran it slowly down his slightly crooked nose. She hated that someone had hurt him but had to admit that it made him even sexier.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You know, we really have to change rooms." He said kissing her gently.

"You don't like camping out?" She said with a smile.

As Sam's room had twin beds they'd taken off the matresses and put them on the floor making a double. It was a pain to have to move the furniture around every day but Brooke couldn't care less as she looked at him. She moved over him and felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach as their chests touched. His arms wrapped around her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your house." He said simply.

"I'm not." He looked at her questioningly. "My home's right here. With you."

His hands left her back and went to her face, brushing her hair away he looked at her. He felt all the breath leave his body like he'd been winded. "You're incredible." He whispered.

She kissed him gently once and moved her lips away from his slightly. "It's been said." She laughed. "It's all you."

His chest rose and fell heavily underneath her as he contemplated how miserable his existence would be without her. She always made him feel whole and he couldn't ask for anything more. He pulled her to him and felt a soft kiss on his neck as she settled her body on top of his.

"Let's never leave." She said quietly.

"This crap hole?" He laughed.

"This bed." She replied moving her lips over his throat.

Sam rolled her over suddenly, she knew the move and submitted willingly bringing his body to rest on top of hers. She wrapped her long legs around him as he braced himself on his elbows either side of her and looked her in the eye. "You make me happy, you know that? Even now."

She took a moment to enjoy the feeling his words created. "No matter what happens today, nine months from now or two years from now...you're all the man I need. Don't ever forget that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the room next door Dean turned in his sleep and found the bed empty. He frowned as his hand searched the void and finally opened his eyes. He looked across the room and saw that Bonnie had moved their one chair to the window and was sat with her feet tucked under her staring out of it. She didn't look at him but had heard him move. "It's raining." She said without turning around.

Dean frowned. "I guess Summer had to come to an end sometime."

"I don't have any shoes."

Dean rubbed at his eyes trying to wake himself up. "We'll get some." He got up and walked over to her naked. When he got to her he put a hand to her hair. "You can still back out."

She reached up and took his hand without looking at him and placed it on her left breast. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his palm over heart.

"You ok?"

Bonnie looked at him finally and smiled. "Fine. I just want to get going."

Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. "Just another coupla hours. C'mon, let's take a shower."

He didn't give her the option as he grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off the chair. She wrapped herself around him as he carried her to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby glanced at the tense faces around the diner table. Everyone looked like they were facing the electric chair, even Dean. It had been rougher than any of them had anticipated but they'd gotten this far and it was up to him to cheer them up.

"Christ anyone would think you were headed for a funeral."

Brooke stared at Bonnie across the table who studiously avoided her gaze.

"Just a big day Bobby." Dean answered.

"We got science, nature and Ling on our side so some positive thinkin' wouldn't go amiss."

"Excuse me." Bonnie said as she got up from the table.

Dean watched as she made her way to the restroom. No one knew what to expect from her any more and just tried to roll with her moods. Brooke left the table without a word and went to follow her.

"She ok?" Bobby looked at Dean.

"Hormones." Dean shrugged with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had a sixth sense about certain things and felt in his gut that something wasn't right. He looked across at Sam who was thriving since Brooke had come back into his life. "How about you dude?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yeah you. You ok?"

Sam frowned. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dean cocked his head. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years. Ya know what we need?" They both looked at him expectantly. "We need a boys night out."

Bobby sniggered and drank his coffee.

"I'm not kiddin'. I know this is all gonna work out fine. We'll go get Bonnie knocked up, Ling'll take care of the girls and we'll hit the town."

Sam laughed, Dean's enthusiasm was infectious. "You're serious?"

"Course, I may never get a bachelor party so why not? C'mon Sammy like old times...get the job done then go out and get wasted."

"I think that was more you than me but I guess, why not?"

They both looked at Bobby. He lowered his mug slowly. "What? You wanna permission slip?"

"Nah, we need a wing man...or at least someone to post bail!" Dean joked.

"I think I'm a little past it." He answered.

Dean leaned towards him. "Don't even try to pull that crap on me. C'mon! You're a man of action. We need you."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ok, I guess."

Dean grinned and clapped his hands together. "Today's gonna rock! I'm gonna be a Dad and we're all gettin' hammered."

xxxxxxx

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and barely recognized herself. She'd told Dean the hormones were causing her to lose sleep but she could tell it wasn't the case. Ever since this had started and they'd changed her body's tempo, everything felt out of place. She wanted to cry half the time and scream for the rest. She'd lost her spark and couldn't wait for the injections to stop. That would be another two weeks and she hoped that she could hack it.

Brooke walked in and glanced at Bonnie in the mirror. Her eyes had bags under them and her skin had a grey color to it.

"That's it, I'm coming clean….I can't take this any more."

She made for the door and Bonnie grabbed her wrist. "No, please. Just a couple more days and I'll tell him myself."

"How am I supposed to explain to them that I let you go through with this?"

"I'll tell both of them. Look, I'm ok, just wiped out. Let's get this over with and I swear I'll sort it out.

They left the restroom together and went to sit back down.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Sure." She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothin' just a boys night out. Figured you have the spell going on…we'll make ourselves scarce."

"That's noble of you." She said with a smile.

"You're not gonna hit me are you?" He held up his hands in front of him.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I guess, just cos I can't drink, doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun." She looked at Bobby and Sam. "Watch his back won't you?"

"What d'ya mean?" He frowned at her.

"Never mind, just be careful." Bonnie didin't know what had gotten into her but she just wanted this day over so the ball of worry in her stomach would disappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were in Sam's room nursing the first of many beers. They were leaving the Impala at home and Dean was feeling the alcohol hit his system. He was excited and terrified in equal measure as he realized what he was embarking on. Everything had gone well at the hospital, Bonnie looked a bit peaky which worried him but she'd been out of sorts since the start. He hoped that she changed back to her normal self once the hormones stopped. He had no idea what it would be like living with a pregnant woman. His mother had been quite chilled but his father had been a nervous wreck. He pushed the thoughts away. He had a good feeling about this.

Sam raised his bottle. "To impending fatherhood."

Dean and Bobby both clinked their bottles with his. "To Sam waddling again." Dean said with a wink at him.

There was a knock at the door and Dean opened it grinning when he saw who it was through the spy hole. "Well if it isn't the pilot of the Millenium Falcon! Han. Good to see ya."

They shook hands and banged shoulders. "Couldn't miss a chance to hit the town with the Winchesters." Han nodded at Bobby as he walked into the room. "Nice to see you again Mr Singer."

Bobby choked on his beer. "Bobby remember."

"Sorry, just spent a long car journey with my grandmother…she has a thing about manners."

He laughed. "How is she?"

"She and Johnny went to see the girls. She doesn't waste much time."

"Is Johnny armed? He's a braver man than me." Dean raised his eyebrows, but was glad that someone was going to be there to look out for them. "C'mon, I want ya to meet my brother. Sam, this is Han, one of Ling's great grandsons. Totally kicked Triad butt."

Sam shook his hand. "Excuse me for not getting' up. Nice to meet you." Sam had learnt humor was the best way to deal with meeting new people, it put them at ease and stopped them staring so much.

Han smiled and relaxed. "I heard a lot about you. Looking forward to hearing some stories tonight."

"Christ, don't say that in front of Bobby." Sam frowned.

"What?" Bobby hadn't heard.

Dean clapped him on the back. "C'mon then, let's saddle up and show Baltimore how it's done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie took the tablets and popped them in her mouth as Brooke handed her some water. She looked at the row of bottles on the table and thought of somewhere she could hide them from Dean. It was going to be harder than she thought to keep this from him. He already knew something was wrong, she could sense it. The fact that she hadn't let him be there for the implantation didn't reassure him any more. They had been concerned about Hypotension as her blood pressure continued to drop in the last week. She wondered how she'd never been ill a day in her life and now that her body was doing what it was made for it was suddenly rebelling against her.

She sighed and lay down on the bed. She had her feet poised on the headboard. Brooke told her it was an old wives tale but she felt reassured nonetheless. Brooke popped a pillow under her head and turned as there was a knock on the door. She hurriedly scooped all the pills off the table and into a bag with a sweep of her arm. She threw the bag in the closet glanced at Bonnie and went to open the door.

She had been looking straight across but her eyes moved downwards until they came to rest on the old Chinese woman. Brooke wasn't easily intimidated but she had to admit that the woman was formidable despite her size. Sam had told her she was harmless though.

"Take long enough to open door." Ling muttered as she hobbled into the room.

"Er…sorry about that."

"Don't mind her….she's always like that." A young good looking Chinese man walked in winking at her. "I'm Johnny, the grandson."

From the way that he walked and the slight lilt in his speech, Brooke knew that Johnny had stayed for more than protection. He was the type of guy that would enjoy a slumber party with the girls, and not because he thought he'd see a naked pillow fight.

Brooke closed the door. Bonnie was sat on the edge of the bed now and looked a little scared as Ling approached her.

"You woman of horse boy." She said as a statement.

Bonnie was wide eyed. She looked at Brooke for help. "She means Dean." Johnny told her.

"Oh, then yeah. "

Ling took her face in her hands and studied it. Her fingers felt for Bonnie's pulse. "How long been sick?"

"Not long. How can you tell?"

"Experience is a great servant." Ling leaned down and put a hand to Bonnie's stomach. She nodded. "Do spell, bind baby. Then look after you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Dean and Bobby playing pool Sam was sat with Han at a table nearby nursing a beer. They had come out quite early but the place had filled up gradually as the evening wore on. The music was thumping and Dean was loving it as he did trickshots to impress some girls nearby. Sam laughed at him. He didn't mean anything by it, his brother was just a natural show off.

"He's pretty cool huh?" Han asked.

"He's an ass sometimes but he never gave up on me."

Han nodded. "Family's important, especially when time's are rough."

"You're close to your family too?"

He took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, but mainly to my two cousins, me, Johnny and Dylan were born almost at the same time. They're like my brothers."

"You don't have brothers?"

"Five sisters dude." He laughed at Sam's expression. "As soon as my parents got away from the one child rule they went crazy."

Sam looked at Dean again as he leaned over the table and the girls stared openly at his ass. "I don't know what Dean'll do if he has a daughter. He'd have to lock her up."

"Bad karma?"

Sam laughed across at him. "Put it this way, she isn't gonna be an ugly kid and he knows first hand what dogs men can be."

Dean looked up and shrugged as though he could tell they were talking about him. Sam gestured him over. Dean rolled his eyes, said something to the girls and grabbing his beer, he put the cue down and went over to the table.

Sam could see the shine in his eyes, Dean should have been more drunk but he just looked in his element as he weaved in and out of bodies.

"Let's get out of here Dean." he yelled once he got to them.

"Dude…the night's still young."

"I just mean move on somewhere else." Sam almost shouted over the noise and spilled his beer slightly as someone pushed by him and knocked his chair. "It's too loud." He pointed to his ear.

Dean looked around as if noticing for the first time that the place was heaving. Sam was being swamped and could tell he was feeling uncomfortable being bumped by the moving crowd.

Dean felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner. "Can you go get Bobby? I think he's back by the juke box somewhere." Han nodded at him and got up.

He leaned down to speak directly into Sam's ear. "Sorry man, shoulda realized sooner. I'll just grab my jacket and we'll shoot."

Dean crouched down to get his khaki jacket from under the table and saw Sam pull himself backwards. There were feet everywhere and he was moving slowly. Dean didn't see the bump but could hear Sam apologize to someone. He definitely heard what came next.

"Hey, why don't ya watch where you're goin' gimp?"

_Oh no he didn't. _

Dean's heart started to pump immediately as he stood up slowly from his crouch and looked at the man standing in front of his brother. He was bigger than Dean but since when did that matter? He obviously thought he was someone as he was full of beer and arrogance.

"What did you just say?" Dean's voice was loud enough and filled with enough menace that several people turned to him.

Sam looked at him and could see the anger coming off him in waves. "Dean it's ok. Let's just go."

Dean moved around the table slowly ignoring Sam's plea. He patted him on the back briefly as he passed and went to stand between him and the man who was about to get the worst ass kicking of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now spell done. Baby bound to you…not go anywhere til ready."

Bonnie was sat in the centre of a circle surrounded by candles and herbs. She had no idea what any of it was but she had felt calm and peaceful thoughout. She put a hand on her belly and smiled at Brooke.

"Come." Ling took her by the hand and she stood up following her to the bed. "I do acupuncture, help circulation. Same as Sam."

Bonnie lay down on her stomach as instructed and turned to face Ling. "Will this help?"

"You have young body but need some help to work properly."

"Ya know, Dean said you were scary but you're not at all."

"Little boys need firm hand or go astray. Remember that."

"I got a firm hand on Dean alright."

Ling rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "Know why horse boy pick you."

"Why'd you call him horse boy?"

"Chinese calendar. Sam year of pig, Dean is horse. Horse very strong, make good father but never marry."

Bonnie thought about that for a second. "That's ok I guess."

"What year would I be? I was born December twenty fourth eighty four."

"Christmas baby always lucky."

"Tell my mom that. She said she'd rather have given birth to the Turkey."

Brooke came to sit on the bed next to them as Johnny danced to a video on MTV.

"You a rat." Bonnie went to move in objection and Ling pushed her back. "In West rats bad so understand. You not ass dweller, you Eastern rat. Sharp tongue keep horse in check...mind quick, very entertaining...loyal. Generous spirit."

"That's all true."Brooke agreed.

"Yeah but it still sucks, horses are cool, I'm a stupid rat. Ok do Brooke. Let's see how her and piggy get on."

Brooke saw the question in Ling's eyes. "July twenty sixth of eighty one." Ling frowned at her. "Is that bad?"

"Just confused. Rooster proud of appearance. Water pig no care but not mean you can look like man."

Johnny suddenly joined in. "Strut your stuff! Right grandma?"

"Even gay boy here dress better."

"Thanks grandma." He was still bopping with the music as he looked at her. "All you need are the braces and you'd be Ugly Betty. What you should really be is Angelina. You have what it takes...If Sam's half as hot as his brother then you owe it to him. Hell you owe it to me and womankind."

Brooke stared at him. Bonnie sniggered. "I've tried...Dean's tried."

"No offense Bonnie but if we had "tried" to just break your fella's out of a Triad stronghold, we wouldn't be here now." he grabbed a lock of Brooke's hair and looked at her. "Sometimes, you just have to kick some ass. As soon as you can, you're coming shopping with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I asked you a question. What did you just call my brother?"

"Dean c'mon, it's not worth it." Sam was trying to get his attention. The man was there watching a football game and had at least six buddies with him. They were all waiting to see how this went. It wasn't fair odds, Sam thought. Dean was good but...

"I called him a gimp. Now whatcha gonna do about it pipsqueak?"

"No one gets to call him that but me!" Dean yelled and threw the first punch, he knew that the friends would soon follow and he was ready. He ducked as a punch came from behind and spun quickly throwing a shoulder into the man's waist and ramming him into a pillar, winding him.

Sam felt someone approach from his rear, he took a split second glance. Once the guy was almost on him, Sam threw out his right elbow. The man doubled over in pain, winded. Sam reached behind him and hooking his arm around the man's neck, he used his momentum against him and spun him in a full arc until he came to land on his back in front of him. He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of hair knocking him out with a single punch.

He spun around. Dean was being thrown forwards against the pillar by two guys who had him by the arms. Bobby was looking on drinking his beer.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Sam shouted.

"I'm too old for this." He mouthed, grabbing some nuts off a table.

Sam watched as they made to slam Dean's body into the pillar again and saw his brother clench his jaw. When they got near enough Dean put his booted feet to it and walked up it quickly flipping his body over them and landing on his feet behind the shocked men. A move like that would have dislocated anyone else's shoulders. Sam leaned forwards and rested on his knees as he watched his brother in action.

Dean tapped the guys on the shoulder and when they turned around he took the one on the right out with his elbow. The arm continued to move and his fist took out the one on the left. Sam huffed as he realized he'd seen Jason Bourne do that, Dean was a genius.

Sam turned to watch Han who moved to Dean's back. There were three guys left. Two for Dean and one for Han. Sam felt the guy on the floor stir next to him. Without looking he reached down with his left hand, took his hair and slammed his temple into the side of his chair. He let him drop and carried on watching his big brother with an amazed smile. Dean had picked up some moves.

Han moved like lightening on his guy, he was almost a foot shorter than his match but it didn't matter. His right foot came up and he rocked the guys head with kicks doing vertical splits on a rock steady left leg. The man was stunned and his face was bloody. Han lowered his leg jumping up in one movement his left foot shot out. He was as graceful as a dancer but the effect as the blow rocked the guys midsection was immediate. He flew backwards and the crowd parted.

Dean was facing a broken pool cue. He ducked backwards as it swung at his head. Another man approached and punched him. Dean looked really pissed off now and Sam was loving it. He kicked out at the puncher giving them some distance as he faced the pool cue guy. He caught the end of the cue in a fist and yanked the man towards him throwing a headbutt his way that made him sink to his knees with a yell.

Dean spun around. The last man standing was the one who had insulted Sam.

Dean gestured him forwards with a small motion of his fingers. "C'mon bitch take it like a man."

The guy took a look at him and started running. Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. Bending down, he picked up the discarded pool cue and threw it in a low spin that caught the coward on the legs, making him stumble and fall.

Dean walked over to him slowly, bent down and took the man's hair in one fist and started to drag him back through the crowd of salivating women and drunk men. He stopped near Sam and set the guy on his knees in front of him.

"It's your shot dude." He told him.

Sam shook his head with a smile, Dean was crazy but he loved it. He drew back his right fist and sent the guy into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke stood up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. Bonnie had been in there a long time and she was worried. Ling and Johnny had retreated to wait for Han at another hotel in a nicer neighborhood and Bonnie had been wiped out deciding to take a bath.

"You ok in there?" She didn't hear anything for a second and went to turn the knob.

She heard a splash and stopped. "I'm fine, just chillin', I'll be out in a sec."

Brooke went back to the bed and jumped in. She'd decided to stay with Bonnie, she felt better that she wasn't alone and even if the guys did make it back before dawn, they were likely to be out cold for hours.

She turned on her side and switched off the lamp next to her leaving Bonnie's on to light her way.

She heard the door open and could smell the coconut of Bonnie's shampoo.

"You ok hon?" Brooke asked without turning around as she felt Bonnie get into bed behind her.

"Never better." She replied with a smile. As Bonnie turned off her lamp her eyes caught the light causing them to flare slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie wished she hadn't made fun of rats before. She looked at the sewer around her and wrinkled her nose. It stank and because of the rain it was cold too. Bonnie shivered in her nightdress. She had no idea what that thing was that just changed into her but she was starting to freak out.

She struggled with the ropes behind her and felt her skin tear causing her to gasp. Her heart started to pound and she tried to calm herself down. The baby may be bound to her now, but that was no good if she was dead. She was good with her tablets for twenty four hours, after that she'd be in trouble.

Something had taken her place, she didn't know why or how but she was still alive and that was all that mattered. She trusted Dean, he would know it wasn't really her.

She relaxed a little. Sure, Dean wouldn't let her down. He never did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was walking down the street besides Sam. His hands were in his pockets and he had a carefree stride. Bobby was lagging behind but Han was with them and they were all laughing.

"Man did you see his face...Dude, that was awesome, we're like Jackie Chan and Owen Wilson!"

Han laughed. "Is it always like this for you guys?"

Dean looked down at his brother then shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Man, that's so cool."

Dean smiled, he was happy, Sam had kicked butt...they all had and it had been a great release of tension. Just what they needed.

Dean heard Bobby call his name and was about to turn when someone jumped on his back. He was rocked forwards slightly but managed to stay on his feet. His hands were caught in his pockets and he had no time to react as he felt a punch in his stomach.

Before he knew what had happened he saw the guy take off with Han in pursuit. That was just weird he thought with a frown.

"Dean!"

He heard his brothers voice and looked at him. Sam was staring at him with wide eyes.

Dean took his hands out of his pockets and glanced down at the blood spreading over his shirt. He put his hand to his stomach in confusion as it came away dripping with the red sticky mess.

"Bobby, call 911 now!" Sam shouted as Dean fell to his knees. Sam caught his arms. "Dean! Look at me. Oh God..." Sam couldn't hold him anymore. Somehow he managed to keep a grip on him and get down on the ground as Han came back panting.

"I lost the guy. Is he ok?"

Sam looked down at Dean lying across him and put a hand to his stomach. He could feel the hole in his abdomen and blood was free flowing over his fingers.

Bobby ran up and knelt down on the other side of him clamping both hands on the knife wound. "Ambulance'll be here in five. Hang in there son."

Dean was choking slightly. Sam grabbed his face and could feel tears in his eyes. "C'mon Dean, you're Wolverine right? Indestructible. Nothin' can hurt you. Just five more minutes dude...don't leave me on my own now."

Sam looked at Bobby desperately. "Do something!"

"I'm trying!"

"Dean...say something, please."

Dean tried to focus on him and Sam could see he was in pain as he started to shake. Sam took off his jacket without letting his brother go. He put it over him and held him close, trying to warm his body.

Sam tried to smile at his brother as their eyes finally locked. "You're gonna be a Dad remember? You got a kid who's gonna need you. No no no...don't close your eyes. Dean!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG...I actually shed a tear LOL...arghhhh so I promised a cliffie and I hope you like. Brooke's in bed with a Shapeshifter, Bonnie's pregnant, tied up in a sewer without her meds. She's holding out for her hero but omg...Dean...hang in there!! **

**Anyway Hasta La Vista...I'm off on holiday! LOL**


End file.
